Requiem pour un clown
by sorcikator
Summary: Ils disaient que sans mon grand amour, je ne serais rien...gare à eux, car la vengeance d'Harley Quinn ne connaîtra aucune limite. Gotham sera plongé dans la folie. Histoire classée M pour violence et lemon.
1. Douloureux adieux

_Nous y revoilà. À peine une histoire achevée qu'une autre commence, cette fois bien différente. Donc, avant de vous laisser lire le prologue, voici la note d'auteur pour introduire :_

_Je ne respecte __**AUCUNE **__des timelines des diverses versions de l'univers de DC comics. Ceci est ma propre version, et si je risque de faire référence à divers événements qui vous seront familiers, c'est normal. La même chose est valable avec les personnages, leurs origines et les relations entre eux. Je peux respecter certaines choses que d'autres auteurs et autres ont faites avant moi, mais je garde le dernier mot. Alors s'il vous plaît, ne venez pas me critiquer en me disant «tu te trompes, il est arrivé ceci à machin et ça à truc»._

_Puisqu'il s'agit de ma propre version de l'univers de Batman, il va aussi de soi que je me réserve le droit d'y foutre royalement le bordel si j'en ai envie. Et croyez-moi, je ne vais pas me gêner. :-D_

_Cette fanfiction est également classée M parce qu'il va y avoir beaucoup de violence, du sang et quelques lemons. Vous êtes prévenus, alors ne venez pas pleurnicher si certains passages crus vous choquent._

_**DISCLAIMER :**__ Batman, les personnages, les lieux et les événements sont des créations de Bob Kane et la propriété de DC comics. Je me réserve les droits d'utiliser ces propriétés dans un but de divertissement uniquement, afin d'écrire une histoire._

**Prologue**

**Douloureux adieux**

_Docks du vieux Gotham, _

_28 mai, 20h32_

C'est avec un regain d'espoir que j'entends la camionnette s'immobiliser sur l'asphalte inégal des docks. Si les hommes de main ont fait correctement leur travail, ils apportent avec eux notre dernière chance. Sinon, je jure qu'ils vont regretter de ne pas s'être fait avorter par leurs garces de mères.

Je me laisse tomber adroitement de la pile de caisses sur laquelle j'étais installée et passe rapidement ma main sur mes habits pour tenter de les rafraichir un peu. Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas pu les nettoyer…la poussière commence à s'accumuler, et en n'y prenant pas garde, je vais bientôt sentir comme les autres primates qui m'entourent.

La porte du vieil entrepôt dans lequel nous sommes installés claque, et des cris d'horreur me parviennent comme une douce mélodie. Un large sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres et je m'approche de la femme brune qui est traînée par deux fiers-à-bras masqués. Sur une carte épinglée sur sa blouse blanche de médecin, on peut aisément lire «Docteur Samantha Cohen». Lorsque notre invitée m'aperçoit, elle cesse de pleurnicher et pâlit.

-Harley Quinn…, murmure-t-elle avec des accents de crainte.

-Oooooh, tu as entendu parler de moi? dis-je en gloussant. Je suis flattée. Ne prends pas garde à l'état déplorable des lieux; nous n'avons pas eu le temps de faire le ménage !

Je ris de ma bonne blague. L'état des lieux _est_ déplorable. Nous avons investi un entrepôt abandonné, quelque part sur les docks du vieux Gotham. La crasse et les toiles d'araignées s'accumulent partout, et il flotte en permanence une effroyable odeur de poisson pourri et de moisissure. Mais au moins, ici, nous avons été tranquilles pendant des mois, sans que personne ne vienne nous déranger.

-Je vous en supplie, pleure-t-elle maintenant. Laissez-moi partir.

Je m'agenouille à sa hauteur et lui relève le menton, comme on le ferait à un enfant timide. Je visse mon regard sur le sien et incline la tête sur le côté, ce qui fait tinter les grelots de ma coiffe.

-Mais on ne te veut aucun mal, Samichou. Pourquoi, est-ce que ces sales brutes t'ont blessée ? HEIN ?!

Les hommes écarquillent les yeux derrière leurs masques et se répandent en justifications vaseuses. Ils affirment avoir suivi mes ordres à la lettre, ce qui impliquait de ne pas brutaliser le gentil docteur. Un sourire s'affiche sur mes lèvres et mon attention se reporte sur notre invitée.

-Tu vois ? Tout ce que l'on veut, c'est que tu fasses ton boulot de médecin en aidant un pauvre malade. C'est tout.

-V…vraiment ? Je peux…je peux faire ça, bien sûr. Où est le patient ?

Bien. Elle comprend que sa survie dépend de la qualité de son travail. Je ne pense pas qu'elle nous posera de problèmes.

-Allez, je lance en la forçant à se relever. C'est par ici!

Il lui faut une poussée dans le dos de ma part, mais elle avance finalement d'un pas mal assuré. Je prends la tête de notre groupe d'une roulade joyeuse vers l'avant et sautille vers les quartiers de monsieur J. Je pousse la porte et annonce mon entrée :

-Chéri ! Le docteur est arrivé !

-C'est pas trop tôt, grommèle-t-il en toussant. Ne vois-tu pas que je suis trèèès malade ?

-Mais bien sûr mon poussin, je réponds en m'élançant pour lui donner un gros câlin de réconfort.

Il me laisse faire sans broncher, même si d'habitude, ce gros nounours déteste les embrassades en public. Encore une fois, mon cœur se serre en voyant l'état pitoyable dans lequel il se trouve. Son beau visage est luisant de sueur et couvert de petites veinules verdâtres, et son éternel sourire ressemble maintenant plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose. Tandis que je le serre contre moi, je le sens qui tremble, et ce n'est pas à cause de ma présence. Cette maudite maladie est en train de prendre le meilleur de lui !

Monsieur J. m'éloigne de lui et se tourne vers le docteur Cohen pour l'examiner. La femme, qui semblait déjà nerveuse en ma présence, semble se ratatiner devant la magnificence de monsieur J. Même malade, il sait s'imposer.

-Je te salue, toubib, dit-il en se forçant à sourire. Tu m'excuseras de ne pas être un meilleur hôte, mais passons aux choses sérieuses sans plus attendre : je suis malade, et tu vas me soigner.

-Sinon, j'ajoute, je vais te faire un joli petit trou dans ta petite tête. Après que tu aies remboursé le temps que tu as fait perdre à ces braves hommes.

Les hommes de main, se sentant concerner, ricanent en passant quelques commentaires disgracieux sur les attraits féminins de la docteure. Je soupire, mais je sais que ces porcs ont leur utilité. C'est que monsieur J. n'a pas le temps de faire par lui-même toutes les basses besognes !

-Je vais faire de mon mieux, monsieur le Joker, annonce le docteur Cohen en ravalant sa salive.

-J'espère bien.

Un léger frisson d'excitation remonte malgré moi ma colonne vertébrale. Oh que j'aime lorsqu'il est menaçant ! Il a l'air si puissant, une vraie force de la nature. Je recule pour laisser le docteur examiner les appareils médicaux que nous avons volés un peu partout et va donner des ordres aux hommes. C'est qu'il faut s'assurer qu'aucun trouble-fête ne vienne déranger monsieur J. durant sa guérison. Surtout ceux portant une cape noire…

XXXXXXX

_Docks du vieux Gotham, _

_28 mai, 1h02_

Ma bonne humeur s'est depuis longtemps évaporée. Cela fait maintenant des heures que le docteur Cohen travaille, et rien n'indique une forme de progrès. Je suis peut-être une psychiatre diplômée, mais je ne comprends rien à ce charabia médical, ni à ces ennuyeuses infos qui s'affichent sur les appareils.

Tout allait bien, pourtant. Elle a posé quelques questions à monsieur J. sur ses antécédents, et bien que j'aie été obligé d'user de toute ma persuasion pour le convaincre, il a fini par raconter cette horrible histoire de produits chimiques. Ceux qui lui ont donné cette apparence. Personnellement, je trouve qu'elle lui sied à merveille ; mais apparemment, avoir été plongé dans une cuve remplie de toxines peut avoir des effets néfastes sur l'organisme.

L'expression inquiète du docteur ne m'a pas rassuré. Pour me changer les idées, j'ai accepté de mauvaise grâce de la laisser seule avec mon chéri. Ce n'est pas que je pense qu'il ne peut pas se débrouiller seul, mais…il n'est pas dans son état normal. Il a besoin de moi.

Je me suis de nouveau perché dans les hauteurs, sur une pile de caisses. J'aime bien ça, comme ça j'ai la paix. Mais je dois dire que je ne suis pas moi-même dans mon assiette. Toute cette affaire m'a profondément bouleversée. J'ai plus souvent envie de pleurer que de rire, et chaque fois que mon regard croise monsieur J., c'est pour voir sa souffrance s'accroitre en même temps que son humour diminue. Désespoir.

Mon regard croise une flaque d'eau stagnante sur le sol fissuré. Désœuvrée, je me laisse tomber au sol et m'accroupis pour observer mon reflet. Mon costume est sale et abîmé par le manque d'entretien, ça c'était connu ; mais maintenant, c'est mon visage qui apparait. Le fond de teint blanc est ruiné, mon eye-liner a coulé sous mon masque en sillons noir sur mes joues et de tristes mèches blondes percent de sous mon chapeau. J'ai une allure misérable, à l'image de l'état de mon âme.

Il me semble que j'avais ordonné aux patrouilles extérieures de me faire des rapports aux demi-heures, non ? Cela fait plus de trois quarts d'heures, et ma radio reste silencieuse…furieuse, je me saisis de l'appareil et beugle à leur intention :

-Je croyais vous avoir ordonné un rapport _régulier _? Vous ne savez donc pas que c'est impoli de faire attendre une dame ?!

Rien, le silence. Ils ne prennent même plus la peine de me répondre, ces sales petites vermines. Folle de rage, je balance cette radio inutile et apprécie le fracas qu'elle fait en allant se pulvériser contre un mur.

C'est alors qu'un des hommes m'approche, incertain s'il devrait se tenir à distance ou prendre le risque de m'approcher davantage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? je demande brutalement.

-Euh…la doc' veut vous voir. Maintenant.

-Enfin !

Je reprends le sourire. Elle va m'annoncer qu'elle a trouvé comment le soigner. Dans le meilleur des cas, elle pourra le faire immédiatement avec les moyens du bord. Dans le pire, eh bien il nous suffira d'aller voler ce qu'il nous faudra. Ce ne devrait pas être trop difficile.

Le retour sur Terre est abrupt. Ses mots résonnent douloureusement, comme des pierres sur mon cœur.

-Je suis désolée, me dit-elle avec une fausse compassion répugnante. Le Joker souffre d'une dégénérescence du système nerveux très rare appelée syndrome de Ricard. Ce sont les effets à long terme des produits chimiques dont il a été en contact il y a…

-La ferme ! je crie en la giflant. Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner. Tu as promis de l'aider !

-J'ai fait de mon mieux ! se défend-elle en se tenant la joue. Mais je ne peux rien faire. Il n'existe aucun remède connu, pas à ce stade avancé de la maladie…

-MENTEUSE ! je hurle maintenant en agrippant le col de sa blouse. Tu es comme les autres, tu te fiches bien qu'il vive ou qu'il meure, c'est ça ? Au fond, tu aimerais ça qu'il crève comme un moins que rien. Avoue ! AVOUE !

-N…non ! J'ai prêté le serment d'Hippocrate!

-Je me fiche de ton stupide serment de machin truc! C'est ta parole contre celle de monsieur J. Et nous savons tous les deux qui je vais croire le plus…

-Pitié !

-C'est trop tard, Samichou, j'annonce en sortant un petit pistolet de l'intérieur de ma tenue. Tu as échoué. Peut-être que le prochain sera moins incompétent.

-Non ! s'écrit-elle, les larmes aux yeux, tandis que je pointe l'arme à feu sur sa tempe. Je vous en supplie, pas ça !

-Fais de beaux rêves, Sami…

Un projectile se déplaçant à grande vitesse surgit de nulle part en sifflant et vient percuter de plein fouet mon poignet droit, celui qui tenait le pistolet. La douleur m'arrache une plainte sourde et je lâche le docteur Cohen, cherchant du regard la cause de cette interruption. Je ne tarde pas à trouver un objet allongé avec une vague forme de…

Soudain, je comprends tout. Pourquoi les sentinelles à l'extérieur ne répondent plus à mes appels, comment j'ai pu être interrompu durant la sentence de cette idiote. Il est ici. Il nous a trouvés !

Batman est là.

Quelqu'un à l'autre bout de l'entrepôt hurle qu'il vient de trouver un de ses collègues inconscients, suspendu la tête en bas au plafond. Il n'y a que Batman pour utiliser de telles méthodes. Ça recommence, comme la dernière fois…

Non, pas cette fois !

-Trouvez-le ! j'ordonne en ramassant de nouveau le médecin terrorisé. Et n'oubliez pas de surveiller le plafond, cette fois ! C'est là qu'il se cache.

Je traîne le docteur Cohen avec moi dans la chambre de monsieur J., signalant à deux hommes armés de me suivre. Ensuite de quoi, je verrouille la porte derrière nous.

L'incapable doctoresse se traîne pitoyablement dans un coin. Je l'avertis de ne rien tenter de stupide, ou elle le regrettera, puis je me saisis d'un fusil d'assaut que j'arme rapidement.

-Harley…grogne monsieur J.

-Tout va bien, mon poussin, je lui dis d'une voix compatissante. Nous allons nous occuper de cette chauve-souris.

Il ricane, puis est pris d'une quinte de toux épouvantable. Dehors, des cris suivis par des coups de feu retentissent. Ce vacarme, c'est des gens qui se battent, des exclamations confuses et des gémissements de douleur. Batman s'est jeté dans la mêlée, semble-t-il.

Une détonation me fait sursauter et de la fumée se met à filtrer sous le battant de la porte. Dehors, les hommes toussent et crachotent, et il me semble entendre le mot «fumigène». Je sais que Batman en a probablement dans son arsenal, et je me tiens prête à l'accueillir.

Le silence se fait long et angoissant. La sueur me coule dans le dos et sur le visage. Curieusement, je me mets à m'inquiéter sur l'effet de la sueur sur ce qui reste de mon maquillage.

Un claquement métallique juste au-dessus de nos têtes me fait réagir. Je crois voir une ombre passer parmi les poutrelles du plafond et j'ouvre le feu dans cette direction, rapidement imitée par les deux autres. Nos balles traversent les tôles rouillées du toit, mais hélas, il n'y a rien. Batman nous a filés entre les doigts.

Un autre bruit sec retentit, puis l'homme masqué à ma droite pousse un cri de surprise en me bousculant au passage. En quelques secondes, il est hissé dans les airs, les pieds entravés par un des grappins de la chauve-souris. Il nous tourne en ridicule !

-Montre-toi, mauviette ! je lance au hasard dans le vide. Viens te battre comme un homme.

Le fier-à-bras restant me regarde comme si j'étais folle, beaucoup moins rassuré que moi. Avec prudence, je m'avance dans une direction, m'assurant bien de surveiller le plafond. Si seulement j'avais une lampe de poche…

Des pas derrière moi me font me retourner, décidée à ordonner à cette brute sans cervelle de ne pas me suivre partout et de surveiller le reste de la pièce. Un glapissement de surprise m'échappe alors que je manque de percuter le torse de Batman. L'homme de main git un peu plus loin sur le sol, assommé. Le chevalier noir, derrière son masque impassible, me dévisage avec sévérité. Je tente d'abord de lever mon arme, mais il me l'arrache des mains presque sans réfléchir avant de la lancer un peu plus loin. Je recule de deux pas, il avance vers moi. J'envoie mon pied vers sa tête, mais il me bloque en levant simplement son avant-bras. Batman contre-attaque avec une poussée violente qui m'envoie contre le mur, déclenchant une explosion de douleur dans mon torse.

Jugeant que je ne suis plus une menace, l'homme chauve-souris se dirige vers le lit de monsieur J. Mon instinct protecteur prend alors le dessus et repousse la douleur. Il est hors de question qu'il fasse du mal à mon chéri !

Je dégaine un petit poignard à la lame empoisonnée et bondit de nouveau vers Batman, profitant de mes talents de gymnaste pour me hisser sur ses épaules. J'enroule mes jambes autour de son cou de taureau et me prépare à frapper, hurlant ma colère.

-Tu ne le toucheras pas avec tes sales pattes !

Mon coup est dévié par ce gantelet blindé qu'il porte. Ma lame se coince dans les excroissances se dressant le long de l'avant-bras et en un instant, il m'a désarmée de nouveau. Cette fois, Batman se saisit de mon bras et me fait balancer par-dessus son épaule comme si j'étais une simple poupée de chiffons. Le choc me coupe le souffle, et il vient m'achever d'un coup de coude dans la mâchoire qui me fait voir trente-six étoiles. Toutefois, je ne sombre pas dans l'inconscience et vois, impuissante, Batman écarter d'un geste le rideau entourant le lit de monsieur J.

-Comme c'est gentil de passer me voir, Batou, dit-il d'une voix faible en pointant un pistolet vers la poitrine de son ennemi.

-Bien joué, monsieur J. ! je m'exclame avec plaisir.

Batman se fige en voyant l'arme braquée sur lui, et je prie silencieusement pour que monsieur J appui sans attendre sur la gâchette. Finis la chauve-pourrie !

Le pistolet émet un déclic, et les muscles de Batman se crisper. Mais à la place d'une balle, c'est un petit drapeau sur lequel est inscrit «BANG» qui jaillit du canon. Monsieur J. éclate de rire devant l'expression ahurie de Batman –ou de la mienne-.

-T'es mort, Batou, dit-il dans un souffle. J'ai gagné.

Son rire se transforme rapidement en gargouillement, et je vois les appareils médicaux s'emballer. Puis, plus rien. Un long bip, continu et agressant, s'élève. La main de monsieur J. retombe mollement sur le côté du lit tandis qu'il fixe le plafond d'un air absent. Batman grogne, puis lève sa main pour lui refermer les paupières.

-NOOOOOOOOON ! je hurle en reprenant le contrôle de mon corps. Monsieur J. ! Monsieur Jiiiiiiiiii !

Batman s'écarte de mon chemin tandis que je me jette sur le corps inerte de mon grand amour. Il ne peut pas être mort, c'est impossible ! Pas lui, il ne peut pas mourir.

-C'est fini, Quinn, me dit Batman en posant une main sur mon épaule. C'est fini.

Je repousse rageusement sa main, tandis que des sirènes de police retentissent à l'extérieur.

-Va te faire voir, Batman ! Tu mens ! Ce n'est pas vrai, il n'est pas…il n'est pas…non…m…monsieur…J.

C'est alors que j'éclate en sanglots. Je me fiche de craquer devant Batman. Sans mon poussin, plus rien n'a d'importance. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre. Mon âme vient de mourir avec lui…

_Alors ? Je vous avais prévenu que je foutais le bordel dans l'univers de Batman. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si vous avez aimez, c'est ce qui me donne la motivation de continuer. Et si vous voulez savoir à l'avance quand j'aurai l'intention de publier la suite, ma page facebook d'auteur est dans mon profil. À plus !_


	2. L'oiseau qui brise sa cage

_Je suis content de voir que j'ai su attirer certains de mes anciens lecteurs de Sacrifiés ! Sérieusement, merci d'avoir pris la peine de venir jeter un coup d'œil. Beaucoup d'entre vous affirme ne pas beaucoup connaître l'univers de Batman. Je vais vous dire, c'est en faisant les recherches pour cette fic que j'ai vraiment découvert cet univers (Batman a d'ailleurs détrôné Spiderman dans ma liste de superhéros préférés)._

_hellkiss-__ Première personne à commenter, et c'est pour me dire que tu as adoré! :-D Oui, le Joker méritait de mourir sur une dernière blague. Mieux encore, en prouvant qu'il aurait pu avoir la vie de son Némésis entre ses mains._

_LJay Odair-__ Gah…imaginer le Joker en plein ébat…non merci. XD J'ai oublié de le préciser dans la précédente d'auteur, mais LJay est ma beta d'opinion pour cette histoire, et également mon mentor dans le domaine du lemon (mais ça, c'est plus tard). Accordez-lui la reconnaissance qu'elle mérite, et si vous ne la connaissez pas, allez voir ses fics Hunger Games._

_Sraners-__ Des reviews comme celle-là, tu peux en mettre autant que tu veux. D'abord, une chose qui est importante à savoir sur Batman, c'est qu'il a fait le serment de ne jamais tuer, afin de ne pas devenir comme les criminels qu'il traque ; le Joker est effectivement mort de sa maladie. Le «syndrome de Ricard» a d'ailleurs attiré ta curiosité, et je le confesse : c'est une invention de ma part. Je voulais une maladie unique typique au Joker, mais je suis nul dans les noms de maladie. Au fait, j'ai corrigé les fautes que tu m'as indiquées. :-D Pour finir : tu veux du sang ? T'inquiète, tu vas être servit pour la suite…;-)_

_Jun-Fuu-__ Je ne suis pas moi-même un expert de l'univers de Batman. L'essentiel de mes notions, je les tiens des jeux Arkham et du Batman Wiki. J'ose espérer que tu pourras comprendre l'histoire malgré l'univers inconnu._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir, plus encore que de voir qu'au moins une vingtaine de personne ont jeté un œil (merci stats). Sur ce, à plus !_

**Chapitre Un**

**L'oiseau qui brise sa cage**

_Asile d'Arkham, sept ans auparavant._

Je lève les yeux sur le portail de fer menant à mon nouveau lieu de travail. Dans le même métal, les mots «Arkham Asylum» y sont inscrits en lettres stylisées. Même en plein jour, les arbres aux branches tordues donnent l'impression de se trouver dans un de ces vieux films d'horreur.

Ma voiture traverse d'autres portes métalliques, épaisses et bien plus modernes, afin de pénétrer dans l'asile en elle-même. Des gardes armés sont postés partout, dans des tours de surveillances, le long des murs protégés par des barbelés, dans la cour principale, sur les balcons…on n'a plus l'impression d'être dans une prison de sécurité maximale que dans un centre psychiatrique.

Il y a un peu de cela, c'est vrai. Arkham n'enferme pas que des fous ordinaires ; c'est la prison pour les «super-criminels» de Gotham, ceux déclarés trop psychologiquement instables pour finir dans une cellule ordinaire. Bientôt, je devrai travailler avec ces criminels dangereux. Il y a toujours eu quelque chose de fascinant avec eux. Tristement, personne ne comprend mon point de vue.

Dès ma sortie de voiture, un des gardes vient m'accueillir. Il s'agit d'un officier à la peau sombre qui me demande mon passe.

-Docteur Harleen Quinzel ? dit-il en lisant ma carte. Vous êtes nouvelle ?

-C'est exact, je réponds.

-Qui avez-vous énervé pour finir ici ?

-Personne, je dis avec surprise. J'ai demandé à travailler ici.

-On voit que vous êtes nouvelle. Je m'appelle Aaron Cash. Je dirige la sécurité ici, alors laissez-moi vous donner un conseil : ne sous-estimez aucun des criminels enfermés dans cet asile. L'essentiel est constitué de meurtriers redoutables qui n'ont aucun respect pour la vie humaine. Merde, certains vous boufferaient volontiers –au sens littéral du terme-.

-Merci, mais je suis une grande fille. Je sais me débrouiller toute seule.

-C'est ça. Enfin, on verra bien si vous tenez le même discours dans un mois. Passez une bonne journée, mademoiselle Quinzel.

L'officier Cash s'éloigne, me laissant entrer dans l'accueil d'Arkham pour débuter ma toute première journée. Là, un autre psychiatre, apparemment blasé par ses nombreuses années ici, me fait un récapitulatif complet de ce que je dois savoir sur le fonctionnement d'Arkham. La sécurité, les règlements, les processus d'urgence. Ce genre de choses.

Ce n'est que l'après-midi qu'on me conduit devant la cellule du prisonnier dont j'aurai la charge. Je suis surprise de constater qu'il s'agit du très célèbre Joker, le prince du crime aux allures de clown. Même sans son costard violet, il est très facilement reconnaissable, avec son visage blanc, ses cheveux verts et son large sourire tordu. J'ai déjà parcouru son dossier ; c'est probablement le cas le plus intéressant ici. Avoir été la meilleure de ma promotion à l'université doit avoir convaincu les hauts dirigeants de l'asile de me mettre sur son cas. Je prends une grande inspiration pour chasser ma nervosité, puis j'entre dans la cellule, un garde de sécurité sur les talons.

-Bonjour, Joker, dis-je en entrant. Je suis le docteur Harleen Quinzel. Je serai…

-J'aime ce nom, me coupe-t-il en inclinant sa tête sur le côté. Ça ressemble à…

-Arlequin, je le coupe à mon tour. Vous êtes loin d'être le premier à me le faire remarquer, croyez-moi. Mes parents avaient de l'humour…

-Ma chère, l'humour, c'est tout. Vous devriez être ravie d'avoir un nom à la fois joli et amusant.

Il exécute du mieux qu'il peut malgré sa camisole de force une parodie de révérence devant moi. Je sens le garde à côté de moi se raidir, mais je ne ressens rien d'agressif dans ce geste ou dans le ton qu'il a employé. Si je n'avais pas lu le dossier, je pourrais même croire qu'il est heureux de me rencontrer…

-Et si nous commencions ? je propose en m'assoyant.

XXXXXXX

_Asile d'Arkham, de nos jours._

Je suis assise à l'arrière de la Batmobile, les mains liées dans le dos. Batman m'observe du coin de l'œil de temps à autre, mais ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire. Ça m'est égal d'être considéré comme une criminelle. Il est clair qu'il m'amène à Arkham, comme patiente plus tôt que comme médecin. Mais je m'en fiche. Je devrais peut-être ressentir quelque chose, en ce moment. Être triste, ou furieuse. Mais rien, juste un grand vide émotionnel.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me mets à fredonner une douce berceuse en me balançant d'en avant en arrière. Mes souvenirs sont flous, mais je crois que c'est ma mère qui me la chantait, lorsque j'étais triste. Maintenant, je chante pour la mémoire de monsieur J.

Batman me jette un coup d'œil avec ses yeux froids, dépourvus d'émotion. Je l'ignore superbement et continue ma chanson en boucle jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à l'asile.

La sécurité des lieux, je note, semble s'accroitre à chaque fois que je passe. Les gardes de sécurité sont maintenant équipés d'armes militaires et soutenus par le dernier cri de la technologie de surveillance et de sécurité, fournis gracieusement par Wayne Industries. Je souris avec fierté, en songeant que je suis en partie responsable de cette course vers l'armement.

-Nous y sommes, Quinn, annonce Batman. Dernier arrêt.

Je descends à sa suite sans protester et me laisse traîner à l'intérieur de l'asile. On me dépouille de mon costume crasseux et on me fait enfiler une hideuse tenue orangée de détenue d'Arkham. Ensuite de quoi, on m'abandonne dans une cellule capitonnée, entre quatre murs uniformément blanc. Je n'oppose aucune résistance, ce qui ne manque pas d'en étonner plus d'un.

Quand on est enfermé ici, la notion du temps ne compte plus. Pendant un long moment, je me contente d'exister. Je ne mange presque plus, j'ignore superbement les psys qui tentent d'entrer en communication avec moi. Leur fausse compassion me dégoûte, tout comme le mépris ouvert des autres employés de l'asile, beaucoup moins diplomates.

Un jour, un garde de sécurité particulièrement cruel est venu me présenter la première page du journal : «GOTHAM ENFIN DÉBARRASSÉE DU JOKER». Il tenait à me montrer combien les gens sans cœur qui peuplent cette ville détestaient monsieur J., à quel point sa mort, loin de les désemparer, les remplissait de joie. Je sors soudain de ma léthargie et attaque le garde, poussée par la rage. Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne bougeais plus que ma réaction le prend par surprise. Ma main traverse le papier du journal et j'enfonce mes ongles dans sa gorge en poussant un hurlement furieux.

-Oh mon dieu ! s'étrangle-t-il sous ma poigne. À l'aide, à l'aide !

Il est déjà violet lorsqu'on nous sépare finalement. Il faut deux gardes pour me maîtriser.

-J'espère que tu vas souffrir à chaque fois que va avaler ta salive ! je crache d'un ton haineux.

-Ça suffit Quinn ! s'écrit un garde derrière moi.

-Je t'emmerde aussi !

Mon pied vole en arrière et mon talon atteint l'entrejambe de mon adversaire. Sa poigne se relâche et il pousse un grognement étouffé. Ma main droite libérée, j'en profite pour décocher un uppercut sous le menton de l'autre garde. Il titube et me relâche. Je l'achève d'une pirouette qui envoie mes deux pieds dans son visage.

L'impertinent me fixe avec horreur, alors qu'il n'y a plus personne en état pour se dresser entre lui et ma fureur. Je m'élance vers lui en enchaînant les roulades souples. Soudain, je sens un choc violent sur ma tempe, ce qui me fait rater ma dernière réception. Je pars m'écraser contre le mur de ma cellule, les cheveux dans les yeux. C'est l'officier Cash qui m'a frappé avec sa dernière main valide, l'autre ayant été bouffé par Killer Croc. Lui qui me regardait jadis avec un certain respect, il me fixe à présent avec ce regard sombre qu'il réserve aux patients à problème.

-Endormez-là, ordonne-t-il. Vite, pendant qu'elle est étourdie.

Une aiguille s'enfonce dans mon bras, et je suis plongé dans l'inconscience.

XXXXXXX

Je reviens à moi dans une camisole de force, prise de nausées, et les muscles endoloris. On a dû me maintenir inconsciente un moment, parce que je suis affamée. Même la cochonnerie qu'on nous sert ici me parait soudain appétissante. Je ne tente pas de me libérer, mais j'entends des voix justes à l'extérieur de ma cellule, ce qui me pousse à tendre l'oreille.

-Vous êtes sûr de ces résultats ? demande la première voix.

-Je les ai vérifiés trois fois, et toujours pareil. Je suis aussi stupéfait que vous.

-L'instabilité mentale de mademoiselle Quinzel orbite autour du Joker, je ne vous apprends rien. Sans le Joker, elle a une réelle chance de guérir. Mais ça…ça change tout. Ça pourrait même empirer la folie de Quinzel.

-Je sais. Gotham n'a pas besoin d'un rejeton du Joker.

Il me faut un moment pour comprendre les implications de cette dernière phrase. Sous ma camisole, je force à ma main à toucher mon ventre. J'avais tort tout ce temps? Tout ce temps que je me morfondais dans mon désespoir, je n'ai jamais été seule. En moi grandit un tout petit poussin. Une part de mon cher monsieur J….

Une douce chaleur m'envahit et me fait du bien. Je reprends espoir, j'ai une nouvelle raison de m'accrocher à la vie. Mais tandis que je me perds dans cette béatitude, je suis ramené à la réalité par la fin de la conversation entre les deux médecins.

-Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ? demande le second.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, répond son collègue. Il est hors de question que cet enfant vienne au monde. Nous allons la tranquilliser et l'avorter avant qu'elle ne se doute de quoi que ce soit.

-Quoi ? s'étrangle l'autre. Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux…

-Si vous avez une meilleure solution, je suis tout ouïe.

J'étouffe de justesse un son à mi-chemin entre la plainte stupéfaite et le cri de rage. Comment peuvent-ils seulement songer à me faire perdre mon bébé ? Ils sont si lâches qu'ils seraient prêts à s'en prendre à un être innocent, tout gentil, tout beau…? Je tends davantage l'oreille, m'accrochant encore au maigre espoir qu'ils finiront par changer d'avis.

Le plus jeune psychiatre, celui qui semble le plus incertain, marmonne quelques paroles pour lui-même que je ne parviens pas à comprendre. Puis, il reprend la parole.

-Dans n'importe quel autre cas, dit-il, je vous aurais foutu mon poing sur la gueule pour avoir proposé ça. Mais là…nous parlons du Joker, après tout. Le monde n'a pas besoin qu'il ait une descendance.

-C'est la meilleure solution, approuve son collègue, terminant la sentence. Je vais faire venir un spécialiste. Mademoiselle Quinzel ne sera au courant de rien, et tout ira pour le mieux.

Ma colère est si forte que je voudrais les déchiqueter tous les deux de mes mains nues. Comment osent-ils prendre cette décision ? C'est injuste ! C'est de mon poussin à moi qu'ils parlent. C'est tout ce qui me reste de bien, et ils veulent me l'enlever, me tromper et me mutiler. Je ne les laisserai pas faire. À présent, je comprends que je ne peux plus faire confiance à personne. Tout le monde me veut du mal, et tant que je resterai dans cet asile, mon poussin sera en danger…

Les deux hommes se souhaitent une bonne journée et la porte de ma cellule s'ouvre. Rapidement, je fais mine d'être toujours à moitié inconsciente et observe d'un air absent l'homme au crâne dégarnie s'asseoir sur une chaise, une enregistreuse en main.

-Séance numéro sept avec la détenue Harleen Quinzel, alias «Harley Quinn». Bonjour, mademoiselle Quinzel. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?

-Docteur Sherman ? je demande d'une voix qui se veut incertaine. C'est vous ?

-Oui, c'est bien moi. Vous vous souvenez de qui je suis?

Et comment, j'ai envie de lui hurler. C'est lui qui a signé la demande de résilience de mon droit de pratiquer, après que j'aie rejoint monsieur J. Par sa faute, toutes ces années que j'ai passées à l'université n'ont été qu'un gros gâchis. Mais j'ai assez de jugeote pour comprendre que ce serait la pire chose à dire dans ma situation. Me raccrochant à un souvenir plus ancien et moins désagréable, je réponds :

-Je…je me souviens…de ma première journée à Arkham. C'est vous qui m'avez fait visiter les lieux.

-C'est bien, mademoiselle Quinzel. Vous étiez prometteuse, à cette époque.

-Harley, je corrige. Appelez-moi Harley. Je ne réponds plus à ce nom.

-Pourtant, c'est le vô…comme vous voulez, Harley. Vous ne m'avez jamais raconté pourquoi vous aviez changé.

-Arlequin, dis-je avec un sourire. Mes parents avaient beaucoup d'humour.

-Et si vous me parliez de vos parents ? m'encourage-t-il. Comment était votre enfance ? Étiez-vous heureuse ? Honteuse de ce jeu de mots avec votre propre nom ?

L'ironie de la situation ne m'échappe pas. J'ai moi-même posé ce genre de questions, il y a des années auparavant. J'étais psychiatre diplômée, bon sang ! Il semble oublier ce détail. Il me prend pour une idiote, sans monsieur J. à mes côtés.

Le dossier qu'ils ont constitué sur moi m'est familier. Ils estiment que sans la présence de monsieur J., je ne suis rien. Que ma «folie» pourrait finir par se résorber et mourir. Il est vrai que je suis folle. Mais ce qu'ils ne comprennent toujours pas, c'est que c'est eux les plus fous.

-Je suis fière, dis-je. L'humour, c'est tout. Mes parents m'ont fait don d'un patronyme à la fois joli et amusant. Je l'ai juste…amélioré.

-Pour vous ou pour _lui _?

-Quelle importance ?

-Cela a toute son importance, au contraire. Harley, vous étiez une brillante psychiatre pleine d'avenir. Vous avez tourné le dos à tout ça pour suivre un dangereux criminel.

-Parce que nous étions amoureux ! je proteste, le visage rouge.

-Non, _vous_ étiez amoureuse. Le Joker ne vous a jamais aimé, vous n'étiez qu'un outil. Cet homme n'aimait personne, et s'il vous a gardé auprès de lui tout ce temps, c'est parce que vous aviez un besoin pathologique de lui plaire. D'avoir une illusoire approbation de sa part…

-Arrêtez ! je supplie en pleurnichant. Pourquoi vous me faites du mal avec vos méchants mensonges ? Monsieur J. m'aimait. Nous nous serions mariés un jour.

-Regardez-vous, Harley. Il n'est plus ici, mais la seule mention de son nom vous fait régresser au stade de gamine. Je veux vous aider, mais j'ai besoin de vous comprendre pour ça…

-Pourquoi n'arrêtez-vous pas ? Vous me faites souffrir alors que je suis en deuil. L'amour de ma vie est mort, et vous me harcelez comme une criminelle…

-Mais vous êtes une criminelle, Harley. Vous avez oublié tous ces gens que vous avez tués aux côtés du Joker ?

-Ce n'était pas si grave…

-Dites ça aux familles !

Un faux sanglot m'échappe et je bascule en arrière, sur le dos. Je me mets à m'agiter spasmodiquement en poussant des plaintes incontrôlées. Le docteur Sherman se redresse sur la chaise et appelle à l'aide.

-Elle fait une crise d'angoisse ! Vite, il faut la faire respirer !

Un garde entre dans la cellule et tente tant bien que mal de détacher ma camisole de force. Il y parvient, et s'efforce ensuite de me maintenir immobile. Ma bouche s'ouvre en grand, comme si je cherchais mon air, puis je retombe mollement au sol, feignant l'inconscience. Derrière mes paupières closes, je sens quelqu'un s'approcher avec prudence.

-Elle vient quand même pas de crever ? demande le garde. On n'aurait pas cette chance ?

-Je ne crois pas, répond le psy. Elle respire. Nous allons donc terminer ici notre séance, qui a été riche en émotion. –j'entends le claquement du bouton de l'enregistreuse-. Je vais m'assurer qu'elle va bien. Préparez-vous à appeler le service médical, au cas où.

Quelqu'un s'agenouille à côté de moi, et je m'efforce d'avoir le plus l'air inconsciente possible. Soudain, on me soulève une paupière et mon œil est ébloui par la lumière douloureuse d'une lampe de poche.

-Étrange, murmure le docteur Sherman. Une dilatation tout ce qu'il y a de normal de la pupille. Pourtant…

Il pousse un cri de stupeur lorsque j'ouvre les deux yeux et le gratifie de mon plus beau sourire.

-Surprise ! je m'exclame en lui offrant mon plus beau sourire.

D'un geste rapide, je me saisis du stylo qui dépasse de la poche de sa blouse de médecin, puis l'enfonce sans perdre de temps dans l'œil droit. Le psychiatre pousse un hurlement de douleur et recule précipitamment, voulant mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et moi.

-Oh, je suis désolée, je dis en riant. Ça fait mal ?

Le garde prend trop de temps pour se remettre du choc. Il est très pâle, visiblement à la vue de tout ce sang. Je bondis sur mes pieds et me jette sur lui, enroulant mes jambes autour de sa taille et mes doigts autour de sa gorge. Sa trachée écrasée l'empêche de pousser un son autre que ce râle d'agonie. Je ris comme une hystérique tout le long du processus, appréciant de le voir passer par toutes les teintes de couleur possible avant de s'écrouler, mort. J'évite de m'écraser au sol avec lui d'un saut en arrière et reporte mon attention vers Sherman.

Il n'a pas retiré le stylo de son œil et pousse de petits sanglots d'effroi et de souffrance. Je me dirige vers lui et agite mon index sous son nez, l'air sévère.

-Personne ne s'en prendra à mon petit poussin, je lui dis. PERSONNE !

Il comprend ce que je veux dire une fraction de seconde avant que je lui enfonce le crayon encore plus profondément dans l'orbite du crâne. Mon visage est éclaboussé de sang tandis que la pointe perfore le cerveau de l'homme, provoquant sa mort rapide. Je le regarde avec plaisir et lui tire la langue.

-Tu peux crever, espèce de loser ! je m'exclame.

La carte magnétique du docteur en main, je réalise que j'ai le potentiel de fuir Arkham. Et ensuite…quoi ? Quelques moments de réflexion plus tard, je décide que le mieux, c'est de mettre mon petit poussin à l'abri de ces brutes. Pour ça, il faut que je quitte l'île d'Arkham.

Une chose à la fois. C'est un plan qui me plait. Bien vite, ma cellule se retrouve derrière moi tandis que je m'éloigne en trottinant à travers les couloirs. Un rapide regard autour de ma cellule m'informe sur ma position. Ces couloirs bardés de caméras, je les reconnais : c'est le bloc d'isolation. Un petit rire m'échappe lorsque je constate à quel point on me considère dangereuse ; apparemment au moins autant que monsieur J. ! Je suis flattée d'être reconnue à Sa valeur.

L'œil électronique d'une caméra est vrillé sur moi depuis un petit moment, mais il n'y a toujours pas d'alarme. Ces coquins de gardes doivent être plus occupés à surfer sur internet qu'à faire leur boulot correctement. J'envoie la main à la caméra, qui reste impassible. Un dernier clin d'œil à l'appareil, et je suis partie.

Petit à petit, mon pas se fait plus trottinant, et je me laisse aller à fredonner une petite chanson joyeuse. Je suis libre dans l'asile, sans que personne ne s'en soit encore rendu compte. Ils sont si naïfs. Ces nouveaux systèmes de sécurité ont endormi leur vigilance.

Ça ne durera pas, bien sûr. Dès que mon évasion sera remarquée, la sécurité va m'envoyer une armée de gardes. Il faut trouver un moyen de quitter l'île. Ainsi, ils ne me remettront jamais dans cette sale cellule.

Au tournant d'un couloir, je tombe sur deux gardes en grande conversation. Leurs têtes se tournent dans ma direction à mon arrivée, et tandis que je vois leurs yeux s'écarquiller de stupeur, je fonce sur eux en souriant.

-Salut les garçons ! je m'exclame en bandant mes muscles. Comment ça va ?

-Merde ! a tout juste le temps de s'écrier le premier avant que je sois sur lui.

Mon élan me propulse dans les airs, refermant mes doigts sur ses épaules afin de me soulever encore plus haut. Je tournoie sur moi-même, la tête en bas, et envois mes deux pieds percuter le visage du second garde qui va s'affaler contre le mur. Celui qui me sert de perchoir chancèle sur ses pieds la seconde suivante. Une poussée exercée sur ses épaules achève de le faire trébucher et me laisse tomber souplement sur le sol. Je suis satisfaite de constater que mes talents de gymnaste ne sont pas trop émoussés par toutes ces journées d'oisivetés.

-Oups, je suis désolée, je dis en couvrant ma bouche de mes mains. Je suis si maladroite.

Le premier garde se relève plus rapidement que je ne l'avais prévu et dégaine sa matraque, un air mécontent sur le visage. Il m'envoie un coup latéral, que je parviens à esquiver de justesse.

-Hé, je m'exclame avec colère, on ne t'as pas dit que ce n'est pas bien de frapper une fille ?

-Petite salope… crache-t-il en manquant une nouvelle attaque.

Et grossier, en plus de ça. Vraiment, ce garde a été très mal élevé et mérite une punition. Alors qu'il tente de me frapper une troisième fois, je serre les dents et le laisse m'atteindre aux côtes. Le coup est encore plus douloureux que je ne le croyais et je n'ai pas de mal à lâcher une plainte de douleur et à me laisser choir au sol. Je le supplie en pleurnichant de ne plus me faire de mal, et il sort ses menottes en guise de réponse.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu es sortie de ta cellule, Quinn, dit-il, mais je vais t'y remettre illico.

-Ça fait mal, je pleurniche en me tenant les côtes.

-Tu l'as bien cherché, sale garce.

Je bondis soudain et referme mes mains sur son arme. Surpris, il s'immobilise une fraction de seconde de trop. Je lui donne un baiser sur la joue et lui arrache sa matraque des mains pour le ruer de coups dans l'estomac. Il finit par s'écrouler lui aussi dans les vapes.

-Trop prévisible, je lui dis. Le coup de la femme faible marche toujours.

Il m'a quand même fait très mal, je marmonne pour moi-même en me tenant le torse. Cette brute m'a peut-être même brisé une côte !

La porte que ces deux-là gardaient est intrigante. Elle doit enfermer quelqu'un de véritablement dangereux pour qu'il y ait des gardiens permanents. Ce n'est peut-être pas nécessaire, mais…je suis curieuse. Au diable la prudence, il faut que j'aille voir ça de plus près.

La porte s'ouvre facilement grâce à la carte d'accès prise sur un des gardes. Je me retrouve alors devant une pièce sombre à peine plus petite qu'un garage, mais dont la moitié de l'espace est occupée par des machines et une cage en verre. Je plisse des yeux en m'approchant et décèle à l'intérieur la silhouette misérable d'une femme à la peau verte et aux cheveux rouges, agenouillée et la tête baissée. La pauvre sanglote dans un coin de sa prison. Mon cœur se remplit de joie lorsque je la reconnais.

-Red ? je m'exclame en me plaçant contre le verre. Red, c'est toi?

Poison Ivy relève la tête en entendant ma voix et ses traits s'éclairent, comme si elle n'avait plus eu de raisons de se réjouir depuis longtemps. Ce qui est probablement vrai, à bien y réfléchir. Je comprends mieux maintenant la nécessité de toute cette débauche de sécurité.

-Harley ! dit-elle d'une voix étouffée par l'épaisse vitre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle se rapproche de moi et colle sa paume contre la paroi, à la hauteur de la mienne. À part monsieur J., Ivy –que j'appelle aussi Red- est la seule personne que j'apprécie vraiment, parce que je sais qu'elle ne me fera jamais de mal. La voir dans un tel état d'abattement me brise le cœur.

-Je me promène, je réponds. Tu imagines qu'il existe des gens assez négligents pour oublier de fermer ma cellule derrière eux ?

Ivy ricane doucement devant mon calembour et reprend la parole.

-Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiète-t-elle. Lorsqu'ils t'ont emmené il y a deux semaines, tu étais dans un état misérable. Mes sympathies pour le Joker.

-Merci, tu es gentille. Tout le monde s'en fiche, ici.

-Pour être honnête, je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé ce clown, dit-elle franchement. Mais toi, c'est différent.

Mon affection pour elle doit être importante, car Ivy est la seule personne qui puisse dire du mal de monsieur J. sans que je me mette en colère. Préférant oublier ses propos, je lui demande depuis combien de temps elle est enfermée ici.

-Des mois, dit-elle d'une voix plaintive. Ils ne me laissent avoir aucun contact avec mes bébés…je les entends, ils ont besoin de moi…je t'en supplie, Harley, fais-moi sortir d'ici ! Je veux voir mes bébés !

Sa détresse m'arrache un hochement de tête de sympathie. Le mot «bébé» me touche particulièrement. Il est vraiment cruel de tenir une femme éloignée de la seule chose qu'elle aime vraiment.

-On va sortir d'ici ensemble, je promets. Comment on ouvre ce truc ?

-Ce «truc» me coupe complètement de mes bébés et m'empêche d'émettre mes spores. Il doit y avoir un champ de confinement quelque part…

Il y a une tonne de boutons et de cadrans, et je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un gémissement découragé. Pourquoi ces savants doivent-ils toujours tout faire compliquer ? Un simple bouton «on/off» aurait fait l'affaire, non ? Impuissante devant ce bordel technologique, je m'en remets à la seule solution efficace. Je me penche vers le tableau de bord et pointe alternativement les commandes :

-Am stram gram, pic et pik et collégram, patati et pataCRASH !

Je hurle ce dernier mot et précipite sauvagement ma matraque contre le panneau de commande qui se met à cracher des étincelles et de petits filets de fumée. Meilleure solution quand un appareil ne fonctionne pas correctement : taper dessus ! Ce qui est bien avec cette philosophie, c'est qu'elle marche aussi avec les gens.

Toutefois, je n'ai pas le temps de vérifier si j'ai obtenu de bons résultats, parce que derrière moi, plusieurs claquements familiers retentissent. Le bruit d'un fusil qu'on arme…

-Plus un geste ! ordonne l'officier qui est en tête du groupe. Quinn, éloigne-toi de ce tableau de commande.

-Ne tirez pas ! je m'exclame en levant les mains bien en évidence au-dessus de ma tête. Je me rends.

En me tournant pour leur faire face, je constate la présence d'au moins cinq hommes armés, un air franchement mécontent sur le visage. Ils n'ont sans doute pas aimé ce que j'ai fait à leurs deux collègues dehors.

-Ne fais pas d'histoire, Quinn, exige l'officier qui avait déjà parlé.

-Oh, elle n'en fera pas, murmure une voix dans mon dos. C'est à moi que vous allez avoir affaire.

Deux filaments d'une espèce de fumée rose jaillissent par-dessus mes épaules et vont former un nuage épais autour des gardes affolés. Le nuage provoque une véritable crise de toussotements, comme si les hommes étaient en train de suffoquer. Ce qui est le cas, et fait.

Poison Ivy me dépasse, la main tendue vers eux, et prononce la sentence d'une voix furieuse.

-Mourrez, sales sacs de viandes.

Le sol se fissure sous leurs pieds avec fracas et des racines percent le béton armé avec une puissance équivalente à la rage de leur maîtresse. Des hurlements de terreur retentissent tandis que les végétaux s'enroulent graduellement autour du corps des gardes dans une étreinte que je devine douloureuse. J'éclate de rire devant leur position de faiblesse, eux qui représentaient le danger à peine quelques secondes plus tôt. À peine une minute est nécessaire à Ivy pour broyer les os de ces minables entre ses racines. Lorsqu'elle relâche son attention, elle se tourne vers moi, me sourit et m'ouvre grand ses bras. Je m'y jette avec plaisir, appréciant cette belle odeur de fleurs et de chlorophylle que mon odorat associe à elle.

-Tu m'as manqué, Red, je dis avec sincérité. Gotham n'est plus pareil sans toi et tes spores meurtrières.

-Tu es gentille, Harley. Maintenant, je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi : comment te sens-tu ?

Malgré moi, je sens des larmes me couler sur les joues. Le chagrin de la perte de mon chéri revient en force.

-Je me sens perdue, j'admets. Sans monsieur J., je ne suis plus rien. En fait, je n'aurais même pas tenté de m'échapper si…

Je touche mon ventre avec douceur, geste universel que même Poison Ivy interprète correctement avec des yeux ronds. Elle regarde mon ventre, puis mon visage, son étonnement croissant.

-Attends, balbutie-t-elle. Tu veux dire que tu as…avec…c'est ça ?

Rouge de timidité, je hoche la tête. C'est ma vie privée, mais je peux me confier à elle, ma meilleure amie. Ivy est clairement déstabilisée, et je retiens mon souffle, soudain inquiète. Les paroles des deux psys me reviennent. Ils étaient inquiets à l'idée que je porte l'enfant de mon poussin, au point de vouloir le tuer. Ivy pense-t-elle la même chose ? Je refuse d'y croire, mais je me renfrogne. Elle semble percevoir mon trouble et me rassure : jamais elle ne ferait le moindre mal à moi ou à mon petit poussin. Mais lorsque je lui révèle les intentions des toubibs d'Arkham, elle crache une série d'insultes à leur égard, les qualifiants notamment de «barbares» et de «sales animaux».

-Il faut te sortir d'ici, m'annonce-t-elle. Tu n'es pas à l'abri avec ces gens.

-Je suis d'accord, je réponds. Mais une fois dehors, je…je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Elle me saisit par les épaules et me secoue durement.

-Harley, reprends-toi ! me dit-elle. Il est mort, mais tu es toujours vivante. Pense un peu à ce que ton cher Joker ferait s'il te voyait dans cet état misérable.

Cette réplique a pour moi l'effet d'un coup de fouet. Elle a raison ; monsieur J. n'aime pas les lâches ni les perdants. Si je m'apitoie sur mon sort, je me montre indigne de lui.

-Réfléchis, poursuit Red. Que voudrait-il que tu fasses ?

-Il voudrait…il voudrait que je poursuive son œuvre.

-Exactement. Montre à tous ces gens de Gotham que même sans le Joker, Harley Quinn reste un nom à craindre !

-Tu as raison! Je ferai en sorte que monsieur J. soit fier de moi !

Les paroles de ma seule amie me remontent le moral, me montrent qu'il y a encore de l'espoir. Monsieur J. avait un rêve…c'est à moi de reprendre le flambeau, maintenant qu'il est parti. Pour notre petit poussin.

-Euh…ouais, toussote Ivy. Bon, tu as une idée de comment nous faire sortir de l'asile ? Parce qu'avec les nouvelles sécurités, même à nous deux ce sera pas du gâteau.

Effectivement, un plan a commencé à germer dans mon esprit, un plan à la hauteur de l'esprit de monsieur J. Ivy me sera utile pour le mettre en branle, et ensemble, nous pourrons fuir cet endroit horrible.

XXXXXXX

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande la voix à l'interphone.

-L'équipe de ménage, je réponds en prenant le ton le plus formel possible.

-Quoi ? Mais vous êtes sensé passer que dans trois heures !

L'individu grommelle, mais il éteint son interphone avec un claquement. Un instant après, la lumière des portes automatiques passe au vert et les panneaux blindés coulissent dans un chuintement. L'homme dans la trentaine qui me fait face est cerné et visiblement blasé par l'ennui, mais en m'apercevant, les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer se coincent de sa gorge.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je dis en détournement faussement le regard. Je vais rougir…

-Ha…Ha…

-Jeb, s'exclame une voix dans son dos. Tu fous quoi, là ?

-C'est Haaaarrgh !

Il s'étrangle lorsque mon coude part percuter sa gorge, lui coupant la circulation de l'oxygène et le forçant à reculer. Lorsqu'il s'écroule à terre, je révèle le pistolet que je cachais dans mon dos et le lui pointe au visage.

-Il ne faut jamais se fier à une jolie fille, bonhomme.

Le coup de feu part, et l'homme meurt sans pouvoir prononcer un autre mot. Dans la pièce remplie d'ordinateurs et d'écrans de surveillance, il y a pas moins de quatre gardes dans mon champ de vision. Je lève rapidement mon arme à feu et en abats deux autres avant que le choc de mon arrivée ne leur passe.

Ils n'ont toutefois pas davantage le temps de tenter quoi que ce soit, car Ivy pénètre à son tour dans la pièce. La femme verte avise un petit bonzaï en pot sur une étagère et tend la main vers le végétal. Aussitôt, ce dernier frissonne et prend de l'expansion, attaquant de ses longues racines ceux qui avaient probablement la tâche de s'en occuper. Quelques craquements d'os plus tard, nous sommes maîtresses des lieux.

Pour mettre mon plan à exécution, j'avais besoin de pénétrer ici, dans la salle de contrôle principale. Il est difficile toutefois de ne pas être déçue, à voir la facilité avec laquelle deux femmes ont pris le contrôle du cœur d'Arkham. Ces gardes mériteraient d'être renvoyés…oups, j'oubliais. Ils sont tous morts.

Sans perdre plus de temps, je m'installe devant les commandes du bloc cellulaire, en face des écrans de tout le réseau de caméras. Il doit y avoir quelques centaines de détenus, pour un nombre moitié moins élevé de gardes et de psys. Sans compter que je repère des cellules spéciales conçues pour Bane, Killer Croc et Gueule d'Argile, tous les trois ayant le potentiel de faire pas mal de dégâts. Il est temps pour un petit spectacle de minuit. Je tapote le micro connecté à tout le réseau d'interphone de l'asile avant de prendre la parole.

-Bonsoir Arkham ! je lance d'une voix enjouée. Ici Harley Quinn, qui vous parle depuis l'intérieur du poste de commande !

Sur les écrans, tous les membres du personnel lèvent la tête, une expression inquiète peinte sur leurs visages trop sérieux. Pourquoi si sérieux ? Se demandait constamment monsieur J.

-Comme vous le savez sûrement, notre pauvre monsieur J. est…il est…il n'est plus parmi nous. En hommage à sa mémoire, je vous invite tous à participer à la chose qu'il aimait le plus faire : le chaos.

Mes doigts abaissent tous les interrupteurs d'urgences. Les alarmes retentissent tandis que les cellules s'ouvrent toutes en même temps. Un rugissement de joie s'élève de la gorge de tous ces prisonniers, tandis qu'ils se jettent sur le personnel médusé de l'asile.

-N'oubliez pas de penser à monsieur J. lorsque vous les tabasserez ! je termine, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Folie, chaos et surtout, beaucoup de rires !

Un bref moment à regarder le gros crocodile s'arracher de ses liens pour se jeter sur ses geôliers, puis j'obéis à Ivy qui me presse à partir. Les gardes en auront pour un très long moment pour rétablir l'ordre…jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Le chaos finit toujours par revenir.


	3. L'évasion d'Arkham

_Rebonjour chers lecteurs ! Ce nouveau chapitre est assez court, et je m'en excuse. Disons qu'il fait office de transition ? Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous encourage à laisser des reviews, car vous n'imaginez pas à quel point cela me fait plaisir. C'est surtout plus intéressant que de regarder le nombre de visiteurs dans les statistiques… :-P_

**Chapitre Deux**

**L'évasion d'Arkham**

_Asile d'Arkham,_

_11 juin, 0h09_

-Dépêche-toi ma chérie, me presse Ivy, son nouvel ami végétal perché docilement sur son épaule. Tu sais que ces gardes ne vont pas s'en sortir seuls.

-Où est le problème ? je demande.

-Tu ne crois pas que la chauve-souris ne va pas tarder à venir mettre son sale nez dans les parages ?

Un juron m'échappe, tandis que je me lance intérieurement des injures. Bien sûr, que la chauve-pourrie va rappliquer ! Le soi-disant justicier se mêle toujours de ce qui ne le regarde pas. Il nous faut quitter l'île avant qu'il n'arrive. Là-dessus, même Ivy est d'accord avec moi. Elle est trop affaiblie pour affronter le chevalier noir, pas maintenant. Quant à moi, c'est inutile d'en parler.

Nous abandonnons donc la salle et les cadavres qu'elle contient pour nous précipiter vers l'extérieur. Un véritable vacarme de cris et de coups de feu résonne d'à peu près partout comme une douce musique à mes oreilles.

En tournant un coin, nous tombons sur un groupe de détenus armés de barres d'acier qui nous dévisagent avec des sourires malsains.

-Mais c'est la Harley et la plante, dit l'un d'entre eux.

-Ouais. C'est elles qui faut remercier pour notre libération.

-On leur montre notre reconnaissance ?

Leurs insinuations sont si transparentes que c'en est pathétique. Ces types doivent avoir un sérieux complexe de supériorité, ou être de parfaits idiots, pour se croire en mesure de nous maîtriser, Ivy et…

Un choc sourd et un gémissement de douleur à ma droite me font bondir. À ma grande horreur, une quatrième brute que nous n'avions pas vue s'est glissée derrière nous et est parvenu à assommer Red. De la chlorophylle verdâtre s'échappe de la blessure, et ne la voyant plus bouger, il n'est pas difficile de comprendre qu'elle est inconsciente. Elle devait effectivement être affaiblie pour ne pas l'avoir senti approcher celui-là…

-Red ! je m'exclame, sous le choc.

Je tire en direction de son agresseur et lui vide mon chargeur dans sa poitrine, ce qui provoque bien évidemment sa mort immédiate. Toutefois, je n'avais pas pensé à prendre d'autres chargeurs sur les gardes, et maintenant, les trois hommes survivants s'approchent de moi d'un air menaçant.

Ma stratégie d'évasion se retourne contre moi. Mes capacités de combats sont loin d'être médiocres, mais je suis considérablement affaibli par mon séjour en cellule. Malgré moi, une légère crainte me saisit en les voyant approcher.

Une main massive jaillit brusquement de l'ombre et se saisit d'une des brutes par le col de sa chemise. Il pousse un hurlement incrédule avant d'être projeté contre le mur avec une telle force qu'il laisse une marque contre la paroi métallique, expulsant par la bouche un large filet de sang. Moi-même surprise par ce retournement de situation, il ne me reste qu'à observer les deux derniers hommes se faire saisir à leur tour par ce nouveau venu pour être ensuite assommés l'un contre l'autre. En moins d'une minute, tous mes agresseurs gisent au sol. Je suis sauvée…

Mon sauveur sort de l'ombre et s'approche timidement de moi. Incroyablement grand, il ne lui manque pas grand-chose pour que sa tête frôle le plafond. Doté également d'une charpente proportionnelle à sa taille, l'individu laisse traîner ses longs bras par terre et se balade pieds nus. En fait, c'est tout son uniforme d'Arkham qui semble avoir été ajusté en catastrophe pour sa taille massive. Seuls un pantalon orangé et une camisole couverte de taches de nourriture le vêtent.

Étrangement, ce n'est pas de la crainte que je ressens, mais une étrange curiosité. Ce type m'est familier, et tandis que je m'efforce de fixer ses traits, le géant prend la parole.

-Harley…gémit-il en tendant doucement un bras dans ma direction.

Il a un visage qui n'exprime aucune agressivité. Dépourvu de barbe ou de cheveu, on dirait la tête d'un gros bébé qu'on aurait collé sur ce corps démesuré. C'est alors que la mémoire me revient, et un large sourire illumine mon visage.

-Banjo ? je dis en inclinant la tête. Banjo, c'est bien toi ?

-Harley, se contente-t-il de répéter, la main tendue.

-Oh, je suis si contente de te revoir, mon gros Banjo.

Comprenant ce que le géant veut, je m'assois sur sa main tendue et il me soulève sans difficulté à la hauteur de son visage, qui affiche maintenant un grand sourire enfantin. J'enlace affectueusement son cou de taureau, et il exprime son contentement avec un petit rire joyeux, qui semble légèrement déplacé avec sa voix sourde.

Il y a quelques années, monsieur J. avait trouvé ce géant innocent, seulement avide de trouver quelqu'un à suivre. Il avait accepté de servir d'homme de main à monsieur J., qui l'avait baptisé Banjo. Sincèrement désireux de plaire, Banjo est doté d'une force au-dessus de la moyenne, mais possède le caractère d'un gamin de cinq ans. La particularité avec lui, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais été pleinement fidèle à monsieur J. Cela a toujours été à moi qu'il obéissait le plus, ce qui en faisait une perle rare.

Malheureusement, il y a deux ans, lorsque Batman est parvenu à mettre sous les verrous pratiquement tout le gang de monsieur J. –lui et moi y compris-, Banjo avait été enfermé à Blackgate, avant qu'on ne le transfère ici en raison de son caractère imprévisible et de ses crises de colère incontrôlables. Il avait quand même fallu qu'il tue sept détenus et trois gardes avant que la décision soit prise.

Lorsque monsieur J. et moi nous sommes évadés de l'asile, il n'avait pas voulu qu'on prenne la peine de le libérer. Tout le monde est remplaçable, qu'il disait, sauf lui. Mais à présent que je vis ces retrouvailles, il m'est impossible de ne pas être heureuse de retrouver un visage amical.

-Dépose-moi, Banjo, j'ordonne gentiment.

Il obéit, s'efforçant de me déposer comme si j'étais fait de porcelaine. Après lui avoir ordonné de s'assurer que personne ne vienne nous déranger, je me précipite au chevet de ma pauvre petite Ivy.

-Oh non, Red…je gémis en examinant la blessure.

Le sang vert a rendu poisseuse la chevelure rouge de mon amie. Elle respire toujours, mais mes capacités en premiers soins sont très réduites. De toute façon, est-ce qu'on peut soigner une femme plante ? Oui, j'en suis sûr. Il doit forcément avoir un toubib dans cette ville ou…ou un botaniste…qui saura l'aider. Quoi qu'il en soit, il m'est impossible de l'abandonner là, comme une malpropre.

-Banjo, aide-moi ! j'ordonne. Transporte là, mais fais très attention.

-…femme verte mal ?

-Oui, elle a mal. Arrange-toi pour ne pas lui faire encore plus mal, d'accord ?

Il esquisse un grand sourire innocent et hoche vigoureusement la tête. La façon dont il se saisit de poison Ivy entre ses larges mains, on croirait qu'il vient de ramasser un trésor précieux. Ensuite de quoi, nous poursuivons notre fuite.

Heureusement que je connais très bien l'agencement d'Arkham, à la fois pour y avoir travaillé et pour y avoir été enfermé. Sans parlé que j'ai jadis dérobé et mémorisé le plan du complexe d'internement, en prévision des libérations de monsieur J. Les architectes manquent vraiment d'imagination.

Il nous faut toutefois faire de nombreux détour pour éviter les affrontements qui ont éclaté un peu partout. Sans trop surprise, je constate que les détenus se battent presque autant entre eux que contre les gardes. Normal, puisqu'ils se détestent copieusement les uns les autres, surtout ceux qui se trouvaient dans des gangs différents. J'ai la chance de récupérer d'autres munitions pour mon pistolet en chemin.

Dans la cour intérieure et le stationnement des employés, la plupart des voitures ont été incendiées, projetant dans les cieux un immense nuage de fumée. Un peu plus loin sur les nuages, un cercle blanc orné d'une chauve-souris est visible. La police n'est même pas arrivée qu'elle appelle déjà Batman en renfort ? Pour une fois, ils ne sous-estiment pas la situation. La sortie est très proche, mais il nous faut éviter la porte principale.

Je sursaute et laisse échapper un cri de surprise lorsqu'une voiture à cinq mètres de nous fait un vol plané dans les airs. La silhouette qui se profile alors est gigantesque, encore plus que celle de Banjo, autant en taille qu'en largeur. Torse nu, le nouveau venu a le visage caché par un masque de catcheur mexicain et un système complexe de tubes vert palpite dans son dos, confirmant son identité.

-Te met pas dans mon chemin, Quinn, me dit Bane d'un air menaçant.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'en avoir l'intention ? je rétorque. Tu devrais me remercier pour t'avoir sorti de ta cage.

Il grommèle quelque chose en espagnol et se contente de me tourner le dos. Il se dirige vers la porte principale. Bane n'a jamais été particulièrement hostile envers monsieur J. ou moi, mais il est dangereux. Très puissant à cause de ce venin répugnant, il risque de me poser problème, là dehors. Je décide alors de tenter quelque chose.

-Tu ne restes pas ? je demande innocemment.

Il s'immobilise, sans pour autant se retourner.

-Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Donne-moi une seule bonne raison.

-Oh, je ne sais pas. J'ai cru que tu avais envie de te venger de Batman.

C'était le mot magique. Bane se tourne immédiatement dans ma direction et se retrouve à ma hauteur en quelques enjambées. Banjo pousse une exclamation menaçante, mais un tapotement sur son poignet de ma part le rassure. Bane visse son visage à quelques centimètres du mien et me dévisage de derrière son masque.

-Explique-toi. Vite.

-Tu vois ce signal lumineux dans le ciel ? j'annonce en désignant du doigt ledit signal. Il veut dire que Batman va rapidement rappliquer ici. Plutôt que d'aller vers lui, pourquoi ne l'attendrais-tu pas ici ? Faire en sorte que, pour une fois, c'est lui qui joue selon tes propres règles ?

Tout le monde semble oublier que j'ai un doctorat en psychologie. Bane est égocentrique et trop sûr de lui à cause de sa force, et il ne rêve rien de mieux que d'écraser la chauve-souris de ses propres mains. Et il n'apprend pas facilement de ses erreurs. Prévisible à souhait, depuis que Batman s'est remis de leur premier affrontement, il n'a fait qu'essuyer échec sur échec.

-Ça me semble un bon plan, murmure-t-il. Mais pourquoi tu fais pas la même chose ? Je m'imaginais que tu avais au moins autant de rancune que moi à son égard.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de pouvoir me mesurer à lui présentement ?

-Pas vraiment, non.

-Parfait. Tu lui donneras quelques baffes de ma part, d'accord ?

-Mouais…si tu veux…

Le pauvre idiot, je songe en m'éloignant avec Banjo. Il n'a à peu près aucune chance contre Batman, mais il aura au moins l'utilité de me servir de diversion. Je n'ai pas besoin du chevalier noir à mes trousses.

Pas tout de suite, en tout cas.

XXXXXXX

Nous sommes parvenus à quitter l'intérieur du mur d'enceinte juste avant l'arrivée des forces de police. Il y a là quelques dizaines de voitures avec beaucoup de policiers, tous armés comme s'ils partaient en guerre. L'expérience, sans doute.

Alors que les agents du GCPD sont encore en train de se mettre en position, je la vois enfin, cette longue voiture noire qui arrive avec un silence presque absolu malgré sa vitesse. Je n'attends pas de voir Batman sortir de sa Batmobile et je m'élance à travers les bois entourant l'asile, Banjo sur les talons.

Lorsque nous arrivons enfin sur la côte, les lumières de Gotham juste de l'autre côté de la rivière, la voix de Poison Ivy s'élève faiblement.

-Tu peux demander à ton gorille de me déposer, Harley ? Il empeste royalement la sueur et la graisse.

Elle est revenue à elle, et semble en bien meilleure santé. Sans attendre la permission de Banjo, des lianes et des racines se glissent entre les bras du colosse pour venir cueillir doucement leur maîtresse. Paniqué de voir ces végétaux, Banjo tente de les attaquer. Sentant le danger, je me précipite pour l'arrêter avant qu'il ne commette l'impardonnable.

-C'est un brave garçon, je l'excuse auprès de Red. Il ne comprend juste pas tes trucs avec les plantes et tout.

Les plantes en question n'ont pas tardé à enlacer Ivy de manière protectrice, et de sous cet amoncellement végétal, un soupir de soulagement me parvient.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, ma chérie. Oh, comme vous m'avez manqué mes bébés !

Il me faut patienter quelques minutes avant que Red se décide enfin à sortir de son cocon, pleinement rétabli. Elle remarque ma surprise et me sourit.

-Tu ne sais donc pas que la nature se régénère très vite, lorsqu'on lui en laisse la chance ?

-Hum…pas vraiment, non.

-Dommage…

Elle se dirige vers la rivière et fait quelques pas dans l'eau. Il semble que cela a le même effet sur elle qu'à un végétal.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Red ?

-Je vais aller me cacher, dit-elle en observant Gotham. Ce ne sera pas long avant que le trouble-fête masqué ne se lance à ma poursuite.

-Oh…j'espérais que tu restes avec moi, j'avoue tristement.

Ivy se dirige vers et m'enlace contre elle gentiment. Je lui rends son étreinte, m'efforçant de cacher mes larmes.

-C'est le début d'une nouvelle liberté pour toi, ma chérie, dit-elle doucement. Maintenant que tu es ta propre maîtresse, réfléchis à tout ce que tu pourrais faire…

-C'est ce que je vais faire.

Red se détache de moi, m'offre un clin d'œil et s'avance tranquillement dans l'eau glacée de la rivière. Lorsqu'elle a de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, je lui lance une dernière recommandation :

-Évite le jardin botanique, cette fois ! C'est là que Batman te cherche à chaque fois.

Ivy éclate de rire et me rassure, avant de partir à la nage vers une cachette appropriée où, espérons-le, elle pourra se faire oublier. Mon propre destin m'attend dans une tout autre direction.


	4. Renaissance

_Bonsoir à tous, et rebienvenue pour un nouveau chapitre de Requiem ! Je l'ai déjà précisé, mais je suis présentement en train de travailler sur un long texte pour un cours. J'ai plusieurs chapitres de Requiem en réserve, alors ça ne posera pas de problèmes immédiats, mais vers juin, il se pourrait que nous rencontrions un creux sans chapitre, le temps de me laisser finir. Je peux difficilement travailler sur Requiem en même temps que ce texte._

_Sinon, encore merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser un commentaire. Continuez ainsi, j'adore lire vos commentaires. :-D_

_**Junette :**__ C'est vrai que les «méchantes» ont un quelque chose que les «méchants» n'ont pas. Content qu'Harley te plaise. Et c'est normal si tu ne reconnais pas Banjo, puisqu'il s'agit d'un personnage de ma création. ;-)_

_**Jun-Fuu :**__ Honnêtement, j'ai tellement adoré ta review que je l'ai lu plusieurs fois d'affilé. Je te jure, j'avais les yeux qui brillaient. Merci beaucoup._

_**Manoirmalfoys :**__ Merci d'avoir pris la peine de jeter un coup d'œil malgré ton manque d'appréciation de l'univers. Ça me touche. ^_^_

**Chapitre Trois**

**Renaissance**

_Asile d'Arkham, sept ans auparavant._

Bien installé dans un coin, il m'observe avec intérêt m'asseoir sur la chaise face à lui. Du moins, je le suppose, parce qu'avec ce sourire narquois que le Joker affiche en permanence, il est difficile de déchiffrer la moindre émotion chez lui. Lors de la première session, nous n'avons échangé que des banalités, des anecdotes. C'est une stratégie commune en psychiatrie : gagner la confiance du patient en se présentant comme un ami, plutôt qu'un médecin. Toutefois, avec lui…c'est difficile à dire. Il a semblé plus amusé qu'autre chose devant mes techniques. Aujourd'hui, je compte bien obtenir quelque chose de lui !

-Seconde session avec le Joker, je dis à l'enregistreuse. Bonjour Joker. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

-Très bien, ma chère. Je suis toujours heureux lorsqu'on vient me sortir un peu de la solitude de ma cellule. Je vous serrerais bien la main, mais je crains que cette chemise ne soit un peu serrée…

Il s'agite un peu, comme pour désigner la camisole de force qui le prive de l'usage de ses bras. Il s'est mérité ce traitement soi-disant injuste après l'agression d'un garde, qui s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital. Le Joker m'a expliqué qu'il avait été provoqué, sans s'attarder sur les détails. Après avoir hoché la tête d'un air compatissant, je reprends la conversation.

-Et si nous parlions de votre enfance ? je propose. C'est une procédure habituelle qui vous est sans doute familière, mais elle est simple et peut révéler bien des choses.

-Oh, vous savez ma chère, je n'aime pas trop me rappeler de cette époque de ma vie.

-Ah ? Expliquez-moi. Je sais me montrer attentive.

-Je n'en doute pas. C'est étrange, mais auprès de vous, je sens que je peux me confier. Révéler mes…secrets.

-Vraiment ? je dis, suspendue à ses lèvres.

Un nombre incalculable de spécialistes ont tenté, sans succès, d'arracher au Joker les origines de sa folie. D'après les rapports que j'ai épluchés, presque une trentaine de diagnostics différents ont été proposé, allant d'un syndrome narcissique jusqu'à une schizophrénie, sans oublier la sociopathie ou même le dédoublement de personnalité. Malgré cette avalanche d'hypothèses, tout ce qu'on sait sur le Joker relève du domaine des suppositions. Le prince clown du crime est complètement impénétrable. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on m'a toujours affirmé. Mon excitation est telle que je dois faire de gros efforts pour ne pas la montrer à mon patient.

-Mais pas avec lui, dit-il abruptement en se fermant, à mon grand désarroi.

Le regard assassin que je jette au garde m'accompagnant le laisse perplexe, et il me rappelle que c'est la procédure réglementaire. Véritablement déçu, je tente, sans succès, de ramener le Joker à cet état de confiance que nous étions parvenus à établir. En vain, il ne prend même pas la peine de me répondre. La session se termine ainsi, sans qu'aucun autre mot ne soit prononcé de sa part.

En sortant de la cellule capitonnée, un grognement de frustration m'échappe. Si près ! J'étais si près de faire parler le Joker.

En arrivant à mon appartement, le soir, je suis toujours en train de pester contre mon échec. En lâchant mon trousseau de clés sur la table, quelle n'est pas ma surprise de découvrir une rose rouge bien en évidence, avec un petit mot plié. Je n'ai pas de petit ami, et personne d'autre que le concierge ne possède un double de ma clé. Suspicieuse, je déplie le papier et en lis les mots écrits d'une main soignée.

_Vous me manquez déjà._

_Bisou,_

_Monsieur J._

XXXXXXX

_Boutique de costumes de Señor Valex,_

_18 juin, 18h42_

Debout devant la boutique, je patiente. Sur la vitrine dans laquelle sont exposés de nombreux costumes pour toutes sortes d'occasions, un panneau indique que les lieux sont fermés. Je n'y prête pas attention et frappe de nouveau contre la porte, suant légèrement sous le manteau que j'ai volé dans un centre commercial. Banjo m'attend dans une ruelle voisine, c'est plus sûr pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Finalement, quelqu'un vient entrouvrir la porte de la boutique, une mauvaise humeur dans la voix.

-Nous sommes fermés. Revenez demain après sept heures.

-Valexou, j'ai besoin d'un costume. Maintenant.

L'œil qui est apparu dans l'entrebâillement s'écarquille en me reconnaissant. Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvre en grand et un petit homme doté d'une large moustache m'invite à entrer. Lorsque c'est fait, il se dépêche de verrouiller la porte derrière moi.

-La _señorita_ Harley m'excusera, dit-il avec un fort accent espagnol. Je ne vous avais pas reconnu.

Valex est un couturier de grand talent originaire du Mexique. Installé à Gotham depuis plus de trente ans, il a fait fortune dans la fabrication et la vente de costumes sur mesure. Mais il a également un fonds de commerce moins officiel, puisqu'il a fait affaire avec monsieur J. durant plusieurs années, même avant que je le rejoigne. C'est Valex qui a dessiné ma première tenue, pour remplacer celle, bas de gamme, que j'avais volé dans une boutique de farces et attrapes. Il offrait aussi une ristourne sur tous les masques de clowns et le maquillage dont nous avions besoin pour les membres du gang.

Sa plus grande qualité est probablement son extrême discrétion. Il est si doué dans ce domaine que même le supposer plus grand détective du monde, avec tous ses gadgets et ses ressources, n'a jamais pu l'associer à monsieur J. Et maintenant, c'est à mon tour de faire affaire avec lui.

-Je me doutais que vous viendriez me voir, avoue-t-il en s'inclinant galamment. Après la mort du _señor_ Joker…terrible, terrible.

-Merci, mais ce n'est pas le moment. Je reprends les affaires, et j'ai besoin d'un tout nouveau modèle. Du genre qui dit «c'est moi la patronne».

Le petit homme chauve réfléchit quelques minutes à ma demande, et je le laisse faire. Puis, son regard s'éclaire et il annonce qu'il a une idée. Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est de le laisser prendre quelques mesures.

-Ce sera splendide, promet-il en dégageant le ruban à mesurer de sa poche.

XXXXXXX

Je tourne sur moi-même devant le grand miroir stylisé, n'en finissant plus de m'admirer. Vraiment, Valexou s'est surpassé. Cette nouvelle tenue est parfaite !

-La _señorita_ est resplendissante, commente justement le propriétaire de la boutique en lissant sa moustache.

Aussitôt mes mesures prises, il s'est mis au travail, ne prenant même pas la peine d'ouvrir son magasin le lendemain. Il m'a également offert le gîte, arguant que ce sera mis sur le compte habituel. Si j'étais d'abord incertaine de réellement le payer, au vu du travail incroyable qu'il a accompli en vingt-quatre heures, ce n'est même plus une question. Il aura son argent, dès que j'aurai trouvé le moyen d'en voler assez. Valex ne s'est pas mérité la confiance de monsieur J. pour rien.

Le couturier m'a ainsi fabriqué un justaucorps de cuir, sans manche et fidèle au bicolore de ma précédente tenue, mais le violet remplaçant le noir. Une ceinture ornée des quatre symboles du jeu de cartes ceint ma taille. Par-dessus s'enfile une redingote assortie au justaucorps, semblable à celle de monsieur J. mais à mes propres couleurs. Enfin, une paire de bottes de cuir montant aux genoux et un chapeau haut de forme, posé sur mes cheveux divisés en deux couettes et orné des mêmes symboles que ma ceinture, viennent compléter cet ensemble parfait.

-Ooooh, merci, merci ! je m'exclame, les larmes aux yeux.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de serrer le petit homme contre moi, avant de réaliser que cela enfonce son visage dans ma poitrine. Il faut savoir que mon décolleté est plus provocant, dorénavant. Je le repousse en poussant un cri indigné, l'inondant d'injures. Valex chancèle quelques pas vers l'arrière, se retenant de justesse à une chaise, et me jette un regard incompréhensif. Je réalise alors que ma colère était injustifiée.

-Je suis désolée…c'était déplacée de ma part.

-La _señorita_ Harley est excusée, dit-il en agitant la main. Le _señor_ Joker était mucho plus imprévisible. Ça me fait penser…

Il quitte la pièce vers l'arrière-boutique, où j'ai résidé durant la dernière journée avec Banjo. Je l'entends agiter plusieurs cartons en maugréant dans sa langue maternelle. Un soupir d'ennui m'échappe déjà en l'attendant. Avisant quelques pots de maquillage, il me vient une idée pour ajouter à mon costume. Je sélectionne rapidement ce dont j'ai besoin et me mets au travail. Une couche uniforme de fond de teint blanc, du mauve à lèvres et pour finir, avec un crayon mauve, je me dessine avec une habileté qui m'impressionne un sosie du masque que je portais avant sur les yeux. Je m'examine un moment, puis je m'avoue satisfaite du résultat et me retourne à temps pour voir revenir Valex. Je lui souris, et il me sourit à son tour, nullement choqué de voir que je me suis servi dans son maquillage. Il est de plus en plus probable que ce bougre reçoive sa paye, décidément…

-C'était une commande spéciale du Joker, annonce-t-il en me présentant une longue boîte. Je présume que c'était pour vous.

Pour moi ? De la part de monsieur J. ? Mes doigts tremblent tandis qu'ils s'approchent de la boîte. La gorge serrée, j'ouvre le paquet et en découvre le contenu.

Il s'agit d'une canne, élégante et colorée, avec en guise de pommeau une miniature de ma tête coiffée de mon bonnet à deux grelots. Un large sourire éclaire le petit visage, comme s'il avait été figé en plein rire.

-Les spécifications du _señor_ étaient précises, révèle Valex. Cet objet est construit de façon à être souple, mais solide comme une matraque. De plus, vous pouvez mettre un gaz dans la tête, et il sortira sous pression.

La référence au gaz me fait réagir. Clairement, mon chéri n'avait pas n'importe quel gaz en tête, lorsqu'il a commandé cette arme pour moi. Son fameux gaz hilarant, celui qui offre une mort par le rire…Malheureusement, Valex ne possède pas d'échantillon, car en entreposer chez lui aurait éventuellement attiré l'attention de Batman. Et il n'y a qu'un endroit où je sais que je pourrai en trouver…

La canne serrée entre mes mains, j'ordonne à Banjo de se préparer en lui tendant un masque grimaçant. Le géant, docile, enfile le masque sans protester et annonce d'un grognement qu'il est prêt à me suivre. Ma main lui tapote affectueusement l'avant-bras tandis que je lui décris avec des mots simples ce que j'attends de lui pour les prochaines heures. Les plans complexes ne sont pas pour son esprit enfantin ; or, ce qu'il aura à faire est extrêmement simple.

XXXXXXX

_Quelque part dans le district Nord de Gotham,_

_21 juin, 21h00_

Ce secteur mal famé de Gotham m'est familier, car monsieur J. y avait plusieurs repaires qui servaient autant de planque que de cache d'arme. Arborant sans me cacher mon habit excentrique, ma canne frappant le trottoir mal entretenu à chaque pas, une légère pointe d'arrogance m'atteint en voyant les rares passants faire un détour pour m'esquiver. La plupart de ces types sont des voleurs ou des junkies ; au fil des années, ils ont fini par apprendre que des clowns dans leurs rues rimaient avec problèmes. Il est satisfaisant que ce respect craintif ne se soit pas encore dispersé après la mort de monsieur J.

Des signes discrets prouvent toutefois que le gang du Pingouin tente une percée dans le secteur afin de s'en emparer. Je renifle de mépris devant l'audace de ce petit nabot. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a un quasi-monopole sur le trafic d'armes de la ville qu'on peut se la jouer comme ça. Surtout en étant aussi moche.

Banjo derrière moi reste silencieux, ne se permettant qu'un grondement menaçant sous son masque lorsqu'un passant prend trop de temps à s'éloigner du chemin. Le brave petit est attentif à tout ce qui pourrait me menacer. Lorsque mes pas me font bifurquer dans une ruelle sombre, il suit sans poser de question.

Ce repaire est surtout utilisé par les criminels du gang. Loin d'être le repaire le plus luxueux, il est néanmoins utile lorsqu'il s'agit de recruter de nouveaux membres. Ce quartier pauvre déborde d'âmes perdues en quête d'une cause. Quand j'arrive finalement devant la porte du repaire, je pousse la porte et entre sans frapper.

Tout de suite, je remarque l'état déplorable des lieux, qui ont été abandonnés depuis la mort de monsieur J. Entre les perquisitions de la police et les pillages –pas nécessairement dans cet ordre-, il ne reste plus grand-chose de valeur, pas même les décors joyeux que j'ai passé des semaines à installer jadis. Néanmoins, personne ne semble avoir décidé de s'installer définitivement, et c'est pourquoi les seules personnes que j'y trouve sont celles que j'attendais.

Une petite poignée d'hommes est rassemblée, certains fumants et d'autres se partageant des canettes de bière. Ils tournent tous la tête vers moi à mon arrivée, et certains reculent en voyant Banjo se glisser à travers le trop petit cadrage.

-Salut les gars ! je m'exclame en écartant largement les bras. Contente de voir que vous avez répondu à mon appel.

Les conversations s'arrêtent et tous les regards se tournent vers moi. Je suis déçue de constater qu'aucune acclamation ne vient m'accueillir, ni même un sourire. Juste des mines sombres. Lorsque Banjo sort de l'ombre à son tour, quelques-uns reculent. L'un des types vide sa canette avant de la balancer derrière son épaule avant de faire un pas vers moi. C'est un homme dans la fin de la trentaine, aux traits nerveux et aux sourcils ridiculement broussailleux. Je ne le reconnais pas jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la parole.

-Je voulais pas le croire quand on m'a appris qu'Harley Quinn reprenait les affaires. Maintenant, j'le crois.

Il portait toujours son masque, mais sa voix rauque ne trompe pas. Il s'agit de Rick Stuart, l'un des anciens hommes de main de monsieur J. Très doué, car il a su rester en poste pendant longtemps. J'ai dans le souvenir qu'il était l'un des hommes de main les plus respectueux à mon égard. Tout de suite, il me plaît.

-Oui, c'est moi ! Maintenant qu'Harley est là, tout va s'arranger.

Quelques autres personnes hochent de la tête avec un vague espoir. Ceux-là sont aussi des anciens de mon poussin. Les autres sont probablement des voyous du quartier cherchant à récupérer aussi une part du gâteau.

-Toutefois, j'interviens ensuite, je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre n'importe quel abruti. Je veux des gens fiables, qui ont le sens de l'humour et qui m'obéiront au doigt et à l'œil. Craig, t'es viré.

La personne désignée s'étrangle en apprenant la nouvelle. Néanmoins, il a l'intelligence de ne pas protester et baisse les yeux, s'efforçant de se tenir le plus loin possible de la masse de Banjo. En examinant le groupe quelques instants, je décide de garder Rick et deux autres anciens, qui ont été les seuls à n'avoir jamais de remarques désobligeantes dans mon dos.

Il reste cependant une poignée d'ancien du gang, et plusieurs d'entre eux ne semblent pas apprécier d'être laissés de côté aussi facilement. Un tonnerre de protestation s'élève, et je dois en assommer un avec ma canne pour ramener le silence.

-C'est moi la patronne maintenant, j'annonce d'un ton menaçant. Ceux qui sont pas contents, vous pouvez toujours aller voir si le Pingouin veut de vous.

-Et qui a décidé que ce serait toi la patronne après le Joker ? lance quelqu'un.

Mécontente par cette nouvelle interruption, je tourne la tête vers un rouquin au visage disgracieux que je reconnais à ce crochet qui lui a donné son surnom. Hook Finnigan, ancien homme de main de monsieur J., qui n'a jamais caché son mépris à mon égard. Je suis même surprise qu'il soit ici. Il ne me semble pas l'avoir invité.

-Sérieux les gars, dit-il en s'adressant aux autres, vous allez vraiment suivre Harley Quinn ? Cette garce est cinglée.

-Le Joker était pas plus sain d'esprit, fait remarquer quelqu'un d'autre que je me promets de mettre à l'essai.

-Ne me fais pas rire. Au moins, avec le Joker, on savait qu'on allait quelque part. Quinn, c'est juste une conne qui va tous nous mettre Batman au cul.

La situation m'échappe, je constate avec inquiétude. Quelques types semblent approuver Hook et ses propos séditieux, me dévisageant maintenant d'un air menaçant.

-C'est vrai ! s'exclame l'un. On ne va pas être débarrassé d'un fou furieux pour en suivre un autre.

-On suivait ses ordres de tarées parce qu'elle se tapait le patron, renchérit un autre.

-Et si on découvrait ce qui la rendait si spéciale aux yeux du Joker ? propose l'un des nouveaux avec un sourire malsain.

L'ambiance devient malaisée, dangereuse même. Garder mon masque de confiance devient difficile, car je crève de trouille. Deux brutes ont sorti des couteaux, et je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir combien d'autres sont armés. Comment ai-je pu être idiote à ce point ? je songe avec frustration. J'ai basé mon plan sur la loyauté de sauvages qui n'attendaient qu'une occasion de me poignarder dans le dos.

Une idée me vient alors, comme murmuré dans mon oreille par mon poussin. Elle est si brillante que j'entends presque sa douce voix grinçante, ce qui m'arrache des frissons. Ces hommes sont comme des animaux…il me faut donc les frapper sur le museau pour leur montrer qui est le maître.

D'un mot, je calme Banjo qui commençait à devenir menaçant. Le brave petit sent aussi le danger, mais il ne fait pas le poids seul contre des hommes armés. Mon attention se porte ensuite sur Hook, à qui j'offre un grand sourire.

-Tu as peut-être besoin de preuves ? je propose. Un combat à la loyale, juste toi et moi ? On verra ainsi qui est le plus apte à diriger cette joyeuse bande.

-Te fous pas de ma gueule, Quinn. J'ai rien à te prouver.

-Quoi ? Tu as peur de te faire battre par une fille ?

Je tire la langue pour ajouter à l'insulte, puis lance ma canne dans les bras de Rick qui la rattrape de justesse.

-Tiens-moi ça un moment. Tu veux bien, mon chou ?

Cette fois, c'en est trop pour Hook qui se précipite en hurlant vers moi. J'esquive aisément cette attaque grossière et envoie mon adversaire au sol d'un croc-en-jambe. Un cercle se fait rapidement autour de nous tandis que Hook se relève, me dévisageant d'un œil mauvais. Une main posée sur la hanche, je l'invite de l'autre en effectuant un clin d'œil.

-M'accorderez-vous cette danse, gentleman ?

-J'vais te faire couiner, salope !

Il fait tomber son crochet vers ma tête, attaque que je bloque en repoussant son avant-bras sur le côté avant d'enchaîner avec plusieurs coups de poing à la poitrine puis un dernier sous le menton. Hook chancèle vers l'arrière, se massant la mâchoire. Il est rouge de colère, ce qui jure atrocement avec sa chevelure.

-Tu en as assez ? Ou tu veux que je passe aux choses sérieuses ?

Alors que je parle, ma main glisse imperceptiblement vers mon sac à surprises qui ne me quitte jamais.

-Donne tout ce que tu as, dit-il en lissant la pointe de son crochet.

Tout se passe alors très vite. Hook parvient à effectuer un balayage de sa jambe qui me fait trébucher et me projette lourdement contre le sol de béton. Une explosion de douleur me parcourt le dos, alors que la voix de Banjo hurle de désespoir. Profitant de son avantage, Hook se précipite sur moi et m'écrase de tout son poids. Un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, il me demande :

-Une dernière parole avant que je t'achève ?

-Une dernière blague ? je demande piteusement. Autant finir sur un dernier rire. Comme monsieur J…

Il hésite, surpris par cette demande. Puis, avec un grognement, il m'invite à faire vite, plaçant son crochet contre ma gorge pour faire bonne mesure.

-Toc toc ! j'annonce.

-Qui est là ? soupire-t-il, résigné.

-Sid.

-Sid qui ?

-ACIDE !

Ma main révèle ce qu'elle cachait tout ce temps, alors que je faisais semblant d'être à sa merci. À première vue, il s'agit d'une simple fleur en plastique, mais alors que je la brandis sous le nez de Hook, son visage pâlit. Tous ceux qui ont un jour côtoyé monsieur J. savent reconnaître fleur à acide brevetée du prince clown du crime. La brute n'a même pas le temps de pousser un juron quand un jet verdâtre jaillit du pistil de la fleur pour venir éclabousser son visage. Un nuage de vapeur portant les relents âcres de la chair brûlée s'élève, et Hook pousse un hurlement à réveiller les morts. Il s'éloigne précipitamment de moi en se tenant la face de sa seule main libre.

Je bondis souplement sur mes pieds, provoquant un recul général de la part de l'assemblée. Avisant un pistolet dépassant de la ceinture de Rick, je m'en saisis et va le pointer juste entre les yeux de Hook. Sa figure est maintenant méconnaissable, avec une partie de sa chevelure, la moitié du visage et un globe oculaire complètement brûlés. Dans le dernier œil, je peux voir s'agrandir la douce terreur, si satisfaisante.

-Tu as perdu, je dis simplement avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette.

Le corps sans vie de mon adversaire vaincu s'écroule au sol. Après avoir remis le cran de sûreté de l'arme, je la tends à son propriétaire, la crosse en avant, en le remerciant pour l'emprunt.

-Je te donne ça, et tu me rends ça, je dis en reprenant ma canne.

Ma petite présentation a eu l'effet escompté. Plus personne n'ose prononcer le moindre mot, et tous me dévisagent avec un mélange de respect et de crainte. C'est parfait. Les petits chiens ont finalement appris leur place.

-Comme je l'aurais dit si nous n'avions pas été interrompus, je dis en tapotant le manche de mon bâton sur ma paume, le fait que je ne vous prends pas par défaut ne signifie pas la fin pour vous. Je comptais vous mettre à l'essai lors d'un gros projet. Mais Hook m'a prouvé que certains d'entre vous ne sont pas d'accord avec ma montée au pouvoir. Je ne vous en veux pas, mais je tiens à savoir qui sont ces gens. Il est hors de question que je traîne avec moi des associés à qui je ne peux pas me fier.

La tension semble s'accroître davantage. Bien évidemment, aucun des traitres ne veut se désigner comme tel, maintenant qu'ils ont vu ce que j'ai fait à leur porte-parole. Banjo grogne et craque ses jointures, mais cela ne servirait à rien.

-Bon, si ça peut vous rassurer, je ne vous ferai pas de mal si vous annoncez que vous ne voulez pas me suivre. La porte est ouverte.

Tout de suite, une main s'élève.

-Moi, j'en ai soupé des clowns, annonce quelqu'un. Je file chercher du boulot chez les Falcone. Qui est avec moi ?

Il regarde les autres dans l'espoir de ne pas être le seul rat à quitter le navire. Petit à petit, d'autre se manifestent et se joignent à lui. Au final, un peu moins du tiers du groupe choisit de partir.

-Bien, je dis en soulevant mon chapeau en signe d'au revoir. Personne d'autre ? Non ? Parfait. Dans ce cas, tous ceux qui me restent fidèles, tuez-les !

Des glapissements d'horreur et de protestations s'élèvent des victimes, pendant que les autres les encerclent graduellement. J'entends le mot «traitresse» être crié avant d'être remplacé par un cri de douleur, ce à quoi je réponds :

-J'ai dit que je ne vous ferais pas de mal. Je ne parlais pas en leur nom à eux.

Il faut savoir déceler les nuances. Pas vrai mon poussin ?

Rick vient me trouver après que les traitres aient tous été réduits au silence. Lorsqu'il me demande quelle est la suite du programme, je souris. Descendant de la caisse sur laquelle j'étais assise, je réponds mystérieusement :

-Une petite virée dans le centre-ville, mon cher. Ce soir, Gotham apprendra qu'Harley Quinn est de retour.


	5. Une soirée de shopping

_Bonjour à vous, lecteurs ! Un nouveau chapitre avec notre cinglée favorite, qui passe maintenant aux choses sérieuses. Je vous préviens, il y a une ou deux scènes vachement gore ici, alors évitez de vomir partout si vous êtes malades (c'est salissant). Aussi, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir posté samedi comme j'aurais dû faire. J'ai…oublié. Oups._

_Donc, je n'ai que Jun-Fuu à remercier (bande de racailles, pas foutus d'écrire une review ; je déconne bien sûr, je vous aime tous). Encore une fois, j'aime tes longues reviews. Cependant, ne fait plus jamais mention de la tenue d'infirmière dans Arkham Asylum. Cette version d'Harley Quinn est l'une des pires que je connaisse. Pour répondre à ta question, dans cette fic, chaque mention à l'ancienne tenue fera uniquement mention à celle d'Arlequin._

_Pour les autres, n'hésitez pas reviewer, je vais répondre à tout le monde sauf cas exceptionnels (lire : reviews peu construites du genre «tro bien la fic»)._

**Chapitre Quatre**

**Une soirée de shopping**

_Quartier général du GCPD,_

_22 juin, 0h11_

Un dernier interrupteur abaissé affiche sur l'écran le visage trop sérieux du commissaire Gordon. Le parfait flic incorruptible, celui-là. C'est-à-dire incapable de s'amuser ou de profiter de la vie. Je fronce mes sourcils en constatant que la lumière de la petite webcam n'est pas rouge, et je lui donne des petits coups pour m'assurer que tout fonctionne.

-Ça marche ? je demande à qui veut m'entendre. Est-ce que quelqu'un me reçoit ?

-Harley Quinn ! s'exclame l'agent de police en bondissant de son fauteuil.

Finalement, cette lumière rouge n'est pas nécessaire.

-Bonsoir tout le monde ! j'annonce joyeusement. Ici Harley Quinn, version revue et améliorée, fière de vous parler à vous, supposés agents de la paix de Gotham.

Si j'ai bien réussi mes commandes, mon message est actuellement transmis en direct dans tout le poste de police. Un frisson de plaisir m'envahit, en pensant à l'ébahissement de tous ceux qui travaillent tard le soir. Certains appellent ça se donner en spectacle ; mais personnellement, je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de plus amusant que de briser le morne quotidien des gens pour ajouter du piment dans leurs vies. Et du piment, ces flics vont en avoir beaucoup.

-Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je vous contacte. Et pourquoi vous n'arrivez pas à me localiser. D'abord, sachez que je ne suis pas une idiote, et qu'avec les précautions que j'ai prises, même Bat-crétin ne pourrait pas me retrouver.

Non mon poussin, ce n'est pas un mensonge. Maman ne fait qu'embellir la vérité, ce qui est très différent.

-Ensuite, ma raison…hum, devrais-je garder cela une surprise ? Ah non, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'ai pensé que, pour célébrer mon propre retour, un feu d'artifice serait de circonstance. Un feu d'artifice à la mairie, par exemple ?

Sur mon écran, le visage de Gordon devient livide lorsqu'il comprend où je veux en venir. Aussitôt, il se lance sur l'interphone et ordonne un rassemblement général au garage.

-Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça, Quinn, me menace-t-il ensuite. On finira par vous retrouver.

-J'attends ça avec impatience, cher commissaire. Mais en attendant, tâchez de ne pas être en retard à ma célébration ! Bisou !

Après avoir soufflé un baiser à l'officier furieux, je coupe la communication. Tout en fredonnant, je fais tourner ma chaise d'un coup de pied et fais face aux quatre techniciens ligotés et bâillonnés dans un coin de la salle. Depuis le temps, les agents du GCPD auraient dû mettre un minimum de protection sur les conduits de ventilation. Qui sait quel malfrat doté de mauvaises intentions pourrait passer par là ? Oh, suis-je bête : moi pardi ! Enfin, moi et la Fouine.

Ce dernier attend d'ailleurs juste à côté des prisonniers. Le jeune homme, doté d'un visage allongé rappelant étrangement l'animal qui lui a valu son surnom, est un hackeur doué qui compte parmi mes nouvelles recrues. Pour marquer son appartenance au groupe, il a grossièrement maquillé son visage pour avoir un air plus clownesque, mais le résultat est navrant. Il va falloir que je lui trouve un masque ou autre chose, parce que là, ce n'est même plus drôle tant c'est ridicule.

Néanmoins, je lui cède la place aux commandes du poste de sécurité central du complexe policier. Il s'empresse ensuite de désactiver les caméras de surveillance et les alarmes, tandis que la majorité des policiers du bâtiment se préparent à répondre à mon alerte. Si seulement ils savaient que je suis si près d'eux que je peux les entendre s'affoler à côté…

-Bon, je te laisse devant tes écrans la Fouine, je dis finalement. J'ai pas mal de choses à faire. On peut se fier à toi, j'espère ?

-Vous inquiétez pas, patronne, répond-il sans quitter du regard son travail. Je serai vos yeux et vos oreilles.

-Ça vaudrait mieux. Plante-toi, et je te retrouverai.

Il comprend l'avertissement teinté de menace et hoche la tête en déglutissant péniblement. C'est bien, il apprend vite. La Fouine aura de bonnes chances de rester dans notre belle équipe après ça.

Avant de quitter la salle de contrôle, je sors de mon sac à surprise deux paquets enveloppés de papier cadeau coloré que je glisse entre les mains des prisonniers. Mon doigt se pose sur mes lèvres, et de l'autre main, je mime une explosion. Déjà terrorisés, ils semblent maintenant sur le point de se faire dessus.

Alors que je m'engage dans les couloirs silencieux, la voix de la Fouine résonne dans mon écouteur et m'annonce que la majorité des policiers viennent de partir. Ils n'ont pas pris ma menace à la légère. Ça me flatte.

Pour mettre en branle mon plan, nous avions besoin que le plus de flics possibles évacuent les lieux. En effet, pour s'imposer dans une ville où les différentes factions de la pègre sont armées jusqu'aux dents, il faut être au moins aussi bien équipés qu'eux. Et quoi de mieux que l'arsenal de l'unité des crimes majeurs du GCPD, celui justement rassemblé pour combattre les guerres de gang et les super criminels ? En expliquant mon plan aux hommes, aussi gonflé soit-il, cela n'a pas été difficile de les convaincre de me suivre.

J'écoute distraitement les rapports des hommes, alors qu'ils annoncent être arrivés au garage sans encombre et qu'ils s'approchent de l'arsenal. Ce sera à eux de percer le coffre, car j'ai des choses à faire de mon côté. Et ce n'est pas comme si _tous_ les policiers ont décidé de ficher le camp avec Gordon.

Malgré les quelques outils que j'ai pu dénicher dans un ou deux repaires de monsieur J., je manque cruellement de tout. Les dentiers explosifs, les cigares spéciaux (explosifs aussi), l'acide pour ma fleur... Mais plus important encore, et surtout irremplaçable : le gaz hilarant de mon chéri. Il m'a été impossible d'en trouver la moindre réserve nulle part. Le seul endroit où je peux espérer trouver tous nos trésors, c'est dans la salle des pièces à conviction. Le jour de sa mort, ces sales flics ont fait main basse sur tout ce que nous avions, et ils les ont vraisemblablement entreposé ici, à prendre la poussière.

-Bon…je marmonne pour moi-même. Où je dois chercher ?

Comme je me pose la question, mon regard tombe sur un plan détaillé du bâtiment accroché sur le mur. J'apprends ainsi que les pièces à conviction classées «sensibles» sont rangées dans le second sous-sol, pas très loin de la morgue et des salles d'autopsie. C'est charmant, de ranger nos affaires, à nous les super criminels, à côté des gens que nous avons tués. Vraiment.

-Plus un geste ! s'exclame quelqu'un derrière moi.

Un soupir m'échappe lorsque je découvre un très jeune policier, probablement un bleu, l'arme pointée sur moi. Malgré son semblant d'assurance, il tremble de peur, ça crève les yeux. Il n'est probablement jamais allé sur le terrain.

-Vous n'en avez donc jamais marre de vous prendre des raclés tout le temps ? je m'exclame, agacée.

-N'approchez pas, ou je tire !

-Ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple si tu étais resté dans ta paperasse, mon petit.

Je m'élance vers lui, le prenant de cours. Il ouvre le feu une fois, mais me rate dans sa panique. Un bond supplémentaire, et je suis sur lui, envoyant le talon de ma botte dans son estomac. Le jeune policier bascule par en arrière et s'écrase contre une machine distributrice. Étourdi par le choc, il reste là tandis que je me penche près de lui pour sélectionner une barre chocolatée. Mon petit poussin me fait manger du sucre, j'ai remarqué.

-Bonne nuit mon chéri, je dis avant de finir de l'assommer d'un coup de canne.

Folle, mais pas imprudente, je fais main basse sur son arme à feu que je glisse dans ma ceinture. Ensuite de quoi, je dirige mes pas vers l'ascenseur le plus proche, qui s'ouvre justement devant moi. Deux inspecteurs et un agent en uniforme se trouvent dans la cabine. Le trio écarquille les yeux en me découvrant là. Après leur avoir envoyé la main, je me jette sur eux.

XXXXXXX

Quel gâchis, je songe en découvrant la large tache de café sur mon justaucorps. Un cuir tout neuf. L'un des inspecteurs m'a renversé son gobelet dessus durant l'escarmouche.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent enfin sur le bon niveau. Ici, plus de bureaux ou de salles communes ; il s'agit d'une zone restreinte. La salle des pièces à conviction est juxtaposée à un laboratoire de recherche, probablement pour étudier certains gadgets. À tout hasard, je m'assure qu'il n'y a rien d'intéressant, mais je n'y trouve que des produits multicolores et des machines high-tech.

L'inspecteur au café avait un accès prioritaire à ce niveau, et c'est sa carte magnétique en main que j'ouvre le premier verrou. Le second, à mon grand agacement, exige une reconnaissance oculaire. Je me tourne vers le type sans connaissance dans la cage d'ascenseur et le saisit par le col, le traînant littéralement vers le panneau.

-Allez, je siffle entre mes dents en lui administrant des gifles. Réveille-toi !

Il finit par ouvrir les paupières, malgré le filet de sang sur sa tempe. En lui demandant gentiment sa collaboration, je ne reçois que des propos blessants. La manière douce ayant échoué, je passe à la méthode brutale. Je le force d'abord à se mettre sur ses jambes avant de le plaquer contre la porte blindée.

-Écoute mon gars, j'ai pas toute la nuit. Tu ouvres ton œil devant la machine, où alors je te l'arrache et je le fais moi-même. Ton choix ?

Ma voix a tendance à virer sur les aiguës quand je suis en colère, et cette fois ne fait pas exception. Heureusement, ma réputation de folle furieuse joue en ma faveur, car l'inspecteur accepte finalement de coopérer et de m'ouvrir le dernier verrou. Pour le récompenser, je me contente de l'assommer plutôt que de l'abattre comme un sale chien.

Mes yeux s'illuminent en découvrant le véritable trésor s'étendant devant moi. Rangé dans des cartons soigneusement identifiés, je trouve, outre les objets de ma convoitise, tous les trésors confisqués durant les dernières années aux plus célèbres criminels de Gotham. Il y a là des objets appartenant jadis au Pingouin, à Deathshot, à Catwoman et à un nombre incalculable d'autres. Je passe rapidement jusqu'à ce que j'arrive aux cartons annotés «Joker» et «Harley Quinn». Retrouver toutes ces merveilles sorties de son cerveau de génie est comme un baume au cœur, et malgré l'urgence, je me permets d'admirer chacun d'eux.

Finalement, je range mon butin dans deux grands sacs de sport que j'avais plié dans mon sac à surprises et y empile le plus de matériel possible. Il y a là au moins cinq bombonnes de gaz hilarant, bien peu hélas. Je m'en contenterai pour tout de suite.

Je ne résiste pas à l'envie de fureter un peu plus longtemps dans les environs. Me sentant comme une gamine dans un magasin de friandise, je prends plusieurs objets qui ne sont pas forcément à moi, qui pourraient avoir leur utilité plus tard. De même, je récupère plusieurs liasses de billets de banque, étrangement entreposés ici aussi.

Le tout me parait très lourd, soudain. J'aurais peut-être dû accepter la proposition de Rick d'emmener un homme ou deux…mais quelle idiote orgueilleuse je fais.

Après quelques minutes à réfléchir à une solution, je réalise qu'il doit y avoir des chariots à la morgue adjacente. Ils sont normalement censés transporter des macchabées, mais ils feront l'affaire pour mes trésors. J'abandonne donc temporairement mes sacs et me dirige vers ce nouvel objectif. Pas de verrou complexe ici, j'ai juste à pousser la porte pour atterrir dans cette vaste pièce carrelée en blanc. L'air froid transforme mes expirations en nuages de vapeur, et je frissonne en regrettant que ma tenue découvre autant de peau.

Je ne suis pas seule, je constate alors. À travers une large vitre, qui donne vers la salle d'autopsie, une poignée de type en blouses blanches et masques s'affairent autour d'une table. En m'approchant, mon cœur manque un battement et ma respiration se bloque. Le corps qu'ils s'apprêtent à charcuter, c'est celui de monsieur J. !

Mon hurlement de rage est si puissant que les médecins l'entendent à travers la vitre et sursautent. Je les rejoins dans la pièce en un coup de vent et fais tomber ma colère sur eux, les maudissant, eux et leur famille. Ma canne s'abat encore et encore, brisant des os et fracassant des crânes, jusqu'à ce que les murs blancs soient tachés de rouge.

-Ooh, mon poussin, je me désole. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

Ma main glisse tendrement sur son visage inerte. Tous ses magnifiques cheveux ont disparu, ne laissant qu'un maigre duvet verdâtre qui ne repoussera plus, et son torse arbore une grossière cicatrice qui témoigne des profanations dont il a été victime. Il semble aussi que je sois arrivé à temps, parce qu'à en juger par la scie à os reposant près du crâne, le cerveau était l'étape suivante.

Un gémissement attire mon attention sur un des médecins légistes qui a miraculeusement survécu à ma crise de rage de tout à l'heure. Tant pis pour lui, je me dis avec un sourire cruel. Je me saisis du bras cassé de l'homme, lui arrachant une plainte sourde. Lorsque je le balance sur une autre table, il commence à sangloter.

-Pitié, me dit-il alors que je l'attache. J'ai une femme et deux enfants…

-Cet homme, je réponds en désignant monsieur J., était tout ce que j'avais, toute ma vie. Mon amour, mon âme sœur. On va voir si tu aimes ça, te faire autopsier.

-NON ! Je vous conjure, non !

Je me dépêche d'enfiler une blouse blanche et un masque, avant de me saisir de cette scie conçue pour découper la cage thoracique. Je me souviens de l'avoir vue dans une série policière. Le vrombissement de l'engin multiplie les cris et les supplications de ma victime, mais je suis sans pitié. Dès que je le touche avec la scie mécanique, je dois déposer tout mon poids dessus à cause des vibrations. Une gerbe de sang jaillit du médecin et asperge ma blouse, tandis que les supplications se muent en un unique et long hurlement qui me vrille les tympans. J'émets un rire sadique pendant que je lui ouvre le ventre vivant. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne meurt pas tout de suite. J'ai presque terminé les côtes du côté droit lorsqu'il sombre dans l'inconscience. Dégoûtée, je troque ma scie pour un scalpel et lui tranche la gorge.

Aucune satisfaction ne me saisit, juste le même vide que j'avais ressenti à la mort de mon poussin. Maintenant que je le vois, réduit à l'impuissance, je prends plus que jamais conscience de tout ce que j'ai perdu.

-Pardon mon chéri, j'éclate en sanglot en refermant mes doigts autour de sa main. J'aurais dû faire mieux. J'aurais dû trouver un moyen de te sauver. Comment vais-je pouvoir marcher sur tes traces ? Sans toi pour veiller moi, je suis…si seule. Red a tort. Jamais je ne pourrai continuer sans toi…

_Pauvre idiote._

-Je ne peux pas le faire ! C'est trop dur…

_Regarde dans le bol…_

Obéissante, je baisse les yeux vers un récipient qui a visiblement servi à entreposer divers prélèvements sur le corps. Enveloppé dans un sac en plastique, un petit objet se démarque. Selon l'étiquette sur le plastique, l'objet était fixé à la nuque de monsieur J. La colère m'envahit, et je me sens blêmir sous mon maquillage en reconnaissant l'objet.

Mes mains déchirent l'emballage, révélant un minuscule appareil électronique de la taille de mon ongle et orné d'une chauve-souris. Il m'est facile de reconnaître là un mouchard de Batman. Toujours à nous traîner dans les pattes, à nous harceler, à nous faire du mal…Batman. Il ne vaut pas mieux que moi ou monsieur J., mais il est acclamé comme un héros.

_Ne vois-tu pas la vérité, ma chère ?_

Mon poing se serre, broyant peu à peu le mouchard. Je ne prends même pas garde à ma paume meurtrie. Oui…c'est de la faute de Batman si toute ma vie s'est écroulée. À force de toujours s'en prendre à mon poussin, à le forcer à constamment devoir regarder derrière son épaule et à craindre…oui, craindre…la peur a rongé monsieur J. de l'intérieur, a accéléré sa maladie…

Batman a tué mon grand amour. Et pour ça, il va me le payer. Je vais le tuer, mais pas avant l'avoir blessé le plus profondément, le plus intimement possible. Il prendre la mesure de toute la souffrance qu'il m'a causée.

_Ta voie est toute tracée, ma chère._

Mon courage et ma détermination revenus, j'entreprends de rhabiller un peu monsieur J. grâce au costard que les médecins légistes ont rangé dans un casier d'une pièce voisine. Ensuite de quoi, après lui avoir tendrement caressé la joue, je l'emballe dans un sac mortuaire et le dépose sur un chariot de transport. Je ne l'abandonnerai pas ici.

-Patronne, s'exclame la voix de la Fouine. Il va falloir y aller. L'alerte a été donnée dans tout le poste de police. Ils n'ont pas réussi à contacter l'extérieur, mais ça ne sera pas long avant que Gordon ne se doute de quelque chose. Ça fait trois fois qu'il tente d'appeler ici.

-Dit à Rick de m'envoyer deux hommes, j'ordonne. J'ai pas mal de trucs lourds à faire transporter.

-Compris m'dame. C'est en route.

Le temps que ces abrutis rappliquent, j'ai le temps de rassembler tout mon butin et le précieux corps de mon poussin devant l'ascenseur. Mais qui vais-je devoir tuer pour qu'on obéisse _rapidement_ à mes ordres ? Je veux qu'on soit partis avant que le gros de la police revienne, et surtout avant que la chauve-souris ne se pointe le bout du nez.

Quand les portes s'ouvrent enfin, un soupir de frustration m'échappe et je lance :

-C'est pas trop tôt ! Qu'est-ce qui…

Je m'interromps en réalisant qu'il ne s'agit pas de mes hommes, mais de cinq policiers pointant leurs armes sur moi. Mes yeux s'écarquillent d'horreur.

-Plus un geste ! s'écrit le plus haut gradé. Levez les mains, qu'on puisse les voir.

Ils s'avancent vers moi et je recule, obéissant à leur ordre. L'officier est le premier à ma hauteur.

-Merde, elle allait voler un putain de cadavre ! s'exclame l'un des agents en tâtant le sac mortuaire du bout de son canon.

-Pas touche ! je crie d'une voix aiguë.

-La ferme, rétorque l'officier en enfonçant sa propre arme dans mes côtes. Tu as le droit de garder le silence. Maintenant, donne-moi ton bâton sans faire d'histoires.

Mon bâton ? Bien sûr que je vais le lui donner. Avec des gestes lents, pour ne pas me montrer menaçante, j'abaisse ma canne pour la lui présenter, pommeau en avant. Lorsqu'il referme sa main sur le manche, je lui offre un clin d'œil ; fronçant les sourcils, il ne comprend qu'en baissant les yeux vers la miniature de mon visage. Activant le mécanisme caché, je déclenche le jet sous pression qui asperge le visage du policier d'un nuage de gaz vert.

Un hurlement d'horreur jaillit de sa gorge, presque immédiatement remplacé par un ricanement grinçant. Se tenant le visage à deux mains et titubant, le policier continue de ricaner de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que finalement, son rire s'étrangle dans sa gorge. Le policier s'écroule au sol, la bouche tordue dans un sourire disproportionné et les yeux si largement ouverts que des larmes de sang s'en écoulent.

Les autres policiers sont si choqués qu'ils ne réagissent pas le temps que je récupère un masque à gaz placé sur le mur «en cas d'urgence». Ce truc va ruiner mon maquillage, mais tant pis. Puis, je pointe ma canne vers eux et libère de nouveau le gaz.

Il me semble entendre un long rire de joie, si réconfortant que j'en sens la chaleur m'envelopper.

XXXXXXX

Les deux hommes promis par la Fouine déboulent du corridor à ma sortie de l'ascenseur. À cause de leur incompétence, j'ai dû tout monter ces trucs seule. Ils s'empressent de me débarrasser de mes sacs, et quand l'un s'approche du chariot avec le corps de monsieur J., je l'avertis que le contenu est plus précieux que leurs deux vies réunies. Ils comprennent le message et ne protestent pas.

Tandis que nous retournons au garage, des coups de feu résonnent, indiquant que les policiers ont finalement réalisé ce qui se passait dans leurs murs. J'ordonne à la Fouine de battre en retraite, et attends trois minutes avant d'entendre l'explosion. Aux moins, ces pauvres techniciens auront eu l'utilité de couvrir notre fuite.

À notre arrivée au garage, les hommes ont réussi à en chasser tous les policiers. Il y a quelques blessés, mais aucun gravement, ce qui signifie que nous n'aurons pas à kidnapper de chirurgien. Une bonne chose.

Le butin de l'équipe chargée de piller l'arsenal est impressionnant : des dizaines de fusils d'assaut, des fusils à pompe, des grenades fumigènes et explosives, des vestes pare-balles…sans oublier assez de munitions pour tenir un siège. Nous voilà aussi équipés que la police elle-même. Souriante, je sors un large cadeau de mon sac à surprises et le tends aux deux hommes qui m'ont escorté, leur ordonnant d'aller le déposer un peu plus loin. Sur l'étiquette, on peut lire _Pour Batman, de Harley Quinn xxx_. Ils obéissent sans poser de questions, mais quand ils reviennent, je brandis le pommeau de ma canne sous leur nez.

-Quand je dis «rapidement», je veux dire «RAPIDEMENT» ! je crache avant de lâcher le gaz hilarant.

Sans m'attarder sur les ricanements hystériques, je monte à bord de l'une des deux camionnettes et nous quittons le GCPD. La mission est un plein succès, au-delà de mes espérances. Rien ne saurait m'enlever mon sourire…

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, mon téléphone portable sonne. Sans me départir de mon sourire, je jette un coup d'œil aux hommes curieux autour de moi avant de répondre.

-Batman ? dis-je, arrachant des exclamations de surprise autour de moi.

La voix reconnaissable entre toutes est effectivement celle qui répond.

-Harley Quinn. Un clown qui sort d'une boîte à musique. Tu ne changes pas.

Sa voix n'exprime aucune émotion, il ne fait qu'exprimer un fait. Moi qui avais un maigre espoir de le faire sourire…même mon ennemi mortel se doit d'en être capable.

-Désolée, je manquais de temps pour trouver autre chose, dis-je. Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois, promis.

-Il n'y aura pas de prochaines fois, Quinn. Tu n'attraperas pas Gordon deux fois avec du bluff.

-Du bluff ? Oh, tu veux parler de l'histoire de la bombe dans les égouts sous la mairie ?

-Dans les…

Une brève pause dans sa voix me confirme que j'ai réussi à le prendre au dépourvu. Le sol tremble soudain sous les pneus de la camionnette, et presque aussitôt, un large ruban de fumée noire s'élève au-dessus des gratte-ciels de Gotham City.

-J'ai toujours aimé les explosions, j'admets d'un ton penaud.

-Je te retrouverai, Quinn. Et je te remettrai dans ta cellule.

-Oh non, Batman. L'ancienne Harley Quinn est morte avec monsieur J. Celle qui te parle est ton nouveau pire cauchemar. À très bientôt, chevalier noir.

Je raccroche sèchement au nez du supposé justicier et jette le cellulaire par la fenêtre en riant. Je ris, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions au repaire.


	6. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange---

_Bonjour à tous ! Sorcikator vous revient enfin avec le chapitre. Que dire, sinon que je suis désolé par le retard ? Que j'ai carrément oublié de poster ?*se met à l'abri lorsque les pierres volent* Ça va hein, j'ai pas fait exprès._

_Donc, nous retrouvons Harley alors qu'elle continue sa montée dans Gotham. Jusqu'où ira-t-elle ? Qui sait ? :3_

_Jun-Fuu :_ Considérant que tu es celle qui me met les plus belles review, il est clair que j'attends que tu lises. (D'ailleurs : Suicide Squad ? Foutage de gueule, pas vrai ? )

_Manoirmalfoy :_ Oui, elle joue dans la cours des grands à présent. :-D

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à mettre une review. Je dis ça parce que c'est ce qui me motive à écrire. ^^''_

**Chapitre Cinq**

**La vengeance est un plat qui se mange…très froid**

_Asile d'Arkham, sept ans plus tôt._

-Laissez-nous, j'ordonne au garde.

-Mais…proteste-t-il. Docteur, vous savez bien que c'est contre le règlement.

-J'ai dit : laissez-nous.

Sans protester davantage –bien qu'il brûle d'envie de le faire, ça se lit dans ses yeux-, le garde sort de la cellule, me rappelant au passage qu'il attend juste de l'autre côté de la porte en cas d'urgence. Lorsque nous sommes finalement seuls, je sors le papier sur lequel est écrite la note et le tends vers le Joker.

-Je peux savoir ce que cela signifie ?

Il est difficile de savoir s'il trouve la situation amusante ou non, mais il me semble que les coins de sa bouche tressautent légèrement. Après avoir lu les quelques mots, le Joker prend enfin la parole.

-Vous avez un admirateur, docteur ? Ça ne m'étonne pas. Une belle et brillante jeune femme comme vous…

-Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote, je l'avertis. Comment cette fleur et ce message ont-ils pu se retrouver dans mon appartement ?

-En quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ? demande-t-il.

-Je crois que les gardes seraient intéressés de savoir que vous avez pu quitter votre cellule pour aller déposer ce mot.

-Vous me blessez, ma chère. Je ne pensais pas à mal. Et…avez-vous aimé la fleur ?

La question me surprend. Il n'a pas tenté de mentir très longtemps, et le fait qu'il me demande mon opinion sur ce cadeau inattendu me trouble, pour une raison qui m'échappe. Maudissant le rosissement qui me prend aux joues, je réponds :

-Elle était…très jolie. Comment saviez-vous que les roses sont mes fleurs favorites ?

-Un gentleman ne révèle pas ses secrets, ma chère. Je tenais juste à mettre un sourire sur ce joli visage.

-Très aimable à vous.

-Vous le valez bien, Harley. Je vois que…nous sommes seuls ?

-…Oui. Comme vous pouvez le voir.

Les battements de mon cœur s'accroissent subitement. Suis-je en train de rétablir ce lien de confiance que j'avais entraperçu lors de notre dernière rencontre ? Les yeux du Joker se vrillent dans les miens, et à ma grande surprise, je suis la première à détourner le regard. C'est comme s'il parvenait à lire à l'intérieur même de mon âme.

-J'ai une histoire à vous raconter, docteur. Une histoire triste, une histoire cruelle. Je vais vous raconter _mon_ histoire.

En comprenant que je suis en train de réussir ce que personne d'autre n'avait réussi, mon cœur bondit de joie. Je serai connu comme étant la plus grande psychiatre du pays. Celle qui est parvenue à percer le Joker…voire à le guérir.

Néanmoins, alors que les mots s'écoulent de la bouche de mon patient, mon bonheur fond comme neige au soleil et est remplacé par un désarroi grandissant.

XXXXXXX

_Bureau de «Anderson, notaire et associé»_

_30 juin, 14h00_

Le petit homme aux cheveux lustrés termine de lire le document qu'il tient en main et m'offre un sourire compatissant.

-Ma foi, dit-il, tout me semble en ordre. Monsieur White vous a effectivement désigné comme seul successeur. Outre une petite somme d'argent, son testament parle d'un penthouse dans le centre-ville, ainsi que de quelques bâtiments un peu partout. Voici la liste des adresses et…

Et il continue dans son bavardage. Il m'est de plus en plus difficile de ne pas m'agiter d'impatience. D'autant que la robe noire que je porte m'étouffe à cause de la chaleur de ce début d'été et le voile sur mon visage me pique le nez. Mais je dois jouer mon rôle de veuve. Monsieur J. a en effet mis de côté quelques possessions «en cas d'urgence». C'est du moins ce que j'ai appris en osant fouiller dans ses affaires et documents personnels. Sous son habituel pseudonyme «Jack White», il s'est ainsi fait actionnaire de certaines entreprises, qui s'étaient brusquement mises à fructifier.

Résultat, il s'était fait propriétaire d'une petite fortune, dont la moitié avait été investie dans des bâtiments que je devine avoir été destiné à faire de futurs repaires. À ma grande surprise également, Jack White avait déclaré être marié à France White, qui était l'unique héritière de toute la fortune. L'utilisation de mon second prénom ne laisse aucun doute sur qui devait jouer ce rôle, et comprenant, mes yeux s'étaient remplis d'eau. Ça avait été mon rêve que nous soyons mariés...ça aurait été magique...

Heureusement que j'ai développé une habileté pour le déguisement et pour jouer un rôle. L'abruti de notaire chargé du dossier de mon «mari», bien qu'il ne m'ait jamais vu, n'a pas cherché plus loin que les documents que je lui ai fournis. Après avoir écouté son interminable discours, il me fait enfin signer les papiers nécessaires. Ensuite de quoi, il tend la main pour conclure l'affaire, mais je reste de marbre.

-Puisque ceci est terminé, pour mes honoraires…

-Nous nous sommes mal compris, je l'interromps. Je n'ai jamais parlé d'honoraires.

-Pardonnez-moi, madame, mais je ne fais pas la charité. J'ai réglé les affaires de votre mari, mais…

Cette fois, il se tait lorsque je lève mon doigt, le temps de retirer mon voile de deuil. Lorsqu'il aperçoit mon maquillage, ses yeux s'écarquillent d'horreur. Aussitôt, il tente de bondir sur son interphone pour appeler à l'aide, mais ma canne, maintenant débarrassée de son camouflage sobre, s'abat sur l'appareil à quelques millimètres de sa main.

-Si j'étais vous, je ne ferais pas ça, je l'avertis avec un sourire moqueur.

-Que voulez-vous de moi ? De l'argent ?

-J'ai tout l'argent dont j'ai besoin, grâce à vos services.

-Je ne comprends…

-Quoi, vous trouviez ça normal de n'avoir jamais vu monsieur White ? Dire que tout ce temps, vous aviez pour client le tristement célèbre Joker.

-Oh mon Dieu…pitié, ne me faites pas de mal ! Selon la loi, tout est en ordre. La fortune et les possessions que le Joker a mises sous ma responsabilité sont légalement à vous. Et mes honoraires, oubliez-les ! C'est cadeau !

Son front dégarni luit de sueur, et il tremble de tous ses membres. La vitesse à laquelle il s'est écrasé devant moi le rend encore plus pathétique. Oui, il a fait son travail, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Sans même prendre la peine de me lever de mon siège ou même de hausser le ton, j'exige la suppression complète de toutes ses archives concernant Jack White. Il s'exécute, envoyant un ordre de destruction aux archives et effaçant toutes les traces sur le disque dur de son ordinateur. Puis, devant moi, il passe à la déchiqueteuse toutes ses copies papier.

-Vous voyez ? dit-il une fois que tout est fini. J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé. Vous allez…vous allez me laisser vivre ? J'ai une femme et une fille…

-Tout va bien, je le rassure en me montrant compréhensive. Tenez, pour fêter cela, je vous offre un cigare. Cubain, très difficile à avoir.

Je sors la boîte de mon sac à main et lui en tends un. Visiblement, le notaire n'est pas familier avec le Joker, car il prend le cigare avec un soulagement visible sur le visage. Rabaissant mon voile, je lui dis que je dois partir, et que ça a été un plaisir de travailler avec lui.

Sorti de son bureau, je dépasse sa secrétaire en ne lui donnant qu'un léger signe de tête. Cette dernière n'a pas vraiment l'occasion de me prêter attention, car une forte explosion retentit dans le bâtiment, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Bondissant de son siège, elle se précipite vers le bureau de son patron. La porte derrière moi se referme juste au moment où un hurlement plus aigu que jamais retentit.

Le vieux coup du cigare explosif. Il faut savoir rester avec ses classiques.

XXXXXXX

_Le Cirque_

_30 juin, 16h23_

-Maman est rentrée ! j'annonce haut et fort en pénétrant dans le vaste appartement de luxe qui me sert de quartier général.

Puisque cet endroit m'appartenait déjà de droit, je n'ai pas attendu d'avoir le feu vert de bureaucrates ennuyeux avant de m'y installer avec ma petite famille. Cette dernière se constitue en fait du cercle d'un peu moins d'une dizaine de personnes qui forme l'ossature de l'organisation. L'élite d'Harley, si on veut.

Sans lever les yeux de ses écrans, la Fouine lève une main dans un salut maladroit. C'est plutôt Rick qui vient me rejoindre pour m'accueillir, comme il est entendu. Évitant de me mêler directement aux racailles minables qui forment la chair à canon de la troupe, j'ai confié cette tâche à l'ancien, le seul en qui j'ai un semblant de confiance. Pour faire bonne mesure, je le fais espionner par la Fouine, que je surveille moi-même.

-Tout est bon, je lui annonce en jetant la liasse de papiers sur une table. Je suis légalement propriétaire de cet endroit.

-Ça me soulage. J'ai pas trop envie que les flics viennent fourrer leur nez ici, patronne.

-Relaxe.

-On a assez d'armes ici pour équiper une petite armée, patronne. Des armes justement volées à la police.

Je lui envoie un coup de ma canne sur le sommet de sa tête. Il chancèle légèrement sous le choc, et je souris à mi-chemin entre la compassion et l'avertissement.

-Reprends-toi, tu sais que je n'apprécie pas les pleurnichards.

-Oui patronne, dit-il en se massant le crâne. Désolé patronne.

Me désintéressant déjà de mon subalterne, je laisse courir mon regard sur l'appartement que j'ai affectueusement nommé le Cirque. De grande taille et bien éclairé par un grand nombre de fenêtres, l'endroit est assez vaste pour servir de centre de commande. Dans un coin du salon se trouvent les ordinateurs chéris de la Fouine. Malgré leur coût faramineux, il a jusqu'ici été digne de son cadeau.

Dans la vaste cuisine, dont un large espace est encombré des caisses volées à l'arsenal du GCPD, trois types entretiennent des fusils d'assaut pour passer le temps. À leurs gestes, précis et professionnels, on devine un ancien service militaire. Alors que je les observe, l'un d'eux se lève pour aller chercher des canettes de bière dans le frigo.

Deux nouvelles recrues discutent sur le canapé du salon, devant la vaste télévision pour le moment allumée sur Gotham News. Une chose que je suis forcé d'admettre, c'est que monsieur J. n'engageait pas assez de femmes dans le groupe. Ces deux-là se sont montrées prometteuses durant la période de recrutement de cette semaine, et il me tarde de les voir à l'œuvre.

J'ai trouvé une autre recrue potentielle de mon côté, mais celle-là aura un traitement particulier…mais on verra pour plus tard. Pour le moment, je m'enquiers auprès de la Fouine de l'avancement de la recherche que je lui ai demandé. Toujours rien, m'annonce-t-il avec un rien de crainte. Cette garce est habile, je n'ai pas le choix de l'admettre.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ici qui a réussi à faire ce que je lui ai demandé ? je m'écris avec frustration. C'est pas vrai ça, pourquoi je vous paye, au juste ?

-Si vous m'aviez laissé continuer mon rapport, patronne, intervient prudemment Rick, je vous aurais dit une bonne nouvelle.

-Quand même ! De quoi s'agit-il ? Non, attends, je vais deviner. Hum…Batman s'est finalement tué dans un accident avec sa fichue voiture ?

-N…non, malheureusement.

-Tant mieux. Ça m'aurait déçu de ne pas m'en occuper moi-même.

L'expression de Rick est très satisfaisante. Le pauvre homme est sincèrement désireux d'obéir à mes instructions, mais il craint à juste titre mon imprévisibilité. Jouer avec quelqu'un qui se sait sur des charbons ardents me conforte dans l'idée que c'est bien moi le chef de meute. Finalement, je balaie la main dans les airs et l'incite à poursuivre.

-Un groupe a repéré Freeze, dit-il en guettant ma réaction.

Tout en l'espérant, je n'osais pas y croire. L'homme-glaçon s'est échappé d'Arkham un mois avant la mort de monsieur J. et a littéralement disparu des regards après avoir récupéré sa femme. Mon plus important objectif du moment, avant même celui de la vengeance, repose sur lui. Mais j'avais craint qu'il ait quitté Gotham…

J'arrache la tablette informatique que tient mon subalterne et parcours rapidement les lignes du rapport. Gel tardif et inexpliqué de la nappe phréatique…dépôts anormaux d'azote liquide dans l'eau…et maintenant, carrément un mur de glace bloquant tout un secteur des égouts…tout est là. C'est malin de sa part. Sous terre, Freeze peut cacher aux détecteurs les basses températures dans lesquelles il est obligé de vivre. Personne n'avait prêté attention aux signes parce qu'ils étaient anodins. Lui non plus, il ne veut pas que Batman le retrouve.

-Je veux que le groupe ayant trouvé le repaire de Freeze rapplique ici, j'ordonne. Nous partons à la pêche sur glace…

XXXXXXX

_Quelque part dans les égouts de Gotham_

_30 juin, 21h00_

-Salut, Freeze, dis-je en entrant dans le sanctuaire.

Laboratoire en biologie à la fine pointe de la technologie, le repaire de Mister Freeze semble avoir été taillé au cœur même d'un iceberg. En effet, outre le froid contrastant avec la chaleur de l'été, les murs, le plafond et le plancher sont entièrement recouverts de glace, permettant d'isoler le savant renégat et de le maintenir en vie.

En m'entendant prononcer son nom, Freeze lève les yeux de sa console et se tourne lentement vers moi. Son armure cryogénique émet de multiples chuintements à chacun de ses mouvements, et à travers la visière en forme d'œuf, deux lueurs rouges me dévisagent.

-Si j'avais su que même Harley Quinn pourrait trouver mon repaire, je l'aurais mieux caché, dit-il en guise de réponse.

Il parle d'une voix basse et fatiguée, comme si l'accident qui l'avait doté de son affinité avec la glace a également ralenti son enthousiasme, le rendant perpétuellement blasé. Une attitude détestable, mais que je sais n'être qu'illusoire. Même la chauve-souris fait preuve de prudence avant de l'affronter. J'imagine que me voir pénétrer seule chez lui doit le remplir d'autosuffisance.

-J'ai un doctorat aussi, je rétorque, ma bouche émettant un nuage de vapeur.

Freeze ricane doucement avant de retourner à son travail. Il prend quelques éprouvettes et les dépose prudemment dans une machine. Lorsque l'appareil s'enclenche, il reprend la parole.

-Néanmoins, que me vaut le déplaisir de ta visite en mon humble demeure ?

-J'ai besoin de ton aide, j'annonce de but en blanc.

-Voyez-vous cela. Et quel genre d'aide attendrais-tu de moi ?

Portant deux doigts à mes lèvres, je siffle pour signaler à Vera et Karen, mes nouvelles recrues, d'apporter leur chargement. Mécontent de cette intrusion supplémentaire, mais malgré tout intrigué, Freeze s'avance vers le chariot de transport sur lequel repose le sac mortuaire de mon amour. Il ne prend pas la peine de me demander la permission pour vérifier qui se trouve dans ce chargement. Mes deux sous-fifres reculent à l'approche de l'homme de glace, mais j'interviens d'une voix autoritaire.

-Tu touches avec les yeux, pas avec les mains.

-Le Clown, commente-t-il avec un rien de mépris dans la voix. J'ignorais qu'il était mort.

-Peut-être que tu devrais sortir un peu, Vikki…tu me sembles pâle.

Ma blague ne le déride même pas. Mais pourquoi les super criminels de Gotham manquent-ils tous d'humour ? Vraiment, il y a beaucoup de travail à faire pour que ça change.

-Qu'attends-tu exactement de moi, Harley Quinn ?

-Que tu aides monsieur J. comme tu aides Nora.

À mon grand étonnement, ma demande on ne peut plus sérieuse lui arrache un ricanement. Il fait demi-tour et se dirige vers le fond de son laboratoire vers l'objet que j'ai repéré dès mon arrivée dans le repaire. Posée sur un piédestal de glace, une cuve de cryogénisation offre à la vue de tous la silhouette endormie d'une femme d'une grande beauté, mais dont la pâleur n'envie rien à celle de Freeze.

-Tu ne peux pas décemment me demander cela, pauvre idiote. Même si j'avais voulu t'aider, ton Clown est mort. Je ne peux rien faire pour lui.

-Tu dépenses plein d'efforts pour ton glaçon domestique ! Tu peux bien en fournir un peu pour aider les autres, pour une fois.

-On ne peut pas comparer Nora et le Clown ! hurle-t-il de colère en se retournant, ses lunettes rouges flamboyant derrière la visière. Nora n'est PAS morte ! Je peux encore la sauver. Alors que lui…ce n'est plus qu'un cadavre. Et personne ne peut faire revenir les morts à la vie.

Durant son éclat de colère, Karen et Vera ont nerveusement levé leurs armes, prêtes à intervenir en cas d'agression. Elles se sont retenues de tirer ; c'est bien. Il me le faut vivant, et en état de marche.

Voir Freeze caresser tendrement le verre de la prison de sa femme me révulse. Ne réalise-t-il pas que je suis en deuil ? Il a encore son âme sœur, d'accord, mais il pourrait montrer un peu plus de respect à mon égard !

_La source de sa force, mais aussi sa plus grande faiblesse._

Je sais, mon poussin. Ce n'est pas la peine de me le rappeler, je le sais…

_Tu ne répliques pas quand je parle, Harley !_

-Pardon ! je glapis avec horreur. Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère.

-Tu disais quelque chose ? me demande Freeze en se rappelant soudain ma présence.

_Ce jeu a assez duré. Ne vois-tu pas qu'il se moque de toi ? Il te prend pour une faible._

-Je ne suis pas faible, je dis, une larme perlant sur ma joue. Ne sois pas en colère.

-Patronne ? interroge Karen. Vous allez bien…?

-Ce petit jeu a assez duré.

Un claquement sec retentit et rebondit sur les parois congelées. Je relève lentement la tête et découvre le fusil réfrigérant de Mister Freeze pointé vers moi. Calmement, il m'avertit que j'ai très exactement une minute pour ficher le camp de sa demeure. Me rattrapant sur le chariot de monsieur J., je reprends lentement mes esprits.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai dit, répète Freeze, fiche le camp. Ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre. Laisse-nous tranquilles.

Tout se passe rapidement. Je plonge la main dans mon sac à surprises et plonge sur le côté, prenant au dépourvu les deux jeunes femmes qui ne réagissent pas assez vite lorsque Freeze appui sur la détente. Le rayon glacial traverse la pièce en une fraction de seconde et congèle sur place la malchanceuse Vera, la transformant en glaçon. Un grondement de colère échappe au savant déchu et il se met à asperger de tirs la zone où je me trouve.

-Tu aurais mieux fait de ne pas t'élever à un niveau trop haut pour toi. Le Clown était un fou, mais au moins, il forçait mon respect. Toi, tu n'es qu'une folle pitoyable. À peine l'ombre de lui-même.

N'ayant pas pu voir ce que j'ai sorti de mon sac à surprise, il lui faut entendre le ricanement des dentiers fous avant de les voir. Les petits chéris se dispersent rapidement autour de lui, puis explosent tous en cœur, arrachant une exclamation de surprise à Freeze. Je profite de la confusion pour changer d'abri, mais un rayon glaçant me frôle le dos, démolissant une machine derrière moi.

-Tes petits tours ne m'impressionnent pas, dit-il.

Changement de plan, on dirait. Si ce rayon me touche, je suis cuite. Ou plutôt congelée. Bref, ce ne sera pas très agréable. Je sors donc un autre objet de mon sac et me prépare à bondir de nouveau à découvert.

-Tu dégages tellement de chaleur que tu m'es aussi visible qu'un phare dans la nuit, révèle Freeze d'un ton amusé.

Malgré moi, je pousse un cri d'horreur lorsqu'un rayon réfrigérant m'oblige à quitter précipitamment mon abri. Comment ça, il est capable de détecter ma chaleur ? C'est pas cool ça, c'est de la triche ! Furieuse et sautant sur l'occasion que son arme ait besoin de quelques secondes pour recharger, je lance l'espèce de boule verte que j'ai sortie. La boule atteint avec précision le devant de la visière, la recouvrant d'une large flaque de glu verdâtre.

Aveuglé, Freeze pousse un grognement de rage, et tandis que d'une main, il tente de retirer la substance poisseuse de son champ de vision, de l'autre il asperge de tirs la zone devant lui dans l'espoir de me toucher. Peine perdue, quelques pirouettes précises suffisent à me faire me glisser dans son dos. Un coup de pied derrière le genou suivit d'un autre dans la poitrine blindée, et le voilà au sol, aussi pathétique qu'une tortue renversée.

-Qui est pitoyable, maintenant ? je demande d'un ton moqueur.

Mon rire s'étrangle lorsque je constate que ma glu se congèle littéralement sous mes yeux. Une seconde plus tard, elle se fracasse, et le regard rouge de Freeze me fixe avec colère. J'esquive de justesse la main gantelée, mais pas assez le rayon qui congèle ma botte au sol. Avec horreur, je vois la glace progresser rapidement le long de ma jambe, et j'abandonne tout afin de retirer le plus vite possible la botte qui, heureusement, monte jusqu'au genou.

Des coups de feu retentissent, distrayant Mister Freeze. En entendant la voix de Karen, je ne regrette pas de l'avoir prise avec moi. Finalement, la dernière attache cède, et ma souplesse de gymnaste me permet de glisser hors de ma botte une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il m'est difficile de ne pas trouver comique la vision d'une botte congelée au milieu de la pièce.

Comme le glaçon l'a dit lui-même, il est temps d'en finir. L'objet que je sors cette fois est dans une pochette de ma ceinture et prend la forme d'une petite fléchette luisant d'une lumière orangée.

-Hey, tête de glace ! je crie à son intention, la fléchette en main.

Abandonnant la traque de ma sous-fifre, Freeze se tourne vers moi. Un clin d'œil plus tard, je lance la petite fléchette qui va se ficher dans la cuve de Nora.

-NON ! hurle-t-il en me visant à nouveau.

-Ah ah, je dis en agitant l'index comme à un enfant désobéissant. Tu ne veux pas faire ça.

Sa bouche se crispe dans un rictus haineux, mais la crainte que quelque chose arrive à sa femme le retient de me congeler sur place. Grimaçant moi-même à la sensation du froid à travers ma chaussette, je lui présente mon petit joujou.

Pendant que je faisais mes courses aux GCPD, j'ai trouvé ce petit objet. Conçu par Firefly.

À la mention du roi des pyromanes, la crainte de Freeze se mue en authentique terreur. Et il a raison. Pour l'avoir testé, je sais que cette petite fléchette contient du napalm modifié pour s'enflammer à l'air ambiant. Fragile, la fléchette se brise si on essaye de la retirer de sa cible…

-Ne fais pas ça, dit-il d'un ton suppliant. Pitié. Elle ne t'a rien fait.

-On se sent plus coopératif, Vikki ?

-…Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? Je t'ai dit que je ne peux pas ramener le Joker.

-Congèle-le. Qu'il soit avec moi pour toujours. Tu peux faire ça ?

Freeze acquiesce et se tourne vers le corps. Karen lève son arme, mais je secoue négativement la tête, l'enjoignant à retenir ses tirs. Le glaçon rapproche le corps de mon amour et se met au travail avec un silence lugubre. En attendant, j'ordonne à Karen de me donner sa chaussure droite pour remplacer la mienne, ce qu'elle fait sans protester.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulent tandis que Freeze calibre sous mes yeux une cuve de cryogénisation identique à celle de Nora. Lorsque la machine est prête, il glisse avec le plus de délicatesse possible le corps de monsieur J. dans l'appareil et referme le couvercle vitré. La cuve s'active avec un ronronnement, et Freeze se tourne enfin vers moi.

-C'est fait. Tu pourras le transporter où tu veux, la cuve est protégée contre les détecteurs infrarouges et à rayons X. La batterie a une durée de six heures, ensuite de quoi, il faudra la recharger. N'importe quelle source d'énergie électrique suffira.

-Merci beaucoup. Maintenant, je vais te laisser tranquille dans cet Enfer de glace.

-Attends ! Nora. Tu dois la libérer de cette fléchette infernale.

Pour être honnête, il n'y a pas moyen de retirer la fléchette sans l'activer. En tout cas, je n'en ai pas trouvé. Et j'ai perdu quatre hommes en essayant. Oups.

-Retire là toi-même, dis-je tandis que Karen et un autre sous-fifre nous ayant rejoint partent avec la cuve. Je te garantis que ça va réchauffer ton cœur glacé.

Je ne tarde pas à m'éclipser, sachant que son inquiétude maladive le rend idiot. Cependant, je ne suis pas assez rapide. Encore à l'entrée du laboratoire, l'explosion qui jaillit projette un nuage de vapeur chimique et une onde de choc qui m'envoie dans les airs, me faisant crier de douleur.

-Patronne ! s'écrit Karen en venant m'aider. Vous allez bien ?

Ma tête tourne et ma peau me démange, mais il me semble que je suis en un seul morceau. Une douleur aiguë dans mon ventre m'emplit d'inquiétude, mais elle finit par se rétracter lentement. Pardon mon petit poussin. Maman ne voulait pas te faire du mal, je le jure. Je ferai attention la prochaine fois.

Une plainte d'animal blessé s'élève du laboratoire dévasté, nous révélant que Freeze a survécu. Mais il est seul, maintenant.

-…Vera était toujours là-dedans, patronne, m'apprend Karen.

-Ah…je réponds en haussant des épaules. Tant pis pour elle. Oh, ça me fait penser…

Mes forces un peu revenues, j'extirpe une carte à jouer d'une poche intérieure de ma redingote et l'examine. Mon visage rieur est venu remplacer celui de monsieur J. et mes couleurs les siennes. Néanmoins, je me rappelle encore que c'est pour lui que je fais ça.

_Et pour le moment, tu le fais bien, très chère._

J'embrasse tendrement la carte et la projette contre la muraille de glace, où elle va se ficher. L'explosion va attirer les curieux et les flics, alors autant qu'il sache qu'Harley Quinn est passé ici.


	7. Le clown et la fleur

_Rebonjour ! Un autre chapitre un peu court, mais il fera une bonne transition, car le prochain chapitre réserve une petite…nouveauté. Mais ça, vous verrez la semaine prochaine. :-P_

_Que dire de plus à mes deux revieweuses, Manoirmalfoy et Jun-Fuu, hormis ce qu'elles savent déjà ? Merci de prendre le temps de commenter, ça me fait plaisir. Et pour ceux qui lisent en étant trop timides pour reviewer, merci de prendre de votre temps._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre Six**

**Le clown et la fleur**

_Le Cirque_

_31 juin, 2h01_

Lorsque nous pénétrons dans l'ascenseur, la cuve de monsieur J. à l'abri des regards indiscrets dans une caisse, un soupir de soulagement s'échappe de mes lèvres. Même si je dois me laisser soutenir par Karen, ma faiblesse étant revenue, je me dis qu'on est bien chez soi. J'espère pouvoir garder le Cirque encore longtemps. Je m'y sens bien. Il va falloir un peu plus de décoration, mais sinon, c'est le meilleur repaire que j'aie connu. Il me suffira de le rendre indétectable. Et surtout, le protéger contre les infestations de chauve-souris…

Je sens que quelque chose ne va pas dès que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent sur un condo plongé dans la pénombre. Devant moi, la télévision est ouverte sur Gotham News et on y parle de l'explosion de flammes qui a jailli des égouts. Apparemment, les policiers ont déjà récupéré Mister Freeze, gravement brûlé et en état de choc. Ils ont également trouvé ma carte de visite, et entendre parler de moi comme «_la possible nouvelle plus grande menace depuis le Joker_» me réchauffe le cœur.

Cependant, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. D'un claquement de doigts, j'allume les lumières automatiques. Mes yeux sortent presque de mes orbites en voyant que tous les hommes que j'avais laissés ici sont suspendus aux murs ou au plafond par de véritables enchevêtrements de vignes.

-Tu devrais dire à tes larbins que je suis une VIP, ma chérie, dit une voix depuis le canapé. Ils ne voulaient pas me permettre de te faire une visite surprise…

Mon visage s'éclaire de joie en voyant Ivy se lever du canapé, plus brillante de santé que jamais. Plantant là mon escorte, j'avale la distance qui nous sépare et bondit dans les bras tendus de mon amie, la serrant contre moi.

-Red ! Je suis si contente de te voir.

-Tu n'as pas chômé, ma chérie, dit-elle avec un rien de fierté. D'abord le GCPD, maintenant Mister Freeze…tu es en train de devenir plus productive que ce sale clown lui-même.

_Un sale clown peut-être, mais au moins, pas une plante verte._

-Comment est-ce que tu m'as trouvé, Ivy ?

Avant de répondre, elle tend la main dans ma direction et fait jaillir quelques spores rosées dans sa paume ouverte.

-J'ai concocté quelques spores uniques, juste pour toi. Ils sont indétectables pour tout le monde sauf moi, mais ils sont toujours autour de toi. Ce qui fait que je pourrais te retrouver partout dans le monde.

Je suis touchée par son initiative, qui prouve qu'elle tient à moi. Une des dernières, je me dis encore une fois. Si seule…

_Suffit les pleurnicheries, Harley !_

Comme frappé par un fouet, je sursaute et me redresse. Mais l'instant d'après, je vacille et mes jambes cèdent en dessous de moi. Ivy réagit immédiatement et fait en sorte que ses plantes amortissent ma chute et me dépose doucement sur le canapé. En s'agenouillant près de moi, je remarque qu'elle affiche une expression inquiète.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller fort, Harley.

-C'est…c'est rien.

-Ce n'est PAS rien, ma chérie, rétorque-t-elle en commençant à m'examiner. Tu as été exposé à des toxines, chez Freeze ?

-Pendant l'explosion…j'admets.

-Bon sang, Harley ! C'est ce genre d'incident qui a mis le docteur Fries dans cet état ! Tu as pensé au petit ?

Moi qui tentais de me rassurer sur mon état, Ivy parvient à me rendre vraiment inquiète. Il est hors de question que je devienne comme la glacière ! Pas avec mon petit trésor dans mon ventre. S'il devait lui arriver quelque chose…

D'un claquement de doigts, Red libère Banjo de sa prison végétale et lui ordonne de me transporter rapidement jusqu'à ma chambre. Trop simplet pour être rancunier, le brave garçon obéit et me soulève avec la même délicatesse que si j'étais en porcelaine. Je me laisse faire, même lorsque mon chapeau tombe de ma tête pour aller rouler un peu plus loin. Mon énergie semble être aspirée hors de mon corps. Si fatiguée…

_Tu vas quand même pas crever aussi facilement, Harley ?_

-Je suis désolée, poussin…je murmure d'une voix faible en sentant vaguement le matelas sous moi. Trop faible…

-Elle délire, commente Ivy d'une voix sombre, quelque part à côté de moi. C'est pas bon. Sortez ! Je ne veux pas être dérangé pendant que je m'occupe d'elle. Si vous passez outre, je jure que vous servirez d'engrais à mes bébés.

Ce sont les derniers mots que j'entends avant d'être plongé dans une douce inconscience.

XXXXXXX

_Asile d'Arkham_

_Sept ans auparavant._

L'histoire du Joker me bouleverse au plus haut point. Enfant, il avait une passion pour les clowns et les blagues. Mais son père, un homme autoritaire et parfois violent n'entendait pas à ce que son rejeton devienne un stupide clown. Enfant, il a constamment tenté de faire rire son père, ou au moins de le faire sourire, mais il ne récoltait que des baffes.

-Pourquoi était-il si sérieux ? se plaint le Joker avec toute la tristesse que son sourire figé le lui permet. Pourquoi, Harley ?

Devant ravaler ses rêves du cirque, il aurait obéi aux ordres de son père de suivre des études, se mariant et ayant un enfant. La parfaite petite famille rangée. Le père finit même par mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque, faisant disparaître son ombre du paysage. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux, sans compter des problèmes financiers qui mettaient en péril la petite famille. Désespéré, le Joker accepta un travail louche qui lui aurait permis de voler son propre employeur.

C'était le plan parfait, mais Batman s'en est mêlé. Paniqué, le Joker s'est réfugié dans une usine de produits chimiques, mais le chevalier noir l'a rattrapé et acculer. Faisant fi des supplications de sa victime, Batman l'a passé à tabac. Puis soudain, il est tombé dans une cuve de toxines.

-C'était confus, admet-il en me regardant dans les yeux. Mais je sais que Batman m'a poussé dedans. C'est un menteur et un hypocrite.

Cet accident lui a donné son allure singulière sans le tuer. Blessé et terrassé par la douleur, il est rentré chez lui pour constater que sa femme enceinte baignait dans son sang. Apparemment, ses complices travaillaient pour la pègre, et l'organisation s'est assuré qu'il n'y aurait pas de témoins de cette opération ratée. En une nuit, il a tout perdu. Mais il a également compris que le monde est fou. La folie baigne chaque facette de la société, et les gens comme lui sont les seuls à véritablement voir les choses telles qu'elles sont.

-Ma chère Harley, trouvez-vous normal que ce soit moi qui suis enfermé ici, alors qu'un criminel aussi mauvais que moi sillonne les rues et est acclamé en héros ? Il y a bien des vermines à Gotham, mais lui, c'est le pire. Pourquoi porte-t-il un masque, croyez-vous ? Qu'a-t-il donc à cacher ? Il a failli me tuer, malgré ses beaux discours ; au lieu de cela, il m'a créé. Dans un sens, il a bel et bien tué l'homme que j'étais. Maintenant, il n'y a que le Joker…

Une crise de rire le secoue, interminable, exprimant toute la folie qui habite le Joker. À cause de Batman…

C'est ce jour-là que tout a changé. Que j'ai compris que lui et moi étions pareils, liés.

XXXXXXX

_Le Cirque_

_5 juillet, 7h40_

Mes paupières s'ouvrent en sentant la douce caresse du soleil sur ma peau. Je pousse un soupir de contentement en sentant cette chaleur bienfaisante et m'étire entre les couvertures. Me rappelant soudain que j'avais été blessé après mon combat contre Mister Freeze, je me redresse.

La première chose que je constate, c'est qu'on m'a démaquillé et fait enfiler une chemise de nuit, et que mes cheveux pendent doucement sur mes épaules. Je me sens beaucoup mieux, et la douce présence de mon petit poussin dans mon ventre n'a pas disparu, ce qui me soulage. C'est alors qu'un détail inattendu attire mon attention…

-Désolée, s'excuse Ivy depuis un fauteuil. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais je crains que ce soit permanent.

La peau sur mes bras a pris une teinte blanche, terriblement semblable à celle de Mister Freeze. Bondissant hors de mon lit, je me précipite vers le large miroir se trouvant dans la pièce, pour constater que cette pâleur s'étend à tout mon épiderme. Sur mon visage, on pourrait croire que je porte toujours mon fond de teint, mais non. Je suis devenu albinos…

-Ce n'est pas si terrible, s'explique Red en venant enlacer mes épaules d'un bras rassurant. Tu supportes toujours la lumière et la chaleur du soleil, à l'inverse de Freeze. Seulement, tu ne pourras plus bronzer.

-Comment est-ce arrivé ?

-Le nuage de vapeur qui t'a enveloppé lors de l'explosion contenait des substances qui ont provoqué un empoisonnement de la peau. Si je n'étais pas intervenu avec mes plantes, tu serais morte avant-hier. Mais visiblement, les toxines avaient déjà fait leur œuvre en décolorant ta peau.

Elle me repousse, un sourire s'esquissant doucement sur ses lèvres.

-Cependant, dit-elle d'un ton malicieux. Il y a des avantages. Essaie de sauter le plus haut possible.

Intrigué, je tente l'expérience et crie de surprise en me retrouvant l'instant suivant à la hauteur du plafond. Par réflexe, j'esquive le large plafonnier et m'y accroche à deux mains, esquissant une pirouette qui me fait m'y asseoir. C'est après coup que je réalise que c'est un bond et une acrobatie au-delà des capacités des meilleurs athlètes olympiques !

-C'est génial ! je m'exclame en me projetant vers le mur.

Je m'y réceptionne avant de me projeter vers le lit. Ma chute est amortie par une roulade sur le matelas et j'éclate de rire.

-Maintenant, dit Ivy d'un ton satisfait, tu es plus forte, plus rapide et plus agile que l'essentiel des humains «normaux».

-Qu'est-ce qu'une peau blanche comparée à ça ? je demande en me mettant debout sur le lit. Je suis prête à conquérir tout Gotham !

-Ça c'est parler, approuve Red, légèrement contaminée par mon excitation. Mais avant ça, tu devrais peut-être manger un peu ?

Mon estomac me fait justement réaliser que j'ai manqué de nombreux repas durant mon coma. Même si Ivy me rassure sur le fait qu'elle a nourri mon organisme avec tous les nutriments essentiels, mon corps réclame de la vraie nourriture, et grande quantité. Avisant mon chapeau haut de forme sur la table de chevet, je l'enfile sur ma tête et sors de la chambre, sans me soucier de ma tenue très légère.

Toute l'élite d'Harley est là, oisive au possible. Les têtes se tournent vers moi et les regards s'éclairent. La plupart semblent réellement soulagés de voir que je me suis remis de ma maladie.

-Maman est rétablie, j'annonce d'une voix tonitruante, et prête à faire du bruit !

-Hourrah ! s'exclament-ils.

Pendant que je me précipite vers le réfrigérateur et que je le vide consciencieusement, Rick vient me faire un rapport sur les activités de notre organisation grandissante. Suivant mes instructions, la «chair à canon» récoltée dans la population la moins fortunée de Gotham City a su mener à bien plusieurs braquages et vols, permettant de remplir les coffres malgré les payes. En s'assurant que la chair à canon porte des masques ou des maquillages de clown, toute la ville ne pouvait bien évidemment pas se tromper sur la personne responsable de cette vague de crimes.

-Suivant vos instructions, ils laissent une carte à jouer «spéciale Harley Quinn» sur chaque lieu de crime. On ne parle plus que de ça dans les nouvelles.

-Excellent travail, Rick, je le complimente avant de prendre une bouchée du colossal sandwich que je viens de compléter.

Décidément, je suis de bonne humeur, ce matin.

Ivy sort à son tour de ma chambre avec un pas de conquérant qui fait légèrement reculer tous les occupants de l'appartement, sauf moi et Banjo. Je les avertis une nouvelle fois que Red a autant le droit que moi de circuler, puis retourne à mon repas.

-Vas-y mollo avec la bouffe, me prévient-elle. Tu vas te rendre malade.

-On est deux à manger, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

Une fois le sandwich complété, j'ouvre un plein pot de cornichons et le vide complètement avant de réaliser que je déteste les cornichons. Bah, plus maintenant, faut croire. Profitant d'un temps de pause dans mon festin, Ivy reprend la parole.

-Je ne t'ai toujours pas dit pourquoi tu m'avais trouvé chez toi à ton arrivée.

-C'est vrai, je réponds. D'ailleurs, évite de trop abimer mes sous-fifres, la prochaine fois. J'en ai encore besoin.

-Ils n'ont pas eu mal. Pas vrai ?

Par prudence, ils acquiescent tous à la question d'Ivy.

-En fait, je me suis dit que ce serait égoïste de ma part de te laisser seule dans le vaste monde. J'aimerais te proposer mon aide dans ton entreprise de «conquérir» Gotham.

-C'est vrai ? je m'exclame avec joie.

-Bien vraie. Ensemble, le monde n'a qu'à bien se tenir !

_Pfff…une alliée comme une autre, je suppose._

-Tu pourras toujours être mon bras droit, je propose. Si Rick n'a pas d'objection à ce que je choisisse ma meilleure amie plutôt que lui ?

-Non, bien sûr que non ! répond ce dernier sous mon regard d'avertissement. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être le bras droit ou gauche de personne pour faire mon travail.

-Parfait. Mais dis donc, Red, tu es une biologiste, je me trompe ?

Poison Ivy accepte, bien qu'avec quelques réticences, à reproduire en grande quantité la formule du gaz hilarant de monsieur J. Tout ce qu'elle demande, c'est un laboratoire où travailler, car elle n'a jamais eu la possibilité d'étudier la formule du gaz. Je réponds que ce n'est pas un problème et qu'elle aura tout ce dont elle a besoin.

-Tu es sûre que tu veux te servir des méthodes du Joker ? me demande-t-elle en plissant le nez. Tu ne voudrais pas faire du neuf ?

-Allons Red. Gotham connait déjà le gaz du Joker, et si je me mets à en répandre, nous sommes sûrs de propager la crainte.

-Ou de donner un coup de pied dans la grotte aux chauves-souris, marmonne-t-elle.

-Patronne, intervient alors Karen, moins choquée depuis l'affrontement avec Freeze. Pendant votre convalescence, nous avons mis la cuve dans une chambre d'invité.

Oh seigneur, j'avais complètement oublié mon pauvre monsieur J. ! Une erreur presque impardonnable. Ivy sur les talons, je me précipite vers la pièce désignée et ouvre la porte à la volée.

Il est bien là, préservé de sorte qu'il semble dormir. Juste à le voir, je sens mon cœur fondre et je vais caresser doucement le devant de la cuve, à la hauteur du visage. En entendant Ivy pénétrer dans la pièce à son tour, je tourne la tête vers elle. Mais son expression choquée m'attriste.

-Harley…dit-elle, légèrement furieuse. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce macchabée ?!

-Ils allaient le charcuter au GCPD, je tente de lui expliquer.

-C'est pour ça que tu as risqué ta peau et celle du bébé en défiant Freeze dans son antre ?! s'écrit-elle. Pour pouvoir conserver ton précieux _monsieur J._ une petite éternité ? Harley, as-tu idée à quel point c'est morbide ?

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'approuver, je rétorque, blessée. Que tu le veuilles ou non, il va rester ici. Je vais même le déplacer dans ma chambre.

Alliant le geste à la parole, je débranche la cuve qui passe aussitôt sur l'énergie de la batterie et entreprend de déplacer la cuve de monsieur J. Ma nouvelle force me permet de le faire avec une certaine aisance, sans même l'aide d'Ivy qui s'écarte de côté pour me laisser sortir de la pièce.

L'appartement a été déserté dès les premiers cris, et seuls Banjo et la Fouine, des écouteurs sur les oreilles, traînent toujours dans les environs. Je pousse un grognement en posant la cuve sur le seuil de ma chambre et m'appuie contre, cherchant du réconfort auprès de lui.

_Stupide plante._

-Harley, dit mon amie d'une voix un peu tremblante. Excuse-moi. Je n'aurais pas dû crier. Attends, je vais t'aider.

Ensemble, nous installons la cuve de sorte que la première chose que je vois en me levant soit le visage endormi de monsieur J. Ivy ravale un commentaire sur cet endroit en particulier et me force à la regarder dans les yeux.

-Écoute ma chérie, je n'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute à cause de _lui_. Si tu as besoin de ce réconfort, alors je ne m'y opposerai pas.

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr. Mais tu sais sûrement, en tant que psychiatre, que toujours rester dans le passé est mauvais pour la santé mentale ?

-Quelle santé mentale ? je rétorque effrontément en tirant la langue.

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire, dit-elle en souriant néanmoins.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Ivy. Je suis assez grande pour faire mes propres choix.

Elle hoche la tête, puis quitte la pièce. Elle ne comprend toujours pas que j'ai besoin de lui. Il est la seule chose qui me donne la force de continuer.

_Si elle pose trop de problèmes, un bon bidon d'herbicides devrait faire l'affaire._

-Non, je proteste. Pas Ivy.

_Harley, elle va éventuellement devenir une menace. Tu ne l'a laisserais pas te monter contre _moi, _n'est-ce pas ?_

-Bien sûr que non, mon poussin…tu es la seule chose qui compte pour moi. Mais Red est mon amie. Elle ne me ferait jamais de mal.

_Nous verrons._

XXXXXXX

_Quartier Est de Gotham_

_12 juillet, 20h00_

La porte de l'appartement est entrouverte, comme une invitation à entrer. Comme convenu, je suis venue seule, mais pas désarmée. Ma canne fraichement remplie de gaz, la fleur sur ma veste pleine d'acide et mon sac à surprises bien garnie, je serais capable d'affronter une petite armée. Mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Du bout de ma canne, j'ouvre en grand le battant et pénètre dans l'appartement. Les lieux ne sont pas dénués de charme ; on voit que la propriétaire est fortunée. Toutefois, de grands tableaux troublants par leurs sujets grotesques viennent prouver que je suis bien là où je dois être.

-Bonsoir, lance une voix.

En la voyant, je souris.

-Je vois que tu as reçu le paquet. Ça te va très bien.

-Oui. Le couturier a très bien pris mes mensurations.

La femme qui se tient devant moi est vêtue d'un costume qui n'est pas sans rappeler l'ancienne version du mien, mais tout en rouge et avec quelques modifications. Le bonnet est bien là, si ce n'est qu'il possède trois grelots plutôt que deux ; le une-pièce la recouvrant du col aux chevilles est essentiellement le même, mais une jupe noire a été ajoutée sur le dessus, attaché par une ceinture à la taille. Des motifs noirs du cœur et du carreau ornent la tenue. Le col, noir aussi, descend jusqu'à la hauteur de ses coudes, formant comme une petite cape. Enfin, au lieu d'un masque d'Arlequin recouvrant les yeux, le bonnet de la femme se prolonge jusqu'à la pointe de son nez.

-Je dois dire, poursuit-elle avec un large sourire, que c'est un honneur que vous m'ayez choisi parmi tant d'autres.

-Tu es unique, je rétorque. Ça fait quelque temps que je t'observe. Comme moi, tu vois le monde tel qu'il est. Tu brûles de changer les choses, de révéler cette folie que les aveugles refusent d'accepter. Tu es l'acolyte dont j'avais besoin.

-À votre service, maîtresse, dit-elle en s'inclinant.

-Tu vas avoir besoin d'un nom. Il ne faut pas que tout le monde sache qui tu es.

-Je parie que vous l'avez déjà choisi…

-Tout à fait. Si tu prends la peine de regarder ton costume, tu comprendras…

M'obéissant, ma nouvelle acolyte examine plus en détail sa tenue, fabriquée par Valex selon mes spécifications. En s'attardant sur les symboles, puis en faisant le lien avec la couleur, elle sourit.

-Red Aces, murmure-t-elle comme si elle testait le nom. Ça me plait.

-Parfait. Tu vas pouvoir commencer dès demain. Car si nous avons Red Aces –l'as rouge-, il nous faut son parfait opposé.

-Et vous avez une idée de qui sera…Black Aces ?

Non, pas encore, je songe. Mais tôt ou tard, la future Black Aces se révélera d'elle-même, comme Red Aces s'est révélée à moi. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Et ce duo deviendra, j'en suis sûr, le parfait instrument qui conduira la nouvelle Harley Quinn à la gloire…et à la vengeance.


	8. Paria chez soi

_Bonsoir, je suis Sorcikator ! AHA ! Et ceci est un plagiat complètement honteux du salue de Bob Lennon, c'est complètement gratuit. XD Mais soyons un peu sérieux. Ce chapitre est un peu particulier, car nous laisserons un peu Harley Quinn de côté pour introduire un nouveau narrateur à l'histoire. Le personnage est de ma création, mais il a été baptisé en l'honneur d'une bonne amie à moi. Désormais, les narrations de Requiem alterneront entre ce personnage et Harley Quinn._

_D'ailleurs, je mets ici une franche __**ALERTE AU LEMON.**__ Il s'agit d'ailleurs de la première fois que j'intègre un lemon dans une fanfiction. Donc, si vous n'avez pas 18 ans et plus, bah…je ne vais pas vous tordre le bras pour ne pas que vous lisiez, mais je ne prends aucune responsabilité. Vous êtes prévenus. :-P_

_Encore une fois, j'aimerais remercier la dizaine de personnes qui lisent mes chapitres, et surtout Manoirmalfoy et Jun-Fuu, qui continuent de laisser des reviews. J'espère que ce léger changement de contexte vous plaira._

**Chapitre Sept**

**Paria chez soi**

_Gotham Square_

_7 août, 19h13_

_Lil'Jay_

Dans les rues de Gotham, je suis surtout connue sous l'alias de Lil'Jay. Personne ne sait réellement qui je suis ni d'où je viens. Tout ce qu'ils savent, c'est que je suis une voleuse efficace malgré mon jeune âge, et c'est pourquoi certains des plus reconnus criminels font appel à mes services.

Ils me dégoûtent tous, sans exception. Les bandits qui me servent d'employeurs, bien sûr, mais également les policiers, qui connaissent parfaitement l'identité des membres de la pègre locale sans pour autant lever le petit doigt –sauf s'il s'agit d'empocher un juteux pot-de-vin-. Les simples citoyens aussi sont méprisables. Comment peuvent-ils simplement vivre leur vie lorsque le tiers de Gotham est souillé par le crime organisé ? Sans compter l'un de ces super-criminels, qui au moins une fois par an provoque une catastrophe incroyable qui fait beaucoup de morts ?

De mon avis, ils se valent tous. Des sous-merdes pathétiques et hypocrites, qui se complaisent dans la paresse et le mensonge. Mais comme je sais que mes opinions seraient mal vues dans ma famille, j'ai appris à me la fermer. À sourire et à faire comme si le monde tourne normalement.

En observant les passants qui déambulent autour des lumineuses merveilles de Gotham Square, un lieu presque sans pareil en Amérique, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en constatant que personne ne fait attention à la jeune fille de dix-neuf ans, mal coiffée et vêtue à la garçonne que je suis. En fait si ; les riches, reconnaissables à leurs tenues chics, me lancent parfois des regards méprisants, comme si j'étais une clocharde à peine un cran au-dessus des cafards peuplant les égouts. Être ainsi anonyme m'amuse. Personne ne se doute que je suis la fille du grand Lionel Falcone, patriarche du plus puissant clan de la pègre nord-américaine.

Bien sûr que non. Comment la sage et discrète Jane Falcone pourrait être cette gamine dégingandée à peine entrée dans l'âge adulte ? Même si je ne peux plus prétendre être un garçon, comme quand j'étais plus jeune, Lil'Jay continue à être mon échappatoire lorsque ma vie familiale devient trop étouffante.

Aujourd'hui, je devais récupérer quelque chose chez un gros poisson affilié au Pingouin. Peu de voyous oseraient s'aventurer à voler le célèbre Cobblepot, dont la mainmise sur la contrebande d'armes et la forte présence sur le marché des narcotiques en fait un rival de taille pour mon gangster de père. Même en étant présentement aux prises avec l'influence grandissante du gang d'Harley Quinn, le Pingouin n'est pas homme à se laisser duper. Heureusement pour moi, ce n'était pas à lui, mais à un de ses lieutenants que je devais m'en prendre. L'après-midi me suffit pour traquer et dérober ma cible.

Et maintenant, j'attends mon contact, un associé de mon père qui n'a bien sûr aucune idée de qui je suis. Par plus de prudence, je porte toujours un masque sur mes yeux. C'est d'ailleurs moi qui reconnais mon employeur la première, et c'est d'un pas assuré que je me dirige vers lui.

-Bonsoir Calviri, je dis une fois à sa hauteur.

-Ne prononce pas mon nom ici ! siffle-t-il avec agacement, jetant quelques coups d'œil autour de lui. Tu l'as ?

Je brandis l'objet, mais alors qu'il s'apprête à s'en saisir, je referme mon poing dessus.

-Ma paye, je dis simplement. Montrez-moi la couleur, et je vous file ce bidule.

-Bien sûr, marmonne-t-il. Vous autres, chacals, ne pensez donc qu'à votre fric ?

-Rien à foutre de vos sermons. Vous me payez, ou je me débarrasse de ce truc à l'endroit le plus gênant pour vous. Chez votre patron, peut-être ?

Il blêmit légèrement devant ma menace, ce qui confirme mon impression ; il travaille dans le dos de mon père. Autant je hais mon géniteur, les rats de son espèce trouvent encore moins de grâce à mes yeux. Je trouverai bien un moyen de programmer son élimination…

Un geste suspect attire mon œil averti et je réagis en un quart de seconde. Dégainant le pistolet que je garde toujours caché sous ma chemise, je pointe le canon tout contre l'estomac du gangster avant qu'il puisse lui-même sortir son arme. Le petit salaud avait décidément envie de me rouler !

-Essayez pas de me baiser, je l'avertis en faisant comme si de rien n'était aux yeux des passants. Je sais que je tire mieux que vous.

Pure vérité. Même si ce n'est pas un passe-temps très «convenable» pour une jeune fille, mon père m'a autorisé à subir un entraînement au maniement des armes à feu auprès d'un mercenaire cubain. C'était le compromis entendu, parce que je voulais à la base rejoindre l'armée. Faire quelque chose par moi-même. Mais non, il était hors de question que je m'abaisse à ça. Et certainement pas que je rejoigne la police, comme je l'ai envisagé aussi. Qu'aurait-on dit si une Falcone avait rejoint le GCPD ?

Quelques instants de tensions s'écoulent, tandis que ni lui ni moi ne tentons de faire le moindre geste. Finalement, Calviri soupire et sort une liasse de billets de sa poche qu'il me tend. Je compte rapidement. Cinq cents dollars, le compte y est. La clé USB que je gardais en otage tombe dans la paume avide et je souris doucement.

-C'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous. Passez une bonne soirée.

Je me dépêche de partir, avant qu'il ne lui prenne l'envie de rameuter des sous-fifres pour me punir de mon insolence. Personne n'oserait s'en prendre à Jane Falcone, mais Lil'Jay la voleuse, c'est autre chose…

Il ne me faut guère qu'une petite heure pour retourner à l'immeuble de mon père. Grâce à la force de l'habitude, j'esquive les sentinelles patrouillant autour et me glisse à l'intérieur jusqu'à ma chambre. Je ne fais confiance à personne pour confier le secret de ma double identité, moins encore dans le fief de mon père. Dès l'instant où je quitte mon masque, Lil'Jay cesse d'exister. De retour à la tristement docile Jane. La personne que je hais encore plus que les autres.

Après une douche rapide, j'enfile des vêtements plus féminins et descends doucement l'escalier menant vers le rez-de-chaussée. Un bref instant, j'espère que mon père a été appelé d'urgence pour une de ses «affaires». Mais cet espoir est réduit à néant lorsqu'il m'interpelle depuis le salon de sa voix autoritaire.

-Tu n'as pas daignez te joindre à nous pour le dîner, dit-il avec sévérité.

-Pardonnez-moi père, je réponds en baissant la tête. Mon précepteur m'a chargé d'un devoir important.

-Assez important pour se passer de dîner ?

-Oui, je dis en maudissant mon estomac de crier aussi bruyamment sa protestation.

-Enfin, passons. J'ai d'excellentes nouvelles, ma fille : Padre Gucci de Metropolis a accepté de marier son fils cadet à toi. Cette union renforcera notre famille.

Une vague de rage m'envahit, si forte que j'ai du mal à ne pas le laisser paraître. De quel droit ce connard se permet-il de gérer ma vie à ce point ? Non seulement il me prend mes rêves et mes ambitions, mais il faut en plus qu'il décide qui je devrai épouser ? Je n'ai jamais rencontré mon «fiancé» ; mais les Gucci sont un clan important à Metropolis, et si mon père lui-même a forgé cette union, nul doute qu'il s'agit d'un criminel sortit du même moule que lui.

Ravalant mon dégoût, je me force à remercier mon père pour ce cadeau empoisonné qu'il me fait. Espèce d'idiote, je me lance à moi-même. Trop pitoyable pour protester, tu fais une courte révérence et tu le remercies de gâcher ton existence comme il gâche celle de plein de gens. Dans quelle espèce de monde je vis, pour qu'une pourriture comme lui puisse vivre comme un bourgeois du XXIe siècle ? Tout le monde sait que les Falcone forment l'un des noyaux durs de la mafia ; pourtant, le club de mon père accueille aussi bien des juges que des politiciens ou des policiers. Sa poigne est si grande qu'il pourrait abattre quelqu'un sous leurs yeux sans même craindre une enquête.

Je prends ensuite congé et décide que finalement, il m'a coupé l'appétit avec ce mariage de merde. Le temps de faire un détour par ma chambre pour enfiler quelque chose de plus confortable et je me dirige vers la salle de tir aménagée au troisième étage. Le gorille qu'on a affilié à ma surveillance hante chacun de mes pas, mais je l'ignore, comme je le fais toujours, et enfile les protecteurs auditifs avant de viser les silhouettes humaines en papier. Le poids rassurant du pistolet entre mes mains, le choc du recul contre mes paumes à chaque tir, tout ça m'aide à me détendre. En rechargeant, j'essaie de m'imaginer que c'est le visage de mon père qui se trouve sur la cible. Cela ne fait que m'encourager à tirer davantage, enragée.

Lorsque le mécanisme rapproche la grande feuille, montrant à tous que la totalité de mes projectiles a atteint le centre de la tête, un léger malaise m'envahit. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je m'imagine abattant mon père ainsi. Est-ce normal de vouloir tuer son propre père ? Tout criminel est-il ? Le doute est rapidement remplacé par l'amertume, et je retourne donc dans mes appartements, le seul endroit dans cette maison où je peux être à peu près seule.

Peut-être que Lil'Jay va faire des heures supplémentaires, ce soir.

XXXXXXX

_The Bowery, quartier nord de Gotham_

_7 août, 23h15_

Tout est allé de travers. Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé, ce n'était pas censé être un contrat difficile. Mais tout a changé lorsque cette femme masquée est apparue, alors que nous procédions à l'échange. Le monde souterrain de Gotham sait par instinct que lorsqu'un individu se pointe dans un costume bariolé, il vaut mieux prendre ses jambes à son cou. Hors de question que je me frotte de trop près à un super-criminel !

Mon employeur a clairement négligé de me préciser quelques détails sur ma cible. Si j'avais su, j'aurais refusé, peu importe le bonus que certains auraient plutôt exigé. Maintenant, il est trop tard. Après m'être enfoncé dans une ruelle, je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi, guettant l'ombre menaçante de ma poursuivante. Constatant que seul un couple de rats représente les formes de vie dans mon dos, je m'autorise une minute pour reprendre mon souffle. Mon cœur bat la chamade et je tremble à la fois de peur et d'épuisement, mais curieusement, je me sens bien. Vivante. Plus vivante que cette abrutie de Jane peut l'être.

Le sourire qui s'était dessiné sur mes lèvres s'estompe un peu en repensant à cette opération bâclée. Je m'étais toujours fait un point d'honneur d'achever tous mes contrats. Décrochant mon sac de mon dos, je sors l'objet qui m'a attiré ces ennuis et l'examine.

Il s'agit d'un genre de conteneur métallique scellé, doté d'un verrou haute technologie. Ma gorge se serre en remarquant pour la première fois le symbole des dangers biologiques sur la surface. Dans quoi tu t'es fourrée, ma fille ? Il faut que je m'en débarrasse. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec cette histoire, quelle qu'elle soit…

-Je ne ferais pas ça, si j'étais toi.

Je sursaute et dégaine mon pistolet dans un même mouvement. Il n'y a personne à l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Un rire moqueur retentit, provenant apparemment de nulle part. Une crainte commence à m'envahir tandis que je sers le conteneur contre ma poitrine.

-Fiche-le camp ! je hurle à l'intention de l'inconnue. Je n'hésiterai pas à t'abattre, s'il le faut !

-Ooh, quel courage. Quelle grossièreté. Ça me plaît.

-Montre-toi, si tu n'es pas une lâche, j'exige en reculant presque contre une benne à ordures.

La voix murmure soudain tout contre mon oreille.

-Surprise.

D'un bond, je me projette en avant et me retourne pour lui faire face. L'inconnue masquée s'est suspendue par les pieds à un escalier de secours, ce qui explique pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu approcher. Toutefois, je n'ai pas le temps d'appuyer sur la détente qu'elle est déjà sur moi. Avec une agilité surprenante, elle se laisse tomber contre la benne, se projette vers moi d'une poussée de ses mains et enroule ses cuisses autour de ma gorge. Emporté par l'élan et le poids de mon adversaire, je sens mes pieds décoller du sol alors que je suis lancé dans les airs. Mon atterrissage sur le sol de béton m'arrache un grognement de douleur, et lorsque je lève la tête vers mon adversaire, je la vois qui ramasse tranquillement le conteneur pour le glisser dans un petit sac à dos en bandoulière.

Elle m'a maîtrisé si vite…c'est surnaturel. D'un regard, je repère la position de mon pistolet. Je m'empresse de ramper pour m'en emparer, mais alors que ma main se tendait pour s'en saisir, un petit couteau de lancer vient se planter dans le sol à quelques millimètres de mes doigts.

-Mauvaise idée, ma chérie.

Avant que je ne puisse réagir, l'inconnue est sur moi et se saisit de ma veste pour me soulever brutalement sur mes pieds. L'instant d'après, je suis plaquée contre un mur, son avant-bras contre la gorge et son visage à un centimètre du mien. Alors que ses yeux m'examinent, je peux sentir son souffle chaud contre ma peau, ce qui me fait frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Il exhale d'elle un parfum subtil et entêtant de…vanille…

J'adore l'odeur de la vanille.

-Mmh…intéressant, dit-elle d'une voix douce, son sourire s'étirant davantage. Il y a un feu qui te consume à l'intérieur. Je peux le sentir.

-Mais qui es-tu, merde ? je parviens à demander, de plus en plus mal à l'aise de ma position de faiblesse.

La femme ne répond pas tout de suite. Du bout de ses doigts, elle vient écarter délicatement une mèche rebelle qui couvrait mon visage, effleurant ma joue. Cela me fait l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Il se dégage de cette inconnue une sorte…d'aura. Quelque chose que je n'ai jamais rencontré chez quiconque.

-Appelle-moi Red Aces, dit-elle finalement. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, tu sais ? Lil'Jay la voleuse…certains murmure que tu serais du niveau de Catwoman elle-même.

-Les murmures disent beaucoup de choses, je dis, secrètement flattée de la comparaison. Je n'ai toutefois jamais entendu parler de toi…Red Aces. Quel nom ridicule.

C'était la pire chose à dire, je réalise la seconde après avoir ouvert la bouche. Comme de raison, Red Aces me gratifie d'un coup de coude dans l'estomac qui me coupe le souffle, puis me laisse retomber à genoux, pliée en deux. Se plaçant à ma hauteur, Red Aces me force à lever les yeux vers elle. Les pupilles apparaissant sous le masque sont d'un vert fascinant…

-Je sais que tu peux la voir aussi, ma chérie.

-Quoi donc ? je demande prudemment.

Elle se rapproche lentement de moi et vient me murmurer à l'oreille. Un nouveau frisson me parcourt le corps, plus violent que tout à l'heure. Et encore cette senteur vanillée qui m'enivre contre mon gré, qui me fait presque bouillonner de l'intérieur.

-La réalité, chérie. La vraie.

Red Aces s'arrache soudain à moi me relâche, me laissant presque choir contre le mur. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, je reprends mes esprits en la regardant s'avancer tranquillement vers l'extrémité de la ruelle. Là, des voitures passent à intervalles réguliers, et quelques passants isolés s'acharnent à passer le plus inaperçus possible dans cette zone dangereuse de Gotham. Red Aces écarte largement les bras devant l'horizon de la ville avant de poursuivre :

-Cette ville tente de se faire belle. Elle se targue d'être la plus grande métropole de tout le pays. Mais Gotham suppure le mensonge et l'hypocrisie. Des gens comme toi et moi sommes rares. Nous voyons dans un monde d'aveugles.

-Voir quoi ? je répète, commençant cependant à comprendre où elle veut en venir.

La femme se retourne et me fixe à nouveau de son regard émeraude. Instinctivement, je baisse les yeux. Je ne mérite pas de me considérer comme son égale. Elle respire la confiance en soi et le charisme. Moi, je ne suis rien…

-Il y a des choses qu'un masque et des vêtements masculins n'arrivent pas à cacher, dit-elle soudain. Pourquoi une gamine de la bourgeoisie américaine déciderait-elle de devenir une voleuse professionnelle ?

Je sursaute en entendant cette réplique qui résonne comme un reproche. Non, comment peut-elle savoir ça ?

-Elle a raison, continue-t-elle en se tapotant la lèvre inférieure. Une belle peau, un corps bien nourri et en santé…et séduisant, sur une note personnelle -je rougis à ce compliment-. Tous des attributs qu'une gamine des rues ne peut _pas_ posséder.

-Tu ne sais rien de moi, je rétorque en rassemblant un semblant de courage.

-Oh, bien plus que tu ne le crois. Et ma maîtresse en sait bien plus encore. Tu devrais la rencontrer. Avec elle, tu découvrirais une nouvelle façon de voir le monde…

-Cette «maîtresse» est une sorte de gourou ? Tu parles d'un genre de secte ?

Elle éclate de rire, se prenant le ventre d'une main et se tapant la cuisse de l'autre. Après quelques instants, elle reprend lentement son sérieux et constate que je ne plaisantais pas, malgré le sourire en coin qui s'est affiché sur mes lèvres. C'est que c'est si…plaisant, de faire rire.

-Une secte ? s'exclame-t-elle, choquée. Mais non ma chérie. Rien de si grossier. Je te propose de rejoindre une cause à laquelle te raccrocher. Une cause qui te permettrait de mettre tes talents à quelque chose de plus constructif que de pathétiques vols. Quoique…

Désignant son sac, elle me révèle mystérieusement qu'on m'avait chargé de dérober une chose de très grande valeur, plus que je ne l'imaginais. Lorsqu'elle ajoute qu'en principe, elle doit me tuer pour ça, je me crispe, secoué d'horreur. Mon arme à feu est trop loin pour que je puisse m'en servir, et Red Aces a amplement prouvé tout à l'heure qu'elle me surpassait haut la main au combat rapproché. Sans compter ces couteaux qu'elle semble cacher sur elle…j'avale péniblement ma salive et recule d'un pas, avant de réaliser qu'il n'y a qu'un solide mur de briques dans mon dos. Aucune échappatoire.

La femme s'approche calmement de moi, fouillant dans une de ses sacoches de ceinture. Lâchement, je ferme les yeux et attends le coup fatal qui ne va certainement pas tarder à arriver…la déception qui m'envahit présentement est étrange, comme si je regrettais d'avoir déçu une femme que je ne connaissais pas il y a une heure. Mais d'un autre côté, je me dis que je mérite cette mort pitoyable. Je me demande si mon père va s'inquiéter de ma disparition. Sans doute un peu, puis il va m'oublier et tenter d'engendrer un autre héritier. Avec de la chance, il aura peut-être le fils qu'il voulait tant avoir…

Mon cœur manque un battement lorsque les doigts effilés de Red aces se referment sur mon t-shirt. Je peux presque sentir la lame s'enfoncer dans ma gorge…

-Je t'ai eu ! dit-elle soudain à mon oreille d'une voix joyeuse.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent en s'ouvrant, tandis qu'elle rit de bon cœur de m'avoir fait flipper autant. Dans sa main droite, plutôt qu'une arme blanche, Red Aces brandit une carte à jouer représentant un as de pique, qu'elle agite un peu sous mon nez avant de la glisser sans aucune honte dans mon soutien-gorge. En me sentant me crisper sous la chaleur de ses doigts sur ma peau, elle a une exclamation amusée.

-Eh bien, _Lil'Jay_. Je te laisse sur cette carte le moyen de me contacter, lorsque tu seras prête. Et ce jour-là, je te conduirai vers ta nouvelle vie.

-Je…je vais y réfléchir.

-Bien sûr que tu vas y réfléchir.

Avant de tourner les talons et de s'élancer le long de l'escalier de secours d'un immeuble en direction des toits, elle me gratifie d'un baiser sur la joue qui me prend au dépourvu. J'ai à peine le temps de calmer les battements affolés de mon cœur qu'elle est déjà partie sans laisser de traces. Qu'est-ce qui vient juste de se passer ? Un instant, je me voyais déjà morte, et le suivant…

Je ne sais même plus quoi penser. La ruelle parait encore vibrer de la présence de Red Aces, et son parfum me donne encore le tournis.

Il se fait tard, je constate. Il va falloir que je rentre avant que mon père n'envoie ses chiens de garde à mes trousses. Je ramasse donc mon pistolet et m'assure qu'il est toujours en état de fonctionner avant de le glisser dans son étui sous ma veste. Ensuite de quoi, je reprends le chemin du retour, avec le sentiment que je viens de vivre l'un des moments les plus importants de toute mon existence.

Ce n'est que d'autant plus douloureux de devoir retirer le costume de Lil'Jay afin de reprendre la peau de la médiocre Jane. Nue dans la semi-pénombre et le silence de ma chambre, je prends une profonde inspiration de cet air vicié qui semble emplir cette maison. En me laissant tomber sur mon lit, je remarque à nouveau la carte de Red Aces, tombée alors que je me déshabillais. En l'examinant, je constate qu'un numéro de téléphone est inscrit sur le dos, avec en guise de signature, la marque du rouge à lèvre de Red Aces…

Je renifle profondément la carte, savourant le parfum de vanille de la femme imprégnant le carton. Cette odeur m'emplit les sens et fait monter une délicieuse chaleur dans mon corps. Le visage de Red Aces revient danser dans mon esprit, mais des images troublantes s'imposent aussi. Ses lèvres maquillées, bien rouges…son corps souple…ses seins bien ronds visibles sous sa tenue de bouffon…

Sans tout à fait m'en rendre compte, je viens caresser du bout des doigts la pointe de mon propre sein, tout doucement, jusqu'à le faire dresser. Mes cuisses se serrant l'une contre l'autre viennent stimuler davantage la moiteur déjà présente de mon intimité. En prenant conscience de ce que je fais, la honte que je craignais ne vient pas. À la place, je descends ma main libre le long de mon corps jusqu'à mon épicentre. En effleurant ce dernier, j'envoie une décharge de plaisir dans tout mon corps.

Quelques mouvements précis parviennent à faire monter mon désir de manière exponentielle. Normalement, je voudrais me faire languir, mais ce soir, je suis comme possédée. Le souvenir de Red Aces m'envahit et me transforme en une sorte de bête, et je dois me mordre la lèvre au sang pour ne pas hurler mon plaisir. Mon bassin se soulève alors que j'approche de la jouissance, et lorsqu'elle vient, inondant mes deux mains, j'ouvre grand la bouche en un cri silencieux adressé à la nuit.

Puis vient le reflux, presque aussi agréable que l'escalade elle-même. Je caresse encore un peu mon intimité hypersensible en poussant de petits gémissements d'extase, avant de me laisser tomber tout contre mes oreillers.

Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ? Je me demande intérieurement. La masturbation n'est pas une nouveauté pour moi. Toutefois, jamais je ne m'étais fait plaisir en pensant à une autre femme. Serais-je donc…lesbienne ? Les hommes m'ont toujours répugné, en particulier depuis que l'un d'eux m'a pris de force ma virginité. Considérant le dégoût qu'ils m'inspirent, le fait que je sois attiré par le sexe féminin n'est pas si improbable finalement.

Et cette Red Aces…elle a déclenché un feu en moi qui ne s'est toujours pas apaisé. J'ai envie d'elle, de l'embrasser, de sentir ses mains sur mon corps et sa chaleur contre moi…j'ai envie d'être envahi par son odeur et son goût. Mais ce n'est pas que du sexe. Je veux entendre son rire, je veux la rendre heureuse, profiter de son aura…

Ces nouveaux sentiments me font tourner la tête. Est-ce ça, l'amour ? Le coup de foudre dont on parle partout ? Oui…je crois que je suis amoureuse. Ce soir, j'ai rencontré mon âme sœur…

Il faut que je la revoie. Utilisant le téléphone portable affilié à Lil'Jay, je compose le numéro inscrit derrière la carte à jouer.

-Tu as fait vite, ma chérie, me dit la voix chantonnante de Red Aces.

-Ça va. Je veux bien parler à ta maîtresse.

-À la bonne heure. Retrouve-moi au parc commémoratif Thomas et Martha Wayne, demain à minuit. Tu me manques déjà, ma chérie.

Sur un bruyant baiser contre le combiné et un court gloussement, elle raccroche. Presque vingt-quatre heures à attendre…la journée risque d'être longue.

XXXXXXX

_Parc commémoratif Thomas et Martha Wayne_

_9 août, 0h17_

Elle est en retard.

Cela fait plus de quinze minutes que j'attends Red Aces dans ce parc du centre-ville, désert à une heure aussi tardive. Elle m'avait pourtant bien dit minuit…

Ce parc a été rebaptisé bien avant ma naissance en l'honneur d'un couple de bourgeois «pour leur contribution à la communauté». Et ça, c'était avant même leur meurtre spectaculaire, quelques années plus tard. Tués par un de ces êtres misérables qu'ils prétendaient défendre. L'ironie ne manque jamais de me faire sourire.

Un jour, père m'a puni en raison de mon «sens de l'humour déplorable». Ce jour-là, j'avais mis le feu aux sous-vêtements aguichants de sa maîtresse favorite du moment et avais accroché les pièces de tissus enflammés dans l'entrée. Je n'avais jamais aimé cette pétasse qui ne couchait avec mon père que pour son fric. Mais ce n'est qu'un exemple parmi plusieurs. Même avant de créer Lil'Jay, je parvenais à trouver le courage de provoquer des situations humiliantes pour les gens que je détestais le plus. La maîtresse de mon père, mais également mon insupportable nourrice, mes précepteurs, mes chaperons…j'avais tout juste le bon sens de ne pas m'en prendre directement à mon père ou à ses lieutenants.

En grandissant, j'ai fini par abandonner à regret ces blagues –pourtant toujours amusantes-. Parce qu'une fille «correcte» ne se perd pas en enfantillages. Jane est si soumise qu'elle a courbé l'échine et accepté. Peu de temps après, Lil'Jay faisait son apparition dans le milieu du crime de Gotham.

-Bonsoir, ma chérie.

Je sursaute et bondis du banc sur lequel j'étais assise. Red Aces s'est silencieusement glissée derrière moi pendant que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées et observe maintenant mon ébahissement d'un œil amusé.

Puis, elle pose ses mains sur le dossier du banc et bondit par-dessus d'une roulade afin de se mettre à ma hauteur. Me serrant contre elle, Red Aces me révèle que je lui avais manqué. Je rougis de plaisir en apprenant cela, mais également de timidité.

-Où va-t-on ? je demande lorsqu'elle m'entraîne derrière elle en tirant ma main.

-Au Cirque ma chérie. Au Cirque.

-Je ne comprends pas…

Elle ne tarde pas à m'entraîner vers un immeuble d'habitations dont le loyer doit être si cher que seuls des gens riches peuvent espérer s'y installer. Red Aces ne tarde pas à m'entraîner vers l'ascenseur, et je remarque alors que les gardes de sécurité portent de curieux uniformes rouges et violets ornés de signes du jeu de cartes. Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur se referment, ma compagne me prend les épaules et me regarde d'un air plus sérieux.

-Rappelle-toi : elle mérite le plus grand respect. Montre-toi grossière ou méchante, et je me ferai un plaisir de te punir comme il se doit.

Ma gorge se serre d'angoisse.

-Je vais tâcher de m'en souvenir, je réponds. Promis.

Red Aces me caresse doucement la joue en souriant.

-Ce serait dommage de devoir te faire du mal…

Cette remarque me réconforte. Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent sur l'étage le plus élevé du bâtiment, elle se sépare de moi et s'avance dans une pièce décorée avec un thème «clownesque». Des images de visages maquillés rieurs, des miroirs déformants et même quelques peluches géantes aux allures joyeuses. Tout de suite, j'apprécie cette ambiance, même si elle me semble vaguement familière.

Une musique de fanfare retentit, suivit par une explosion de confettis qui me fait instinctivement lever le bras pour protéger mon visage. Lorsque je regarde à nouveau, une femme dans la trentaine à la peau blafarde et vêtue à mi-chemin entre un maître de cérémonie de cirque et un clown se tient devant nous, les bras largement écartés et un chapeau haut de forme à la main.

-TA-DAAA ! s'exclame la nouvelle venue, que je reconnais enfin.

Comment n'ai-je pas pu remarquer que je venais de pénétrer dans le repaire de la reine du chaos, Harley Quinn en personne ? Les signes étaient partout autour de moi, mais j'étais trop aveuglée par Red Aces pour comprendre. Quelle idiote je fais !

-Salut à toi, Jane, me dit Harley en s'inclinant légèrement. Je crois que toi et moi, nous avons des choses à nous dire.

Il me faut un moment pour réaliser. Elle m'a appelé Jane. Jane ! J'ai pris la peine de venir au rendez-vous en tant que Lil'Jay, mais elle vient de m'appeler par mon vrai nom. Elle sait qui je suis vraiment…


	9. Métamorphose

_Samedi les amis ! En plus de vous poster votre chapitre hebdomadaire, j'annonce aussi que j'ai également recommencé à écrire sur cette fic (ce qui est une bonne chose, parce que jusqu'à récemment, celui-ci était le dernier que j'avais en réserve). Nous avons donc un nouveau narrateur à cette histoire (le dernier, je vous assure). J'alternerai entre Lil'Jay et Harley Quinn afin de peaufiner l'intrigue. Mais notre Harley reste l'héroïne de cette histoire ! :-D_

**Chapitre Huit**

**Métamorphose**

_Résidence Falcone_

_9 août, 3h40_

_Lil'Jay_

À cette heure-ci, tout est calme dans la maison de mon père. Même les types chargés de surveiller la nuit sont probablement occupés à jouer aux cartes où à visionner des sites pornos. Il ne se passe jamais rien la nuit.

Comme une ombre, je me glisse dans la luxueuse chambre à coucher, le seul bruit signalant mon entrée étant le mince grincement de la porte. Mon père marmonne dans son sommeil, me figeant sur place, mais il se contente de se retourner. En tirant la couverture avec lui, il dénude en partie les seins refaits de sa maîtresse favorite. Une véritable salope qui ne veut que son fric. Je la déteste. Je les déteste tous les deux.

Je m'approche plus près, jusqu'à être au pied du lit et je tends la main, raffermissant ma poigne sur la crosse de mon pistolet. Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est d'appuyer sur la détente. Me libérer de ce tyran, prendre possession de ma vie et surtout, d'avoir enfin un but. Mon bras tremble, ma main est comme paralysée. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à tirer ?

Malgré moi, des souvenirs jaillissent à ma mémoire. Des souvenirs que j'avais enterrés très loin, que je voulais oublier. Pourquoi maintenant ?

Je devais avoir quatorze ans. À cette époque, j'étais encore inconsciente du mal que mon père faisait. Après tout, c'était mon père ; à cet âge naïf, on croit qu'il ne peut être que bon. La Jane de mon souvenir est souriante et joyeuse, ce qui me trouble ; j'ignorais avoir déjà été ainsi.

J'avais un ami, Carlos, un peu plus vieux que moi. Son père était le bras droit du mien, et on se connaissait depuis la petite enfance. Je l'aimais comme un frère, on faisait tout ensemble. Mes dents se serrent lorsque ce jour me revient. Carlos et moi étions dans mon ancienne chambre, et il m'a déclaré ses sentiments. Je l'ai repoussé, ce n'était un ami, rien de plus ; comment aurait-il pu être autrement ? Il l'a…très mal pris. Tout ce temps, l'ami que je connaissais s'est avéré être un salopard perfide. Il m'a saisi à la gorge et m'a embrassé de force, continuant de répéter qu'il m'aimait. Je me suis débattu et il m'a frappé. Puis il a commencé à déchirer mes vêtements.

La terreur me donnait des forces, et je lui ai donné assez de mal pour le pousser à me ligoter au lit. Il continuait d'affirmer qu'il m'aimait, mais dans ces yeux, j'ai vu un désir pervers qui me fit peur. En pleurant, je l'ai supplié de me laisser tranquille. Sans succès, bien sûr. Personne n'écoute les pleurnichardes.

Lorsqu'il m'a pénétré, déchirant ma virginité avec violence, j'ai hurlé de douleur. On aurait dit qu'on m'écorchait de l'intérieur, il y avait tellement de sang…et lui, il continuait, haletant de plaisir comme un sale porc, n'hésitant pas à me mordre le cou et les seins.

C'est alors qu'il est entré dans la pièce en défonçant la porte, hurlant sa colère. Mon père, escorté par trois de ses hommes. Constatant ce que Carlos était en train de me faire, il l'a arraché à moi et l'a battu sous mes yeux, encore et encore, le traitant de salopard, de vermine et d'animal. Et tandis que mon père punissait Carlos, ma nourrice est entrée et m'a détaché, m'enroulant dans une couverture. Des larmes coulaient encore sur mes joues, mais je ne sanglotais plus, dévisageant Carlos alors qu'il était recroquevillé, nu, sur le sol de ma chambre. Mon père qui avait toujours été si calme était déchaîné, au point d'être effrayant.

Après de longues minutes, il s'est tourné vers moi. Il s'est approché, presque craintivement, mais n'a pas osé me toucher. Il a désigné Carlos et m'a demandé ce que je voulais qu'il aille comme punition pour m'avoir souillé. Celui que je croyais être mon ami m'a supplié d'une voix faible, mais tout ce que je voyais, c'était ce regard…j'ai exigé qu'il meure. Sans attendre, mon père a dégainé un revolver et l'a abattu lui-même de trois balles. Cependant…je n'ai rien ressenti. Qu'un vide immense, dévorant.

Carlos a cessé d'exister. Et Jane aussi. Une part de moi est morte ce jour-là, lorsque j'ai perdu ma virginité. En plus d'elle, j'ai perdu confiance en les hommes. Envers la société. Envers moi-même. Je n'étais plus qu'une…marionnette docile, au service d'un des pires criminels du pays. Fut-il mon père.

Alors que je vieillissais, Jane s'est de plus en plus espacée comme un fantôme, laissant la place à Lil'Jay. La voleuse est devenue la vraie moi, tandis que Jane était mon identité de rechange. Les rôles ont toujours été renversés. Je le vois maintenant. Je ne suis plus Jane. Et ce n'est plus mon père.

Mon père tousse d'une voix rauque et ses paupières s'entrouvrent. Ramenée de force à la réalité, je réalise dans quelle situation je suis et panique un bref instant. Mon père ouvre grand les yeux en voyant l'arme, sursautant au point de réveiller la femme à ses côtés. D'une voix rendue pâteuse par le vin, cette dernière demande ce qui se passe. Puis vois l'arme.

Elle pousse un unique cri. J'appuie sur la gâchette et sens la crosse frapper contre ma paume alors que la détonation agresse mes tympans. Du sang gicle contre un tableau hors de prix placé derrière le lit, et la putain s'écroule, un unique trou sanglant au milieu du front.

-Jane, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! s'écrit-il en tendant une main vers moi. Je t'ordonne de poser cette arme…tout de suite !

Il tente d'user de son ton autoritaire, qui marchait si bien autrefois. Il se croit mon maître, simplement parce qu'il est mon géniteur. Je raffermis ma poigne sur le pistolet et pointe cette fois le canon vers lui.

-Plus jamais…je dis entre mes dents, sentant une larme couler sur ma joue. Tu ne me contrôleras plus…je vais être libre…enfin, je vais faire quelque chose de bien…

-Jane…répond-il, visiblement sous le choc. Pourquoi ? Ne t'ai-je pas tout donné ?

-LA FERME ! je hurle. Avec toi, c'est toujours ta personne, ton affaire, ton sale fric. Soit une gentille fille, Jane. Suis les cours que je te paye, Jane. Porte les robes que je t'achète, Jane. Épouse l'inconnu que je t'ai choisi, Jane. Je veux…je veux reprendre le contrôle de ma vie.

-En me tuant ? dit-il avec un calme troublant.

-Ta mort est la clé de ma liberté.

-Jennifer Elizabeth Falcone, baisse cette arme tout de suite. Je sais très bien que tu n'as pas le cran de me tuer. Je suis ton père, et par conséquent, la seule autorité à laquelle tu répondras. Suis-je bien clair ? Pose cette arme MAINTENANT.

Il le croit vraiment. Que je ne suis pas capable de le tuer. Il se trompe.

Vraiment ? je me dis à moi-même. Alors pourquoi je ne l'ai pas encore fait ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'hésite encore, putain ? Il est à ma merci, nu et désarmé. Il n'a aucun pouvoir sur moi. Plus maintenant. Non…j'ai découvert ma voie dans la vie…quelqu'un qui croit en moi pour plus que ma valeur marchande.

-Jane, je ne le…

Le coup de feu l'interrompt en pleine phrase. Le tir n'est pas aussi net que pour la femme, explosant un œil et répandant un peu plus de matière cervicale. Le choc projette le corps désarticulé en bas du lit, lui faisant effectuer une roulade sur lui-même. Un moment, je le regarde répandre son sang sur le tapis persan, son œil unique fixant le vide derrière moi.

Un tremblement me parcoure, puis un autre, avant que je laisse tomber le pistolet au sol. Et j'éclate de rire. D'abord un rire nerveux, pour cacher le fait que je viens de commettre le meurtre de mon père, puis un rire libérateur, un rire amusé devant l'absurdité de cette situation.

Depuis toujours, mon père semble intouchable, invincible. Avec son argent et son influence, il pouvait faire tuer n'importe qui sans même se salir les mains. Il avait les pouvoirs de Dieu. Le droit de vie et de mort sur tout le monde à Gotham. Ça ne l'aura pas empêché d'être à présent mort, abattu dans son lit par sa propre fille, qu'il croyait contrôler. Libre, je suis libre !

Harley Quinn voulait une preuve solide de ma fidélité. Après m'avoir montré une nouvelle vision du monde, je voulais la rejoindre dans ce combat. Tout ce temps, elle et le Joker ont été des victimes, des boucs-émissaires. On les traitait de fous, de criminels, tandis que l'on glorifiait des fourbes comme Batman ou Nightwing.

Alors que la vérité est là, si ridiculement voyante que tout le monde préfère se voiler la face. Il n'y a pas de justice. Cette société illusoire est basée sur le mensonge. Seule la folie et le chaos sont des certitudes. Lorsque j'ai suivi Red Aces, j'ai cru que c'était uniquement par amour. Car oui, je l'aime. Mais surtout, je cherchais des réponses. Une lumière au bout du tunnel. Harley Quinn m'a juste aidé à réaliser ce que je savais déjà.

Tout ce que j'avais à faire pour gagner sa confiance et devenir son second acolyte durant sa quête, c'était ça : tuer mon père. Abattre le dirigeant du clan Falcone, et mettre ses immenses ressources au service de la reine du chaos. Il y avait un autre but à cette mission. Me faire réaliser que les grands de ce monde sont également des hommes. Et comme n'importe quel homme…on peut les tuer d'une balle dans la tête.

-Je suis fière de toi ma chérie, chuchote Red Aces en entrant doucement dans la chambre. Je savais que tu pourrais le faire.

La jeune femme irradie sa présence et m'envahit de réconfort. Cette énergie qu'elle dégage me nourrit, et lorsque je me tourne pour la dévisager, un sourire heureux étire mes lèvres. Le premier depuis des années.

-C'est pour notre maîtresse que je l'ai fait, je murmure en réponse.

-Et tu l'as merveilleusement fait. Dis-moi ma chérie…que ressent-on lorsque l'on tue ?

Je réfléchis un instant avant de répondre. Il s'agit très certainement de l'une des expériences les plus grisantes que j'aie vécues dans ma vie. Plus enivrante que n'importe quel alcool.

-Je me sens…puissante. Je sais que j'ai fait une bonne chose, et pas seulement pour notre maîtresse…mais aussi pour moi…rien ne se compare à cette sensation lorsque l'on a la vie de quelqu'un entre ses mains.

_Sauf de me trouver auprès de toi_, j'aurais envie de dire. Red Aces s'est rapprochée de moi et son parfum semble plus entêtant que jamais. Mon corps brûle de la prendre dans mes bras, de goûter à ces lèvres rouges, de m'offrir tout entier à cette femme…mais je ne fais rien. Je ne la mérite pas. Jamais je ne pourrai être à sa hauteur. Au moins, pourrais-je gagner un peu de son respect.

À ma grande surprise, Red Aces lève sa main et vient caresser ma joue avec douceur. À travers son masque, je peux voir comme de la…tendresse ? Comme dans un rêve, elle force lentement mon visage à se rapprocher du sien. Instinctivement, je ferme les yeux lorsque nos lèvres se rencontrent pour un baiser qui semble déclencher une explosion dans mon abdomen. Son souffle chaud caresse ma peau et l'odeur de vanille si associée à elle est tout ce que mes narines parviennent à sentir. Plus rien d'autre n'existe qu'elle et moi et ce baiser féérique.

Lorsque je sens quelque chose buter contre mes lèvres, je les entrouvre lentement et laisse la langue de Red Aces entrer en contact avec la mienne. Sa main glisse dans mon dos et me rapproche d'elle dans une étreinte qui nous fusionne. Après d'interminables secondes, Red Aces force la séparation, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Un sentiment de manque m'envahit. Je voudrais que ce baiser continu pour l'éternité !

Alors que je m'apprêtais à protester, elle pose doucement un index sur mes lèvres, m'empêchant de parler.

-Nous allons faire de grandes choses ensemble, ma chérie, murmure-t-elle. Toi et moi…nous serons imbattables. Pour la gloire d'Harley Quinn.

-Tant que nous serons ensemble, je réponds, émue aux larmes. Je la suivrai jusqu'en Enfer. Et je tuerai pour elle.

-Tu n'es plus Jane, poursuit Red Aces. Et tu n'es pas plus Lil'Jay, qui a toujours été une mascarade. Désormais, tu es ma moitié, ma partenaire…tu es Black Aces. Nous serons les As de la reine du chaos.

-Nous serons les As, j'acquiesce. Les As.

XXXXXXX

_Entrepôt de Wayne Industries,_

_13 août, 15h02_

_Lil'Jay_

Couchée sur un toit, mon œil sur la lunette du fusil de précision, j'examine en détail les environs immédiats de cet entrepôt. Outre l'immense panneau marqué du «W» de la société Wayne Industries, ce qui me frappe le plus c'est la sécurité de l'endroit. Pas moins d'une demi-douzaine de gardes de sécurité patrouille à l'extérieur, et il y a fort à parier plusieurs autres se trouvent à l'intérieur.

-Red, je dis dans le communicateur intégré dans mon masque. Il y a une grille de ventilation sur le côté est du bâtiment, probablement assez large pour que tu puisses passer.

-Vraiment ma chérie ? Je vais commencer à croire que tu aimes me voir ramper dans des espaces exigus.

Je ris doucement avant de me concentrer sur ma surveillance. Lorsque je considère que les gardes sont tous à l'écart, je donne le signal à ma partenaire. Un éclair rouge bondit de nulle part et s'élance vers la façade de l'entrepôt, se riant littéralement de la clôture métallique l'entourant. Red Aces est dans l'enceinte en l'espace de quelques secondes. Un garde jaillit alors sans prévenir, me donnant un instant de crainte. Mais c'est sous-estimer Red Aces qui l'élimine rapidement d'un unique coup de couteau avant d'entraîner le corps jusque dans une benne à ordures. Cinq minutes ; c'est le temps qui lui reste avant que l'absence de ce garde ne soit remarquée.

Arrivée devant la grille d'aération, Red Aces se tourne une dernière fois vers ma direction et me souffle un baiser avant de se glisser dans l'ouverture. J'ai un sourire en coin en observant ce magnifique postérieur s'agiter avant de disparaitre dans les profondeurs de l'entrepôt. Je ne peux qu'attendre, désormais. Intérieurement, je me jure d'entrer et de faire un massacre si jamais il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

Exactement trois minutes après son entrée, Red Aces m'annonce qu'elle est arrivée à destination. Comme pour confirmer cette affirmation, les cinq derniers gardes se précipitent vers l'entrée principale de l'entrepôt, matraque à la main. Aucune alarme, juste un appel d'assistance mineur. Le viseur de mon fusil sniper s'aligne rapidement sur le crâne du plus éloigné alors que les portes blindées s'ouvrent. Telle ne fut pas la surprise des hommes en voyant le sourire de Red Aces les accueillir, une casquette de garde de sécurité négligemment posée par-dessus sa coiffe.

-Surprise ? dit-elle en écartant les bras.

-C'est quoi ce…

Le hasard a voulu que ce soit le garde que je visais qui avait commencé à parler, et sa phrase est coupée nette lorsqu'une partie de son crâne vole en éclat, aspergeant le mur de débris gluants. Sans perdre de temps et sans me laisser déconcentrer par les cris de surprise et d'horreur, j'enchaîne avec une autre cible, qui meure elle aussi sans comprendre ce qui se passe. D'un geste vif, Red Aces tranche la gorge d'un troisième garde, qui bascule en arrière, agité de spasmes. Elle lance un couteau en direction d'un autre, qui le reçoit en plein dans l'œil, mais réalise un peu tard que le dernier s'apprête à l'attaquer. C'était sans compter avec mon intervention. Mon dernier tir traverse le torse en passant sous le bras. Le choc le projette à terre, pas tout à fait mort, jusqu'à ce que ma partenaire vienne régler son cas.

Elle m'envoie un signe de la main, m'incitant à la rejoindre. Glissant l'arme de précision dans mon dos, je décroche un grappin de ma ceinture et le fixe à la bordure du toit avant de me laisser tomber dans le vide. Au passage, je croise mon reflet dans une fenêtre et sourit en constatant que je suis un reflet de Red Aces. Ma nouvelle tenue de Black Aces est pratiquement identique à la sienne, si ce n'est que les couleurs sont inversées : noir pour l'ensemble, rouge pour les détails. Et au lieu du carreau et du cœur, le pique et le trèfle ornent mon costume.

Je suis Black Aces. L'as noir.

Arrivé à terre, je garde malgré tout en tête que je suis en territoire ennemi et dégaine les deux pistolets suspendus à ma ceinture. Sur l'un d'entre eux est gravé le signe des Gémeaux. Il s'agit de la même arme qui a tué mon père, le symbole même de mon nouveau départ. Les Gémeaux : une représentation métaphorique de Red Aces et moi, de nos destins liés. Cette arme est la seule qui est irremplaçable à mes yeux, à l'image de la femme en l'honneur de qui je l'ai marquée.

Je rejoins Red Aces, exaltée par ce que nous venons de faire. En plein jour, nous avons pris le contrôle d'une cargaison appartenant à l'une des entreprises en armement les plus puissantes au monde. À nous seules !

Alors pourquoi semble-t-elle mécontente ?

-Tu étais censée veiller sur mes arrières, me gronde-t-elle. Ce garde tout à l'heure n'aurait jamais dû me surprendre.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais ! Chérie, j'aurais pu me faire tuer. C'est ça que tu veux ?

-Non ! je m'exclame, horrifiée qu'elle puisse penser cela. Jamais je ne voudrais que quelque chose t'arrive ! Pardonne-moi Red, je ferai attention la prochaine fois…

Red Aces me gifle, projetant ma tête sur le côté. Mon pistolet fétiche est arraché de ma main sous le choc. Elle a raison de m'en vouloir, ce coup est mérité. Mon rôle était simple : surveiller ses arrières. Et j'ai trouvé le moyen de me planter, de la mettre en danger.

Ma partenaire croise les bras sur sa poitrine et se tapote le menton de l'index en m'observant. Puis, elle ouvre grand les bras à mon intention.

-Allez, dit-elle. Viens là.

Inutile de me faire prier pour me jeter dans cette étreinte. Red Aces me réconforte en m'embrassant sur le front.

-Tu ferais mieux d'appeler notre maîtresse, me dit-elle à l'oreille. Elle sera contente de notre succès.

J'acquiesce et sort mon téléphone portable réservé à l'usage unique de Black Aces. Je l'ai décoré de petits autocollants, mais je ne prends même pas la peine de les admirer et compose immédiatement le numéro qui est en tête des contacts.

-Allooo ? réponds la voix chantante d'Harley Quinn. Comment vas-tu, Ti 'Chou ?

La première chose à laquelle j'ai dû m'habituer avec ma nouvelle supérieure, c'est sa tendance à donner des surnoms un peu enfantins à tout le monde. Ce n'est pas nécessairement méchant, je le sais. Harley est comme une grande gamine, toujours à rire et à plaisanter. Elle a juste beaucoup souffert, c'est pour cela que certains la craignent. Mais je la comprends, puisque de la souffrance, je connais ça. Du coup, mon jeune âge m'a valu de me faire appeler «Ti 'Chou».

-Nous avons accompli la mission, j'annonce d'un ton neutre. Vous pouvez envoyer l'équipe de ramassage.

-Oh, Ti 'Chou…pas besoin d'être si formel. Souris un peu.

-Je…désolée. Je vais essayer de faire mieux la prochaine fois.

-J'espère bien. Ceux qui ne sourient jamais sont si ennuyeux. Regarde Batman…

Vient-elle juste de me comparer à Batman ? je songe avec stupeur.

-Enfin bref, bon travail à vous, les filles. Nous sommes déjà presque arrivés.

-Quoi ?

Dans un crissement de pneus, une camionnette anonyme tourne un coin de rue et vient s'immobiliser devant l'entrepôt. La portière du côté passager s'ouvre et Harley Quinn en personne sort, son propre téléphone toujours sur l'oreille.

-Correction, dit-elle sans raccrocher. Nous sommes là.

Il s'avère que cet entrepôt, contrairement à ce que je pensais, n'abritait pas des armes, mais des pièces électroniques en tout genre à destination des manufactures. Rien de particulièrement attrayant en apparence.

Après avoir embarqué tout ce dont Harley Quinn avait besoin pour moderniser les installations du Cirque, le reste des matériaux est détruit. Un immense paquet-cadeau est ensuite transporté jusqu'à l'intérieur, chargé du tristement célèbre gaz hilarant du Joker. Un capteur de mouvement est connecté sur la «surprise», prête à accueillir la première personne qui viendra vérifier ce qui se passe avec les gardes.

En partant, j'ose partager avec Harley mes inquiétudes sur le fait de s'en prendre aussi directement à l'empire Wayne. Elle se contente de me sourire et de dire que je saurai bien assez tôt. Et qu'à ce moment, même les géants du calibre de Bruce Wayne ne pourront plus nous atteindre.

Je suis impatiente de voir ce jour arriver.

XXXXXXX

_Le Cirque_

_16 août, 8h10_

_Harley Quinn_

Se réveiller en sentant les rayons du soleil me caresser le visage est l'une des choses les plus agréables qui soient. Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte auparavant. Je soupçonne que les modifications qu'Ivy a faites à mon organisme y sont pour quelque chose. Comme une fleur, je m'épanouis au soleil.

Une chose qui est encore mieux que de se réveiller paisiblement est de voir mon chéri dès que mes paupières s'ouvrent. J'ai placé son tube cryogénique juste en face de mon lit, afin qu'il soit la dernière chose que je vois en me couchant et la première en me levant. Un mélange de joie et de mélancolie m'envahit, comme à tous les jours. Je rêvais de mieux, c'est vrai ; dormir en le sentant près de moi, immense de son aura protectrice. Partager ses rares moments où il se montrait tendre, lui offrir mes bras et mon corps…les rares fois où c'est arrivé furent courtes.

J'ai soudainement la tête qui tourne. Prise de nausée, je roule en bas de mon lit et me précipite vers la salle de bain où je vomis copieusement dans la cuvette. Mon cher petit poussin…maman t'aime très fort, mais si tu pouvais éviter de me faire vomir à tout bout de champ, j'apprécierais…

En me déshabillant pour prendre une douche, je constate des changements à mon corps dû à ma grossesse. Ma poitrine a pris du volume et mon ventre s'est arrondi de façon pour le moment subtile, mais si on prend la peine d'observer, on remarque ces détails. Et cela ne va que s'accentuer au fil des mois. Au début, les principaux signes étaient ces nausées et mon goût accru pour les sucreries, mais ça, je pouvais gérer. Cependant, seuls Red et mes As sont au courant pour mon petit poussin. Après avoir appris ce que ces sales toubibs voulaient lui faire à l'asile, j'ai décidé de garder le secret. Pour sa sécurité.

Sous le jet d'eau chaude, je réfléchis à ce problème. Le secret est en péril, puisque je serai impossible à cacher d'ici peu. Déjà, il va me falloir demander à Valex des ajustements sur ma tenue, qui devient trop étroite. Que faire, que faire, que faire…

_Réfléchis un peu._

-Je ne comprends pas…

_Tu as déjà en ta possession les outils pour régler ce problème. Sers-toi de ta cervelle !_

Un nom apparait soudain à mon esprit : Tetch. Et là, tout s'illumine. C'est osé, presque…_fou_. Mais brillant. Et le plus beau, c'est que pratiquement personne ne sera en mesure de passer outre cette contre-mesure.

Surexcitée par l'idée, je me dépêche de terminer mon décrassage et m'habille rapidement. Dans un coin de ma chambre se trouve le coffre-fort dans lequel se trouvent la plupart des trésors que j'ai pris dans le bunker du GCPD. Je me souviens maintenant avoir également récupéré quelques appareils identifiés sous le nom de _Jervis Tetch-Le Chapelier Fou_. Ils fonctionnent visiblement très bien, et puisqu'ils ont été conçus pour s'insérer dans un chapeau haut de forme, je n'ai aucun problème à les adapter au mien.

Une fois mon bricolage fait, je sors enfin. En me levant, j'étais nerveuse de constater ma grossesse si apparente, mais à présent, j'ai confiance. M'assurant que mon chapeau est bien enfoncé sur ma tête, je me tourne vers le garde posté devant ma porte et l'interroge.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans mon apparence ?

Surpris et vaguement inquiet par ma question, l'homme dandine d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant ce qu'il doit répondre et si je viens de lui poser une question piège. Lorsqu'il me répond que je semble aussi normale qu'il m'est possible de l'être, je ne lis pas de mensonge dans ses yeux.

C'est un début, mais me fier à un simple garde n'est pas suffisant. J'ai besoin d'un vrai sujet de test. C'est pourquoi je dirige mes pas vers l'ascenseur, dans l'intention d'aller au labo de Red. Après tout un mois d'efforts, j'ai réussi à chasser les derniers locataires de l'immeuble, faisant en sorte que le Cirque s'étende maintenant à tout l'édifice. À sa demande, Ivy a récupéré le penthouse pour son petit nid végétal. Je lui ai même accordé des fonds pour qu'elle puisse acheter toutes les plantes qu'elle veut. C'est que les cambriolages sont très rentables.

Je suis accueilli à ma sortie de l'ascenseur par une fraiche senteur forestière, et ce n'est pas une façon de parler. C'est pratiquement une forêt qui a envahi tout l'étage supérieur. Le toit, en grande partie composé de verre, laisse passer une grande partie des rayons du soleil.

Le laboratoire de mon amie est lui-même assez atypique. Quelques machines il est vrai, mais la plupart des substances chimiques sont produites par ses bébés. Alors que j'arrive, je peux voir que Banjo est déjà là, en compagnie de Black Aces. Les deux gamins s'entendent bien, c'est mignon. Ivy se retourne à mon approche, et je ne peux retenir un rire en la voyant. Ses cheveux rouges négligemment attachés en queue-de-cheval, elle porte une blouse blanche par-dessus sa tenue de feuilles et des lunettes de chimiste. Cette allure à mi-chemin entre la Poison Ivy que je connais et la scientifique est hilarante.

-C'est ça, marre-toi, dit-elle en roulant des yeux. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi Harley ?

-J'aimerais vous demander à tous les deux si vous voyez quelque chose de différent chez moi. Attention, il y a peut-être un piège. Ou pas.

Black Aces fronce les sourcils en m'examinant en détail, puis hausse des épaules.

-Je ne vois rien…sauf peut-être…vous n'auriez pas perdu du poids ?

-Black Aces, tu pourrais me laisser avec Harley ? exige Red en me regardant d'un air soupçonneux. De toute façon, je vais avoir besoin de Banjo pour les tests…

-D'accord. À plus tard Banjo.

-Bye Jaaayyy ! répond le géant, qui observe la jeune fille disparaître dans l'ascenseur.

Poison Ivy se tourne ensuite vers moi, les poings sur les hanches.

-Est-ce que c'est bien ce que je pense ?

-Hmm…pourrais-tu être plus précise ? je dis d'un air innocent.

-Harley, ce genre de tours ne marchent pas sur moi. Après tout, je ne suis plus vraiment humaine. Pour cette gamine, toutefois…est-ce que tu as mis la main sur les amplificateurs de Tetch ?

Elle est très perspicace. Retirant mon couvre-chef en le faisant tournoyer, je lui tends pour lui faire examiner. Après avoir poussé du doigt l'un des appareils, elle plisse son nez.

-Quelle utilité ? demande-t-elle. Tu n'as pas les mêmes dons naturels d'hypnose que le Chapelier Fou.

-Grâce à ces trucs, j'explique fièrement, je peux forcer les cerveaux autour de moi à voir ce que je veux. Pas besoin de les contrôler, juste de les tromper. Leurs yeux voient une femme enceinte, mais leur cerveau voit une femme ordinaire.

-C'est donc ça…dit-elle, compréhensive. Je me demandais justement ce que tu allais faire pour ça. Tu vas garder le secret jusqu'au bout ?

-Il faut le protéger ! je m'exclame d'une voix qui monte dans les aigus.

-Harley, calme-toi ! Je comprends, tu sais que je comprends.

Je réalise soudain que j'ai enserré ma main autour de la gorge d'Ivy, qui reste parfaitement calme en apparence. Néanmoins, des racines se sont dressées derrière elle, prêtes à défendre leur maîtresse en cas de besoin. Lâchant mon amie et rouge de confusion, je m'excuse platement.

Banjo gémit un peu en sentant la tension autour de lui, mais je le rassure en lui tapotant doucement la tête. Les sédatifs commencent à faire effet. L'utiliser pour ces expériences me brise le cœur, mais c'est nécessaire pour les recherches de Red sur notre projet secret. Sur ce sujet, justement, elle doit me parler. Il lui faudrait quelque chose de particulier, un minerai présent dans les astéroïdes qu'on ne retrouve que rarement sur Terre. Et le seul endroit où l'on peut en trouver à Gotham, c'est dans la tour Wayne, dans le département de recherche et développement.

-Ivy, je dis. Tu as absolument besoin de ce bout de caillou ?

-Le Démétérium. Je sais que cette substance a des propriétés étonnantes sur les plantes. Puisque le venin est composé à soixante-quinze pour cent de substance végétale, cela pourrait me permettre d'épargner des mois, voire des années de recherche. Aboutir avant que quelqu'un ne découvre tes plans.

-Alors je vais y aller.

-En personne ?!

-Oui. Je vais prendre mes As avec moi, plus quelques hommes. Soyons fous, et donnons un coup de pied dans les couilles dorées de Wayne.


	10. Se jeter dans une tanière

_Samedi! Et comme j'arrive à la limite de mes réserves de chapitres, il se pourrait que le prochain ait du retard. Bah quoi, j'ai dû terminer un travail pour l'université. Les études, c'est importants._

_Sans plus attendre, voici…Requiem._

**Chapitre Neuf**

**Se jeter dans une tanière**

_Asile d'Arkham_

_6 ans auparavant_

En route pour le travail, j'allume la radio de ma voiture pour apprendre une épouvantable nouvelle. Le Joker a été capturé par Batman après un attentat sur un navire commerçant qui a fait plus de vingt morts. Selon le journaliste, le chevalier noir et le prince clown du crime se sont violemment affrontés sur les ruines du bateau en perdition. Le Joker a été vaincu, et il est actuellement emmené vers Arkham.

-Non, non, non, non…je m'exclame en enfonçant l'accélérateur.

Je grille plusieurs feux rouges dans ma précipitation, m'attirant des klaxons furieux de la part des autres automobilistes. Qu'à cela ne tienne, j'arrive en moins de dix minutes au pont séparant l'île d'Arkham du continent. Le passage à la sécurité est horriblement long, mais les gardes se montrent aussi zélés que d'habitude.

-Est-ce vrai ce que j'ai entendu ? je demande d'un air détaché.

-Si vous parlez du Joker, alors oui. Batman a finalement mis la main sur ce sale clown, et lui a d'ailleurs flanqué une sacrée correction.

-Vraiment ? je dis en sentant mon sang se glacer dans mes veines. Il a été amené à l'hôpital ?

-Quand même pas. Les toubibs de l'infirmerie vont le retaper.

-Mais…il pourrait avoir des séquelles !

-En quoi ça vous concerne ? s'étonne le garde.

-Je…c'est mon patient. Il est normal que je me soucie de sa sécurité.

-Vous inquiétez pas, doc'. De toute façon, ce qu'il a reçu, ce sera toujours que des caresses comparé à ce qu'il a fait à ses victimes.

-Monsieur, le Joker est malade. Ce n'est pas en le méprisant que…

-Malade ? me coupe-t-il en riant. C'est sûr qu'il l'est. Un vrai taré.

Mes dents se serrent pour m'éviter de lancer une réplique acerbe à ce pauvre ignorant. Je supporte donc dans le silence la fin de l'inspection de ma voiture –depuis la tentative d'évasion de Ratcatcher dans une voiture spéciale, la sécurité s'est accrue. On se croirait presque en Irak, avec cette paranoïa-.

En me stationnant, mon regard tombe sur une longue voiture noire d'un modèle unique, reconnaissable entre toutes à Gotham. La batmobile, l'engin de prédilection du «justicier» de notre ville. Il est donc encore ici ? je songe en m'approchant avec circonspection. La carrosserie mate semble être du blindage, et je remarque plusieurs éraflures qui pourraient être des impacts de balle. Je passe mon doigt sur le verre teinté du pare-brise, essayant de déterminer si c'est de la vitre ou du plastique, lorsqu'une voix grave me fait sursauter.

-Je peux vous aider ?

Il est là, juste derrière moi. Je ne l'ai même pas entendu approcher, à croire que ses pieds n'ont pas touché le sol. Son armure noir et gris sombre porte encore plusieurs marques de son combat récent, et sur la mâchoire révélée par le masque, mon œil averti constate quelques plaies fraiches. J'espère que ça lui fait mal…

-Il semble que vous ayez ramené mon patient, je dis sobrement.

-Vous devez être le docteur Quinzel alors ? J'ai entendu parler de vous…

Batman me tend la main, mais je refuse la poignée, redressant les lunettes sur mon nez. Un filtre m'empêche d'observer ses yeux et accentue l'absence d'émotion qui se dégage de lui. Quels secrets pourrais-je deviner si je pouvais seulement lire dans ses yeux ? Qui est cet homme derrière le masque ? Quel est son passé ? Qu'a-t-il à cacher ? Un jour, peut-être, je lui proposerai une psychanalyse. Son cas pourrait être l'un des plus intéressants de tous…

-Je vais vous laisser, dit finalement Batman en me contournant. Tâchez de surveiller davantage votre patient, mademoiselle Quinzel.

Comme répondant à un signal invisible, le toit de la batmobile s'ouvre en coulissant vers l'arrière. Batman s'installe sur le siège du conducteur d'un bond souple, sa cape claquant derrière lui. Il ne me quitte pas du regard jusqu'à ce que la voiture se scelle sur lui. Je recule de quelques pas lorsque le puissant véhicule se met en branle. Puis, avec une vitesse ahurissante, Batman repart. Tant de vitesse sans faire le moindre bruit…cette batmobile à la classe, je suis forcée de l'admettre.

Sans perdre plus de temps, je me précipite vers le bloc médical, équipé avec le dernier cri en matière d'appareils de soin. Nous sommes dans un hôpital, après tout, et si nous ne pouvons soigner un patient cancéreux ou offrir des opérations chirurgicales, nous sommes capables de soigner un bon nombre de blessures. Et dieu sait que nous en avons à Arkham.

Il est là. Le bras en écharpe et un plâtre autour du cou, il fait peine à voir. Seul un de ses yeux est ouvert, l'autre étant trop gonflé par un monumental œil au beurre noir. Cependant, il est conscient et réagis à mon approche.

-Bonjour Harley, dit-il avec un grognement de douleur. J'ai bien peur de ne pas être à mon avantage aujourd'hui.

-Oh mon dieu, je dis en contemplant l'étendue des dégâts.

-Terrible, non ? en toute honnêteté, croyez-vous que j'ai mérité un tel traitement ?

-Vous avez tué des gens…je dis, incertaine.

-Des dommages collatéraux. Toute entreprise d'envergure nécessite des sacrifices. Et puis, Batou n'avait pas à me tabasser autant…

-Batou ? je répète en souriant, amusée.

-Ah, j'aime donner des petits surnoms. Ça aide à détendre l'atmosphère.

Il me fait signe de m'approcher, ce que je fais. Lorsque je tends l'oreille, il me murmure simplement.

-Je sais tout.

Mon cœur se serre soudain. C'était une erreur. En la faisant, j'ai enfreins à peu près tous les règlements en vigueur à l'asile, et probablement quelques lois aussi. Et pourtant…après plusieurs mois d'entretien avec le Joker, j'ai compris que le tenir enfermé ne faisait qu'exacerber sa tendance psychotique et son sentiment narcissique. En gros, s'évader est comme un défi pour lui. J'ai donc saboté quelques sécurités, ouvert une faille dans la grille de surveillance…quelques minutes, rien qui ne puisse laisser des marques. Et il a saisi l'opportunité et a disparu dans la nuit.

J'ai aidé le Joker à s'évader.

Il a besoin de sa liberté. L'enfermer comme un animal en cage, surtout dans un environnement où presque tout le monde lui est hostile, est contre-productif. Pour une guérison éventuelle du plus inhabituel patient, il faut employer des méthodes peu habituelles.

Mais voilà que ma bienveillance se retourne contre lui. J'ai surestimé ses capacités d'adaptation en solitaire, et il a fait des bêtises. Et au final, c'est par ma faute s'il est encore tombé entre les mains de ce bourreau au masque. Le remords me ronge.

En quittant l'infirmerie, je me tourne pour l'observer à travers la vitre de sa chambre. Le Joker semble s'être assoupi sous l'effet des sédatifs. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai posé ma main sur la fenêtre, et mon regard se fait plus doux. Il a l'air un peu plus paisible. Plus en tout cas que je ne l'ai jamais vu. Prise d'un élan de tendresse, j'embrasse le bout de mes doigts et lui envoie un baiser à travers la porte. Réalisant ce que je viens de faire, je vérifie que j'étais bien seule dans le couloir et à l'écart de la moindre caméra de surveillance. Je m'éloigne rapidement, mes talons claquant au rythme de chacun de mes pas, tandis que je réfléchis à ce qui m'arrive.

Ce besoin de le protéger, d'entendre son rire si particulier, c'est si…peu professionnel. En entrant dans mon bureau, je hausse un sourcil en constatant le nombre anormalement élevé de photos du Joker et de coupures de journaux le concernant qui sont épinglées au mur. Pour la première fois, je remets en question mon impartialité dans ce dossier.

Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, ma fille ?

XXXXXXX

_Tour Wayne_

_16 août, 22h13_

_Harley Quinn_

Cumulant les plus hauts sommets de la métropole, le centre de Wayne Industries est un immense gratte-ciel abritant des dizaines de laboratoires de recherche, encore plus de bureaux et des centaines d'employés. Enfin, ça, c'est durant le jour. À cette heure-ci, la majorité des travailleurs ont plié leurs affaires et sont rentrés chez eux. En regardant vers le ciel, je constate que de lourds nuages commencent à s'accumuler, faisant contraste avec le temps ensoleillé de ce matin.

Quelqu'un s'approche dans mon dos, mais je n'y prête pas attention le temps de finir le graffiti représentant un visage rieur sur un des murs de l'immeuble. Lorsque j'ajoute la touche finale à mon œuvre, je jette la bombonne de peinture et constate qu'il s'agit de Red Aces.

-Je peux t'aider Minimoi ?

Ce surnom…je sais qu'elle le prend comme un véritable honneur, mais je l'ai trouvé simplement parce que mon acolyte rouge tente tout le temps de m'imiter. C'est à la fois charmant et agaçant. Comme à son habitude, elle s'incline bien bas pour ne pas me regarder dans les yeux avant de prendre la parole.

-Black Aces est en position avec Yoyo et Ted, maîtresse du chaos. Le reste de l'escouade attend proche de l'entrée.

-Bien. Alors qu'attendons-nous ?

Je suis Red Aces jusqu'à atteindre un groupe d'une demi-douzaine d'hommes et de femmes, tous armés et portant un masque de clown arborant un signe du jeu de cartes. J'ai définitivement décidé d'adopter ces symboles comme étant ma touche personnelle. Avec tout le respect que je dois à feu mon poussin, il faut bien que j'impose mes idées…

_Hé hé hé. Je n'ai rien dit, moi._

Je sais, poussin. Mais j'ai pris l'initiative.

La porte principale de l'accueil reste ouverte jusqu'à tard le soir. C'est pourquoi le garde de sécurité assis au bureau au milieu de la vaste pièce ne lève pas la tête de ses mots croisés lorsque je m'approche, mes larbins sur les talons.

-Je suis désolé, récite-t-il toujours sans me regarder, mais les consultations se font de 10h à 18h du lundi au vendredi. Si vous voulez prendre un rendez-vous, vous pouvez remplir une demande au…

-J'ai une autorisation spéciale, je révèle avec un sourire amusé.

-Vrai…putain de bordel !

Le garde lève la tête juste à temps pour avoir le pommeau de ma canne juste entre les deux yeux. Ma tête miniature semble se rire de lui une fraction de seconde avant que le venin hilarant fraichement reproduit par Ivy ne jaillisse, entourant son crâne de vapeur verte. L'effet est immédiat : renversant sa chaise par en arrière, l'homme roule au sol aux prises avec une crise de rires incontrôlables. Nous le dépassons sans attendre davantage.

D'un signe de la main, j'invite la Fouine à entrer en scène. Le hackeur s'accroupit donc proche d'une colonne en marbre et sort son ordinateur portable de son sac à dos. Il pianote frénétiquement sur le clavier et des symboles complexes s'affichent sur l'écran. Puis, un crâne maquillé en clown apparait et éclate d'un rire rauque.

-Voilà, annonce-t-il en rangeant son ordinateur. J'ai envoyé un virus dans leur base de données. Black Aces a réussi pile dans les temps.

La brave petite. Elle et ses deux associés devaient prendre le contrôle d'un poste de sécurité secondaire afin d'ouvrir une porte à la Fouine dans la grille de sécurité de Wayne Industries. Si la face de rongeur a bien fait ses devoirs, les gardes de la tour sont maintenant privés d'alarmes et de caméras pour au moins une demi-heure.

J'appuie sur le bouton de l'ascenseur de la pointe de ma canne et attends patiemment que les portes s'ouvrent. Une voix féminine aux intonations électroniques s'élève alors, brisant le silence gêné de mes sbires.

-Bonjour et bienvenue à Wayne Industries, leader mondial en matière de technologie dernier cri.

-On peut faire taire la boîte à conneries ? je demande à la Fouine avec agacement.

Il hausse des épaules.

-Désolé patronne. Mon virus a désactivé les sécurités, mais il n'y a aucun moyen de…

D'un geste vif, le pistolet à ma ceinture est dégainé et une balle est tirée dans l'interphone de l'IA, qui crachote quelques paroles inintelligibles avant de définitivement s'éteindre. Satisfaite, je rengaine l'arme et fixe les larbins.

-Bah quoi ?

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent, empêchant qui que ce soit d'ajouter un commentaire très regrettable, car je n'aurais pas été d'humeur conciliante. Un mort de plus ou de moins, ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose…oh, et puis zut.

J'envoie mon pied dans l'entrejambe du larbin le plus proche, lui arrachant une plainte de douleur et de surprise. À genoux en tenant sa virilité meurtrie, il ne peut que m'observer sortir à nouveau mon arme à feu pour lui tirer une balle entre les yeux. Avec soupir de soulagement, je rengaine et entre dans l'ascenseur.

-Rien de mieux pour se défouler, je souris aux survivants. Vous venez ? On n'a pas toute la nuit !

Plus silencieux que jamais sous leurs masques, ils s'entassent tous dans la cabine d'ascenseur en prenant garde à me laisser tout l'espace vital dont j'ai besoin. Seule Red Aces se tient bien droite, jouant négligemment avec l'un de ses couteaux. Cette fille a une vraie passion pour les objets pointus et coupants.

Nous avons pas moins de cinq étages dédiés à la recherche et au développement à fouiller, et relativement peu de temps. J'enferme la Fouine dans un poste informatique et lui ordonne de nous donner tout le temps nécessaire. Sachant que sa vie est en jeu dans cette histoire –littéralement-, il va probablement se surpasser. Pendant ce temps, Black Aces va tenter de neutraliser d'autres postes de sécurité.

J'ordonne la dispersion du groupe en précisant qu'il n'y a que MOI qui aie le droit de voler quelque chose qui n'est pas le Démétérium. Je me retrouve bientôt seule avec Karen, dont la faculté à survivre l'a fait monter en grade.

Le laboratoire que nous explorons est plongé dans la pénombre, et seules les lumières de l'extérieur viennent donner un faible éclairage. Karen allume la lampe fixée sur son arme et fait gracieusement office de porteuse de torche.

Tout de suite, je me dis que nous sommes sur la bonne piste. Connaissant les propriétés du Démétérium, Red m'en ayant longuement décrit les effets, trouver de nombreuses plantes isolées dans des tubes de plastiques est bon signe. Difficile de croire qu'un caillou de l'espace peut influencer des fougères ; toutefois, Ivy avait vraiment l'air d'y croire. Si lui faut ce météore pour faire avancer le plan, alors elle aura le météore.

Au hasard, j'active un terminal de recherche dont le mot de passe est si gentiment placé sur un post-it collé sur l'écran. Pendant que Karen examine les plantes aux formes douteuses, je parcours rapidement les données des savants. J'apprends ainsi qu'il n'existe que trois échantillons de Démétarium sur la planète, équivalent à un total de dix kilos. Tous viennent de la même météorite, écrasée quelque part en Afrique il y a deux ans. Maintenant, je m'en souviens : ils en avaient parlé aux nouvelles. Tout un village rasé par l'impact, presque deux cents morts…et les dégâts écologiques anormaux. Le Démétérium a rendu la flore complètement folle, et il a fallu brûler des kilomètres de forêt pour endiguer la propagation. Red serait amusé de constater que la Mère Nature extraterrestre est plus vigoureuse encore que la nôtre.

Wayne Industries a obtenu le second plus gros fragment de la météorite. Toujours selon les données, les savants n'ont pour le moment…une petite minute.

Il y a toute une série de fichiers concernant Poison Ivy. Des échantillons de peau et dans sang, tous porteurs d'ADN végétal ; des rapports détaillés sur les pouvoirs de mon amie, gracieuseté de l'asile d'Arkham. Quels genres de tests ces salauds ont faits sur elle ? Ils cherchaient à savoir si les pouvoirs de contrôle des plantes d'Ivy pouvaient être imités grâce au Démétérium. Le projet est financé par le foutu Pentagone lui-même…

-Petits cachottiers, je marmonne.

Les résultats étaient…peu probants. Surtout parce que Bruce Wayne lui-même a tenu à modérer les recherches, pour ne pas qu'elles aillent trop loin…ça me surprend. J'aurais cru qu'il aurait sauté sur l'occasion d'avoir le brevet d'une formule de super-soldats contrôlant les plantes.

Après avoir satisfait ma curiosité, je trouve enfin l'endroit où se trouve le fameux caillou. Pile au niveau où je me trouve ! Tu parles d'une chance ! Alors que je pensais cela, une alarme stridente retentit. Au même moment, la voix de Red Aces retentit dans mon communicateur, des crépitements d'armes à feu résonnant en arrière-plan.

-On est tombé sur des gardes. On les a butés, mais ces connards ont sonné l'alerte.

-J'ai retenu le signal à l'intérieur du bâtiment ! annonce la Fouine sur la même fréquence. Ils n'ont pas pu prévenir la police…

-Bien. Red Aces, fais le ménage. Moi et Kari, on va chercher le Démétérium.

-Vous l'avez trouvé ? s'exclame mon acolyte avec plaisir. Où ça ? Vous avez besoin d'assistance ?

-J'ai dit que tu fais le ménage, Minimoi. C'est pourtant clair.

-Je…oui, maîtresse. Désolée…

Je coupe la communication et ordonne à Karen de me suivre. Lorsqu'elle se retourne, toutefois, le canon de son arme heurte un large récipient de verre qui part se fracasser au sol avec un tintement sonore qui résonne dans toute la pièce. Elle se fige avec horreur, sa tête cherchant frénétiquement dans les moindres recoins d'ombre. Puis, réalisant qu'elle est la responsable de ce gâchis, elle soupire de soulagement.

-Stupide maladroite ! je m'exclame en la giflant. Regarde un peu où tu pointes ce truc.

-Désolée patronne, dit-elle précipitamment. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

-J'espère bien, je la sermonne en agitant mon doigt sous son nez. Je pourrais décider de te punir, la prochaine fois…

Mon sourire la fait frissonner d'inquiétude. Avalant péniblement sa salive, Karen hoche doucement la tête pour confirmer qu'elle a compris. S'il y a bien une chose que monsieur J. m'a apprise, c'est qu'il faut savoir se faire respecter pour se faire obéir.

-Allons, je dis en me détendant. Relaxe.

Je lui donne une claque dans le dos, enclenchant le gadget à électricité fixé sur un de mes doigts. La faible décharge électrique la fait sursauter en hurlant plus fort que nécessaire, et elle trébuche pitoyablement lorsque j'ôte ma main. Elle a sans doute cru que j'avais sorti la version létale, création de monsieur J. Mais non ; celui-là, je me le suis procuré dans une boutique de farces et attrapes. Sous mon rire moqueur, elle se relève en tremblant, avant d'empoigner son arme afin de reprendre ses esprits.

-Du nerf Kari, je m'exclame en lui désignant la direction à prendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On dirait que ça t'a fait comme un choc…

Elle s'efforce de rire de ma blague, mais je me fiche si elle est sincère ou non. Moi, je la trouve drôle, et mon poussin aussi. C'est ce qui importe. Son rire est délicieux.

XXXXXXX

_Laboratoire 33, Tour Wayne_

_16 août, 23h00_

_Harley Quinn_

Des gardes. Trois d'entre eux, bavardant calmement dans un poste de sécurité local lorsque je suis entrée. Mon arrivée les prend au dépourvu, mais ils ont bien appris leurs leçons, car ils dégainent rapidement leurs bâtons électriques en vue de me maîtriser. Il est temps de m'amuser un peu. J'ai un trop plein d'énergie, et surtout…c'est du chocolat que je vois sur cette table ?

Je bondis en effectuant une roulade dans les airs, me réceptionnant les pieds devant sur la table qui grince un peu, mais supporte mon poids. Poursuivant mon élan, je saute sur le garde le plus proche et referme mes doigts sur sa chemise, me servant de ma nouvelle force pour me soulever dans les airs afin d'envoyer mes bottes dans le visage d'un autre. Le malheureux recule en jurant, la bouche ensanglantée, tandis que mon «support» s'écroule, déséquilibré.

En équilibre sur mes mains, je fais une flexion des coudes qui me permet de me remettre debout d'un bond. Dans le même geste, je fais tournoyer ma canne et frappe le troisième garde à la tempe, le crâne émettant un craquement semblable à un feu d'artifice. Gardant la pose pendant qu'il s'écroule, inconscient, je lève mon chapeau à bouche-en-sang en esquissant un clin d'œil. Puis, je fais virevolter mon pied juste sous son menton, brisant probablement une dent ou deux. Sous la puissance du coup, l'homme va se cogner la tête contre le mur et retombe mollement, assommé lui aussi.

Le dernier garde, étendu au sol et encore en pleine possession de ses moyens, écarquille des yeux ébahis en constatant ce que j'ai infligé à ses deux compères. En me voyant m'approcher, il rampant frénétiquement sur le dos en poussant des supplications suraiguës. Je tente de le faire taire en lui donnant un coup de pied, mais ça ne fait qu'accroître le problème ; maintenant, il pleurniche de douleur en plus. Un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres et je l'achève en lui envoyant une carte aiguisée comme un rasoir dans la gorge. Malgré le sang s'échappant de la carotide tranchée, je constate que j'ai par hasard tiré le deux de pique ; voilà qui est judicieux.

Le laboratoire 33. C'est fou ce que ces savants n'ont aucune imagination pour les noms. Ils auraient pu l'appeler, je ne sais pas, le «Labo du caillou» ou «Météorland». Je vois bien un panneau qui dit «Bienvenue à Météorland». Mais non : un simple nombre d'identification et basta. N'oubliant pas de me saisir de la barre chocolatée que j'ai repérée en entrant, je me dirige vers la porte de sécurité.

-Non d'une salamandre, je m'exclame en constatant que le verrouillage comporte plusieurs serrures perfectionnées. Comment ça s'ouvre, ce truc ?

-Patronne…vous pourriez peut-être demander à l'un des gardes ? suggère Karen.

-Mmh…ch'est che que ch'allais faire, je dis en mâchant ma friandise. Pas la peine de la ramener !

Le garde le moins mal en point reste encore celui que j'ai juste assommé avec ma canne. Un coup de cette puissance n'a probablement pas endommagé très gravement le cerveau, je me dis après examen. Le hissant à bouts de bras, je jette le garde sur la table et l'agresse de gifles jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

-Hé ho ! T'es là ? Tu m'entends ?

-Urgh, répond-il, se méritant une autre baffe.

-Je veux entrer dans le labo 33. Mais c'est verrouillé.

-J'vais pas t'aider, connasse…

Un coup de coude dans l'estomac lui arrache un nouveau grognement. Puis, je tire une nouvelle carte à jouer et érafle sa joue, faisant perler le sang.

-J'ai pas bien entendu, je chantonne.

-Tue-moi, grince-t-il malgré tout. Tu pourras pas plus entrer. Et j'te préviens, c'est une porte blindée ; tu pourras pas la faire sauter.

Quel rabat-joie. Il est douloureux d'admettre que la menace de mort est sans valeur, puisque j'ai besoin de lui. Je n'ai pas le temps de trouver comment déverrouiller cette maudite porte. Mon regard parcourt la pièce, cherchant une idée, quand je tombe sur une série de photos sur un petit réfrigérateur. L'une d'entre elles montre le garde en compagnie de deux petites filles, très certainement ses enfants. Il suit la direction de mon regard, et lorsque mon sourire s'élargit de manière sadique, il blêmit.

-Non…pas elles ! Ce ne sont que des enfants ! Tu ne vas quand même pas t'en prendre à des enfants ?!

-Je suis folle, je te rappelle. Folle et dangereuse. Demande à n'importe quel psy d'Arkham, ils te le confirmeront.

-C'est un verrou électronique analysant à la fois l'empreinte de la paume et celle de l'iris ! s'écrit-il. Il y a aussi un mot de passe, c'est…c'est…

-Continue, je ronronne avec amusement, faisant glisser ma carte sur son visage.

-Je peux vous ouvrir, répond-il, vaincu. Je…j'ai les autorisations pour.

En effet, il porte les grades d'un officier supérieur de la sécurité. Il est probablement le responsable de la sécurité de tout le niveau. C'est d'autant plus décevant de constater combien il a été facile à manipuler. De nos jours, le personnel fiable se fait rare. Menacez un peu leur famille et ils vous donneront ce que vous voulez.

Le garde de sécurité se relève péniblement de la table, souffrant probablement de migraines atroces à cause de mon coup. Comme il l'avait promis, il ouvre chacune des serrures sous mes yeux, jusqu'à ce que tous les voyants passent au vert sous mes yeux. Tandis que la porte s'ouvre avec un chuintement, un courant d'air dans le couloir fait claquer une porte me faisant jeter un bref coup d'œil derrière mon épaule avant de reporter mon attention sur le laboratoire 33. C'est ouvert.

-Bonne nuit, je lance au garde.

Ma main se referme à l'arrière de sa tête et l'envoie embrasser tête la première la porte blindée, lui fracturant le crâne. Moi-même surprise par la force employée, j'hausse les épaules en mettant ça sur le compte de ma nouvelle force physique.

-Allez Kari, on y va.

-La fête est terminée, grogne une voix tout sauf féminine. Une voix trop familière.

Je me retourne lentement, comme une gamine prise sur le fait et fait face à la haute silhouette de Batman. Karen git derrière lui, inconsciente, probablement maîtrisée il y a même pas deux secondes.

La chauve-souris m'a retrouvé. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de monsieur J. et mon évasion de l'asile, je me retrouve seule face à Batman. Mon plus mortel ennemi…


	11. C'est juste une bataille

_Il semble que de nouveaux lecteurs se rajoutent! Ça me fait trop plaisir. J'espère que vous continuerai de me suivre jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire. ^_^_

_Le moment qu'on attendait tous (peut-être) : le chapitre._

**Chapitre Dix**

**C'est juste une bataille…**

_Laboratoire 33, Tour Wayne_

_16 août, 23h16_

_Harley Quinn_

-Batman, je m'exclame en ravalant ma soudaine et honteuse inquiétude. Comme c'est gentil de te joindre à nous !

-Je te laisse une chance de te rendre, annonce-t-il en craquant ses jointures.

Bien sûr que cette brute songe déjà à m'éclater la gueule ! Aucun respect ni aucune galanterie ; la seule façon de communiquer qu'il connait, c'est la violence. Et ça se dit justicier. C'est tellement pathétique que c'en est drôle. Heureusement pour moi, je sais qu'il a tendance à me sous-estimer. À force de me vaincre systématiquement, il doit croire que je suis faible. Seulement, je ne suis plus la même Harley qu'il a jadis affrontée…

Plongeant la main dans une de mes sacoches de ceinture, j'en sors un paquet de cartes que j'entreprends de mélanger avec dextérité. Comme je m'y attendais, il se crispe en croyant à un coup fourré et bondit. Je réagis en lui lançant au visage ce qui s'avère n'être qu'un simple paquet tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire avant d'esquiver le bolide noir d'une roulade sur le côté. Les cartes rebondissent sur son torse, son visage et le plancher avec des claquements secs, et si Batman est décontenancé quelques secondes seulement par cette manœuvre, c'est ce qu'il me fallait pour dégainer deux mitraillettes.

Il serre la mâchoire lorsque je me mets à tirer et est forcé à bondir d'un couvert à un autre pour esquiver mes balles. Ce n'est pas assez haut de plafond pour son grappin, je songe en riant. Il est cloué au sol comme un rat !

Des petites boules noires rebondissent soudain sur le mur derrière moi avant de rouler dans mon champ de vision. Un cri s'échappe de mes lèvres lorsque plusieurs détonations lumineuses m'aveuglent et m'assourdissent, me faisant reculer jusqu'à manquer de trébucher sur le cadavre d'un des gardes. Une de mes armes m'est soudain arrachée des mains par un batarang précis, me forçant à tenir à deux mains ma dernière mitraillette. Je tire à l'aveugle, les yeux inondés de larmes, maudissant la chauve-souris et tous ses ancêtres.

Lorsque ma vue revient un peu, je constate la présence d'une ombre juste devant moi qui referme ses puissantes mains sur le canon de mon arme à feu déchargée.

-Lâche ça ! je cris en donnant un coup de pied dans le genou, ma botte renforcée parvenant à le faire reculer.

Il a de la chance, je visais un peu plus haut.

Je lance mon arme inutile à son visage qu'il protège simplement en levant son avant-bras recouvert par un gantelet blindé. Sans lui laisser le temps de contre-attaquer, je bondis en avant en effectuant une pirouette utilisant mes mains comme tremplin afin d'enrouler mes jambes autour de son cou. Me servant de son propre poids comme balancier, je parviens à le faire chanceler assez pour me permettre de tendre la main vers la fleur à ma boutonnière.

-On va voir comment tu aimes l'acide, Batou ! je m'exclame d'une voix tremblante d'une joie cruelle.

Tout se passe en une fraction de seconde. Mes doigts se referment sur le mécanisme de la fleur en plastique servant à projeter l'acide promis ; Batman réagit aussitôt en s'agitant comme un chien cherchant à se sécher, me déséquilibrant suffisamment pour que ma prise s'affaiblisse. Cette faiblesse lui permet de se libérer un bras de mon étreinte et de me saisir un poignet afin de me projeter à travers la porte ouverte du laboratoire 33. Mon chapeau va rouler un peu plus loin, me glaçant le sang ; mes implants hypnotiques sont là-dedans !

Tout en rampant précipitamment pour récupérer le précieux couvre-chef, je jette un premier regard sur le changement d'environnement. Comme on pourrait s'y attendre de la part de scientifiques assez peu imaginatifs pour baptiser «laboratoire 33» l'endroit, tout est désespérément blanc et aseptisé. Quelques consoles reliées à des machines perfectionnées et des cuves à échantillons ; voilà à quoi se réduit le mobilier.

J'ai tout juste le temps de récupérer mon haut-de-forme et de l'enfoncer solidement sur mon crâne avant d'esquiver une nouvelle attaque de Batman, qui m'a suivi jusqu'ici. La cape claquant dans son mouvement, il se retourne, le poing serré.

-Ça va pas ? Frapper une fille au sol ! Tu n'as vraiment aucune éducation…

_Vas-y Harley ! Frappe-le ! Fais-le souffrir ! Fais-le payer !_

-Il est…trop fort…je murmure en me remettant sur mes pieds et en reculant.

_Harley !_

Inutile de me leurrer ; au combat rapproché, Batman est mon supérieur. Désespérée, je tente tout de même plusieurs attaques grâce à ma force améliorée, mais Batman les bloque les unes après les autres. Je ne sais même plus où se trouvent ma canne et le gaz venimeux qu'elle contient, et je n'ai certainement pas le temps de fouiller dans mon sac à surprises.

Petit à petit, le vent change de direction. D'attaquante, je commence à être sur la défensive, usant de mon agilité et de ma souplesse supérieure pour virevolter et bondir, esquivant les coups de Batman. J'arrive même à porter quelques coups, mais trop minimes pour être importants. Le moment redouté survient ; un poing parvient à percer ma défense, et j'ai tout juste le temps de ramener mon ventre pour protéger mon petit poussin. Le crochet m'atteint au menton et me projette au sol. La douleur est atroce.

Je ravale néanmoins ma souffrance et tente de me lever. Un claquement métallique retentit quelque part derrière mon adversaire, le poussant à se retourner prestement. Profitant de cette inattention, je me saisis d'une chaise qui me semble aussi légère que si elle était faite en carton et la balance contre son crâne. Batou grogne de douleur et chancèle, mettant un genou à terre en se tenant la tempe. C'est alors que sa stature de brute n'est plus dans mon champ de vision que je réalise ce qui l'a poussé à me tourner le dos.

La cavalerie est là, je songe avec un sourire.

XXXXXXX

_Quelque part dans la tour Wayne_

_16 août, 23h07_

_Lil'Jay_

Qui est-ce qui m'a fichu des incapables pareils ? Un garde, un seul ! Pourtant, les deux boulets qui m'accompagnaient ont réussi à se faire descendre avant que je puisse abattre le fou qui s'était mis dans notre chemin. Et maintenant, je me retrouve avec deux cadavres sur les bras. Génial.

Je pille sans aucune honte les réserves de munitions des corps avant de poursuivre ma route, suivant les instructions que me donne la Fouine. Le hackeur a mis la main sur un plan du bâtiment, ce qui me permet de gagner du temps pour atteindre ma destination : un poste de sécurité servant de lien direct avec le GCPD local. La Fouine affirme avoir pour le moment surchargé leurs lignes informatiques de liens pornographiques, mais ça ne devrait pas les retenir très longtemps. La mort, par contre…

Arrivé à destination, j'enfonce la porte d'un coup de pied et brandit mes deux pistolets. Il y a quatre types portant l'uniforme de la sécurité. Deux sont assis devant leurs ordinateurs en tentant désespérément de supprimer les bruyantes vidéos de la Fouine tandis que les deux autres gueulent inutilement des ordres. Mon entrée fracassante les fait se retourner comme un seul homme.

-Service de nettoyage, j'annonce en tirant la langue.

Mes armes crachent la mort et abattent rapidement les types impuissants qui n'ont que le temps de hurler d'horreur. Bientôt, il ne reste comme bruit que les gémissements exagérément stridents des filles dans les vidéos. Je soupire et tire dans les écrans pour les faire taire et annonce à la Fouine que le poste est neutralisé.

-Black Aces, on a un problème, annonce-t-il.

-Génial, j'adore les problèmes.

-La patronne ne répond plus à mes appels. En fait, toute la zone où elle se trouvait semble inaccessible pour mes capteurs. Ce n'est pas normal.

À peine dit-il cela que j'aperçois soudain une ombre sur l'un des écrans de sécurité. En m'approchant et en amorçant un retour en arrière, je remarque que cette ombre est passée par une _fenêtre_ ! Au trentième étage ! Je repasse la séquence au ralenti, la gorge serrée par l'appréhension de découvrir ce que je crois avoir deviné. Sous mes yeux, je vois un grappin se fixer au rebord de la fenêtre, suivi par une large silhouette masquée toute de noir vêtue.

Je ne perds pas de temps et quitte en trombe le poste de sécurité, abandonnant le reste de ma mission pour tenter de retrouver Red Aces. Si je me souviens bien, elle se trouve quelque part dans les labos. Juste au-dessus de moi, à bien y penser…Jugeant les ascenseurs trop lents, j'ouvre une grille de ventilation d'une balle bien placée et m'y glisse avec souplesse, me préparant pour une escalade rapide.

La claustrophobie est loin d'être un problème pour moi. Déjà gamine, j'allais souvent me réfugier dans les conduits de chez mon père, affolant ma nounou à chaque fois. Puis, en devenant Lil'Jay, m'insérer dans des tunnels étroits, que ce soit des égouts ou des conduits de ventilations, est devenu une nécessité pour bien faire mon travail. Dans ces espaces qui rebutent la plupart des gens, je m'y sens à l'abri.

Sortant un appareil remis par la Fouine, j'affiche un plan en temps réel du système de ventilation afin de m'orienter correctement. Je file aussi vite qu'une araignée, provoquant une série de claquements métalliques sur mon passage. J'effraye quelques bestioles en chemin, je les ignore, tout concentré sur mon objectif.

J'entends finalement des voix familières en dessous, me faisant réaliser que je suis monté trop haut. Je m'empresse de trouver une grille que je fais tomber à coup de pied et laisser descendre mon torse dans l'ouverture, arrachant des expressions ahuries aux hommes accompagnant Red Aces. La moue étonnée qu'elle affiche est adorable, et je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer un «bouh».

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? me demande ma partenaire en mettant une main sur sa hanche.

-Notre maîtresse est en danger, je réponds en me laissant tomber sur le tapis du couloir.

-Quoi ? dit-elle, un voile de panique passant dans ses yeux. Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?

-La Fouine a perdu le contact avec elle. Et j'ai vu sur une caméra de sécurité…j'ai vu Batman. Il est ici.

La seule mention du chevalier noir de Gotham sème la panique parmi la poignée d'hommes et de femmes derrière Red Aces, surtout chez les deux qui affirment avoir déjà eu affaire à lui. C'est qu'il est de notoriété publique que Batman n'est pas tendre avec les criminels qu'il capture…

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? s'exclame Red Aces. On a des gardes qui rappliquent, mais ils peuvent s'en occuper seuls. Pas vrai ?

Les fiers-à-bras hésitent un peu, puis hochent la tête en marmonnant. Chacun d'eux préfère affronter une horde de gardes armés plutôt que la chauve-souris. Quels lâches…mais qu'attendre de plus d'une bande de voyous suivant le mouvement uniquement pour le fric ? Pas étonnant qu'Harley Quinn n'hésite pas à se débarrasser définitivement des brebis galeuses. Ils sont tous remplaçables.

Red Aces et moi nous élançons à travers les couloirs en abandonnant derrière les boulets. Ma partenaire sait où se rendait notre maîtresse, lui ayant parlé précédemment à la radio, et c'est pourquoi je la suis sans hésitation dans ce labyrinthe jusqu'au trentième étage, où je me rappelle avoir vu Batman entrer. Nous nous retrouvons dans un laboratoire très semblable à ce que l'on s'attendrait à découvrir, avec des échantillons dans des cuves et pleins de machines et d'ordinateurs perfectionnés.

-Ces labos font des kilomètres ! s'exclame Red Aces. Comment on va la retrouver dans ces conditions ?

-Je croyais que tu savais où nous allions ? je proteste.

-Bah en fait…marmonne-t-elle, mal à l'aise. Je sais juste qu'elle se trouve à cet étage. Elle n'a pas jugé nécessaire de me préciser où.

Je me passe la main contre le visage en soupirant. Ce n'est pas sa faute ; notre maîtresse fait ce qu'elle veut quand elle veut, et elle ne nous doit rien. Cependant, dans une pareille situation de crise, il est impossible de ne pas être affolée.

Un fracas lointain nous fait sursauter toutes les deux. Il nous suffit d'échanger qu'un regard avant de nous précipiter dans cette direction comme une seule femme, nos bottes claquant contre le sol aseptisé des laboratoires. Après quelques minutes, nous arrivons en trombes dans un poste de garde jonché de corps au milieu duquel se dresse Batman en personne, nous tournant le dos. Harley Quinn est étendue au sol et semble à sa merci. Red Aces est la première à réagir et dégaine un couteau de lancer qu'elle envoie dans un même mouvement en direction du dos exposé. Le chevalier noir semble avoir entendu quelque chose, car il se retourne brutalement, faisant claquer son épaisse cape qui dévie la lame vers un mur. Je comprends que ce n'est pas une simple étoffe ; il doit y avoir du kevlar ou une autre sorte de blindage léger dans les fibres de cette cape.

Malgré moi je recule d'un pas en sentant son regard me dévisager sans que je puisse lire la moindre émotion à travers ce masque. Sa mâchoire carrée se serre, mais il n'a pas le temps de réagir à notre intervention, car Harley Quinn profite de l'ouverture offerte pour se relever et se saisir d'une chaise qu'elle abat avec fracas sur le crâne de Batman, le projetant à genou sous le choc. Je ne sais pas si je dois être le plus impressionnée par la force dont Harley Quinn vient de faire preuve ou par la dureté du crâne de Batman, qui semble uniquement étourdi. Les deux, peut-être.

Nous remarquant enfin, elle sourit.

-Vous en avez mis du temps. Allez les filles, en piste !

-Comme à l'entraînement, Black Aces ! s'exclame ma partenaire avec excitation.

-Je suis prête, Red Aces !

Grâce à nos longues heures d'entraînement au gymnase du Cirque, Red Aces bondissons en direction d'Harley Quinn, moi me positionnant à sa gauche et elle à sa droite, et arborons fièrement la pose de présentation minutieusement préparée : pendant que Red Aces brandit un poignard de sa main gauche, elle me tend sa droit que je saisis tandis que je brandis mon pistolet de prédilection, m'efforçant d'afficher mon sourire le plus joyeux. Harley Quinn écarte les bras en direction de Batman tandis qu'il se relève en se tenant la tempe.

-Tu croyais peut-être que je viendrais seule, Batou ? Laisse-moi te présenter mes deux As : Black Aces et Red Aces. Mes fidèles acolytes.

-Tu as réussi à attirer d'autres personnes dans tes folies ? demande-t-il, maintenant complètement debout.

Il semble si calme, c'en est presque effrayant. Mais la présence de ma partenaire et de ma maîtresse me donne du courage.

-Pour être franc, dit Batman en étirant son cou, c'est Poison Ivy que je m'attendais à trouver ici. Le Démétérium n'a de l'intérêt que pour elle. Mais ça n'a aucune importance. Je vais te remettre dans ta cellule, Quinn.

-Essaye, Batou ! réplique-t-elle en l'incitant de la main à approcher.

Sans crier gare, Batman fait jaillir des replis de sa cape une série de boules noires qui explosent en touchant le sol, projetant une fumée sombre. Notre groupe se disperse dans la pièce et je perds de vu les deux autres. Quelques bruits de combat me parvient, mais à l'aveugle, comme ça…

Suis-je bête. Batman n'est pas le seul à avoir une tenue haute-technologie. Abaissant les lunettes protectrices que porte sur mon front par-dessus ma coiffe, j'affiche d'un interrupteur une vision par image infrarouge de la pièce. Je constate alors que dans ma dispersion, je me suis aventuré à l'intérieur du laboratoire 33, là où se trouve le fragment de météorite tant convoité. La pierre, brune avec des aspérités vertes semblables à des émeraudes, est scellée dans un cylindre de verre connecté à plusieurs terminaux. Je n'y prête pas tout de suite attention, car les combats s'intensifient.

Red Aces est en train de s'acharner comme une forcenée contre Batman, mais ce dernier fait montre d'une expérience supérieure au combat et bloque l'essentiel des coups. Je pourrais tenter de l'abattre, mais rien ne me dit que sa tenue n'est pas en plus pare-balles ; en fait, elle l'est probablement.

Brusquement, un coup de Batman traverse la garde de Red Aces et la projette à travers la pièce comme un boulet hurlant sa surprise. Il reporte ensuite son attention sur sa proie suivante : Harley Quinn. Là, il n'y a plus à hésiter.

XXXXXXX

_Harley Quinn_

Les choses sont en train de m'échapper. Peu habitués aux combats à forte envergure, mes As se font littéralement écraser par Batman. Néanmoins, je distingue des signes qui ne trompe pas : souffle rauque, léger tremblement, la petite balafre infligée par Red Aces à son biceps ; il est en train de fatiguer. Il va finir par faire une erreur, c'est forcé.

Lorsqu'il s'avance vers, tandis que l'écran de fumée commence à se dissiper, je me prépare à l'accueillir…quand soudain, une crampe à l'estomac me fait vaciller, puis tordre sur le côté. Oh, mon petit poussin…ce n'est…pas le moment.

Je tends un doigt pour demander à la chauve-souris de patienter deux secondes. Surpris par la manœuvre, il s'immobilise tandis que je me penche sur le côté pour vomir. Ces nausées vont me rendre folle. C'est à croire que mon bébé fait ça juste pour se moquer de moi.

_Ne le gronde pas parce qu'il a de l'humour._

Lorsque je me relève en m'essuyant un peu la bouche du coin de ma manche, je constate que Batman n'a toujours pas bougé. Malgré le masque recouvrant l'essentiel de son visage, impossible de ne pas remarquer combien il est ahuri par ce qui vient de se passer. Son expression est si comique que je ne peux m'empêcher d'en rire, tout en profitant impunément de son immobilisme pour attaquer.

-Où en étions-nous ? je dis en envoyant mon pied dans son ventre. Ah oui…

Il grogne en encaissant mon attaque, mais je suis persuadée que le gros du coup a été absorbé par son armure. Il se saisit soudain de ma jambe d'une poigne d'acier et me soulève comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. En criant de protestation, je réplique en envoyant l'autre pied dans son visage. Ce coup-là, il le sent passer et me lâche en reculant de quelques pas. Je me réceptionne adroitement pour ne pas me blesser et l'observe alors qu'un filet de sang s'écoule de sa lèvre fendue.

Un coup de feu retentit, puis un deuxième ; Batman tremble légèrement et se retourne en se tenant le flanc. C'est Black Aces qui a tiré, le tenant en joue de son pistolet fétiche –celui qui a tué son père, je crois-. Elle a réussi à toucher Batman. J'arrive à peine à y croire. Au nombre de fois que j'ai vu ce type passer à travers une fusillade et s'en sortir sans la moindre égratignure, constater qu'il s'est finalement pris une balle est irréel. J'applaudis joyeusement mon acolyte.

-Bien joué Black Aces ! je m'écris. Tu l'as eu.

La jeune femme glapit en voyant le batarang foncer dans sa direction et se jette au sol, l'arme de lancer s'enfonçant dans le mur pas très loin de là où se tenait sa tête. Heureusement, sa blessure a rendu Batman moins enclin à attaquer directement. C'est pourquoi Black Aces a le temps de venir me chercher en me glissant qu'il nous faut partir.

-Mais le Démétérium…

-Pas le temps, il faut fuir pendant qu'on n'en a le temps !

Elle me force à me lever et me traine presque à sa suite.

-On ne peut pas laisser Batman s'en tirer. Monsieur J. doit être vengé…

-Sauf votre respect, ce n'est qu'une bataille. Désolée pour ce que je m'apprête à faire…

Black Aces me saisit à bras-le-corps et bondit par une fenêtre en la fracassant au passage. Elle hurle à Red Aces de nous rejoindre, ce à quoi sa partenaire obéit prestement en fracassant une autre fenêtre…juste à côté de la nôtre. Nous plongeons donc tous les trois dans le vide, jusqu'à ce que le grappin de Black Aces ralentis notre chute à toutes les deux et nous conduit rapidement vers le sol.

-Idiote ! je lui hurle au visage. On aura tout fait ça pour rien ! Batman est en vie, le Démétérium est toujours là-haut, et il est probable que Bruce Wayne va déplacer le fragment, après…tu m'écoutes, quand je t'engueule ?

Mon acolyte est en train de fouiller dans son sac à dos et finit par en sortir une pierre de la taille d'une courge que je reconnais avec étonnement. Le Démétérium ! Non seulement cette brave petite m'a sauvé la peau, mais en plus, elle a pris le temps de récupérer notre objectif. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'est pas intervenue plus tôt dans le combat…

-Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux s'assurer que l'on obtienne le caillou, quoi qu'il arrive, dit-elle. Désolée. On aura Batman une autre fois.

En guise de réponse, je la serre contre moi en poussant des exclamations de joie et l'embrasse sur la joue. On a perdu quelques fiers-à-bras compétents, mais finalement cette opération s'est bien finie !

XXXXXXX

_Appartement d'Harleen Quinzel_

_Six ans auparavant._

Assise devant mon téléviseur, je suis sur le point de fondre en larmes. Suite à sa récente évasion et aux récentes victimes, le centre judiciaire de Gotham City a décidé de revoir la légitimité de l'incarcération du Joker à Arkham pour instabilité mentale. Si la décision est révoquée, comme le précise le spécialiste invité par le présentateur des nouvelles, alors le Joker sera jugé comme étant en pleine possession de ses facultés mentales pour la totalité de ses crimes, ce qui dans notre état signifie plusieurs fois la peine de mort. Au minimum. Ils ne comprennent donc rien ? Il n'est pas responsable de ce qu'il est ! Mon protégé est simplement une victime, qui est poussée à réagir violemment par un environnement hostile qui s'efforce de le marginaliser.

Peut-être que je me fais du souci pour rien. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un magistrat ambitieux propose cette idée, au cours des six dernières années. À chaque fois, des psychiatres de différents horizons ont réussi à prouver l'instabilité mentale du Joker et que, par conséquent, le juger pour ses crimes serait injuste. Néanmoins, de plus en plus de mes collègues se rallient à la théorie comme quoi le Joker ne serait pas aussi fou qu'on l'affirme. Je désapprouve fortement. Après l'histoire qu'il m'a racontée –comment une seule mauvaise journée à fait basculer son esprit dans le gouffre- je suis prête à le soutenir contre monts et marées.

Ou peut-être…peut-être que j'ai été compromise dans le dossier de mon patient. Mon serment d'Hippocrate m'interdit de m'attacher de quelque façon que ce soit à mon patient, sous peine de devoir me récuser. Or…il est impossible de nier que ma fascination pour lui a atteint des sommets peu professionnels. J'ai osé braver certains protocoles pour lui, mettant toute ma carrière en jeu. Si seulement je n'avais fait que le libérer…

Je me suis confié à lui. Pour la première fois, j'ai parlé de mes parents exigeants qui voulaient que je mette ma grande intelligence à des études supérieures. Eux qui ont refusé de me voir suivre la carrière d'acrobate, après que j'aille pris goût aux séances de gymnastique auxquelles ils m'ont eux-mêmes inscrit. Lui aussi, il a mis ses rêves de côté à cause d'un père froid et peu attentif. Il m'a écouté et m'a compris. C'est ce jour-là, je crois, que tout a basculé.

Que je suis tombé amoureuse de lui.

Je n'aurais pas dû, mais je n'ai pas choisi. Nous étions destinés l'un à l'autre. Sa souffrance, je la ressens aussi. Sa colère est mienne. Et son obsession…j'en ferai la mienne. Je vais démasquer Batman. Prouver au monde entier que ce supposé justicier mérite plus que quiconque sa place dans une cellule de l'asile où il fait enfermer ses victimes.

Je décide tout d'un coup de tête. Comme spectatrice de mon propre corps, je sors de mon appartement et monte dans ma voiture. En ce début de soirée du mois d'octobre, la plupart des boutiques sont ouvertes en prévision d'Halloween. Je pénètre dans l'une d'entre elles et trouve rapidement ce que je cherche : un costume féminin d'Arlequin, en noir et rouge. Je le jette dans un sac de courses et parcours la boutique, dévalisant littéralement la section farces et attrapes. Le propriétaire m'observe aller avec une lueur avide, se réjouissant probablement des profits qu'il va faire.

-Vous vous préparez à une fête costumée ? me demande-t-il lorsque j'arrive à la hauteur du comptoir.

Son sourire disparait lorsque je le dépasse sans m'arrêter.

-Hé ho ! Il faut payer pour tout ça, madame !

Je sens sa main se refermer sur mon bras, me ramenant à la réalité. Le fixant d'un air hostile, j'envoie mon coude dans son visage, sentant le nez céder dans un geyser de sang. Je l'examine avec stupéfaction se tordre de douleur, réalisant ce que je viens de faire. Avisant une caméra de sécurité, je m'empresse de la détruire avant de fuir, le cœur battant la chamade. Je viens de cambrioler une boutique ! Je suis horrifiée par mon acte impensable, mais d'un autre côté, je suis envahi par une sensation grisante. L'adrénaline coule à flot dans mes veines.

Avant de traverser le pont menant à l'île d'Arkham, je prends le temps de me costumer convenablement sur le bord de la route, me servant de mon rétroviseur pour ajuster mon maquillage. Le résultat final est un mélange entre un Arlequin féminin somme toute peu fidèle au personnage de la Comedia Del Arte et une bouffonne du roi. Ça me plaît. Il me semble que ce costume me va à ravir.

Le garde à l'entrée d'Arkham est surpris en me voyant arrivé ainsi, puis il sourit.

-Mais que vois-je ? Ne serait-ce pas Harley Quinn ? «Arlequin» ?

Je ris avec lui du jeu de mots et affirme avoir oublié quelque chose dans mon bureau alors que je me rendais à une fête. Visiblement désœuvré par une soirée tranquille, le jeune garde me laisse passer en raccourcissant l'inspection.

XXXXXXX

_Asile d'Arkham_

_Six ans auparavant_

Il lève la tête en voyant la porte s'ouvrir. S'il ne semble pas surpris de me voir, son sourire s'élargit néanmoins en me voyant. Un peu gênée, je détourne la tête.

-Comment vous me trouvez ? je demande.

-Ravissante ma chère. Je me disais bien qu'un peu de maquillage et un beau costume t'iraient parfaitement.

Je note le passage soudain au tutoiement. Une sorte de barrière a dû se briser lorsque je me suis présenté à lui en abandonnant la tenue et le titre de médecin. Puisqu'il est trop tard pour reculer, je m'approche de lui et détache la camisole de force avant de lui tendre ses habits verts et violets.

-Dépêchez-vous d'enfiler ça, je dis en lui tournant le dos.

-Allons ma chère Harley. Si tu es sur le point de «passer du côté obscur», nous pouvons bien nous tutoyer ?

-Je…bien sûr.

Pourquoi mon cœur bat-il si fort ? Pourquoi j'ai si peur d'avoir l'air ridicule à ses yeux ? Je suis sorti avec un prestigieux doctorat et une solide réputation, et voilà que je rougis comme une lycéenne. Il ne faut que quelques minutes au Joker pour s'habiller, et pour la première, je remarque combien il est élégant dans ce costume.

-Tu as un transport, ma chère ?

-M…ma voiture. Dans le stationnement, devant l'entrée principale.

-Parfait. Passe devant, il vaut mieux que je passe par un côté différent. Il ne faut pas attirer les soupçons.

-Bien-sûr…je vais vous…je vais t'attendre.

Il tend la main et me caresse furtivement le menton.

-Je sais que tu vas le faire. Je savais bien que tu étais différente. Comme moi.

Plus tard, ma voiture fracasse en trombe la barrière bloquant le pont de l'île, mon rire et celui de mon cher monsieur J. –mon admirateur secret- résonnant bruyamment dans la nuit. C'est une nouvelle vie qui commence pour nous deux.


	12. De multiples possibilités

_Une petite journée de retard pour ce chapitre, et j'en suis désolé. Il s'agit principalement d'un manque d'organisation de ma part. Donc, ce chapitre est assez long (douze pages word). Peut-être que ça me fait pardonner, hein ? Non ? Bon tant pis._

_Tant qu'on y est, je mets une __**ALERTE AU LEMON **__de très haut niveau. Si le yuri et le SM ont tendance à vous rebuté, vous voudrez peut-être esquiver rapidement le passage en question._

_Pour les autres, passer une bonne semaine ! :-)_

**Chapitre Onze**

**De multiples possibilités**

_Le Cirque_

_17 août, 1h09_

_Harley Quinn_

Il aura quand même fallu fuir à pied jusque dans un quartier pourri sous le contrôle de notre gang avant de pouvoir appeler un transport. Tout ça parce que j'ai oublié que c'est l'un des fiers-à-bras qu'on a abandonné à Wayne Industries qui a les clés de notre camionnette. Enfin. L'important, c'est que Batman ne nous a pas suivis. Je suis encore humiliée d'avoir dû battre en retraite. Je pensais que ma renaissance m'avait rendue plus forte…mais non. Une fois de plus, la chauve-souris semble avoir une longueur d'avance. Comment se fait-il qu'il nous attendait, de toute façon ? Il arrive à lire l'avenir, ou quoi ?

_Tu te poses des questions dont tu connais déjà la réponse, ma chère._

C'est vrai…je sais déjà qui s'est chargé de prévenir Batman. Cette personne ne perd rien pour attendre, d'ailleurs.

Enfin, une camionnette banalisée débouche sur la rue et vient nous ramasser, mes As et moi, afin de nous reconduire au Cirque. En arrivant devant mon quartier général, je constate avec frustration qu'une bataille a eu lieu, si je me fie aux impacts de balles sur les murs.

-Que s'est-il passé ici ? j'exige de savoir en sortant de la camionnette.

-C'est les hommes du Pingouin, patronne, explique Rick en serrant un fusil à pompe. Ils ont lancé une attaque éclair. J'ai déjà vu ça. Cobblepot veut nous intimider. Nous montrer qu'il peut nous atteindre chez nous.

Je grince des dents à la mention du ridicule nabot faisant office de principal rival de mon gang. Cobblepot possède plus du tiers des rues de Gotham, en plus d'avoir la mainmise sur le marché noir et le trafic de stupéfiants. Ça fait des semaines que nos gangs se tiennent à couteaux tirés. Lui aussi, il va falloir lui régler son compte. La reine du chaos se doit de régner seule sur Gotham.

-Soignez les blessés et doublez la surveillance du Cirque, j'exige, trop fatiguée pour être en colère. Je veux qu'on aille un plan pour lui faire payer cette arrogance.

-Bien sûr patronne. Passez une bonne nuit.

-C'est ça…

-Je vais vous laisser, maîtresse, annonce Red Aces en s'inclinant comiquement. Si vous me le permettez ?

-Mais oui, Minimoi. Si tu veux rentrer chez toi, je vais quand même pas t'en empêcher.

Black Aces me suit docilement lorsque je monte dans l'ascenseur pour me diriger vers l'antre de Poison Ivy. Mieux vaut lui remettre le Démétérium immédiatement.

-T'as fait du bon boulot, je lui dis durant l'ascension. Tu es digne d'être mon acolyte.

Son visage s'illumine sous le compliment.

-M…merci, dit-elle en acceptant la poignée de main que je lui offre.

Black Aces sursaute brutalement en sentant la faible sensation de décharge électrique se répandre dans son bras et s'arrache instinctivement à ma poigne. En me voyant éclater de rire, elle sourit aussi, me complimentant modestement du tour que je lui ai joué. Voilà une fille qui sait apprécier l'humour. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir abandonné Karen derrière.

À peine les portes de l'ascenseur ouvertes qu'Ivy est sur nous, les yeux écarquillés d'appréhension.

-Alors ? demande-t-elle. Vous l'avez ?

Black Aces sort le fragment de météorite de son sac. Je remarque que les petits cristaux luisent légèrement, et je me demande si c'est en raison de la présence de toutes ces plantes autour de nous. En voyant la pierre, un mélange d'excitation et de crainte respectueuse se dessine sur le visage de mon amie verte. Elle tend la main au-dessus du Démétérium en fermant les yeux, puis la retire prestement avec un mouvement de recul, comme si elle s'était brûlée.

-Non, pas maintenant, pas comme ça ! s'écrit-elle d'une voix aigüe. Black Aces, amène la pierre par ici.

-Un problème, Red ?

-Ce minerai est puissamment relié aux forces végétales. Mais d'une façon que j'appréhende encore difficilement. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque d'y toucher tout de suite.

Elle nous conduit vers une partie de son laboratoire qui détonne du reste de l'étage par l'absence complète de végétation. Un appareil semblable au tube qui avait contenu le Démétérium chez Wayne Industries attend, vide, qu'on y dépose notre précieux butin. Je n'ai jamais vu Ivy prendre autant de précautions. Ce bout de caillou doit vraiment être dangereux.

Une fois que le Démétérium est scellé, Poison Ivy soupire de soulagement et entreprend de nous expliquer la suite des choses. Elle va d'abord étudier la compatibilité entre le Démétérium et ses propres pouvoirs sur les plantes, afin de voir si elle peut se servir du caillou comme catalyseur.

-C'est risqué. La nature sur notre bonne vieille Terre peut se montrer aussi violente qu'imprévisible. Je veux savoir si la nature extraterrestre réagit sur des bases semblables. Mais si mes théories se précisent, nous devrions pouvoir faire un premier test d'envergure sur le venin de Bane.

Je n'aime pas être pris par surprise, et l'initiative de mon amie est franchement surprenante. Bane utilise un venin expérimental afin de décupler sa masse musculaire jusqu'à des proportions irréelles, d'où sa force. En étudiant l'échantillon de venin dérobé au GCPD, Ivy en a conclu que le venin était créé à partir de plusieurs plantes toxiques, dont certaines servent dans la fabrication de stéroïdes. Du moins, c'est que je crois avoir compris lorsqu'elle m'a déblatéré son charabia de biochimiste. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le venin de Bane pourrait être combiné au gaz du Joker pour former une mixture toute nouvelle aux effets dévastateurs. Je ne veux pas me contenter de faire rire les gens à mort –aussi amusant cela peut être- ni créer des brutes sans cervelle. Je ne désire qu'une chose : le chaos.

Nous arrivons à la croisée des chemins. Il est drôle de jouer les chefs de gangs, de se batailler contre les autres brigands de Gotham et de se jouer de la police, mais tout cela n'est que futilité. Monsieur J. ne voudrait pas que je m'arrête à tout ça. Monsieur J. avait un plan, un but ; il était un héros incompris, et s'il n'a pas pu réaliser ses rêves de son vivant, j'ai le devoir de terminer ce qu'il a commencé.

-Tu m'écoutes, Harley ? demande soudain Ivy, me tirant de mes ruminations ?

-Hein ? Oh, pardon. Je pensais à autre chose…tu disais ?

-Si les tests avec le Démétérium s'avèrent positifs, de nombreuses portes vont s'ouvrir devant nous. Si je parviens à me servir de ce minerai pour accroitre mon contrôle sur les plantes, je serai en mesure d'altérer complètement le code génétique des végétaux.

-Et en quoi ça va m'aider ?

-En gros, je devrais pouvoir créer la formule que ton cerveau troublé a imaginée.

-Merci du compliment.

Je sais bien que mon idée est folle. C'est du jamais vu. Et c'est pour ça que c'est génial. Mon poussin me l'a soufflé dans un rêve. La pure beauté de la folie. J'en frissonne d'excitation à l'idée que je viens peut-être de récupérer la clé de ce plan.

-Combien de temps ? j'ajoute.

-Je ne veux pas prendre de risques. Donne-moi deux semaines pour étudier le Démétérium et…

-Tu en as une.

-Harley, sois raisonnable. Accélérer un procédé aussi délicat est…

-Batman.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Batman nous a tendu un piège au siège de la Wayne Industries. Voilà pourquoi il n'y a que moi et mes As qui sommes revenus de ce guêpier.

-Oh, ma pauvre…

-Ce n'est pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur moi ! je m'exclame. Je veux que tu commences la formule d'ici une semaine.

-…Entendu. Va pour une semaine. Tu devrais aller te reposer, Harley.

Je hoche la tête, sentant toute la fatigue de cette longue nuit s'abattre sur mes épaules.

XXXXXXX

_Le Cirque_

_17 août, 8h14_

_Lil'Jay_

Suivant l'ordre d'Harley Quinn, je ne présente jamais au Cirque sans porter mon costume de Black Aces. Personne n'est censé connaître mon identité secrète, et ça me va parfaitement ainsi. En tant que Jane Falcone, je ne suis pas grand-chose ; même Lil'Jay était tout juste respecté pour les services qu'elle offrait. Sous les traits de Black Aces, je deviens quelqu'un d'important sous l'influence de grands comme Harley Quinn ou Red Aces. Pour la première fois, je suis à la fois crainte et respectée par les autres.

En entrant dans l'entrée du bâtiment, les gardes me saluent de la tête sans relâcher leur vigilance. Ils craignent une nouvelle attaque des hommes du Pingouin. Ils ont raison de s'inquiéter. Mon père a déjà eu affaire à ce type, et il disait toujours qu'il s'agissait probablement de la seule organisation de Gotham qu'il ne serait pas capable de détruire. C'est pourquoi il s'est toujours contenté d'entretenir un pacte de non-agression avec le tristement célèbre Oswald Cobblepot, dit le Pingouin. Sous ses airs de magnat milliardaire bien de sa personne, il s'agit en réalité d'un véritable sadique se complaisant devant la souffrance et la déchéance d'autrui. Il est cependant assez rusé pour savoir quand la diplomatie est préférable à la violence. Il a d'ailleurs plusieurs fois invité mon père à des soirées mondaines au Icerbeg Lounge, son hôtel-casino de luxe. Parfois, j'ai eu le déplaisir de devoir m'y rendre aussi.

Je me souviens du Pingouin comme d'un homme petit et trapu, dont les vêtements taillés sur mesure dans un tissu luxueux n'arrivaient pas à cacher l'atroce laideur de son faciès allongé, semblable sur certains points à l'oiseau qui lui a prêté son surnom. J'ai même dû danser avec lui une fois. Sentir ses sales pattes sur moi m'avait levé le cœur, tout comme son regard répugnant sur mes seins qu'il avait à la hauteur du visage vu sa taille et sa puanteur de cigare. Heureusement pour moi, me fiancer à Cobblepot était hors de question pour mon père. Il s'agit toujours techniquement d'un ennemi.

Car le clan Falcone s'est toujours disputé le contrôle du trafic de drogues et d'armes au gang du Pingouin, en venant parfois aux armes dans des conflits aussi brutaux que courts. Au final, le clan s'est entendu pour laisser le transit illégal d'armes si plus de la moitié des stupéfiants transitant par Gotham revenait sous sa responsabilité.

Si jamais Harley Quinn décide d'entrer en conflit ouvert avec le Pingouin, je serai plus qu'heureuse de l'accompagner dans cette voie.

Pour l'heure, puisque notre maîtresse n'a pas eu besoin des As pour aujourd'hui, je me suis dit qu'un peu d'entraînement ne serait pas de trop. Le Cirque a tout un étage conçu à cet effet. Avant qu'Harley Quinn ne prenne possession du bâtiment, c'était apparemment un gymnase réservé aux résidents. À présent, c'est le centre d'entraînement principal des troupes.

Une fois arrivé, et satisfaite de constater qu'il n'y a personne de présent, je dirige mes pas vers la pièce d'exercices de tir en situation réelle. Un terminal me permet de choisir la difficulté. J'opte pour la plus élevée et me tiens prête, les pistolets dressés. Dans une semi-obscurité, des grincements me signalent que les machineries se sont mises en route et des mannequins commencent à jaillir aléatoirement. Ces silhouettes possèdent toutes des images de Batman en guise de visage et sont armées de fusils à peinture. J'ouvre le feu avec dextérité, abattant sans difficulté la première vague «d'ennemis». Sautant d'une extrémité à l'autre du labyrinthe agencé dans cette vaste pièce, je sens l'excitation du combat me gagner.

Un mannequin s'affale lorsque Batman se prend une balle entre les deux yeux. Un autre se retrouve avec le torse criblé d'impact. Encore un autre est atteint en plein cœur. Avec ces pistolets, je suis mortelle. En ce moment même, je suis la Mort incarnée. Et ça me plait. J'aurais voulu faire plus que blesser la chauve-souris. Hier soir, je voulais le tuer, sentir cette délicieuse extase lorsqu'on a la vie de quelqu'un entre ses mains. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de débarrasser Gotham de sa plus grande plaie.

Un grincement derrière moi me fait me retourner brusquement en pointant mes deux pistolets, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Je me fige en constatant une fraction de seconde qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un mannequin d'entraînement…

Red Aces écarte rapidement mes bras et les balles partent en direction des murs. Elle aussi souriant férocement, elle me balance une série de coups dans l'abdomen qui me laissent chancelante avant de me traîner de force et de me plaquer contre un mur. Le bras coinçant ma gorge et son visage tout prêt du mien, cette situation me rappelle curieusement notre première rencontre.

-Surprise, me dit-elle avant de déposer un court baiser sur mes lèvres.

Elle me libère, et je commence à réaliser ce que j'ai faillis faire. À peu de chose près, je lui tirais dessus à balles réelles ! Heureusement qu'elle est vive dans ses réflexes, autrement…

-Je suis désolée, je m'excuse néanmoins. Je ne voulais pas…

-N'en parlons plus, chérie. Tu sais que nous sommes des stars depuis hier ? Les médias n'arrêtent pas de parler du vol d'un «artefact technologique secrètement développé dans les labos de Wayne Industries». Tout le monde sait qu'il s'agit d'Harley Quinn, bien sûr. Mais maintenant, les gens connaissent l'existence des As !

J'acquiesce en souriant avec fierté. Nous avons laissé assez de signes derrière nous pour que l'identité des voleurs ne fasse aucun doute. Oser s'en prendre à l'empire Wayne va propulser Harley Quinn au sommet de la liste des criminels dangereux.

-Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais félicité pour ton travail spectaculaire là-bas ?

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je réponds en rougissant. J'ai fait ce qu'on attendait de moi…

-Et même mieux, corrige Red Aces en me caressant la joue. Non seulement tu as blessé Batman, mais tu as également sauvé notre maîtresse en plus de terminer la mission. Tu es l'héroïne du jour. Mon héroïne à moi…

Tremblant un peu, j'ose caresser à mon tour la joue de ma partenaire, espérant lui faire comprendre par ce geste timide tout l'amour que j'ai pour elle. Si seulement je pouvais lui dire à quel point c'est elle qui m'a changé autant de zéros à héros. À la place, je murmure un simple «je t'aime» du bout des lèvres et vais chercher un autre baiser. Notre étreinte dure quelques minutes et me donne la sensation de flotter sur un petit nuage. Puis, Red Aces sort son téléphone portable et pianote rapidement sur le clavier. Lorsque mon propre appareil vibre dans ma poche pour signaler l'arrivée d'un message texte, Red Aces quitte la pièce en m'offrant un clin d'œil accompagné de ces mots :

-Ce soir, 21 heures. Ne sois pas en retard…

J'attends qu'elle soit partie, puis me saisis du téléphone. Sur l'écran s'affiche une adresse à quelques pâtés de maisons du Cirque, facilement joignable à pied. Un tremblement me parcours de la tête au pied tandis que les pensées se bousculent dans mon esprit. Red Aces vient-elle de me confier son adresse personnelle ? Si en théorie elle possède une suite réservée au Cirque, elle a toujours préférée vivre dans son habitation privée, quelque part à Gotham. Il n'y a probablement qu'Harley Quinn qui sait où, ce qui me laisse penser que cela a peut-être lien avec son identité secrète. Est-ce que mon amoureuse serait prête à se révéler à moi sous son vrai visage ?

A-t-elle autre chose en tête ? Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère tandis que je m'imagine la rejoignant pour une nuit torride. Même si elle n'a pas laissé de doute sur ses sentiments à mon égard, nous n'avons pas encore couché ensemble. Pas que je n'en ai pas envie ; depuis le tout début, chaque fibre de mon corps désire celui de Red Aces. Je ne voulais pas forcer les choses. Sans compter que la perspective de ma première relation sexuelle avec une femme me rend…nerveuse.

Mais peut-être que je me fais des idées, me souffle une petite voix dans mon esprit. Avant de laisser mes fantasmes démarrer sur des chapeaux de roue, je dois avant tout accepter le fait que c'est possiblement juste une mission secrète. Aussi décevant que cela peut-être. Autant attendre le soir et être fixé.

XXXXXXX

_Dark Rose Residential,_

_17 août, 20h58_

_Lil'Jay_

J'y suis, et tout de suite, je doute d'être au bon endroit. Pourtant, il s'agit bien de l'adresse donnée par Red Aces, jusqu'au moindre détail.

Cet immeuble d'habitations, le Dark Rose Residential, est un endroit pour gens fortunés et très souvent célèbres. Je crois qu'une ou deux vedettes d'Hollywood y ont leur demeure de printemps, ainsi que des artistes et même quelques politiciens. Ce lieu est réservé pour la crème de la société, et le coût faramineux du loyer s'assure que ce fait soit respecté. Même si, techniquement, je fais moi-même partie de la haute société –les Falcone sont l'une des familles les plus riches et les plus respectables de Gotham, si on excepte le côté mafieux-, cet environnement me donne l'impression de me rejeter.

Je fais néanmoins fie de mes mauvaises impressions et me met à la recherche de l'appartement numéro 3456 donné par ma partenaire. Comme le premier chiffre l'indique, il s'agit du troisième étage. Je porte ma tenue de Black Aces, mais ne sachant pas à quoi m'attendre, j'ai tout de même pris un bain avec des huiles pour la peau, complétant l'ensemble avec quelques gouttes de parfum discret. J'ai tenu à me faire belle, sans pour autant avoir l'air de me faire des idées.

La porte de l'appartement 3456 est laissée ouverte, et après avoir pris une longue inspiration, j'entre en toquant doucement contre le battant.

-Red Aces ? je demande d'une voix angoissée. Tu es là ?

Pas de réponse. J'avance un peu dans l'appartement plongé dans une pénombre uniquement percée par les lumières de la ville filtrant à travers les larges fenêtres. De ce que je peux voir, il s'agit d'un grand loft avec un espace salon dans un coin, un grand lit juste en face de moi et une petite cuisinette sur la gauche. Le tout respire le bon goût, mais ce qui me confirme que je suis au bon endroit, c'est l'odeur. Le parfum de Red Aces est partout ici, comme celui d'un prédateur marquant son territoire. Et je viens de pénétrer sur son territoire…

La porte claque dans mon dos, coupant le rai de lumière du couloir. Des pas feutrés me signalent une présence derrière moi, et je sursaute lorsque quelqu'un fait lentement glisser ma coiffe afin de me mettre un bandeau devant les yeux. Rassurée par le parfum familier de Red Aces, bien plus fort maintenant qu'elle est de proche, je la laisse m'aveugler ainsi. Elle me murmure doucement de la laisser faire alors qu'elle me guide à travers la pièce jusqu'au grand lit que j'ai repéré en entrant. Cependant, après avoir déposé un baiser sur mes lèvres, elle me force à m'agenouiller au pied du lit et à étendre les bras. Je voudrais protester, mais seul un gémissement m'échappe lorsqu'elle vient embrasser ma gorge exposée. Je ne résiste plus lorsqu'elle attache mes poignets au cadrage du lit, me laissant totalement à sa merci.

Lorsqu'elle se relève et s'éloigne un peu de moi, mon cœur bat la chamade, tiraillé entre l'excitation et la crainte de ce qu'elle me prépare. Incapable de voir, je tends l'oreille dans l'espoir de deviner ce que Red Aces fait. Un froissement de tissu, suivi par de subtils grincements du sol, un souffle rauque ; soudain, je sens quelque chose tirer sur le devant de ma tenue juste avant qu'un bruit de déchirure ne déclenche une alarme interne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? je m'exclame en sentant l'un des couteaux de Red Aces déchirer mon justaucorps.

Aucune réponse ne me parvient, et je sens la déchirure s'élargir jusqu'à découvrir mes seins à l'air libre. En frissonnant, je sens la bouche de Red Aces venir embrasser mes lèvres tandis que la lame entame la ceinture puis le bas du justaucorps. Abandonnant le couteau, elle déchire à pleines mains le reste de ma tenue, ne laissant plus que de misérables lambeaux pendant sur mon corps. Je n'ai pas le temps de me sentir humiliée par le traitement que je sens ses lèvres chaudes et sensuelles s'abattre sur ma poitrine à nue. Sa langue joue avec mes tétons de plus en plus dressés, puis descend lentement sur mon ventre jusqu'à atteindre ma culotte humide. Je couine lorsqu'un doigt vient effleurer mon antre à travers la mince protection. Mon amante écarte le sous-vêtement afin de révéler mon intimité, mais ne fait rien. Toujours aveugle et le souffle haletant, je me demande ce qu'elle attend. Je veux plus, je veux que son jeu continue.

Me doutant de ce qui allait suivre, la sensation d'une langue contre mes lèvres intimes et mon clitoris est comme une révélation, m'envoyant une telle vague de plaisir que je me cambre en criant. Habile et encouragée par ma réaction, Red Aces s'acharne de plus en plus, m'offrant plus d'excitation qu'aucune masturbation. Ne pas voir ce qui se passe ajoute une dimension irréelle qui est…euphorisante. Après quelques longues minutes, je me sens exploser, refermant instinctivement mes jambes autour du cou de mon amante qui reste immobile le temps que mon orgasme reflue.

-Ça suffit maintenant, dit-elle d'une voix enrouée en se dégageant. À toi de me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce.

-Mais…je balbutie, prenant peur. Je n'ai…jamais…

Elle me gifle, faisant un contraste de douleur avec le bien-être de mon entrejambe.

-Tu ne me critiques pas. Allez !

Une odeur musquée s'approche de mon visage, et je comprends qu'elle ne plaisante pas lorsque ses mains me saisissent la tête pour pratiquement l'enfoncer dans son intimité. Mon nez effleure un léger duvet tout rugueux, que je vais embrasser en déclenchant un frisson chez elle. Reprenant confiance en moi, je me tords un peu le cou afin de descendre vers le vagin. À ma grande surprise, je le sens déjà bien mouillé.

-C'est toi qui me fais cet effet, me révèle-t-elle dans un souffle. Fais-moi du bien, ma chérie.

Avide de lui obéir, je me mets au travail, m'efforçant d'imiter le traitement que Red Aces m'a offert plus tôt. C'est la première fois que je fais un cunnilingus, et ce qui me surprend le plus c'est l'étrange goût de la cyprine, un peu salé, mais pas désagréable. Mi-léchant et mi-tétant, j'explore cette intimité ouverte à moi.

Mes tentatives de débutante semblent réussir, car ma partenaire ne tarde pas à gémir de façon très bruyante en me plaquant la tête contre elle et en agitant doucement son bassin. Mon excitation recommence à grimper, détrempant mes cuisses que j'essaie de frotter l'une contre l'autre pour stimuler mon sexe. J'ai envie de la faire jouir, de lui montrer toute l'étendue de ma passion pour elle ; je veux être envahie toute entière par son goût, son odeur et sa chaleur jusqu'à ce que nous ne fassions plus qu'une. Red Aces crie à présent pour témoigner son plaisir.

-Oh mon dieu…oui, juste-là…oh oui ma chérie, c'est ça, je…je viens…je jouis…OUI !

En atteignant l'orgasme, elle crispe ses doigts dans ma chevelure en me faisant presque mal en poussant un grognement strident du plus bel effet. Je sens Red Aces se laisser mollement retomber sur moi, sa mouille dégoulinant sur mon visage. Assise sur mes cuisses, elle presse son corps nu contre le mien et m'embrasse à pleine bouche, dégustant avec approbation sa propre cyprine. Comme je voudrais pouvoir lui rendre ses caresses ! Ces liens sont frustrants…

-Petite catin, ronronne-t-elle. Tu as bien fais ça…je crois que tu mérites une récompense…

Je suis surexcitée par ce qu'elle envisage jusqu'à ce que je sente un objet dur à la lisière de mon intimité. Alors que je suis caressé par cet objet ayant la dureté du plastique, je prends peur et m'agite en protestant.

-Pitié, ne fais pas ça ! je m'exclame en sentant la pointe du gode pénétrer en moi. Non, je n'aime pas ça…

-Ne sois pas ridicule, dit-elle en riant.

Mes protestations semblent l'avoir encouragé, car elle enfonce violemment le sex-toy en moi, m'arrachant un cri qui est plus douloureux que jouissif. Il me semble que je suis déchiré de l'intérieur, les vagues de plaisir indéniables ne parvenant pas à submerger la peur et la douleur que ce traitement beaucoup plus proche de mon horrible dépucelage qu'autre chose m'inflige. Des larmes coulent à travers le bandeau tandis que je m'agite plus violemment que jamais en protestant, ne réussissant qu'à me faire gagner d'autres gifles.

Malgré moi, mon corps commence à accepter la souffrance et à la muer en plaisir malgré les protestations de mon subconscient. En entendant Red Aces gémir à quelques millimètres de moi, je comprends qu'elle est en train de se faire plaisir en m'infligeant cette torture. Je finis malgré tout par jouir une seconde fois, mon corps capitulant face à la stimulation forcée.

-Tu vois ? me dit mon amante en me libérant finalement du gode. Je t'avais dit que tu aimerais…

-Je…ce n'était…pas agréable du tout !

Les doigts de Red Aces viennent me caresser la joue, étalant ce que je devine être ma mouille.

-Ton corps me dit l'inverse, ma chérie.

Je reste silencieuse, cherchant encore à savoir si j'ai trouvé cette expérience agréable ou non. Ce n'était certainement pas ce à quoi je rêvais, en tout cas…

-Allons ma chérie, ne sois pas triste. Je vais te retirer ton bandeau. Tu vas enfin voir mon vrai visage…savoir qui se cache sous le masque.

Mon intérêt est ranimé, et je me redresse, attendant patiemment qu'elle me rende la vue. Lorsque mes yeux voient à nouveau la lumière tamisée de l'appartement, ils doivent se plisser un peu pour ne pas être blessés. Puis je la vois. Aussi belle et attirante que dans mes fantasmes. Mais ce qui me stupéfait, c'est que…j'ai déjà vu ce visage. Je sais qui est cette femme !

Et cela ne fait que me rendre plus honoré d'avoir capté son attention. Avec douceur, Red Aces me détache et me guide jusqu'au lit, laissant le gode traîner au sol, à mon grand soulagement. Le matelas confortable épouse la forme de mon corps, et je réalise soudain que je porte encore ma culotte détrempée et les lambeaux déchiquetés de ma tenue de Black Aces.

Nue quant à elle, ma partenaire me rejoint dans le lit et m'aide à retirer ces bouts de vêtements désormais inutiles, multipliant les caresses au passage. Lorsque je suis en tenue d'Êve à mon tour, elle me serre contre elle en m'embrassant.

-Tu es à moi maintenant, me murmure-t-elle d'une voix qui me fait fondre. Ensemble pour toujours.

-Ensemble, je répète, lui pardonnant immédiatement les mauvais traitements de tout à l'heure. Je t'aime.

En guise de réponse, elle m'embrasse à nouveau en glissant doucement sa main vers mon intimité, m'incitant à en faire de même. Je lui fais l'amour toute la nuit, la faisant crier d'extase, jusqu'à ce que nous nous endormions dans les bras l'une de l'autre, heureuses.

XXXXXXX

_Le Cirque_

_24 août, 16h50_

_Harley Quinn_

Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour J. Poison Ivy va tenter d'utiliser le Démétérium sur une souche combinée de venin de Bane et d'une version liquide du gaz hilarant. Je ne connais pas les détails de ce que mon amie espère accomplir, mais je connais le résultat attendu : provoquer un état de folie permanent chez la victime, un peu comme dans les derniers moments après l'inhalation du gaz hilarant, mais sans les effets létaux. Je ne veux pas tuer ; je veux répandre le chaos.

Je jette un regard désolé sur le pauvre Banjo, endormi grâce aux sédatifs qu'on lui a donnés. Sa forte endurance et son esprit aisément manipulable font de lui un cobaye tout désigné, même si cela me brise le cœur. Au fond, ce petit chéri aura été très utile.

-Prête, m'annonce Ivy en se tenant proche du tube de confinement du Démétérium. Je te suggère de reculer un peu…

Elle désactive le verrou du tube et l'ouvre pour en récupérer la météorite, grimaçant en la prenant entre ses mains. Puis, elle l'apporte vers une étrange machine de sa conception et la dépose sur une espèce de plateau au sommet. Enfonçant ensuite ses mains dans des ouvertures associées, elle ferme les yeux et plisse le front sous la concentration.

J'observe avec fascinée ce que donne une biologiste qui n'a pas besoin de passer par la technologie pour créer ses mélanges, sauf s'il s'agit d'un léger soutien. Les échantillons respectifs bouillonnent dans leurs cuves et finissent par descendre le long de tuyau jusqu'à être mélangé à l'intérieur de la machine d'Ivy. C'est à ce moment précis que son visage se tord de douleur et qu'un éclair vert jaillit de l'appareil. Secouée de spasmes, Poison Ivy commence à gémir de souffrance sans toutefois ouvrir les yeux ou retirer ses mains de cette machine. Un filet de sang vert commence à s'écouler de ses narines…

-Non…grogne-t-elle…ce…ce n'est pas…trop de puissance…trop de puissance…

Un hurlement lui échappe tandis que les arcs électriques se font plus nombreux autour d'elle, déchirant certains fragments de peau sur ses bras. Affolée, je me jette sur elle et l'arrache à la machine, la projetant ensanglantée au sol. Elle est prise de convulsions comme si elle faisait une crise d'épilepsie, et je m'efforce de la calmer en la plaquant au sol pour éviter qu'elle se blesse. Puis, elle s'immobilise et s'évanouit.

Mais derrière moi, la machine infernale n'a pas cessé de fonctionner, même sans l'intervention de la femme-plante. Semblant animé d'une vie propre, le Démétérium brille comme s'il était radioactif en s'agitant sur son plateau. Un liquide verdâtre sort de la machine et commence être automatiquement injecté dans les veines de Banjo…

-Non ! je m'écris, paniquée. Arrête ça, arrête ça, ARRÊTE ÇA !

Ne sachant quoi faire de mieux, j'arrache les tuyaux injectés dans les bras de Banjo, mais il est trop tard ; une partie du poison extraterrestre a eu le temps de s'infiltrer dans son corps, si je me fie aux spasmes qui agitent le géant dans son inconscience. À la différence d'Ivy, Banjo semble réagir plus violemment, des grognements et de l'écume fusant d'entre ses lèvres. Il ouvre soudain les paupières, et j'ai un mouvement de recul en constatant que ses yeux ont pris une teinte verte irréelle, comme celle…de Bane.

-Banjo ? je demande d'une voix inquiète alors qu'il commence à glousser comme un maniaque.

Son rire devient plus fort et plus strident tandis que les spasmes agitant son corps sont plus violents. À présent, je peux voir son système sanguin virer au vert à travers sa peau, tandis que ses bras se mettent à prendre de la masse de façon incontrôlée, au point que ses liens éclatent sous la pression. Lorsqu'il cesse enfin de grossir, Banjo est désormais une fois et demie plus massif que Bane sous l'effet de son venin, et il a le visage tordu dans un rictus aussi difforme que les victimes du gaz hilarant. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de ricaner, Banjo se saisit de la table sur laquelle il était étendu et la projette à travers la pièce, décapitant plusieurs arbres au passage. Si Poison Ivy n'était pas inconsciente, elle aurait fait un massacre !

-Banjo, ça suffit ! je m'exclame en m'approchant de lui. Ce n'est plus drôle.

Il tourne sa tête déformée vers moi et je réalise soudain la différence de taille. Ricanant de plus belle, Banjo se précipite vers moi en frappant ses longs et massifs bras contre le sol, faisant trembler le bâtiment et arrachant des morceaux de plâtre au plafond. J'esquive de justesse l'assaut du géant fou furieux et ce dernier poursuit sa course jusqu'au mur qu'il traverse comme s'il était en carton.

Lorsque je le vois basculer dans le vide, je me précipite, malgré tout inquiète de le voir se tuer en tombant d'aussi haut. Un fracas retentit lorsqu'il percute le sol, suivit par des klaxons de voitures et des crissements de pneus. Le ricanement de Banjo m'apprend qu'il est toujours vivant, et le fracas métallique d'une voiture projetée dans un mur confirme que sa chute ne l'a pas trop amochée.

J'arrive vis-à-vis la brèche juste à temps pour le voir tout saccager dans son passage tel un titan enragé. Et tandis qu'il écrase les voitures, fracasse des murs et réduit en bouillit les inconscients passant à sa portée, il est toujours agité par ce rire, ce rire…

Je dois l'arrêter. Il est trop tôt, tout mon plan va s'écrouler si je n'arrête pas la chose que j'ai relâchée sur Gotham. Je me saisis de mon téléphone portable et compose le numéro spécial. Les voix de mes deux As retentissent en même temps.

-On a un gros problème, les filles. Ramenez-vous au Cirque de toute urgence.


	13. Assumer les conséquences

_Rebonjour ! Cette fois, je n'ai pas pris de retard (du moins, pas avec Requiem). Je préviens toutefois qu'en raison d'une chose appelée vie sociale et anniversaire, je risque de publier le treizième chapitre plus tard. On verra comment je m'en sors._

_En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, il se peut que je donne des envies de suicide à la science, et vous m'en excuserez. Mais hey : Logique de superhéros!_

**Chapitre Douze**

**Assumer les conséquences**

_Le Cirque_

_24 août, 16h59_

_Lil'Jay_

Un fracas ébranle soudain le bâtiment sous mes pieds, manquant de me faire tomber au sol. Par la fenêtre, j'ai tout juste le temps de voir une lourde masse chuter en trombe depuis les étages supérieurs, n'arrivant pas à déterminer ce qui vient de se passer. Tout de suite, plusieurs scénarios me traversent l'esprit. Une attaque d'envergure du Pingouin, une contre-attaque de Batman…ou une expérience ratée de Poison Ivy ? Je me souviens qu'Harley Quinn et elle prévoyaient d'utiliser le Démétérium aujourd'hui.

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger davantage, car mon téléphone portable sonne. La voix de Red Aces retentit, suivit par celle d'Harley Quinn qui semble légèrement paniquée.

-On a un gros problème les filles. Ramenez vos fesses au Cirque de toute urgence.

-J'y suis déjà ! je m'exclame. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-C'est Banjo…il a pété un câble et il saccage tout !

-J'arrive tout de suite, annonce Red Aces avant de quitter la ligne.

-Ti'chou, je veux que tu descendes avec moi. On va essayer d'arrêter Banjo.

-Mais comment…

Harley me raccroche au nez, me signalant ainsi qu'il n'y a pas de place pour la discussion. Il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas. Banjo est l'être le plus gentil du monde, et s'il est effectivement très fort, jamais il ne ferait de mal de lui-même. Il écrase les gens seulement si on lui demande, c'est tout. Et surtout, jamais il ne désobéirait à Harley Quinn, qu'il voit un peu comme sa maman…

Je tire dans une fenêtre pour la fracasser et descends le long de la façade de l'immeuble avec mon grappin, économisant beaucoup plus de temps que si j'avais pris l'ascenseur. Dans la rue, c'est le chaos. Des voitures enflammées gisent un peu partout au milieu de cadavres écrabouillés et de lampadaires arrachés. Parmi les cris de terreur de la foule, un ricanement à faire froid dans le dos s'élève.

-Bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Une voiture de police se faufile en trombe entre les débris et s'immobilise à deux pas de moi, freinant à temps pour éviter de me percuter. Les agents sortent de leur véhicule et me dévisagent un moment.

-Ce ne serait pas la fugitive Black Aces ? demande le premier en dégainant son arme.

-Elle correspond au profil. De toute façon, un bouffon à Gotham, c'est jamais bon signe.

-Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? je m'exclame en voyant les deux canons pointés vers moi. Il y a un truc géant qui démolit le quartier, mais c'est moi que vous arrêtez ?

-Les mains derrière la tête ! exige le second en s'approchant de moi. Pas de bêtise…

Furieuse, je me contiens jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à ma portée. Puis, je referme mes mains autour de son bras armé et le tort de sorte qu'il lâche son pistolet, avant d'enchaîner avec plusieurs coups de coude dans son visage. Le nez pissant le sang, le policier s'abat contre sa portière et je l'achève d'un crochet du droit. Le dernier policier me met en joue avec son arme, mais il est projeté en arrière lorsqu'un tir l'atteint à la tête.

-On va pas s'en sortir si on a ces idiots dans les pattes, grogne Harley Quinn en brandissant un canon scié.

Elle a enfilé deux bandoulières de grenades et de munitions par-dessus sa tenue, et tandis qu'elle recharge son arme, son expression est on ne peut plus sérieuse.

-Pourquoi est-ce que Banjo fait ça ? je demande à brûle-pourpoint.

-Il n'est plus lui-même. Mais je n'ai pas à me justifier à toi !

Mes craintes se voient confirmées. Banjo leur a servi de cobaye, et l'expérience leur a explosé au visage. Tremblante d'indignation, je n'arrive pas à retenir une réplique acide.

-Il ne méritait pas d'être utilisé comme rat de laboratoire ! On a plein de brutes pouvant servir de chair à canon !

Une gifle violente me fait éclater la lèvre inférieure. Furieuse, Harley me toise de haut, tandis que je tente misérablement d'éponger le sang du plat de ma main.

-J'ai dit : je n'ai pas à me justifier à toi. Réplique encore une fois, et ce ne sera pas qu'une gifle que tu vas recevoir. C'est compris ?

Je hoche la tête, penaude. Elle a ses raisons et je n'ai pas à protester, même si le sort de ce pauvre Banjo me déchire le cœur.

-Et maintenant ? je demande en chassant ma tristesse.

Une explosion plus lointaine que les autres retentit. Des sirènes de police résonnent dans le lointain et nous pouvons entendre des coups de feu répondre aux ricanements hystériques de Banjo. Un tel chaos a une certaine…beauté, fidèle à la vision d'Harley Quinn. Le voile de mensonge s'est légèrement déchiré…mais Gotham est-elle prête à voir la vérité ?

-On l'arrête, ordonne Harley. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Tout notre plan pourrait tomber à l'eau. Et ça, ce ne serait pas drôle du tout.

Je hoche la tête et nous partons à travers les rues, bousculant les gens se mettant en travers de notre chemin. La plupart, en voyant notre arsenal et nos costumes, ravalent leur commentaire désobligeant et s'empressent de partir dans la direction opposée. Nous sommes les deux seules personnes à nous diriger _vers_ la source du carnage. Heureusement, dans sa rage meurtrière, Banjo n'est pas très discret. Le poursuivre est donc très simple.

Finalement, nous arrivons à le rejoindre. J'ai un mouvement de recul en le voyant. Le poison inconnu a horriblement déformé son corps, gonflant ridiculement ses bras de façon asymétrique et tordant son visage dans une parodie de rictus étrangement semblable à celui des victimes du gaz hilarant.

Ne nous ayant pas encore remarqués, le monstre qu'est Banjo se précipite sur un duo de policiers s'étant mis en position pour lui tirer dessus. Malgré les plaies sur son corps, la douleur ne semble plus l'incommoder, il arrive à la hauteur du premier agent et le saisis entre ses larges mains et le déchire littéralement en deux, projetant une large giclée de sang et de viscères. Voyant son partenaire mourir de façon atroce, l'autre policier se met à hurler et vide son chargeur sur Banjo, ne faisant qu'attirer son attention.

Le géant ricane de façon étranglée et bondit sur l'inconscient, lui écrasant la tête de son pied. Pour finir, Banjo se saisit de la voiture et la fracasse contre le sol jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que des ruines.

-Comment on est censé l'arrêter ? je dis en me tournant vers ma maîtresse. Nos balles ne vont pas le blesser…

Sans répondre, le regard fixé sur Banjo, Harley Quinn dégoupille deux grenades qu'elle lance sur le géant déchaîné. Les explosifs soulèvent des nuages de poussière et de shrapnels en détonant, forçant Banjo à lever instinctivement un bras devant son visage déformé. Ses yeux fous se tournent vers les deux femmes en costume bariolé et il fonce vers nous. J'effectue une roulade sur le côté pour esquiver cette charge et je hurle à Banjo de se calmer.

-C'est moi, Black Aces ! Tu te souviens de moi ?

Visiblement non, puisqu'il tente de m'écraser comme une vulgaire mouche sur le sol, m'obligeant à rouler sur moi-même pour ne pas être réduite en bouillit. Je bondis rapidement sur mes pieds et dégaine mes pistolets. Maintenant, c'est une question de vie ou de mort. J'ouvre le feu, déchiquetant littéralement la chair du bras gauche de Banjo. Le membre pendant le long de son corps, le géant se met à me foncer dessus à ma grande horreur.

Soudain, un grappin s'enroule autour de ma taille et me tire par en arrière, me faisant pousser une exclamation de surprise. Banjo n'arrive pas à arrêter sa course et va s'écraser contre une façade, dessinant une véritable toile d'araignée de fissures dans le mur. Il me suffit de lever les yeux pour voir le visage rassurant de Red Aces.

-Désolée du retard, s'excuse-t-elle, un sourire sur les lèvres. Mais tu sais, il faut savoir se faire désirer…

Ma partenaire me libère et se met en position à côté de moi. Harley Quinn nous rejoint, saluant Red Aces au passage. Après quelques instants de silence, pendant lesquels Banjo reprend lentement ses esprits, elle prend finalement la parole :

-Pas de quartier, les filles. C'est compris ?

XXXXXXX

_Dans les rues de Gotham_

_24 août, 17h10_

_Harley Quinn_

Chaos. Destruction. Panique. C'est si…beau. Si…pure.

J'ai d'abord cru à un terrible échec de ma mixture. Mais à présent, je constate que c'est en réalité un succès flamboyant. C'est ce qu'il me dit. Si un seul individu est capable de répandre un tel chaos, alors que serait dix, cent voire un millier ? Toute une population ?

_Nyah ah ah ah ah !_

Comme dans un rêve, je vois Banjo tailler en pièces deux policiers avant de s'attaquer à moi et à Black Aces. Il est blessé, mais la toxine lui permet d'ignorer une douleur qui aurait cloué n'importe qui dans l'inconscience. Après l'avoir esquivé une première fois, je constate l'arrivée de mon autre acolyte, qui vient de tirer Black Aces d'un bien mauvais pas. Je les rejoins, sentant leurs regards interrogateurs. Même Red Aces, malgré son habituelle confiance en soi plutôt insolente, semble légèrement ébranlée par le colosse…

_Il est si simple de transformer un gentil ourson en fauve féroce. Une petite toxine, et hop !_

Malgré moi, je me rappelle en un instant les moments passés avec Banjo, à une époque plus heureuse où monsieur J. vivait toujours et où nous répandions le chaos ensemble dans tout Gotham. Alors que je tourne le dos à mes As, ma mâchoire se serre douloureusement. Il m'aimait comme un enfant aime une mère…c'était mon petit bébé géant…

_Harley, reprends-toi. Cette chose n'est plus Banjo. C'est une arme. Notre arme. Et maintenant, c'est l'autre bébé qui compte…_

C'est vrai. Aussi déchirant que ce soit, Banjo a plus servi notre cause que n'importe quelle autre personne dans cette ville. Mais à présent, il n'existe plus…il est mort…mort…mort…c'est un monstre qui l'a dévoré ! Ce monstre doit mourir !

-Pas de quartier les filles. C'est compris ?

Elles acquiescent et chargent avec moi. En nous voyant, Banjo pousse un cri plus proche du gargouillement que du rire et tente de nous frapper à une vitesse qui aurait pu m'être fatale si ce n'était des réflexes améliorés qui sont les miens. Profitant de mon élan, je me laisse glisser sur les jambes en arquant souplement le dos vers l'arrière, au point que mes couettes frôlent l'asphalte derrière moi, et passe entre les jambes de Banjo. Confus, le monstre agite les bras dans le vide en me cherchant. Je me retourne et lui balance mon talon à l'arrière du genou. S'il ne ressent plus la douleur, son corps réagit néanmoins comme prévu et le géant chancèle légèrement. J'en profite pour me relever, mais constate avec horreur que le devant des jambes de mon justaucorps est en lambeaux. Je venais tout juste de faire réparer mon costume !

Mes mains plongent dans mon sac à surprises et en sortent une pleine poignée de dentiers piégés que je lance entre les jambes de Banjo. Les appareils mécaniques s'éparpillent en sautillant, leurs ricanements artificiels intriguant visiblement Banjo qui ne bouge pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils explosent en même temps. Il achève de trébucher et s'affale sur le dos, s'agitant furieusement comme une tortue renversée.

Black Aces intervient à ce moment en bondissant sur son ventre pour vider ses chargeurs sur lui, mais c'était sous-estimer la vitesse à laquelle Banjo reprit ses esprits. D'une taloche, il renverse la jeune femme qui évite une chute douloureuse d'une roulade, se frottant malgré tout le ventre là où le coup l'a atteint. Banjo se relève à nouveau, agité de tremblements tandis qu'il rit toujours.

_Nyah ah ah ah ah ! Chaos ! Panique ! FOLIE !_

C'est au tour de Red Aces d'intervenir, plus habituée au combat rapproché que sa partenaire. Se servant des bourrelets de Banjo et des parties de son corps tordues par la toxine, mon As rouge escalade sans trop de problèmes le dos et se perche adroitement sur les épaules du géant. Ce dernier agite furieusement les bras pour l'atteindre, mais il n'arrive pas à plier assez les articulations gonflées de ses épaules. Red Aces enroule ses jambes autour de sa gorge pour une plus grande prise et entreprend de lui lacérer le visage au couteau, commençant elle-même à rire. Son rire se mêle à celui de Banjo dans une symphonie hystérique qui me fait vibrer jusqu'à rire à mon tour tandis que je tire un coup de canon scié dans la rotule de Banjo.

Sous ces assauts répétés, le géant s'affaiblit enfin et s'écroule vers l'avant. Red Aces roule sur elle-même et s'immobilise comme une gymnaste, les bras écartés dégoulinants de sang et l'air fier d'elle.

-Il est tout à toi ma chérie, dit-elle à Black Aces qui brandit son pistolet personnalisé.

Ti'chou croise le regard de Banjo, qui a enfin cessé de rire à cause de ses cordes vocales charcutées. Seul un œil a survécu à la rage destructrice de Red Aces, et quelque part parmi le visage en pièce, un grognement semblable à un gémissement retentit. Son index se crispe, elle hésite. Moi-même, un pincement au cœur me vrille la poitrine.

_Rah, la barbe avec ce sentimentalisme. On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même. Pas vrai ma chère ? Hé hé hé._

Hochant la tête d'un air absent, j'arrache le pistolet des mains de mon acolyte en noir et vise à mon tour la tête avant de tirer sans hésiter quatre fois afin d'être sûre qu'il soit bien mort. C'est à ce moment que je réalise qu'un silence troublant règne dans les rues, uniquement ponctué par le crépitement de quelques débuts d'incendie.

-Vous…vous l'avez tué ! s'exclame Black Aces lorsque je lui remets son arme, la crosse en avant. Il vous aimait comme si vous étiez sa mère. Comment avez-vous pu…

-Espèce d'impertinente ! s'écrit Red Aces en frappant violemment sa partenaire, la projetant au sol. Fais preuve d'un peu de respect envers ta maîtresse !

Je m'approche de la jeune femme étendue au sol et en train de se masser le menton et m'accroupit au-dessus d'elle, mon ombre la dominant de toute sa hauteur. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres, puis je l'aide à se relever.

-Regarde, je dis en lui montrant le corps de Banjo. Nous l'aimions tous, mais Banjo a su nous montrer la voie par son sacrifice. S'il est si facile de le faire plonger dans la folie, lui qui était si…pur…réalises-tu combien cette nouvelle formule serait efficace contre les raclures de cette ville ?

_Bien parlé, Harley._

-Mais…il est vrai que…j'aurais préféré…ne pas avoir…à…

_Ravale-moi ses pleurnichardes. Les faibles n'ont droit à aucun respect !_

-Oui ! Désolée, je ne voulais pas…

-Maîtresse ? interroge Red Aces en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

_Si tu cherches un coupable, alors regarde là où il faut. C'est de SA faute. Tout._

Une image me vient à l'esprit. Batman s'attendait à ce qu'on vienne voler le Démétérium…il savait même que c'était Poison Ivy qui désirait le minerai, même s'il n'a eu, comme d'habitude, qu'une vision limitée. Avec tous ses gadgets, peut-être aurait-il pu…corrompre le Démétérium ? Ce serait possible ?

_Voilà un raisonnement bien couillu. N'as-tu pas appris que la solution la plus folle est souvent la plus plausible ?_

C'est vrai…de tous les fous, Batman est certainement le plus fou de tous. Le roi des fous. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il était le Némésis de monsieur J…son complément sombre…dévoré par la haine, il s'est acharné sans arrêt sur mon poussin jusqu'à le conduire dans la tombe. Et maintenant, je suis sa cible. C'est ça. Il m'a attaqué directement par je ne sais quel procédé cruel et a saboté l'expérience d'Ivy.

Batman a tué Banjo. C'est de sa faute. Encore et toujours de sa photo !

_Tuons la chauve-souris ! Détruisons son monde ! Rendons-lui coup sur coup !_

Tu as raison mon poussin. Il va payer. Je n'ai que trop repoussé l'échéance.

Avisant une station-service pas très loin, j'ordonne à mes As de m'aider à récupérer le plus d'essence possible afin d'en asperger le corps sans vie de Banjo. Ce ne sont pas de très glorieuses funérailles, mais c'était un garçon aux goûts simples. Il ne s'en formaliserait pas, et il faut s'assurer que toutes traces de ma nouvelle formule disparaissent.

Une fois cela fait, je sors un cigare spécial du Joker et l'allume, avant de le jeter immédiatement sur le cadavre recouvert d'essence. L'explosion du cigare provoque une flammèche qui engouffre en un instant la dépouille de Banjo. Les flammes empestent le carburant, mais le crépitement et ce léger grésillement de la chair qui grille a quelque chose…d'apaisant. Un léger baume, insuffisant pour recouvrir toute ma douleur.

-Va en paix, mon petit Banjo, je murmure. Harley est fière de toi.

XXXXXXX

_Cinq ans auparavant_

Monsieur J. est furieux, comme c'est souvent le cas quand quelque chose ne va pas comme il l'avait prévu. Je tente comme je peux de le calmer par mes mimiques et ma bonne humeur, mais je n'arrive pas à beaucoup de résultats. Après avoir perdu deux hommes devant transporter quelque chose d'important, il a de bonnes raisons d'être de mauvais poil.

-Du calme poussin, je dis en courant presque pour suivre son pas allongé. Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas si grave.

-Je te jure que ces deux-là ont intérêt à être morts. Sinon, je vais me charger d'eux moi-même. Ah !

À ma grande surprise, la camionnette anonyme fournie aux hommes de main manquants est toujours à l'endroit où ils devaient faire leur vol, les portes arrière ouvertes et la cabine vide. Comme s'ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de voler quelque chose…

Il y a du bruit à l'intérieur, comme quelqu'un en train de mastiquer bruyamment. Monsieur J. entre le premier, esquivant des boîtes renversées, moi sur les talons. Ma masse entre les mains je le suis, notant que malgré la pénombre de l'endroit, un grand désordre est visible. Il y a probablement eu des combats…

-Hé ho ? j'appelle d'une voix forte. Il y a quelqu'un ? Toc toc ?

-Harley, silence. J'entends quelque chose…

Il pousse en grand la porte entrouverte du congélateur, révélant le corps à moitié congelé d'une des brutes envoyées, baignant dans une marre de son propre sang. L'autre git un peu plus loin, le crâne complètement écrasé contre le mur. Il y a quelque chose dans le fond, mais il fait trop noir pour y voir quelque chose. Prévoyante, je sors une petite lampe de poche de ma ceinture et la tends à monsieur J. qui me remercie d'un sourire. Puis, il éclaire le fond du congélateur, révélant un spectacle stupéfiant.

Un véritable géant, semblable à un gros bébé joufflu de deux mètres et demi de haut, et assis sur une pile de boîtes en carton écrasée sous son poids. Son ample t-shirt tâché de sang, tout comme ses titanesques mains, il mange consciencieusement la crème glacée favorite de monsieur J. –celle qu'il avait envoyé chercher dans cette crèmerie-. C'est visiblement lui qui a tué les deux hommes, et d'après la disposition des lieux, je suppose qu'il refusait de partager son butin…

Je m'attends à voir mon poussin éclater sa colère, lui-même peu enclin à partager. Cela fait des jours qu'il parle de ce dessert glacé. Mais non, il me surprend en restant calme, souriant même en observant le géant.

-Ma foi, voilà une impressionnante créature, dit-il.

Le géant lève les yeux vers lui, affichant un air ahuri presque touchant qui contraste avec tout ce sang. Quelque chose en moi –l'instinct maternel, peut-être ?- s'attendrit de le voir seul et apeuré.

-Qui es-tu, mon petit ? demande monsieur J. en s'accroupissant face au géant.

-Pas méchant ! s'exclame-t-il. Moi juste vouloir sucre tout frais. Bon. Clown en vouloir ?

Il s'exprime comme un gamin. La psychiatre en moi –on ne pourra pas m'enlever mes années d'études, même en résiliant ma licence- estime que le géant souffre d'un retard mental de haut niveau. Il n'a pas conscience de faire du mal, il est juste poussé par un instinct typiquement immature. Considérant son état déplorable, le pauvre doit errer depuis un moment tout seul.

Mon poussin observe un moment le pot dégoulinant de crème glacée que le géant lui tend, puis éclate de rire.

-Pas de nom, hein ? Je suppose qu'on n'a pas jugé utile de t'en donner un…ou que tu t'en souviens plus. Dis-moi, ça te dirait de travailler pour moi ? En échange, tu auras tout le sucre que tu veux.

-Promis ? dit-il, les yeux brillant d'espoir.

-Si tu me jures d'être capable de taper ceux que je t'ordonne…

Il dit cela en désignant les cadavres. Le géant les fixe comme s'il venait juste de les remarquer puis hoche de la tête.

-Moi taper. Très fort. C'est maman qui l'a dit.

-Bien, répond monsieur J. Mais il va vraiment te falloir un nom. Que dirais-tu de…Banjo ?

XXXXXXX

_Le Cirque_

_24 août, 19h00_

_Harley Quinn_

J'étais en train de me limer les ongles en chantonnant lorsque Poison Ivy ouvre enfin ses paupières. Il est intéressant de constater que les mêmes plantes qui s'approchent doucement d'elle dans son sommeil semblent me considérer avec un respect équivalent dorénavant, allant parfois jusqu'à m'effleurer gentiment. Mieux vaut qu'ils ne sachent pas le nombre de fois que j'ai accidentellement tué une plante en m'en occupant mal…mais depuis quand je me soucis de ce qu'une plante pense ?

_AH AH AH AH !_

-Roh, ça va, je marmonne en posant la lime. Comment vas-tu, Red ?

-Urgh…et Banjo ?

-Il est mort. Il a provoqué un sacré bordel en tout cas.

-Je suis désolée, Harley, gémit Ivy en tentant de se redresser, une migraine la dissuadant. J'ai sous-estimé la puissance du Démétérium. Cette chose…c'est extraordinaire, mais aussi effrayant…la nature extraterrestre m'a férocement combattu…

Je lui tapote gentiment le bras en souriant.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est Batman le responsable.

Elle hausse un fin sourcil d'étonnement, et je m'empresse d'expliquer ma théorie sur le sabotage du Démétérium. Puisqu'elle semble encore sceptique, j'ajoute que c'est la menace permanente de le voir débarquer chez nous, au Cirque, qui nous a fait accélérer les choses, au-delà de toute prudence. Elle hausse les épaules en soupirant.

-On va venger Banjo, je lui promets.

-Tu as un plan ? demande-t-elle avec un sourire qui me rappelle enfin mon amie.

Je hoche la tête, lui assurant que tout est sous contrôle. Puis, j'ajoute qu'elle doit se reposer et la laisse se rendormir, les plantes s'empressant de recouvrir leur maîtresse maintenant qu'elle n'est plus dans un léger coma. Elle a salement encaissé, elle mérite de se reposer.

Après avoir quitté l'antre de mon amie en me promettant d'engager des gens pour réparer le mur dès demain –des gens capables de se la fermer-, je me dirige jusqu'au poste informatique que la Fouine a réclamé pour son travail. J'ai été réticente à dépenser autant de ressources pour des ordinateurs, mais devant son insistance quant à leur nécessité pour son travail, j'ai accepté en faisant voler la moitié des appareils. J'entre sans frapper, jugeant que le Cirque m'appartient sans restriction.

Mes nerfs à vif à cause de cette journée pénible sont mis à rude épreuve lorsque je constate qu'au lieu de bosser, il est occupé à jouer à un de ces jeux en ligne que seuls les geeks peuvent apprécier. Alors que son avatar semble affronter un genre de démon, je débranche l'ordinateur de la pointe de ma botte, lui arrachant une plainte d'angoisse lorsque son écran devient noir sous ses yeux.

-C'est quoi ton putain de problème ?! crie-t-il en se retournant, fou de rage.

Ses paroles se bloquent dans sa gorge en constatant à qui il a affaire. Pour accroître son angoisse, je croise les bras sur ma poitrine en fronçant les sourcils.

-P…patronne ! balbutie-t-il. Désolé, j'ignorais que c'était vous. J'étais juste…

-En train de lambiner plutôt que de trouver la cible que ça fait des mois que je t'ai assignée ? je rétorque sèchement. Abusant de mon hospitalité et de mon argent ? Ce n'est plus drôle la Fouine. Je veux des résultats maintenant, où alors je vais te trouver un remplaçant en chargeant Red Aces de t'inculquer le respect. Ça, ça va être drôle.

La menace le fait pâlir davantage, la réputation de sadisme de Minimoi avec ses couteaux ayant fait le tour du gang. La Fouine s'empresse de se retourner vers ses consoles qui affichent plusieurs données, dont une carte interactive de Gotham.

-Cette salope est une vraie anguille, dit-il en guise d'excuse. À chaque fois que je tente une nouvelle attaque, elle y trouve une parade. Trop rapidement pour que je puisse repérer sa position.

-Mais encore ? Je suppose que tu vas me sortir un plan d'urgence, de type «j'ai mes couilles en péril» ?

Il ravale bruyamment sa salive, quelques filets de sueur commençant à couler sur sa tempe tandis que je tapote ma canne sur ma paume. J'aime instaurer la peur chez mes larbins. Maintenant je comprends mieux comment monsieur J. se sentait, et c'est agréable.

-Je peux lancer plusieurs attaques de faible envergure, mais en si grand nombre qu'ils vont l'occuper pendant un petit moment. Assez pour que je puisse détecter l'origine du signal.

-Fais-le.

-D…d'accord patronne. Voilà. Dépendant de la distance, mon système de repérage peu prendre un certain temps avant de…

L'écran affichant une carte de Gotham tinte en affichant une petite icône sur les environs du centre-ville. Surpris, la Fouine agrandit l'image afin d'identifier avec précision le lieu désigné. Un juron file entre ses dents serrées.

-La sale garce…elle se cachait juste sous mon nez ! Putain de saloperie !

-Tu vois, quand tu t'y mets…je dis en songeant que j'aurais dû le menacer plus tôt.

-Je…crois que le grand nombre de mes tentatives a dû faciliter la tâche pour cette fois. Le cyberespace est capricieux, et en gros…on a eu de la chance.

-Parfait. Bouge tes fesses, nous partons dès demain cueillir une vieille connaissance…

Enfin, mon plan de vengeance va entrer en action.


	14. Crever les yeux de la chauve-souris

_On n'est pas samedi, mais puisque c'est mon anniversaire, je dis fuck la police! :P_

_Un chapitre qui confirme que je fous le bordel dans l'univers de DC. Vous le constaterez par vous-mêmes. Et enfin, hurray pour le retour de Jun-Fuu!_

**Chapitre Treize**

**Crever les yeux de la chauve-souris**

_Tour de l'horloge_

_25 août, 23h32_

_Oracle_

Barbara Gordon laisse résonner dans son antre un long bâillement d'ennui en fixant ses écrans. Du haut de la vieille tour horloger surplombant le centre-ville de Gotham, elle a accès à absolument tout, depuis les communications de la police, les alarmes de la ville sans oublier les portes d'entrée qu'elle a aménagée dans les systèmes informatiques de diverses agences comme le FBI ou la NSA. Il va sans dire que pour la légendaire et mystérieuse Oracle, ces informations sont accompagnées par tout ce qu'on peut trouver de mieux en informatique.

Si elle avait su que la nuit serait si désespérément calme, la jeune femme n'aurait pas pris la peine de se déplacer. Mais après la catastrophe encore indéterminée de la veille et l'actuelle blessure de Batman…il faut bien que quelqu'un garde un œil sur Gotham. Nightwing ne peut pas être partout à la fois, surtout avec la hausse du crime et la menace de plus en plus présente d'une guerre des gangs.

Son regard abandonne un moment ses écrans pour fixer une série de photos sur son bureau, juste à côté d'une tasse de café froid. La première image représente une jeune fille rousse en justaucorps souriant alors qu'elle tient un trophée de gymnastique, son père se tenant à ses côtés. La seconde, plus particulière, montre le chevalier noir en personne, esquissant un semblant de sourire tandis que les jeunes Robin et Batgirl se tiennent à ses côtés. Il va sans dire que pratiquement personne n'a pu poser les yeux sur cette photo. Personne ne doit savoir que la fille du commissaire Gordon a jadis été l'acolyte de Batman, la célèbre Batgirl.

Immanquablement, après avoir vu cette relique d'un passé plus glorieux, Barbara abaisse les yeux vers le fauteuil roulant qui lui permet de se déplacer. Une couverture permet de masquer ses jambes atrophiées, mais elle ressent tout de même un pincement au cœur. Depuis que le Joker lui a tiré dessus, endommageant irrémédiablement sa moelle épinière, la majorité des médecins est unanime : plus jamais elle ne pourra marcher.

N'empêche, elle a su poursuivre le combat à sa manière. Dotée d'une mémoire presque parfaite et de grands talents en informatique, Barbara endosse maintenant le rôle d'Oracle, la «voix qui sait tout et voit tout». Elle est les yeux et les oreilles de nombreux superhéros, Batman et Nightwing étant bien sûr les principaux ; cela ne l'a pas empêché de travailler parfois avec la Justice League ou Black Canary. Toutefois, rares sont ceux qui connaissent la femme derrière le nom.

Officiellement, Barbara travaille comme conseillère en informatique pour le riche Bruce Wayne. L'ironie la fait souvent sourire, car ses proches n'imaginent pas à quel point cette couverture est proche de la réalité. C'est Batman lui-même qui lui a trouvé cet alibi, lui offrant même un salaire conséquent qui lui permet de vivre en dehors de sa vie d'Oracle. L'illusion est parfaite, et personne n'a jamais réussi à mettre à jour la supercherie.

Une petite alarme retentit sur un écran, la tirant de ses pensées. Barbara s'approche et constate avec un petit sourire qu'_il_ en redemande. Cela fait quelques mois qu'elle et ce hackeur luttent dans le cyberespace. Il n'est pas mauvais, il faut le reconnaître, mais même s'il est évident qu'elle l'est plus que lui, ces joutes informatiques font un bon passe-temps par les nuits tranquilles.

-Tu en veux encore, petit rat ? dit-elle en pianotant sur son clavier.

Le hackeur laisse systématiquement une carte de visite, une espèce de dessin grossier représentant un rongeur, d'où le surnom que la jeune femme lui a trouvé. Puisque Barbara n'a jamais vu ce symbole auparavant, elle en est venue à la conclusion qu'il s'agit d'un nouveau venu dans le métier, probablement désireux de se faire un nom en attaquant la fameuse Oracle. À chaque fois, il s'est brûlé les ailes.

Il y a quelque chose d'anormal ce soir, constate soudain Barbara en fronçant les sourcils. Après avoir rajusté ses lunettes sur son nez, il lui faut un moment pour réaliser ce qui ne va pas. Le signal d'émission. Depuis le début, le rat émet depuis le même endroit, mais pas cette fois. En fait…non, c'est impossible. Le signal est si fort qu'il pourrait pratiquement être dans le même bâtiment qu'elle. Complètement insensé !

Elle sursaute en sentant quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule derrière elle. Elle force son fauteuil roulant à faire un demi-tour, l'angoisse lui écrasant la poitrine, et fixe la semi-pénombre de la pièce. Une silhouette solitaire est là, toute proche. L'inconnue se penche dans la lumière, révélant une version noire de l'ancienne tenue d'Harley Quinn, et la salue de la main en souriant de toutes ses dents. Cette fois, c'est la panique qui gagne Oracle, car où se trouve l'un des As de la reine du chaos, se trouve…

Des bras se glissent sous ses bras et la soulèvent de sa chaise, ses jambes mortes n'opposant qu'une piètre résistance. Barbara pousse un cri de surprise avant d'être jeté par en avant, juste aux pieds de celle qui doit être Black Aces.

-Oooh…tu t'es fait mal ? demande justement cette dernière d'un ton moqueur. Tu pourrais faire un peu attention, Red Aces…

Oracle a tout juste le temps de se tourner sur le dos pour voir la seconde acolyte d'Harley Quinn se laisser tomber du plafond où elle s'était suspendue et se réceptionner souplement sur le fauteuil roulant où elle s'assoit comme sur un trône. Les deux As éclatent de rire devant l'impuissance de leur victime, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière les ramène à l'ordre.

-Les filles…vous ne songiez tout de même pas commencer sans moi, j'espère ?

Sa canne marquant sèchement chacun de ses pas, Harley Quinn en personne sort de l'ombre, un individu masqué portant un ordinateur portable sous le bras sur ses talons. Oracle avait du mal à y croire, mais il y a définitivement quelque chose de différent chez l'ancienne sous-fifre du Joker. Elle dégage une aura d'autorité qu'elle n'avait pas, mais surtout…elle semble encore plus dérangée qu'avant.

-Bonsoir Barbara, lance Harley Quinn en se tournant finalement vers elle. Ou peut-être que tu préfères que je t'appelle Oracle ? Ou encore…Batgirl ?

XXXXXXX

_Tour de l'horloge_

_26 août, 00h00_

_Harley Quinn_

L'expression de surprise mêlée d'inquiétude qui se dessine sur le visage de la paraplégique me confirme que j'ai eu raison sur toute la ligne. J'éclate de rire devant l'expression déconfite de celle qui devait se croire intouchable du haut de sa tour parmi tous ses ordinateurs. Même pas besoin de combattre, et nous avons mis la grande Oracle au tapis. Ça en est presque décevant.

-Allons Barbara, je dis en m'agenouillant devant elle. Tu croyais vraiment que personne ne devinerait la vérité ?

-C'est impossible !

-Vraiment ? Lorsque tu as eu ton «accident»…

-Le Joker m'a tiré dessus ! m'interrompt-elle. Ce n'était pas un accident, espèce de gourde !

Je la gifle pour lui inculquer un peu le respect et reprends la parole en ajustant un peu mes propos.

-Lorsque tu as eu ton accident lors de l'expérience de mon monsieur J., Batgirl a mystérieusement disparue de la circulation, sans prévenir. Puis, alors que la fille du commissaire sortait de l'hôpital sur un fauteuil roulant, il n'aura pas fallu six mois avant qu'une nouvelle venue saute dans l'arène : Oracle. Les indices étaient là, il suffisait que quelqu'un prenne la peine de les rassembler.

Malgré l'évidence après coup, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être fière de mon coup. Être la première personne à démasquer à la fois Batgirl et Oracle ! À dire vrai, alors que je ruminais sur un moyen de me venger de la chauve-souris, mon esprit a commencé à rassembler des informations et à faire des liens. C'est en constatant que Batgirl et Barbara Gordon étaient étrangement rousses toutes les deux que j'ai décidé d'explorer cette piste, jonchée d'indices et de coïncidences.

Oracle soupire en baissant les yeux, acceptant la défaite.

-Tu attends peut-être des félicitations ? crache-t-elle avec mépris lorsqu'elle relève la tête. Tu es pathétique. Même mort, ton précieux «monsieur J.» continue de te hanter, de faire jouer du fouet. Tu es irrécupérable, Harley. Aussi tarée que ton chéri.

Poussant un cri enragé, je saisis l'impertinente par la gorge et la soulève dans les airs comme s'il s'agissait d'une poupée de chiffon. Comment _ose-t-elle_ s'en prendre à lui devant moi ?! Cette sale petite garce…il suffirait d'une pression de mes doigts, et elle mourrait…

_Ça suffit Harley. Un cadavre à la nuque brisé…c'est d'un ennui._

-Oui…je murmure sans quitter Oracle des yeux. Pardonne-moi. Je vais suivre le plan.

Mon regard repère une chaise pliante dans un coin et j'ordonne à Black Aces de la déplier, avant d'y jeter Barbara Gordon qui tousse d'une voix rauque en se massant la gorge. Je tourne ensuite mon attention vers la Fouine qui reluque Oracle avec une lueur malsaine visible même à travers ce masque.

-La Fouine, je le rappelle à l'ordre. Les ordinateurs !

-Hein ? Ah oui oui…

-La Fouine ? ricane Oracle. Moi, je t'avais surnommé le rat…

Furieux, il va pour s'attaquer à l'impertinente jeune femme, mais je le repousse d'un coup de canne sur son visage. Une plainte douloureuse fuse de sous le masque et il recule en jurant.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de décider de son sort, je l'avertis.

-Avant que vous la butiez, patronne, dit-il en se pinçant le nez. Vous pourriez me la laisser une petite heure ? Ça serait mieux que ma paye…

Le ton lubrique qu'il a utilisé me lève le cœur. Même si cette gamine mérite une sévère correction, je ne suis pas monstrueuse à ce point. Pour bien signaler que je perds patience, je tapote le pommeau de ma canne sur la paume de ma main en lui jetant un regard menaçant.

-Ordinateurs. Maintenant.

Il grommelle un peu, mais obéit et s'assoit sur le fauteuil roulant d'Oracle afin de faire face aux nombreux écrans. Il saisit une photo encadrée posée sur le bureau et ricane avant de l'envoyer se fracasser au sol. En reconnaissant les portraits de Batman, Batgirl et Robin, j'écrase la photo de mon talon.

-Vous n'aurez rien de mes fichiers, annonce Barbara.

Tous les regards se tournent vers elle. La jeune femme semble sûre d'elle. Un peu trop de mon avis, comme si elle avait une longueur d'avance sur nous.

-Et pourquoi pas ? je demande.

-Il faut un code vocal pour déverrouiller le système. Et il ne fonctionne qu'avec ma voix.

Mais quelle idiote de tout nous déballer comme ça ! Espère-t-elle vraiment pouvoir marchander sa vie en trahissant tous ses alliés ? Je croyais qu'elle avait plus de principes que ça…jouant le jeu, je m'approche d'elle et l'invite à éclairer notre lanterne.

-La solution, dit-elle d'un ton neutre en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, c'est : «Alpha du Poney versus Oméga du Hamster».

Mes As et moi éclatons de rire devant une phrase aussi ridicule, mais déchantons lorsque la Fouine pousse une exclamation d'horreur de bien mauvais augure.

-Salope ! hurle-t-il en se retournant, les yeux exorbités. Tout le système est en train de se reformater !

-Fais quelque chose au lieu d'avoir l'air idiot ! je réplique.

-Merde, merde, merde…marmonne-t-il en tentant, sans succès, de récupérer les précieuses données.

En vain. En deux minutes, tout ce qu'Oracle a pu amasser comme informations sur…absolument tout…se retrouve perdu dans le néant. Cette garce s'est bien foutue de nous !

_Elle t'a fait passer comme une faible idiote. Les faibles n'ont aucun intérêt…_

-Non ! je hurle avec angoisse en frappant Oracle. Je ne suis pas faible ! Je ne suis pas une idiote ! Tu vas me le payer, TU VAS ME LE PAYER !

Je la roue de coups, à un tel point qu'elle est projetée au sol. Incapable de se lever ou de fuir, Barbara ne peut que se recroqueviller du mieux qu'elle peut, sa résistance finissant par céder. Elle se met à hurler de douleur, sa souffrance me motiver à insister. Je veux la briser, lui montrer que je lui suis supérieure, que je…

_HARLEY ! Reprends-toi, imbécile._

Ma main se fige dans les airs et mon rire s'étrangle dans ma gorge. Sous moi, Barbara Gordon tente de ravaler ses sanglots alors que son corps affiche plusieurs plaies et ecchymoses, témoins silencieux de ma colère. Avoir battu cette misérable ainsi m'a un peu soulagé, c'était plaisant de la ramener à sa place. Mais…je dois être plus…modérée. La tuer ainsi serait trop facile. Une paraplégique battue à mort n'est pas un message assez fort.

_Tu as un plan, ma chère. Un bon plan. Suis-le jusqu'au bout._

-Oui…je suis désolée…ça ne se reproduira plus.

_J'espère bien._

Je force Oracle à se rasseoir sur la chaise et cette fois, elle n'oppose aucune résistance. Elle m'observe silencieusement tandis que je fouille la pièce du regard, jusqu'à ce que je repère le téléphone portable de la jeune femme que je saisis. Une recherche rapide dans la liste des contacts me permet de trouver ce que je cherche, puis je reporte mon attention sur elle, un sourire étiré sur mes lèvres.

-Dis-moi, ma chère, je dis d'une voix dénuée de toute agressivité. Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important pour toi : ta vie, ou celle de ton cher père ?

-Q…quoi ? gémit-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Que veux-tu dire ?

Brandissant le téléphone sous son nez, je lui explique ce que j'ai dans la tête.

-Quelqu'un va mourir ce soir, je lui révèle. Et c'est toi qui vas décider qui ce sera. Ou bien tu payes pour l'humiliation que tu m'as fait subir ce soir et on en parle plus. Ou alors tu fais appel à ma grande bonté, mais c'est ce cher commissaire qui te sert de papa qui va casser sa pipe –au sens littéral du terme-. Ah ah ah.

Tout le monde sait que le commissaire Gordon est un grand amateur de tabac, ne se séparant jamais de cette pipe malodorante. C'est pourquoi je trouve mon jeu de mots tordant. Malheureusement, Barbara ne semble pas trouver cela très amusant, car elle a tellement pâlie à présent que ses cheveux ont l'air d'avoir pris feu.

-Tu es cinglée…murmure-t-elle avec horreur.

-N'est-ce pas ? Maintenant choisis. Toi ou ton père. Vite, je n'ai pas toute la nuit.

J'ai promis à monsieur J. que nous regarderions un film avant d'aller nous coucher. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est cryogénisé qu'il n'a pas besoin de divertissement.

Barbara baisse les yeux, incapable de supporter plus longtemps mon regard. Elle se sait vaincue, et plus personne ne peut lui venir en aide. Des hommes à moi sont prêts à prendre d'assaut le domicile de Gordon le cas échéant. Peu importe ce que ma victime choisira : j'aurai ma victoire dans tous les cas. C'est un échec et mat.

-Je…ne lui fais pas de mal, dit-elle en fixant ses jambes pitoyablement maigres. Prenez-moi…je me rends.

-Brave fille…je dis en ricanant doucement. Maintenant, appelle-le. Je veux que tu lui fasses ses adieux, et que tu lui fasses bien comprendre que sa fille chérie est morte pour lui.

-Je ne peux pas faire ! dit-elle en fixant le téléphone que je brandis sous son nez comme si l'appareil allait la mordre.

-Oh si, tu vas le faire. Autrement, le marché est annulé et mes fiers-à-bras vont se charger du commissaire. Tu crois qu'il dort à cette heure-ci ?

Tremblante, elle avale sa salive et se saisit du téléphone. Avec une lenteur démesurée, elle compose le numéro. Je lui fais savoir qu'elle doit mettre la conversation sur le haut-parleur, afin que je puisse savourer le message. Elle obéit, une première larme coulant sur sa joue tuméfiée. Alors que la tonalité s'enclenche, je fais signe à mes trois acolytes de se tenir prêts à enfiler leurs masques à gaz. Puis, la voix ensommeillée du commissaire s'élève.

-Allo ? Barbara, c'est toi ?

-Papa…dit la jeune fille, ses mots se coinçant légèrement dans sa gorge. Papa…je suis désolée. Pardonne-moi…

-Barbara, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'exclame Gordon, visiblement plus réveillé. Tu as des ennuis ? Tout va bien ?

-Je suis tellement…tellement désolée. Elle allait te tuer…je…je l'ai fait pour toi…

-De qui tu parles ? Barbara, réponds-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

L'affolement est palpable dans la voix du commissaire, qui a rapidement compris que sa fille a des problèmes. En sentant la peur dans le ton de son père, les nerfs de Barbara Gordon lâchent et elle éclate en sanglots, ses doigts tremblants autour du téléphone.

-Adieu papa…je…je t'aime.

-NON ! Barbara, je t'en supplie…quoique tu fasses, ne fais rien de stupide…il y a toujours un moyen de…

Je m'empare du téléphone en l'arrachant des mains d'Oracle et prends la parole, certaine qu'il me reconnaîtra tout de suite.

-Bonsoir, commissaire.

-Harley Quinn. Je vous jure que si vous touchez à un cheveu de ma fille…

-C'est déjà trop tard pour ça, je le coupe en pointant ma canne vers le visage de ma victime. Votre fille a…fait plusieurs choix peu judicieux. Mais cette fois, elle a choisi de mourir pour vous. C'est trop mignon, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Je vous préviens…

Éloignant le combiné de mon oreille, je l'oriente vers Barbara avant d'activer le mécanisme secret de ma canne, projetant le gaz avec un chuintement strident. Après une brève toux, la fameuse crise d'hilarité mortelle gagne Barbara, et Gordon ne peut qu'être le témoin impuissant de l'agonie de son enfant. Il pousse des hurlements, des supplications et des menaces, mais tout cela est inutile ; il est déjà trop tard. Alors que les spasmes des rires hystériques d'Oracle la projettent une dernière fois au sol, mon rire victorieux se mêle aux siens. Lorsqu'enfin elle meurt, Gordon en est rendu à me menacer de mort.

-Une seule mauvaise journée, commissaire. Vous vous souvenez ? Une seule. Mauvaise. Journée.

Je sais qu'il s'en souvient. C'est pour cela que ma victoire est si géniale. Avant de lui raccrocher au nez, je précise une dernière chose :

-Si j'étais vous, je me rendrais immédiatement à la tour de l'horloge. Avant que les médias arrivent les premiers…

XXXXXXX

_Deux ans auparavant._

Roulant à toute allure, je me dépêche de rejoindre l'endroit où monsieur J. affronte la chauve-souris avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Dans le communicateur fixé à mon oreille, je peux entendre mon poussin parler à Batman.

-Tu sais Batou, tes efforts pour m'arrêter m'amusent.

-On verra si tu trouves amusant de retourner à Arkham…

Des bruits de combat suivi par un fracas et un faible gémissement de monsieur J. retentissent, mais fort heureusement, il reprend la parole, prouvant qu'il a su esquiver l'attaque. Il est si fort ! Si merveilleux…

-Et si on faisait un petit pari, Batou ? Je suis sûr que je serais capable de faire plonger n'importe qui dans la folie en lui infligeant la pire journée de sa vie.

-Tu rêves…

-Roh, voyons. Quand est-ce que je t'ai menti ? Hum…oublie ce que je viens de dire. Mais cette fois, c'est vrai ! J'en sais quelque chose. Il suffit d'une seule mauvaise journée pour que n'importe quel type «honorable» devienne…comme moi. Le gai luron que tu as en face de toi. Alors, pari tenu ?

Je tourne un coin en klaxonnant un imbécile qui avançait sur la même voie que moi. Ce n'est pas parce que je devrais rouler de l'autre côté de la rue qu'il peut me foncer dessus comme un taré. Il y a vraiment des fous sur la route…

Enfin, j'arrive à proximité du bâtiment où mon chéri se trouve, et je le repère justement sur le bord d'une fenêtre. J'active mon klaxon de manière insistante pour signaler mon arrivée et effectue une manœuvre qui provoque un crissement de pneus, mais me place juste sous ladite fenêtre. Monsieur J. salue de manière cérémonieuse la chauve-souris avant de se laisser tomber vers ma voiture. Il se réceptionne adroitement sur le toit et se glisse encore plus habilement à travers la fenêtre du côté passager.

-Allez, roule ma poule, dit-il en se tournant vers moi.

-Tout ce que tu voudras, mon poussin, je m'exclame en écrasant la pédale.

Après avoir été sûr que Batman a été semé, monsieur J. m'annonce en ricanant.

-Harley, ma chère, j'espère que tu es prête. Demain, nous allons avoir une looongue journée devant nous…

XXXXXXX

_Deux ans auparavant._

Le plan est simple, le cobaye tout désigné, l'objectif formidable. Nous sommes arrivés à la demeure du commissaire Gordon, juste mon poussin et moi. Après avoir actionné la sonnette, c'est la jeune Barbara Gordon, la fille du commissaire, qui vient nous ouvrir. En levant son pistolet, monsieur J. a courtoisement demandé :

-Bonjour jeune fille. Est-ce que ton père est là ?

Et il tire, si vite que sa victime n'a pas le temps de réagir. Elle s'écroule dans une mare de sang, tandis que sa mère pousse un hurlement à vous déchirer les tympans. Le commissaire bondit dans le vestibule en grognant sa rage, mais monsieur J. le maîtrise sans problème, pendant que je vais m'occuper de l'épouse. Cette folle n'arrête pas de crier, à un tel point que je ne peux m'empêcher de l'assommer.

-Du calme Harley, me réprimande mon poussin. On a besoin d'elle vivante pour l'expérience.

-Oups…désolée.

-Quoique vous mijotiez, s'exclame Gordon, laissez ma famille tranquille !

-Malheureusement, commissaire, j'ai bien peur d'avoir besoin de votre femme pour ma petite expérience. Mais rassurez-vous, le cobaye, c'est vous.

-Cobaye ? Quelle espèce de plan tordu votre cerveau malade a-t-il inventé cette fois ?

Monsieur J. donne un coup de pied à l'adolescente blessée gisant au sol, lui arrachant un faible gémissement. Aussitôt, Gordon se calme, pâlissant légèrement derrière sa moustache.

-Je vous ferai payer ça, crie-t-il alors qu'on l'entraîne à l'extérieur. Si elle meurt, je vous jure que je vous ferai la peau !

-Hum, je dis en faisant mine de réfléchir. Elle a perdu un peu de sang, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle va mourir tout de suite.

-Vous avez entendu la doc' ? dit monsieur J. en balançant notre cobaye dans le coffre de la voiture. Votre fille va bien. Plus ou moins.

-Que cherchez-vous à prouver, nom de Dieu ?

-Qu'une seule journée peut changer un homme. On a beaucoup à faire.

Nous l'emmenons dans un repaire spécialement préparé pour cela et l'attachons sur une chaise juste en face d'un écran retransmettant en direct les images de sa femme en train de se faire impitoyablement torturer. Impuissant, le commissaire hurle sa fureur, tente d'arracher ses liens et crache ses menaces futiles, tandis que monsieur J. lui susurre à l'oreille. Je suis resté en retrait pour l'essentiel. Ce n'était pas mon expérience, c'était la sienne. Et je suis sûre qu'elle aurait pu fonctionner…si Batman n'était pas intervenu.

Si affolé à l'idée de perdre son pari, le chevalier noir a fondu sur notre repaire en parvenant à neutraliser la totalité de nos larbins avant de nous tabasser, monsieur J. et moi, et de libérer Gordon. Malgré la mort de son épouse des suites de ses blessures –bien fait pour elle-, la survie de sa fille lui a permis de ne pas sombrer dans la folie.

Pendant mon séjour à Arkham, je me suis mise à réfléchir sur les conclusions de l'expérience. Sachant que monsieur J. est devenu fou en perdant toute sa famille dans des circonstances tragiques –c'est lui qui me l'a dit, alors c'est forcément vrai-, il doit être possible de faire plonger quelqu'un dans la folie avec une mauvaise journée. Il y a peut-être des facteurs inconnus. Peut-être qu'avec Gordon, nous n'avons pas appuyé sur le bon levier. Ou peut-être que le commissaire est juste un bâtard sans cœur. Monsieur J. est quelqu'un de sensible sous sa carapace…

Lorsque nous nous évaderons –je crois que mon poussin a déjà un plan-, il faudra peut-être tenter d'autres approches. Sauf si, bien sûr, la question ne l'intéresse plus d'ici là.

XXXXXXX

_En face de la tour de l'horloge_

_26 août, 0h33_

_Harley Quinn_

Malheureusement pour lui, Gordon est arrivé après les médias. Il faut dire que ces vautours sont prêts à tout pour une histoire bien juteuse, et on peut dire que ce soir, ils sont servis. Monsieur J. a déjà surnommé les médias «le bras gauche de l'anarchie». Une arme pouvant infliger de redoutables dégâts, lorsque bien utilisés.

J'observe à présent les projecteurs éclairer la silhouette solitaire pendue par les pieds le long de la façade de la tour, tandis que toutes les caméras de Gotham sont rivées sur elle. Par-dessus le visage déformé par le gaz de Barbara Gordon, j'ai enfilé une réplique assez fidèle du masque de Batgirl, commande urgente que Valex m'a fabriquée en moins de quatre heures. Et pour être sûr que les gens n'aient aucun doute, j'ai fait ajouter une pancarte disant «Oracle ou Batgirl ?» enroulés autour de son cou.

Red Aces m'a demandé pourquoi épargner le commissaire. Minimoi est utile comme acolyte, mais un peu limité sur le long terme. Je savais à l'avance que Barbara choisirait de protéger son papa ; or, il m'est plus utile vivant que mort. Car s'il décède, on se contentera de le remplacer, et ce sera retour à la case départ ; en revanche, s'il est toujours vivant, il reste en poste. Et la mort horrible de sa fille, en plus des révélations au monde entier de ses identités secrètes, va l'ébranler au plus profond de son esprit. Le GCPD se retrouvera avec un commissaire endeuillé et possiblement incohérent dans ses décisions, désorganisant complètement les forces de l'ordre.

Le Bat-signal scintille contre la nouvelle lune. La perte de son informatrice et très certainement amie va forcément faire quelque chose à Batman. Si pas lui, au moins Nightwing. Oracle n'était que la première étape de ma vengeance.

Oui, mon poussin. La chauve-souris va souffrir. Et lorsque nous l'aurons torturé le plus profondément et le plus intimement possible…alors là, nous lui donnerons la permission de mourir.

Je peux presque entendre son doux rire résonner dans la nuit. Comme s'il n'était pas que dans ma tête.


	15. Mettre le feu aux poudres

_Enfin le quatorzième chapitre. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour ce retard, mais je me suis pas mal emmêlé dans mes quotas d'écriture, sans compter que je ne savais pas quoi mettre dans ce chapitre. Ici, nous voyons apparaître un nouveau joueur dans l'arène… _

**Chapitre Quatorze**

**Mettre le feu aux poudres**

_Quartier industriel de Gotham_

_30 septembre, 23h00_

La mission confiée à Gavin «Seagull» et ses hommes est dangereuse, mais le patron paye bien. Après tout, ce coup de poker pourrait mener l'organisation vers l'ultime domination de Gotham, chose qui ne déplairait pas au Pingouin. Il faut donc faire tomber le seul obstacle dans sa route : Harley Quinn.

On ne survit pas longtemps dans les guerres entre super-criminels si on n'a pas un minimum de cervelle, et Gavin a su survivre durant plus de six ans dans les rangs du Pingouin, grimpant lentement, mais sûrement les échelons. Même si le patron ne leur a dit que le nécessaire, le lieutenant a fait certains liens. Attaquer directement la reine du chaos serait suicidaire, qui a probablement une armée de planqué dans sa jolie tour du centre-ville. Il faut donc gruger l'influence de l'ennemi pour l'affaiblir.

En apprenant ce qu'ils devraient faire, Gavin n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'avoir des sueurs froides. Après plus d'un mois de bras de fer, une guerre des gangs ouverte allait éclater avec cet acte. Qui pourrait prévoir comment la clown réagirait ? Tout ce que l'homme de main souhaite, c'est rentrer chez lui en vie, auprès de sa femme et de ses fils.

Alors que la pluie s'abat sur eux, il fait signe à ses hommes de se disperser autour du bâtiment. Chacun d'entre eux est équipé de pistolets avec silencieux et de pistolets neutralisants électriques, et un masque à bec de corbeau, semblable aux masques de peste de la Renaissance, cache leurs traits. Celui de Gavin le démange, mais il se retient de se gratter. Son rôle est le plus important, mais aussi le plus dangereux. C'est pourquoi il a deux hommes avec lui.

Après une brève inspiration, il ouvre la porte d'un coup de pied et s'engouffre à l'intérieur, soulagé d'échapper à l'averse automnale. Quelques lampes éclairent le couloir de béton, et tandis qu'ils avancent, leurs pas résonnent bruyamment en échos. Ils finissent par déboucher sur une vaste pièce remplie de machineries silencieuses. Leur cible est là, leur tournant le dos. Aisément reconnaissable dans son costume écarlate, Red Aces se retourne à leur entrée, posant les poings sur ses hanches en souriant.

-Bonsoir messieurs, lance-t-elle. Ça vous dit de vous amuser ?

Alors qu'elle dit ça, deux lames effilées semblent se matérialiser dans ses mains, et son sourire devient carrément effrayant, comme si elle éprouvait déjà du plaisir à les découper en rondelles.

-Vous attendez quoi ? s'exclame Gavin à ses hommes. Attrapez là !

Les deux sous-fifres se précipitent en avant, leur impétuosité prouvant leur ignorance. Un peu en retrait, le lieutenant les observe attaquer sans succès l'acolyte d'Harley Quinn qui esquive sans mal ces assauts avant de contre-attaquer en tranchant des gorges. Depuis le début, ils n'étaient qu'une diversion, car pendant ce combat, «Seagull» a aboyé un ordre dans sa radio, signalant aux hommes embusqués un peu partout d'arriver en renfort.

Les avant-bras couverts du sang de ses victimes, Red Aces lève les yeux en voyant les hommes masqués jaillir un peu partout, et Gavin jurerait qu'il a vu passer de la surprise sur le visage maquillé de la jeune femme. Presque une vingtaine d'hommes de main se mettent à l'attaquer, et la façon dont elle se bat est effrayante, au-delà du commun des mortels. Gavin a déjà vu ça : ce niveau, c'est celui des «surpuissants», comme on les surnomme dans le milieu. Trente hommes, ce n'est pas rien pour maîtriser ce genre d'individus.

Trois types costauds parviennent à immobiliser les bras et la nuque de Red Aces, alors que les corps de cinq des leurs gisent au sol. En lui tordant les poignets, ils parviennent à lui faire lâcher ses poignards, mais elle se libère en donnant un coup de tête arrière sur le nez de l'un de ses agresseurs qui relâche sa prise. Gavin constate alors qu'elle fonce vers lui, l'ayant probablement identifié comme le chef du groupe. Affolé, l'homme de main tente de dégainer son pistolet électrique, maudissant l'ordre de la ramener vivante, mais il n'est pas assez rapide. Red Aces est sur lui dans la seconde, et il esquive de justesse un coup du tranchant de la main.

Elle frappe encore, mais il bloque, révélant à la grande surprise de son adversaire que lui aussi maîtrise les arts martiaux. Elle doit être habituée de se battre contre des brutes tout juste capables de brandir une arme à feu ou une masse. Un adepte au rang de ceinture noire, c'est une autre paire de manches.

Profitant de l'ouverture de quelques secondes, Gavin envoie un coup de pied directement dans l'estomac de la femme, qui vacille et tombe à genoux sous l'impact. Les survivants lui tombent dessus comme une meute de charognards et la rue de coups jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par sombrer dans l'inconscience, et il faut que Gavin intervienne pour museler leur violence vengeresse.

-Ça suffit, bordel ! s'exclame-t-il en dispersant les brutes. Le patron la veut en vie et si possible pas dans le coma !

-Cette salope a buté Chris ! proteste l'un d'eux. Et Daniel ! Faut qu'elle paye…

Furieux, Gavin balance un uppercut au visage du pleurnichard qui va s'affaler au sol, le masque en miettes. Se massant le poignet, il lance un regard assassin aux autres en guise d'avertissement et donne les derniers ordres.

-Qu'on l'emmène, et ATTACHÉE ! Je veux deux hommes qui la surveillent en tout temps. Vince, Sergei et Teo, vous me nettoyez ce gâchis avant que les autorités débarquent. En avant !

Le total des pertes est de sept. Au final, Gavin considère qu'ils s'en sortent bien, considérant que la cible a été capturée. Maintenant, le patron va pouvoir lancer sa petite guerre contre Harley Quinn. Les rues de Gotham vont devenir un véritable cauchemar…

Il vaudrait peut-être mieux faire conduire sa famille à Métropolis pour un temps.

XXXXXXX

_Le Cirque_

_1__er__ octobre, 7h18_

_Harley Quinn_

Seule dans mon petit havre de paix et confortablement installée sur mon lit, je fredonne doucement une berceuse pour mon petit poussin. Mon ventre ne cesse de grossir alors que j'entame mon cinquième mois de grossesse, et si je ferme les yeux, je peux presque rêver que je suis parfaitement heureuse.

Mais je ne le serai plus jamais complètement. Monsieur J. n'est plus là, et il ne verra jamais notre enfant. Mais ce matin, je m'efforce de chasser ces pensées noires et de concentrer tout mon amour vers ce petit être fragile qui grandit en moi. S'il a son rire, je serai si fière, s'il a ses yeux, je serai heureuse, et s'il a sa prestance…j'aurai de la chance.

Je rigole devant mes rimes à trois sous. Je me sens plus légère, sur un nuage, et tandis que mon regard tombe sur le corps préservé de mon amour, je sais que je le rends fier.

Il est étrange que toutes les berceuses de mon enfance me reviennent maintenant, précisément quand j'en ai besoin. Oui mon trésor, maman va t'offrir le monde sur un plateau…tu verras l'œuvre de ton père, construit par ta mère…ce sera magnifique. J'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux, tiens.

La réalité finit par me rattraper lorsque mon téléphone portable sonne. En soupirant, je me saisis de l'agaçant appareil et parcours les lignes du message texte. Un sourire étire mes lèvres en apprenant que les choses se mettent enfin en branlent. Le nabot est passé à l'action…sans perdre de temps, je vais chercher l'un des numéros dans la courte liste des contacts importants –celui juste en dessous de ma pizzeria préférée- et envoi un appel. La tonalité résonne contre mon oreille pendant quelques secondes que j'occupe en fredonnant joyeusement. Finalement, la voix ensommeillée de Black Aces résonne.

-Oui ? demande-t-elle. Maîtresse ?

-Ti'Chou, j'ai besoin de toi au Cirque. Je te laisse une heure pour sauter dans la douche et t'habiller. Allez hop hop !

Je raccroche sèchement, certaine d'être obéit, et revient à mon moment à moi. À nous trois, je devrais plutôt dire…je ne vois presque pas le temps passer, perdue dans mon monde intérieur emplit de rire et de folie, et lorsque je regarde à nouveau l'heure, je constate que mon rendez-vous avec Black Aces était il y a trois quarts d'heures. Qu'importe, je me dis avec oisiveté. M'étirant comme un chat, je finis par me lever pour m'habiller avec une des nouvelles tenues commandées chez Valex. Abandonnant le décolleté trop tape à l'œil, cette nouvelle version ajoute un léger nœud papillon violet dont les extrémités descendent jusqu'au col de ma redingote. Mine de rien, cet infime changement me confirme dans mon rôle de lionne alpha. Bien sûr, toutes ces nouvelles tenues sont adaptées pour supporter mon ventre grossissant. Je suis sûr que Valex a dû avoir des doutes sur les raisons de ma demande, mais je sais surtout qu'il est assez intelligent pour ne pas poser de questions dangereuses qui m'obligeraient à le tuer.

Fin prête lorsque j'enfonce mon haut-de-forme sur ma tête, je sors finalement de mes appartements après avoir saisi au passage une barre chocolatée faible en gras. Mon appétit vorace pour les sucreries n'a pas diminué, mais j'essaie au moins de réduire les dégâts.

Black Aces est dans le salon, à parcourir avec un ennui certain ce que je devine être les rapports du clan Falcone. Même si elle a pu nommer un régent pour s'occuper de la plupart des affaires de sa famille à sa place, elle n'a pas le choix de s'impliquer directement, pour éviter que quelqu'un tente d'usurper le contrôle de l'organisation. La brave petite préfère se battre pour moi que de remplir ces exigences que je concède franchement ennuyeuses.

La jeune femme se redresse à mon arrivée, mais je lui fais signe de rester assise et je m'installe face à elle en grommelant légèrement contre l'encombrement de mon ventre. Black Aces sait que je suis enceinte, mais comme tous les autres, son cerveau est dupé par mes implants hypnotiques. Il lui faut donc un moment avant de se rappeler la raison de mon inconfort, mais a la délicatesse de ne rien dire.

-Cobblepot a finalement décidé de bouger, je révèle sans préambule.

Elle sursaute en apprenant la nouvelle, soudain plus attentive.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demande-t-elle avec empressement.

-Le Pingouin a décidé de nous frapper là où ça fait mal. Hier soir, alors qu'elle était sur une mission pour moi, des hommes de main ont enlevé Red Aces.

Comme c'était prévisible, le visage de mon acolyte pâlit d'horreur en apprenant le destin de sa partenaire…et amante. Elles ne peuvent rien me cacher ces petites, et en ce qui me concerne, elles peuvent faire ce qu'elles veulent. Toutefois, je sais que ses sentiments pour Red Aces vont m'être utiles. Car dès que j'ai appris la nouvelle, j'ai imaginé un plan pour retourner la situation à notre avantage.

-Et…balbutie-t-elle en ravalant sa salive. Est-ce qu'elle est…qu'elle est…

-Morte ? je termine pour elle. Ah, je ne crois pas. Ce cher Oswald l'aurait déjà tué, éviscéré et accroché quelque part pour nourrir les oiseaux qu'il aime tant s'il avait voulu.

Il est hilarant de voir l'expression de Black Aces tandis que son cerveau a instantanément imaginé la scène. Et encore, là je n'ai pas fait preuve d'imagination.

-S'il touche à un seul de ses cheveux, grince-t-elle avec colère et crainte, je jure que je vais le traquer et lui mettre une balle entre ses deux yeux globuleux…

-Du calme, je dis en cachant ma satisfaction. J'ai un plan…

XXXXXXX

_Iceberg Lounge_

_1__er__ octobre, 20h00_

_Harley Quinn_

-Puis-je voir votre invitation m…Sainte Mère de Dieu !

-Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Harley.

Le portier écarquille les yeux de stupeur en me voyant devant l'entrée du club privé du Pingouin, le «Iceberg Lounge», parmi la file de richards et de types douteux attendant d'entrer. La plupart des gens se sont écartés à mon approche et à celle des deux gardes du corps qui m'accompagnent. Ce soir, le propriétaire organise une soi-disant soirée caritative, afin d'entretenir son image de citoyen respectable. Je ne sais plus pour quelle cause exactement, puisque mon invitation s'est vraisemblablement perdue à la poste.

Visiblement, on ne lui a pas fait le message, car le portier recule en appelant du renfort sur une radio. Les gardes l'encadrant semblent sur le qui-vive et ne quittent pas des yeux les deux colosses qui m'accompagnent, leur expression disparaissant derrière le masque clown qu'ils portent. Ils semblent presque oublier que l'individu le plus dangereux de notre trio, c'est la petite blonde en chapeau haut de forme se maintenant sur sa canne.

Finalement, l'un d'eux s'avère plus téméraire et s'avance dans l'intention évidente de nous chasser. D'un geste, je retiens mes gardes du corps avant de refermer mes doigts sur la fleur fixée à ma redingote. L'instant d'après, l'homme roule au sol en hurlant, son masque de piaf lui fondant sur le visage sous l'effet de l'acide reçut.

Sans me départir de mon sourire, j'attends patiemment qu'un responsable vienne réponde à l'appel du portier de plus en plus affolé depuis mon coup d'éclat. Lorsque les portes du Iceberg Lounge s'ouvrent, c'est le Pingouin en personne qui se présente, affichant une mine agacée.

-Ça a intérêt à être important, grince-t-il, un cigare entre les dents. Qu'est-ce que…

Ses yeux s'écarquillent derrière son monocle lorsqu'il me voit planté devant son entrée, comme si j'avais parfaitement raison de me trouver là. Cobblepot est comme dans mon souvenir : un nabot grassouillet et au nez ridiculement long tentant de se donner de l'importance avec des vêtements et un très grand haut-de-forme –dont la taille, je le soupçonne, sert à lui donner quelques centimètres en plus-. Son inséparable parapluie au pommeau orné d'une tête d'oiseau, l'apparence du Pingouin est complétée par un cigare malodorant qui dégage beaucoup trop de fumée à mon goût.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Harley ? dit-il en reprenant contenance. Pour te présenter ici, il faut vraiment que tu sois plus conne que je le pensais.

-Allons, Oswald, où sont tes bonnes manières ? je réponds d'un air faussement attristé. J'ai bien le droit de participer à ta petite soirée, n'est-ce pas ?

Le regard qu'il me lance est meurtrier que je lui rends volontiers. Cobblepot a un égo inversement proportionnel à sa taille, et s'il y a une chose qu'il déteste encore plus qu'une affaire peu fructueuse, c'est de perdre la face. Or, en venant le confronter directement ici, au milieu des gens de la bonne société, je le mets dans l'embarras. Même si ce n'est un secret pour personne qu'il trempe dans le marché noir et autres affaires illégales, son image d'honnête citoyen est importante. Devant autant de témoins potentiels, il ne peut pas montrer qu'il est mêlé à une guerre des gangs avec moi. C'est pourquoi, après un sifflement furieux, il force un sourire et m'accueille en s'inclinant.

-Bien sûr, dit-il. C'est pour les orphelins après tout. Passe une bonne soirée.

Alors que je passe près de lui, il me murmure :

-T'avise pas de faire du grabuge, Harley. Tu es ici chez moi.

-On va bien s'amuser, Oswald.

Je suis déjà venu deux fois ici avec monsieur J., la première fois pour énerver Cobblepot en nous incrustant à une soirée –qui s'était d'ailleurs terminé en chaos complet, après qu'une serveuse ait été électrocutée à mort par mon poussin-. La seconde fois, nous sommes venues avec des armes et des hommes de main. Le Pingouin n'a décidément pas d'humour.

Au centre de la vaste salle de réception trône un gigantesque bloc de glace véritable, maintenu en état solide grâce à toute une série d'appareils à la base. Des balcons menant au restaurant surplombent la pièce principale servant de casino et déjà bien remplie. À mesure que j'avance comme si j'étais la reine des lieux, les gens s'écartent en me reconnaissant et murmurent sur mon passage. Il y a des gardes un peu partout, tous portant cet espèce de masque à bec que j'ai vu en entrant. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'il y ait également des tireurs embusqués, certains me visant présentement.

Mais je ne crains rien. Un meurtre dans son propre établissement, ce ne serait pas bon pour la réputation de Cobblepot. Le propriétaire des lieux m'a justement suivi à l'intérieur et ne me quitte pas des yeux. Repérant une table de jeu, je vais m'y installer et sort un paquet de cartes de ma poche, entreprenant de les mélanger avec dextérité.

-Tu te joins à moi, Oswald ? je lance joyeusement. Sauf si tu as peur de perdre, bien sûr…

Il mord à l'hameçon et se place à côté de la table. D'un claquement de doigts, il fait venir un serviteur portant une chaise adaptée à sa taille et s'y installe. Un autre claquement de doigts, et quelqu'un vient le débarrasser de son chapeau haut de forme et de son parapluie.

-On ne prend que les cartes de la maison, dit-il en désignant mon jeu.

-Oui, bien sûr. C'est possible d'avoir un truc à boire ? je lance à qui veut m'entendre.

Un autre serviteur s'approche en transportant une bouteille et un verre qu'il remplit rapidement. Le Pingouin fait signe de lui servir la même chose, avant d'ordonner au croupier de couper les cartes.

-Un bon vieux poker à l'ancienne, ça te parle ? dit-il en soufflant un nuage âcre de tabac.

XXXXXXX

_Iceberg Lounge_

_1__er__ octobre, 20h05_

_Lil'Jay_

De loin, j'observe Harley Quinn jouer son petit numéro à l'entrée, mettant presque au défi le Pingouin de la faire entrer chez lui. L'horrible nabot finit par lui faire signe d'entrer, marquant ainsi le début de ma propre mission. Une mission de sauvetage.

Il m'a fallu insister pour qu'elle accepte de me donner une chance de sauver Red Aces des griffes du Pingouin. À la base, notre maîtresse voulait se contenter d'entrer en conflit avec Cobblepot, ayant dans sa poche l'atout secret du clan Falcone. Mais j'ai réussi à la convaincre qu'en libérant Red Aces, alors qu'elle est prisonnière en plein cœur de son quartier général, serait plus qu'insultant pour lui, sans compter que ses hommes perdraient un peu de leur confiance en ses capacités de les mener à la victoire.

La Fouine a ainsi su repérer le téléphone portable de Red Aces grâce à son GPS, quelque part sous le Iceberg Lounge. Les informateurs d'Harley Quinn savent déjà de longue date qu'il y a tout un réseau de salles et de tunnels souterrains d'où le Pingouin dirige son empire criminel, juste en dessous de son empire économique légal. L'hypocrisie ne manque pas de me faire sourire. Le fait qu'ils y aient emmené leur prisonnière n'a rien de surprenant, puisqu'il s'agit probablement de la meilleure place forte que Cobblepot possède.

Mais aucune forteresse n'est à l'abri de l'une des meilleures voleuses du pays. Alors que je me dirige depuis les toits vers l'entrée que j'ai déjà repérée, je sens Lil'Jay reprendre sa place et l'excitation des vols de jadis me revenir. Ce n'est qu'un cambriolage, je songe avec satisfaction et confiance. Entrer sans me faire repérer, récupérer la cible et ressortir. C'est parfaitement dans mes cordes, et pendant que le regard de toute l'organisation du Pingouin sera fixé sur leur ennemie déclarée, Harley Quinn, leur surveillance du QG sera moindre. La meilleure des diversions.

L'issue que j'ai repérée est un garage utilisé par les équipes de maintenance et qui est, en apparence, simplement relié au Icerbeg Lounge. Mais mon œil averti a rapidement conclu qu'il y avait trop d'aller et venues pour un simple club/casino. La première chose que je fais, c'est d'envoyer des boules de cette glu utilisée par Harley Quinn afin d'aveugler les deux caméras. Ensuite, je me positionne au-dessus de la porte de service et patiente.

Je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps, car la porte se déverrouille pour laisser passer un type maussade dont le bleu de travail porte l'image brodée d'un pingouin. Alors qu'il dresse un escabeau afin d'examiner les caméras, pestant contre les pigeons, je me laisse tomber derrière lui silencieusement –pour l'infiltration, j'ai troqué mes bottes renforcées par des mocassins souples-. Avant qu'il ne puisse grimper sur le premier échelon, je suis sur lui, décochant un coup de pied derrière genou afin de le faire basculer par en arrière, avant de lui plaquer une main contre la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. La dernière chose qu'il ressent, c'est le canon de mon pistolet se plaquer contre ses côtes, avant que je ne l'envoie pour de bon dans l'au-delà. Le tout s'est déroulé en cinq secondes et sans le moindre bruit, puisque j'ai équipé mes armes de silencieux.

Après avoir traîné le cadavre jusque dans une benne à ordure, je me sers du passe électronique du type pour rouvrir la porte et pénétrer dans le garage plongé dans l'obscurité. J'active la vision nocturne de mon masque et constate la présence d'une douzaine de camionnettes banalisées, certaines clairement renforcées pour résister à une fusillade. Je ne résiste pas à la tentation d'orner quelques-unes d'un graffiti clownesque, avant de poursuivre ma route.

Je tombe au hasard sur un couloir sobrement éclairé, car visiblement, Cobblepot ne juge pas nécessaire d'offrir un confort décent à ses troupes. Par contre, question sécurité…à peine six mètres, et je rencontre ma première caméra de sécurité, un modèle ultra-moderne réputé impossible à saboter. Réputation exagérée, si on me demande mon avis.

Avec souplesse, je me glisse le long du mur dans ce que j'estime être le faible angle mort de la caméra et me retrouve sans problème en dessous. Le problème avec ces gadgets, c'est qu'ils donnent l'impression d'être infaillibles. Or, un voleur expérimenté sait que leur système informatique sans fil, en plus d'être leur plus grande qualité, est paradoxalement leur plus grande faiblesse. Je fouille dans mon sac bandoulière et finit par dénicher mon vieux brouilleur, que j'ai bricolé il y a plusieurs mois avant que je ne devienne Black Aces. Après quelques minutes, je finis par trouver la bonne fréquence et pénètre le système central de tout le complexe. Sérieusement, un seul point pour tout ? C'est soit de l'inconscience, soit de l'arrogance. Ou alors de l'imbécilité.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cela va me faciliter le travail. Si le Pingouin a la gracieuseté de me donner accès à toutes ses caméras d'un coup, je vais me faire un plaisir d'accepter ce cadeau. Je devrais peut-être lui envoyer une carte de remerciement ?

Le programme que j'ai créé avec mes bases en informatique, apprise en tant que Lil'Jay, me permet de faire en sorte que les caméras passent en boucle les mêmes dix secondes. Hormis un simple tressautement au début de chaque boucle, ce grossier stratagème a fait ses preuves, même s'il ne dure pas éternellement.

Certaine de ne pas être repérée par les types regardant leurs écrans dans les postes de contrôle, je m'avance librement dans les couloirs, fredonnant doucement en tentant de deviner où Red Aces peut bien être.

Une patrouille approche. Repérant une grille d'aération, je fais sauter les verrous et m'y engouffre juste à temps pour voir passer devant moi des types portant le masque de peste qui fait partie de l'uniforme du Pingouin. Savent-ils seulement que ce masque était à la base utilisé par les médecins de la Renaissance ? Probablement pas. Ces brutes ne savent probablement pas ce qu'est la Renaissance, point.

Lorsqu'ils me dépassent et tournent le coin, je sors de ma cachette et reprends ma route. De nombreux voleurs amateurs commettent l'erreur de ne circuler que par la ventilation, croyant rester invisibles ainsi. Or, si ce chemin peut effectivement s'avérer pratique dans certains cas, je suis presque sûre que Batman a déjà poussé le Pingouin à mettre des systèmes de surveillance dans ces passages. Ceux-là sont les plus durs à désamorcer. Et moi, je n'en ai pas besoin.

Je finis par tomber sur un ascenseur, dont l'intérieur est surveillé par une caméra connectée au même réseau que j'ai déjà neutralisé. J'y pénètre donc sans crainte et décide que le niveau le plus bas est le meilleur endroit où commencer à chercher. Surtout parce qu'il est gracieusement écrit «cachots et salle d'interrogatoire» à côté du bouton.

C'est cette dernière fonction qui m'inquiète. Une des raisons pour avoir pris la peine de capturer ma partenaire vivante, ce serait pour récolter des informations sur Harley Quinn et notre organisation. La réputation du Pingouin dans le milieu criminel le dépeint comme un sadique à l'imagination vicieuse, aimant se complaire dans la violence et la brutalité sous des dehors raffinés. Je crains le pire pour mon amour…

Une sonnerie indique que quelqu'un a appelé l'ascenseur à mi-chemin de la descente. Pestant, je cherche frénétiquement un lieu où me cacher…

Deux fiers-à-bras masqués entrent dans la cabine de l'ascenseur, discutant d'un sujet qui me fait tendre l'oreille.

-Il n'y a pas à dire, commente le premier, cette garce a des couilles. Les menaces la font rigoler, et les tortures basiques la laissent de glace. Si seulement le patron nous autorisait à…

-Rentre-toi ça dans ton crâne, l'averti l'autre. Notre prisonnière doit rester un maximum capable de répondre de manière cohérente à nos questions.

-Mais elle est déjà tarée ! Pour ce qu'on en sait, il est déjà impossible de tirer quelque chose de cohérent d'elle…

Me laissant tomber doucement du plafond où je m'étais accroché telle une araignée, j'atterris derrière les deux hommes, amusée de constater qu'ils ne m'aient pas encore remarqué.

-Bonjour messieurs, je dis d'une voix claire. Je viens chercher ma partenaire. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de me conduire à elle ?

Ils sursautent et se retournent en poussant des exclamations de stupeur effrayées. Ce doit être la vue de mon costume qui les fait tenter de dégainer leurs armes, mais je suis plus rapide et laisse tomber la grenade flash que je tenais à la main. Je leur tourne ensuite le dos en fermant les paupières et me bouche les oreilles. La détonation est si bruyante que je parviens à l'entendre malgré mes protections, mais au moins, j'échappe aux effets dévastateurs que les hommes de main encaissent à pleine puissance. Hurlant de douleur et de confusion, ils s'écroulent en tenant leurs yeux aveuglés. Je sors mes deux pistolets et pointe un canon par front, les éliminant en même temps.

-Tant pis, je trouverai toute seule, je dis alors que les portes s'ouvrent devant moi.

Ce niveau est sombre et humide, et il y règne une odeur pestilentielle qui me fait penser que nous sommes proches du réseau d'égouts. Plissant le nez de répugnance, je me dépêche d'avancer, vérifiant dans chaque cellule si Red Aces s'y trouve. Quelques victimes de kidnapping sans importance, mais c'est tout. Mon angoisse revient en force lorsque je constate que je suis parvenu au secteur des salles d'interrogatoires.

Un autre duo de gardes surveille une porte derrière laquelle retentissent soudain des hurlements d'une voix familière. Ne répondant qu'à mon instinct, j'abandonne toute discrétion et déboule dans le couloir, mes armes crachant la mort sur les hommes de main qui s'écroulent dans leur sang. La porte est verrouillée, et ma panique m'empêche de réaliser avant quelques minutes que les gardes possèdent chacun une clé électronique. Je la ramasse et ouvre la porte automatique.

La pièce est étonnement vaste, environ cinq mètres de large, mais uniformément vide à l'exception d'une chaise sur laquelle est menottée Red Aces et d'une table sur laquelle sont posés un grand nombre d'outils à faire froid dans le dos. L'état de ma partenaire me brise le cœur. Son masque a été arraché, libérant ses cheveux blonds à présent emmêlés. Son visage arbore des traces de coups, tels un œil au beurre noir ou les lèvres tuméfiés, ainsi que plusieurs coupures ici et là. Sa tenue a été en grande partie déchirée, parfois de manière indécente, exposant des parties de son corps que ces brutes n'ont pas à voir. Enfin, le sang s'écoulant de ses mains témoigne d'une torture primitive, mais efficace, consistant à arracher les ongles…

Ma colère explose, surtout quand je vois l'un des bourreaux tenir une barre métallique chauffée au rouge. Red Aces glousse, puis s'étrangle un peu, avant de s'adresser au type.

-Oh oui, fais-moi mal mon mignon. Tu sais que j'aime ça. Héhéhé.

-La ferme connasse, grogne l'autre en abattant la pièce métallique.

Ma main se referme sur son poignet, le faisant tourner la tête avec surprise. Je lui tords le bras avec violence, lui arrachant son instrument de torture des mains et l'enfonce directement dans son œil. Il pousse un hurlement déchirant qui s'interrompt lorsque la pointe rouge atteint le cerveau. Abandonnant la barre métallique qui reste dressée comme un mat, je me tourne vers l'autre et lui arrache son fusil à pompe d'un coup de pied et lui balance un autre coup dans son entrejambe, le faisant fléchir de douleur. Je prends un premier pistolet pour l'achever, et le second pour abattre le dernier tortionnaire de trois balles dans la poitrine. Le silence tombe, tandis que mes victimes s'écroulent au sol.

Je rengaine mes pistolets et me précipite vers Red Aces, dont la tête est retombée sur sa poitrine comme si elle s'était évanouie. Lorsque je lui relève le menton, son regard croise le mien et elle sourit.

-Tu en as mis du temps, ma chérie, dit-elle faiblement.

-Ma pauvre…qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

-Ça va, rétorque-t-elle. Je pète la forme…

C'est un mensonge, bien sûr. Je m'empresse de la détacher et dois l'aider à se déplacer tant elle est faible. Toutefois, en sortant de la salle, c'est pas moins d'une demi-douzaine de fiers-à-bras du Pingouin qui nous attendent en pointant leurs armes vers nous.

-Eh bien, dit celui qui semble être le chef. Nous avions l'as rouge, et maintenant, nous avons l'as noir. Notre taupe ne s'est pas trompée…

La révélation me fait un choc. Une taupe ? Quelqu'un dans l'organisation de la reine du chaos nous a…trahis ?

Dans ce cas, nous sommes tous en danger. Y compris Harley Quinn.


	16. Tel le Titanic

_Nouveau chapitre ! (et cette fois, pas en retard d'une semaine….). Je suis assez paresseux, mais je tiens à remercier ceux qui lisent, ceux qui continue de mettre en favoris cette histoire et ceux qui prennent la peine de laisser des reviews. Je ne le dis pas assez, mais vous êtes géniaux. Les personnes concernées se reconnaîtront._

_Maintenant, n'attendons plus avant de rejoindre notre chère Harley !_

**Chapitre Quinze**

**Tel le Titanic…**

_Iceberg Lounge, QG souterrain_

_1__er__ octobre, 21h00_

Gavin Seagull vient tout juste de raccrocher la ligne sur leur informateur lorsque son subalterne direct vient le voir pour lui annoncer que, comme prévu, la dénommée Black Aces a déboulé pour libérer sa partenaire. Bien, tout fonctionne selon le plan. Il est probable qu'on trouve une pile de cadavres sur le chemin de l'as noir, mais…on ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs.

-Vous avez envoyé les hommes les mettre en cellule toutes les deux ? demande-t-il en fixant l'homme aux traits grossiers.

-J'ai ordonné à une demi-douzaine de nos meilleurs hommes de…

Le lieutenant du Pingouin a l'impression qu'on vient de lui porter un coup de poing à l'estomac. Non, il est impossible qu'il soit aussi idiot…

-Combien ? s'étrangle-t-il, la lueur de colère teintée de peur dans ses yeux faisant reculer l'autre.

-Elles…elles ne sont que deux. Pas la peine de…

-Il nous a fallu _trente_ hommes pour capturer UNE SEULE des acolytes d'Harley Quinn ! explose-t-il. Et vous en envoyez que _six_ pour maîtriser les deux ?!

C'est une catastrophe, songe-t-il en se jetant sur le système de surveillance. À vue de nez, le niveau des interrogatoires est tranquille. Trop tranquille…pourquoi est-ce que les gardes devant la cellule de Red Aces sont encore sur leurs pieds ? Selon les rapports, Black Aces a déjà…

L'écran tressaute presque imperceptiblement, arrachant un juron à Gavin. Bien sûr ! Cette garce de Black Aces a piraté leurs systèmes de surveillance. C'est d'une simplicité navrante, et la ruse est si grossière que Gavin se donnerait des gifles de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Il s'empresse de faire une purge des systèmes pour chasser le programme parasite, mais cela prend de longues minutes. Lorsqu'enfin, les caméras se remettent à jour et transmettent à nouveau des images, le couloir menant aux salles d'interrogatoire a changé. La porte de la cellule de Red Aces est grande ouverte, et pas loin d'une dizaine de cadavres jonche le sol sur toute la longueur du corridor. Et bien évidemment, les deux acolytes de la reine du chaos brillent par leur absence…

-Si jamais elles s'échappent, hurle-t-il à l'intention de son sous-fifre, je te jure que tu seras le prochain que le patron va jeter dans l'arène !

Le sous-fifre tourne les talons et sort de la pièce en courant. S'adressant ensuite au système d'interphones, Gavin aboie des instructions, ordonnant la mobilisation de tous les hommes disponibles et le verrouillage de toutes les issues. Voilà le genre de situation que Gavin a essayé d'éviter toute sa vie. Il ne devrait pas avoir à se mêler des luttes entre surhumains…il n'est pas payé assez pour ça. Et maintenant, deux de ces malades rôdaient dans la base avec très certainement des envies de meurtre. Et il est censé les arrêter ? S'ils échouent et que les As parviennent à s'enfuir…Gavin sait que c'est sa tête que le Pingouin va vouloir sur une pique.

Son oreille perçoit un bruit dans le lointain, puis plus rien. Se saisissant de son arme, il pose sa main sur l'épaule du technicien resté avec lui.

-Je crois que je me fais trop vieux pour ce boulot, confesse-t-il.

-Ne dites pas de connerie, chef, répond l'homme sans quitter ses écrans des yeux. On va les…

Sa phrase est interrompue lorsque le canon du pistolet se plaque contre l'arrière de son crâne et qu'une balle vienne réduire en bouillie son cerveau. Des débris gluants jaillissent et vont asperger la console de surveillance, et tandis que Gavin abaisse son arme, il secoue tristement la tête.

-Navré mon gars. Mais j'ai pas envie de rester sur un navire qui prend l'eau.

À ce moment, la porte s'ouvre, laissant entrer les deux acolytes d'Harley Quinn avec sur leur visage une évidente envie d'en découdre. La dénommée Black Aces jette un coup d'œil sur le cadavre, se demandant probablement ce qui vient de se passer. Jouant le tout pour le tout, Gavin laisse tomber son arme à feu encore chaude sur le sol avant de lever les bras au-dessus de sa tête, paumes en évidence.

-Je me rends, dit-il à ses anciennes ennemies. J'en ai assez des conneries du Pingouin. Je peux vous aider à fuir…

XXXXXXX

_Iceberg Lounge, salle de réception_

_1__er__ octobre, 21h06_

_Harley Quinn_

Les cartes étalées devant moi comme une barrière entre moi et mon adversaire, je constate que Cobblepot ne cesse de m'observer en mâchonnant son cigare. Des gens se sont attroupés autour de nous, visiblement fascinés par ce duel nous opposant. Car pour les moins idiots, ce «jeu» n'est en fait que la première escarmouche dans notre guerre. C'est une bataille que je compte bien remporter.

J'ai appris à jouer aux cartes à l'époque où monsieur J. vivait toujours, auprès de certains fiers-à-bras du moment. Ma capacité naturelle à lire les émotions des autres me rend imparable à déceler lorsque quelqu'un bluff. Lorsque le Pingouin fronce les sourcils, presque imperceptiblement, il m'indique qu'il n'a pas le jeu qu'il voudrait. Ce qui veut dire qu'il a en fait de très bonnes cartes.

Oswald Cobblepot est un joueur de Poker de renommée mondiale, ayant remporté plusieurs compétions importantes. S'il laisse apparaitre une faiblesse de débutant, c'est parce que c'est un piège. Un sourire élargit mes lèvres maquillées, le faisant arquer un sourcil d'agacement. Je le gratifie d'un clin d'œil avant de reporter mon attention sur mes cartes.

_Maintenant, très chère, sors le trois de trèfle…_

C'est ce que je fais, et je me retrouve rapidement à une carte d'un carré, ce qui est apparemment une bonne chose. Faisant mine d'agiter ma main pour la dégourdir, je fais discrètement jaillir une carte de ma manche, pile celle qui me manque. Lorsque je joins de nouveau mes mains sur mon jeu, je fais tout aussi discrètement disparaître une carte indésirable dans mon autre manche.

Pourquoi s'ennuyer à bien jouer quand on peut tricher ?

_Ah ah ah. Je n'aurais pas dit mieux, ma chère._

-Je double la mise, grince le Pingouin en poussant une large pile de jetons au centre de la table. Alors Harley ? T'as les couilles de suivre ?

Ce nabot veut m'intimider ? Amusant. Avec un peu plus de délicatesse et de lenteur que lui, je dépose le même nombre de jetons dans la pile de plus en plus haute du milieu, ne le quittant pas du regard une seule fois. Il blêmit de rage et écrase son cigare dans un cendrier tout proche.

-Tu sais que tu t'acharnes pour rien ? lance-t-il.

Il ne parle bien évidemment pas d'un stupide jeu de cartes, mais de notre duel à grande échelle. Mais c'est lui qui a ouvert les hostilités ; c'est lui qui s'est rendu vulnérable en révélant ses cartes trop vite. Je doute qu'il avait prévu me voir apparaître à sa porte moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tard.

-Les cartes sont entre mes mains seules. Tu ne pourras pas me vaincre.

-Oh, Oswald. Tu sais que j'aime jouer de façon dangereuse.

En réponse, il étale ses cartes, révélant un carré d'as. Bien joué, je songe en hochant doucement la tête. Sans me départir de mon sourire, je révèle à mon tour mon jeu : quatre as, exactement comme lui.

-Amusant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu triches ! s'étrangle-t-il avec colère.

-Bravo. Tu as trouvé ça tout seul ?

-Espèce de garce, hurle-t-il en se redressant debout sur sa chaise. Comment oses-tu venir me narguer ici, sur mon territoire ?!

Effectuant une pirouette me propulsant de ma chaise à sur la table –manquant un peu de ma souplesse habituelle, mais après tout, je suis enceinte-, je m'approche de Cobblepot et me penche pour le dévisager face à face, les poings sur les hanches.

-Fais gaffe, Oswald. Je crois qu'il y a un iceberg droit devant !

-Des menaces ?

-Non, juste un signal.

Le temps qu'il réalise ce que je veux dire pas là, les choses dégénèrent rapidement. Je bondis en bas de la table, renversant cartes et jetons, juste au moment où l'immense structure de glace servant de décoration explose, projetant des centaines de débris de toutes tailles un peu partout. Un coup de pied me suffit pour renverser la table et m'en servir comme abri contre les éclats. Pendant que les gens poussent des hurlements de surprise et de panique, je fouille dans mon sac à surprises et en sors plusieurs de mes toutes nouvelles grenades Haha. Du gaz hilarant sous pression qui s'évapore à peine quelques secondes après sa projection dans l'air, juste ce qu'il faut pour offrir une mort _hilarante_ à ceux se trouvant dans l'air de la détonation.

Je balance les grenades au hasard dans la salle, et plusieurs nuages verdâtres s'élèvent. Presque aussitôt, les éclats de rire étranglés suivent, ajoutant encore plus au chaos. Un de mes gardes du corps me lance sa mitraillette Uzi qu'il dissimulait sous sa veste, et je me relève en tirant une longue rafale dans les airs. Un rire presque démoniaque agite ma gorge, alors que les gens rampent presque vers les sorties en hurlant. J'en vois même qui se jettent des balcons de la zone restaurant, comme si cela allait les aider.

Mes gardes se joignent au mouvement et ouvrent le feu sur les hommes du Pingouin encore affolé par le retournement de situation. Je constate alors que Cobblepot n'est pas là où il serait censé être. Je le repère un peu plus loin, me mettant en joue avec ce qui semble être l'un de ses parapluies piégés. Probablement la version fusil à pompe, si je me fie à la position qu'il prend.

-Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort, Harley ! s'exclame-t-il. C'est la guerre que tu veux ? Alors tu vas l'avoir.

J'extirpe une carte à jouer de ma veste et la lance vers projectile se plante dans une colonne près de lui, le faisant sursauter. Je sais qu'il peut voir qu'il s'agit d'un joker, modifier pour avoir l'apparence de mon défunt monsieur J.

La situation prend une tournure encore plus chaotique lorsqu'une des grandes fenêtres de la salle de réception se fracasse, laissant entrer une silhouette en noir trop familière. Se réceptionnant au sol au milieu d'une pluie de verre brisé qui nous oblige, Cobblepot et moi, à nous éloigner l'un de l'autre, Batman se redresse, la mâchoire serrée.

-Mince, je croyais que Black Aces t'avais abattu, je m'exclame.

-Je me suis remis, répond le chevalier noir. La fête est terminée, je ne vous laisserai pas plonger Gotham dans une autre guerre de gangs.

Une balle siffle à ses oreilles, le faisant se retourner vers le Pingouin. Il réplique presque immédiatement en lançant l'un de ses batarangs, mais le Pingouin avait prévu le coup et ouvre soudain son parapluie, révélant une protection blindée qui arrête net le projectile.

-On fait ce qu'on veut, Batman, grogne Cobblepot en repliant son bouclier. Et c'est certainement pas toi qui vas nous dire quoi faire.

Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec le nabot. Ce serait une bonne occasion de filer à l'anglaise, mais je dois laisser le temps à mes As de fuir. C'est pourquoi je m'élance vers Batman et lui décoche un coup de genou sauté qu'il pare instinctivement, me projetant dans les airs en se retournant. Je me réceptionne avant d'attaquer de nouveau pendant que le Pingouin tente de le frapper avec les bords tranchants de son bouclier-parapluie, puis doit esquiver la lourde cape qui me claque au visage. Je sais par une désagréable expérience que cette pièce d'équipement n'est pas que décorative.

Alors que je suis plus proche de Cobblepot, je réalise que je suis également sa cible lorsque le parapluie manque de justesse ma tête, décapitant de quelques centimètres ma couette gauche.

-Hé ho ! je m'exclame avec colère. C'est Batman qui faut viser, pas moi !

J'effectue une roulade vers l'arrière, esquivant un coup de pied latéral du justicier, avant d'entendre la réponse de mon rival :

-Navré ma petite. Mais t'es sur ma liste aussi, alors…

Quel crétin, je songe avec agacement. Eh bien, puisqu'il tient tant à se la jouer solo…

Deux nouvelles grenades Haha quittent mes mains en direction des pugilistes. Le Pingouin les fait ricocher toutes les deux sur son parapluie et elles vont exploser près d'un groupe de gens qui n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de fuir. Le gaz s'infiltrant immédiatement dans leurs poumons, ils s'écroulent au sol en ricanant et en se tordant de spasmes.

-Oups, je laisse tomber alors que Batman et le Pingouin se tournent vers moi. C'est pas de ma faute, c'est de la sienne !

-Je m'occuperai de toi plus tard, me promet Batman en reportant son attention vers le nabot.

_Toujours à faire de belles grandes promesses, le Batou._

Il est temps de tirer ma révérence, en effet. Mon téléphone portable sonne, et lorsque je décroche en reculant doucement, la voix de Black Aces m'annonce qu'elle est sortie avec sa partenaire et un «invité-surprise». Apparemment, il aurait des trucs intéressants à me dire.

-Parfait, j'arrive tout de suite, je dis avant de raccrocher.

Me tournant ensuite vers mes gardes du corps, je leur indique la salle de réception et leur ordonne de couvrir ma retraite, quitte à donner leurs vies pour ça. Ils inclinent la tête, en braves fanatiques qu'ils sont. J'en ai trouvé quelques-uns, des comme ça, à Arkham. Et comme la sécurité là-bas est toujours pitoyable…

Je fuis vers la sortie, laissant derrière moi mes deux ennemis en espérant, sans trop y croire, qu'ils finiront par s'étriper mutuellement. Connaissant le Pingouin, il est probable qu'il trouve un moyen de fuir dès que la situation ne semblera plus à son avantage. Quant à Batou…nous règlerons nos comptes plus tard.

_Bientôt ma chère. Il va bientôt payer…_

Oui mon poussin. Nous le ferons ensemble.

Je rejoins mes As à deux rues de là, alors que les voitures de police commencent à débouler devant le Iceberg Lounge. Les flics vont avoir du boulot pour nettoyer le gâchis que j'ai laissé derrière, mais ils vont probablement conclure que ce n'est qu'une confrontation entre deux super-criminels qui a dégénéré. Ça arrive au moins une fois par année.

«L'invité-surprise» promis par Ti'Chou est un homme à la fin de la trentaine portant un uniforme des hommes de main du Pingouin, le masque en moins. Il n'est pas attaché et ne semble pas trop effrayé, ce qui me laisse penser qu'il a probablement trahi Cobblepot lorsque les choses ont commencé à barder.

-C'est Gavin Seagull, le présente Black Aces.

Le nom ridicule me fait rire. La mouette…voilà bien le style du Pingouin, de donner des surnoms d'oiseaux à ses…une minute. Mon rival ne daignerait pas rebaptiser un de ses hommes, sauf s'il s'agit d'un haut gradé. Très intéressant.

-Il parait que tu as des choses à me dire ? je demande en dévisageant Seagull.

-Ouais. Je peux vous dire qui vous a balancé. Entre autres choses. Je sais comment frapper le Pingouin là où ça fait mal.

-Intéressant…mais pourquoi devrais-je te croire ? Tu étais bien placé dans son organisation, je me trompe ?

-C'est vrai…mais les types comme moi, avec un cerveau, ils durent à peine plus longtemps que les crétins. Je veux juste sauver ma peau, c'est tout.

-Et que demandes-tu en échange ?

-Ce que je veux ? Tout simplement que vous me laissiez partir. Je vais quitter la ville, et vous laisser lui faire sa fête à Cobblepot.

Je l'examine quelques instants, tentant de le jauger. Il ne semble pas mentir, et la crainte qu'il a, vraisemblablement, c'est que je le tue malgré l'entente. Ou que je le tue sans faire d'entente, ce qui est plausible aussi. Néanmoins, je vois en lui qu'un type qui quitte le navire par le premier canot de sauvetage venu, et qui est assez rusé pour s'acheter une garantie.

-Très bien, je dis en souriant. Dès que tu m'auras susurré le nom du traitre, la Mouette, tu seras libre d'aller te paumer en Arctique, pour ce que ça m'importe.

XXXXXXX

_Le Cirque_

_2 octobre, 0h11_

_Harley Quinn_

Il y a de l'agitation dans la pièce, je peux l'entendre à travers le battant de la porte. Quelqu'un est en train de fouiller et de vider les tiroirs et de jurer copieusement. J'ouvre la porte sans faire trop de bruit et entre dans la pièce, découvrant un fouillis à en rendre malade Ratcatcher. Tout le contenu des armoires git sur le sol ou sur le lit, tandis que deux valises ouvertes débordent littéralement d'affaires allant des vêtements à des appareils électroniques. Et au milieu, la Fouine grogne en tentant d'insérer un disque dur amovible dans le sac de sport déjà plein.

-Tu vas quelque part ? je lui demande d'un ton moqueur.

Il sursaute avec violence et se retourne, trébuchant sur une canette de cola vide et s'affalant contre le matelas.

-Oh merde ! glapit, un peu de sueur lui coulant sur la tempe. Non…je veux dire, oui ! J'ai reçu un message de…de ma…ma mère ! C'est ça. Elle est malade, et il faut que je la rejoigne…en Californie. Vous en faites pas, patronne, je reviendrai dès que possible pour…pour vos trucs quoi.

La Fouine se penche ensuite pour ramasser une pile de disques empilée de façon précaire au sol, que je fais tomber d'un coup de pied sur le côté. Les disques s'étalent un peu partout, et le hackeur pousse un cri désemparé avant de me fixer. Je peux presque sentir la puanteur de sa peur.

_Ce type est le plus mauvais menteur de l'univers._

-Je suis d'accord, je dis en plissant les yeux. Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Barbara Gordon avait un meilleur surnom à te donner. Le Rat. Plus…fidèle.

Le misérable commence à comprendre où je veux en venir, et son teint déjà pâle par le manque de soleil blêmit encore plus.

-Alors, _Rat._ Combien le Pingouin t'a-t-il payé ?

Alors qu'il bégaie, je lui décoche un coup de ma canne sous le menton, le faisant tournoyer sur lui-même.

-Répond, petit rat. Combien valait à tes yeux notre petite famille ?

Je recule légèrement lorsqu'il se relève, pointant un pistolet 9 mm dans ma direction, sa main tremblante. Lorsqu'il reprend la parole, c'est avec une voix affolée et légèrement brisée.

-Z'êtes pas ma famille, putain ! gueule-t-il. J'ai pas signé pour ces conneries de tarés. C'est trop barge pour moi, j'me casse ! Et y'a personne qui va m'en empêcher.

-Tu crois ça ? je réponds avec un sourire amusé.

Lorsque je fais un pas dans sa direction, la main serrée à en faire blanchir mes jointures sur ma canne, il agite davantage son arme à feu. On croirait voir un mauvais film de gangsters ; clairement, il ne sait pas s'en servir. Mais il reste dangereux…

-J'plaisante pas ! s'exclame-t-il d'une voix qui tombe sur les aigues. Laissez-moi partir. Vous vivez pour faire vos plans tordus, et moi je vais à l'autre bout du pays. Tout l'monde est content, et voilà !

Je m'élance soudain vers lui en glissant sur mes genoux, envoyant le pommeau de ma canne s'écraser contre son entrejambe. Gémissant de douleur, la Fouine lâche son arme et titube par en arrière. Je me relève et attrape au vol son arme. Glissant ma canne sous mon bras, je fais glisser le chargeur dans ma paume et constate qu'il est plein. Il ne plaisantait pas, le petit traitre.

-Je vais te dire un secret, lui dis-je en jetant l'arme sur le lit et en agitant le chargeur sous son nez. Quand tu pointes une arme sur quelqu'un, il faut être prêt à appuyer sur la gâchette.

_C'est une leçon de survie élémentaire, stupide amateur._

-Pitié, pleurniche-t-il en rampant dans un coin. Je…j'voulais pas. Il m'a menacé, j'vous jure !

-À d'autres. Tu me prends pour une idiote ?

-Oui, le Pingouin m'a contacté…j'ai…peut-être laissé échapper quelques trucs…

Et il me déballe tout, depuis la mission fantoche qui a envoyé Red Aces dans ce piège menant à sa capture jusqu'à l'avertissement envoyé à Cobblepot comme quoi Black Aces tenterait probablement de libérer sa partenaire pendant que je faisais diversion. Il n'avait juste pas prévu que nous nous en sortions…tout ça pour un million de bouts de papier.

_Voilà pourquoi on ne peut faire confiance à personne. Ils finiront tous par se retourner contre toi, si tu n'y prends pas garde. Il n'y a que ce stupide argent qui leur importe._

-Je sais, je murmure. Ils finissent toujours pour trahir…

Pour les fiers-à-bras habituels, moindrement qu'on leur offre une somme alléchante et ils changeront de camp. Ou alors, ils le font pour ne pas suivre leur maître dans la tombe, comme ce cher Seagull. C'est pourquoi j'ai commencé, discrètement, à remplacer la chair à canon habituelle par des fanatiques fraichement évadés d'Arkham grâce à mes soins ou ramassés dans des villes voisines. Eux au moins, ils ont l'esprit aussi dérangé que moi, ils me font confiance. Mieux, ils me vénèrent, comme mes deux As.

-Pitié, sanglote la Fouine. Ne me tuez pas…j'veux pas mourir…pitié.

-Te tuer ? je fais mine de m'étonner en revenant à la réalité. Mais je ne vais pas te tuer voyons.

-C…c'est vrai ?

Il a un regain d'espoir, jusqu'à ce que je claque des doigts, signalant à Red Aces de venir nous rejoindre. Mon acolyte a enfilé une tenue neuve, mais quelques cicatrices sont visibles sur le bas de son visage. En la voyant, le couteau à la main, la Fouine écarquillent les yeux avec horreur.

-Non…non…

-Salue le rat. Toi et moi, on a deux mots à se dire.

-Je ne réponds pas d'elle, toutefois, je dis avant de tourner les talons pour quitter la pièce. Quand tu auras fini, tu iras le livrer au Pingouin, qu'il sache ce qui arrive à sa vermine.

-Je vous en supplie ! hurle-t-il juste avant que je claque la porte. NON !

Ses hurlements résonnent bruyamment, mêlés à des sanglots étranglés et à des bruits de chair déchirée. Je m'éloigne, fredonnant malgré moi la musique classique qui jouait au Iceberg Lounge.


	17. Une journée comme un lundi

_Si si, il est encore samedi au Québec ! Je voudrais bien vous y voir, j'étais partis travailler durant l'essentiel de la journée…enfin bon, comme promit, je vous offre deux chapitres pour le prix d'un ! :-D_

**Chapitre Seize**

**Une journée comme un lundi**

Vêtue d'une magnifique robe mauve et rouge et de ma toque, je m'avance vers l'autel, un bouquet entre les mains. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant souri de toute ma vie, et mon regard ne quitte pas mon beau fiancé. Monsieur J. n'a pas eu besoin de mettre autre chose que ses habits normaux, car ils sont déjà parfaits. Lui aussi sourit, mais ça ne change pas non plus. C'est ce que j'aime chez lui : il sourit toujours.

L'église croule de personne portant des masques de clown qui applaudissent sur mon passage, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à l'autel. Le pasteur affiche un sourire exorbité de ceux qui ont reniflé du gaz hilarant, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de nous faire réciter nos vœux.

-Nous sommes rassemblés ici pour célébrer l'union de deux âmes sœurs, liés dans la folie et l'amour, partenaires dans le crime et libérateurs de Gotham, dit le pasteur, sa tête penchée sur le côté.

Les mains de monsieur J. se referment sur les miennes.

-Monsieur le Joker, poursuit le pasteur. Voulez-vous prendre Harley Quinn ici présente pour épouse ? Jurez-vous de l'aimer, de la faire rire et de la rendre encore plus folle qu'autrefois ?

-Qui vais-je devoir tuer pour vous en convaincre ? réponds mon fiancé en riant.

-Bien répondu monsieur, approuve le pasteur. Et vous, Harley Quinn ? Souhaitez-vous prendre monsieur le Joker ici présent comme légitime époux ? De l'aimer dans sa folie et sa folie, de le soutenir dans ses crimes et de lui donner plein de petits Jokers ?

Mon cœur bat de plus en plus fort, j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser ! D'une voix timide, je réponds :

-Oui…oui, oui, OUI ! Oui je le veux !

Red Aces, l'une de mes demoiselles d'honneur, étouffe un sanglot derrière moi. Black Aces lui tapote un peu l'épaule avant de nous tendre les alliances, et dès que j'ai la bague au doigt, je me perds dans les yeux verts de mon poussin…

-Je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée…

XXXXXXX

_Le Cirque_

_4 octobre, 7h15_

_Harley Quinn_

Un fracas me tire du merveilleux rêve que j'avais. Bondissant en position assise, je regarde autour de moi, cherchant quelqu'un à blâmer. C'était probablement le plus beau rêve de tous les temps ! C'était parfait…ma colère fait place à de la mélancolie. Désireuse de trouver du réconfort, je me lève et vais enlacer la cuve cryogénique de mon poussin, embrassant le verre pour me donner de la force.

Mon ventre bute un peu contre la cuve, mais ce n'est pas grave. Depuis quelque temps, mon petit commence à s'agiter. Je trouve ça mignon, même si ça me donne souvent la nausée ou me fait passer des nuits blanches.

_Idiote, prête attention à ce qui se passe autour de toi, pour changer !_

Je sursaute, car un choc fait trembler le sol à mes pieds. Maintenant que j'y prends garde, il me semble entendre des cris et des crépitements d'armes à feu. Quelques jours après avoir renvoyé la Fouine au Pingouin en petits morceaux, j'aurais dû m'attendre à quelque chose !

En me précipitant vers la fenêtre, je peux constater que la rue devant le Cirque s'est transformée une fois de plus en champ de bataille. Alors que les dégâts laissés par Banjo commençaient enfin à disparaitre, voilà maintenant des individus armés qui débarquent de camionnettes noires pour s'attaquer à mes hommes. Et ils y vont fort ; de mon point de vue, je peux voir des bazookas et des fusils d'assauts.

Le Cirque est attaqué !

Pas de temps à perdre, je me précipite vers ma tenue suspendue à un cintre et m'emmêle un peu les pattes dedans avant de devoir me battre pour faire rentrer mon ventre rebondit dans l'ouverture. Je laisse échapper un juron et parviens enfin à remonter la fermeture éclair. Des coups à ma porte résonnent, mais je les ignore le temps d'enfiler mes bottes. Lorsque le battant cède avec fracas, libérant un flot d'individus en noir portant des masques à gaz, je suis prête à les accueillir.

Je ne crois qu'ils s'attendaient à trouver le corps de monsieur J. dans la pièce, car ils s'immobilisent un instant. Qu'à cela ne tienne, je brandis mon revolver vers eux et ouvre le feu. Mes heures d'entraînement à la salle de tirs payent, car chaque balle provoque un mort, jusqu'à ce que les quatre intrus s'écroulent, la visière de leur masque fracassée.

Une main sur la hanche, j'embrasse affectueusement mon arme, fière de son baptême du feu. Dans ma condition, les arts martiaux deviennent de plus en plus pénibles. C'est pourquoi j'ai choisi d'adopter ce flingue. Je l'appelle «Un monde joyeux». La preuve même que parfois, c'est la taille qui compte.

_C'est toujours le cas, ma chère._

-Tu en sais quelque chose mon poussin, je dis en me penchant pour examiner les cadavres.

Équipement de qualité, aucun insigne ; des pros. Probablement des mercenaires engagés par Cobblepot pour m'éliminer. J'ai vraiment dû le mettre à bout pour que ce radin paye des professionnels. C'est que les chasseurs de primes sont rudement chers.

Un vrombissement à l'extérieur me fait sursauter. En me retournant, mes yeux s'écarquillent en voyant un hélicoptère de combat s'élever à la hauteur de mon étage. D'accord, je l'ai vraiment rendu furax !

Un cri d'horreur m'échappe tandis que je cours vers la sortie de mes appartements, au moment même où les mitrailleuses se déclenchent. Les fenêtres explosent sous la puissance de ces armes, et les balles lourdes réduisent en charpie le mobilier et les décorations que j'avais mis du temps à voler. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me soucier de cela, littéralement poursuivit par la visée du tireur fou qui sème un sillon de trou sur son passage.

-Et merde, et merde, et merde…je marmonne, les bras au-dessus de ma tête.

Je m'épuise plus rapidement qu'avant à cause de ma grossesse, mais l'adrénaline combinée aux améliorations génétiques de Poison Ivy me fait accomplir de véritables prodiges qui doivent ébahirent le tireur. Lorsque je parviens à la porte, une roquette, probablement tirée par dépit, passe en sifflant pour aller ravager ce qui reste de cuisine.

Les gardes censés garder la porte de mes appartements sont morts. Tant mieux, c'est la seule excuse valable pour avoir laissé passer ces cocos.

L'ascenseur est devant moi, et ignorant l'odeur de fumée qui se dégage dont ne sait où, je m'y jette, appuyant sur le bouton du talon de ma botte. Alors que les portes se referment sur moi, je recharge Un monde joyeux et agrippe la crosse à deux mains.

_Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ?_

Il me faut un court moment pour réaliser l'impardonnable erreur que je viens de connaître : j'ai laissé monsieur J. derrière ! Dans ma panique et ma fuite, j'ai oublié la chose la plus précieuse que j'avais dans mes appartements. Il est peut-être déjà…non, je refuse d'y croire. Il y a sûrement moyen de remonter le chercher…

Une violente secousse agite la cage d'ascenseur, me projetant contre la paroi de métal. Une explosion de douleur me traverse le dos et je m'affale au sol, des taches blanches devant les yeux. Une sensation désagréable dans l'estomac m'apprend ce qui vient de se passer : le câble de l'ascenseur vient de céder, et je tombe maintenant en piqué !

_T'as pas intérêt à crever, espèce d'incapable !_

-Je ne peux rien faire ! je m'exclame en panique, me relevant en m'accrochant à la rambarde de l'ascenseur. Je ne peux pas…

Encore un choc, mêlé à un grincement de métal tordu et bruit mou des plus étranges. Je parviens cette fois à me raccrocher à quelque chose, ce qui me permet de voir les vignes vertes s'infiltrer dans les interstices de la porte et prendre de la vigueur. Des ronces leur poussent dessus afin de mieux s'agripper aux portes, et après une minute entière d'efforts, les plantes arrachent les battants de l'ascenseur.

Sans surprise, c'est Poison Ivy qui m'accueille à ma sortie de la cabine grandement tordue. Un regard autour de moi me fait réaliser que nous sommes dans le dernier sous-sol du Cirque, ce qui implique que l'intervention de mon amie est arrivée de justesse. Souriante, je me précipite vers elle et l'enlace de toutes mes forces en la remerciant.

_J'imagine que ça a des utilités d'avoir la plante verte aux alentours…_

-C'est Cobblepot ? demande la femme verte, la colère brûlant dans le regard. Je te jure qu'il va me le payer, ce sale petit nabot…

-C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour m…

-Ils ont tué mes bébés ! s'écrit-elle, les vignes et lianes s'agitant furieusement derrière elle.

_AH AH AH AH !_

Je rougis un peu de ma méprise sur les propos de Red, me sentant un peu bête.

-Ces hommes de main ont bousillé le penthouse, poursuit-elle, et tous mes petits…ils ont brûlé…je les ai entendus mourir…ils vont me le payer !

Un cocon de plantes l'enveloppe soudain, formant une structure en forme d'obus qui est projeté vers le plafond par une tige géante. Un nuage de poussière me tombe dessus lorsque le cocon traverse le plafond avec un bruit de fin du monde, avant de poursuivre sa montée à travers les niveaux jusqu'à la surface. Je ne donne pas cher de la peau des mercenaires qui vont croiser sa route.

Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il me faut prendre des mesures. En fouillant dans mon sac à surprises, je déniche l'un de mes téléphones portables de secours et lance un appel à Rick, qui doit être en première ligne s'il est un bon soldat. Ce qu'il est, car quand il répond, je peux distinctement entendre des coups de feu en arrière-plan alors qu'il doit hurler pour couvrir le chaos.

-C'est vous patronne ? crie-t-il. Où êtes-vous ?

-Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à cette question, mon chou ?

-Euh…

-Laisse tomber, c'est une blague. Je suis dans les sous-sols. Je dois retourner dans mes quartiers chercher quelque chose de la plus haute importance. Qui m'aime me suive. Les autres, bah qu'ils crèvent.

Je raccroche et me dirige d'un pas sûr vers l'escalier, Un monde joyeux à la main.

Cependant, arrivé quelque part au second étage, je dois m'arrêter en raison d'une crise de nausée qui me fait me pencher par-dessus la balustrade de l'escalier pour vomir. C'est en voyant le gâchis s'écraser sur le masque d'un mercenaire que je constate leur présence. Toute une escouade était sur mes talons, s'efforçant de me prendre par surprise ! Tandis que ma «victime» pousse des jurons de dégoût, le possible chef de groupe ordonne à ses hommes d'ouvrir le feu. Sur moi. Je me précipite vers le prochain palier en poussant un glapissement indigner et enfonce la première porte que je croise. Les quartiers de mes hommes de main. Tout ce niveau leur est réservé, si ma mémoire est moins mauvaise que d'habitude.

Plutôt que de m'éloigner davantage, je me positionne à côté du cadrage de la porte et prépare la détente d'Un monde joyeux, ma canne dans l'autre main. Un premier mercenaire entre en trombe, puis un deuxième ; le troisième se prend ma canne dans le visage, se faisant projeter par en arrière sous le choc. Deux autres mercenaires qui le suivaient trébuchent sur lui et s'empilent ridiculement dans le cadrage de la porte, multipliant les injures et les grognements. Le second mercenaire à être entré se retourne en entendant ce boucan, juste à temps pour se retrouver avec le canon d'Un monde joyeux entre les deux yeux. Je lui tire la langue avant d'ouvrir le feu, lui faisant un joli trou dans la cervelle.

C'est drôle, vu sous cet éclairage tamisé par les stores, leur sang a une jolie couleur…

_Attention Harley !_

Le premier mercenaire, sa visière partiellement recouverte de débris de cervelle, se précipite vers moi en hurlant. Je réagis par réflexe et lui balance mon pied dans l'entrejambe, avant d'asperger son visage de gaz hilarant. Puis, je réalise que son masque va le protéger et lui assène un coup de pommeau dans le visage, avant de lui broyer la gorge de mon talon lorsqu'il est au sol.

Je dois battre en retraite lorsque quelqu'un derrière la pile de mercenaires emmêlés parvient à se saisir de son arme et à tirer à l'intérieur de la pièce. Une balle passe à travers mon chapeau, et je le rattrape de justesse avant qu'il ne bascule au sol avant de me mettre derrière un coin.

-Un problème messieurs ? je lance d'un ton moqueur. Pas capable de tuer une pauvre femme sans défense ?

-Elle se moque de nous ! gueule quelqu'un. Dégagez du chemin bon sang.

Une rafale est tirée en aveugle, probablement par le même type qui vient de perdre patience.

-Calme-toi bordel, le dispute un autre. Économise tes putains de balles !

-C'est moi qui vais la tuer, jure le colérique. Cette salope m'a dégueulé dessus ! Elle va me le payer !

C'était donc lui, je comprends en éclatant d'un rire qui doit certainement enrager encore plus l'autre. Tandis que les mercenaires commencent à se remettre de mon embuscade, je me replie doucement un peu plus loin en glissant Un monde joyeux dans son étui afin de sortir un pistolet à fléchette bien spécial. Je déniche une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité et m'assure de détruire les interrupteurs avant de m'y cacher. Après cela, j'attends l'arrivée de mes poursuivants.

Lorsqu'ils entrent dans la pièce, que j'avais volontairement laissée ouverte, ils allument des lampes fixées sur leurs arment afin de me trouver. L'un d'eux est en train d'appeler des renforts sur sa radio, et j'apprends qu'il s'agit de l'escouade Capricorne. Il faut admettre que pour une fois, ce n'est pas d'ennuyeux «Beta» ou «Delta».

-Surprise ! je hurle en bondissant de ma cachette, mon pistolet à fléchette brandit à deux mains.

Ils sursautent, mais n'ont pas le temps de se retourner que deux d'entre eux reçoivent une fléchette au plumeau vert. Mon arme vide, je plonge à nouveau dans mon abri, esquivant plusieurs rafales de balles qui me sifflent juste au-dessus de la tête.

-Cessez le feu ! ordonne le commandant. Qui est touché ?

-Moi et Oliver, annonce le type qui a reçu mon vomi, à mon plus grand amusement. Saleté. On dirait des sortes de fléchettes…

-Vous croyez qu'elle nous a injecté une merde ? s'inquiète le dénommé Oliver.

-Du calme. Il faut…

-Ma nouvelle invention, j'annonce d'une voix forte. Je l'appelle Delirium.

Oliver toussote, m'apprenant que cela a commencé. Je m'empresse de traverser la pièce dans la direction opposée, gardant un œil sur les silhouettes immobiles des mercenaires qui fixent d'un air incertain leurs deux camarades qui commencent à ricaner de façon incontrôlée. En moins d'une minute, le rire devient plus violent, et les corps de mes victimes sont pris de convulsions, sans toutefois s'écrouler. Puis, l'un d'entre eux bondit sur un de ses partenaires et le plaque au sol. Sans cesser de rire, il entreprend de lui fracasser le crâne contre le plancher, arrachant des exclamations d'horreur des autres qui se retrouvent aux prises avec le second. Les survivants ne tardent pas à se servir de leurs armes contre leurs propres camarades, mais les maniaques ne ressentant plus la douleur, ils ont le temps de décimer un peu plus le groupe avant de tomber.

_Joli. J'attendais avec impatience le jour où tu t'en servirais réellement. C'est formidable._

Le sacrifice de Banjo n'aura pas été inutile. Le Delirium, comme je l'ai baptisé, ou encore poison de folie, altère irrémédiablement le cerveau de sa victime de la même façon que le gaz hilarant, provoquant ces rires incontrôlables, mais sans tuer la victime. Cette dernière est prise d'une folie meurtrière qui la pousse à attaquer tout ce qui bouge jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Je n'ai pas encore pu produire beaucoup de Delirium encore, et je sens que la destruction du laboratoire de Red va encore retarder la production. Je verrai ça plus tard.

Plantant là les mercenaires hébétés et blessés, je poursuis ma route vers les niveaux supérieurs du Cirque, ne découvrant que ruines et cadavres. C'est au septième niveau, soit deux étages avant mes appartements, que je rassemble une poignée de mes fidèles combattants afin qu'ils puissent m'escorter.

Nous n'avons toutefois pas la chance de nous rendre très loin, car un hélicoptère passe en trombe devant notre niveau, lâchant au passage une silhouette de belle taille qui entre en fracassant les fenêtres. Poussant un hurlement de colère, Bane fonce tel un bélier sur notre groupe. J'esquive d'une roulade maladroite sur le côté, et une crampe au ventre me fait grimacer. Pardon, mon bébé…

Deux types se font percuter par la masse de muscles et écraser contre le mur avec un craquement sinistre. Lorsque Bane se retourne vers moi, laissant un véritable cratère dans le mur, ses yeux brillent de la lueur verte du venin.

-Bane ! je dis d'un ton se voulant joyeux. Quel bon vent t'amène ?

-Cobblepot paye un paquet pour ta tête, répond-il agressivement. Et je compte bien lui servir sur un plateau.

-Depuis quand tu bosses pour le Pingouin ?

-Depuis que ça me permet de me venger. Tu t'es servi de moi pour fuir Arkham !

Je soupire.

-Tu en as mis du temps pour comprendre, dis donc.

Hurlant de rage, il arrache une porte à côté de lui de ses gonds et me la balance au visage. Je m'écarte sur le côté et le projectile improvisé va fracasser une fenêtre miraculeusement intacte.

-On ne peut pas en discuter ? je propose.

-Toi tu discutes. Moi je t'écrase.

Sur ces paroles pleines de sagesse, il charge de nouveau. Mes hommes de main survivants se dressent courageusement devant lui pour me protéger, mais cela a bien peu d'effet et ils sont projetés dans les airs comme un jeu de quilles. Plus rien ne se dresse entre moi et Bane, et je n'ai plus vraiment les moyens de l'affronter dans ce couloir étroit avec d'un côté le vide et de l'autre un mur.

_COURS IMBÉCILE, COURS !_

Mon adversaire écarte les bras et fonce en hurlant. Je tourne les talons et fuit, pouvant l'entendre me rattraper de plus en plus vite. Je peux presque sentir la puanteur crasse de sa sueur, lorsqu'une détonation retentit. Venu dont ne sait où, une balle de gros calibre traverse le genou du colosse dopé au venin qui perd pied et fait une roulade incontrôlée. Je suis percutée de plein fouet et projetée contre le mur. Une vive douleur me traverse le crâne, et juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, j'aperçois Bane passer à travers la fenêtre à cause de son élan et tomber dans le vide.

_Debout Harley…allez debout ! Tu ne vas quand même pas t'évanouir comme ça ? Debout ! De…_

XXXXXXX

Je reviens à moi et réalise que je suis sanglée dans le siège inconfortable d'un hélicoptère en compagnie de mes lieutenants survivants, au nombre de quatre. Rick est assis face à moi et me sourit.

-Doucement patronne, dit-il. Vous avez peut-être la tête dure –sauf votre respect-, mais c'était tout un choc.

-Je…

-Quel carton ! s'enthousiaste un autre. Le Cirque est peut-être perdu, mais on a montré à ces mercenaires c'étaient qui les plus forts ! Et vous…merde, vous avez éliminé tout un commando à vous seule !

-Je suis sûr qu'elle aurait pu avoir Bane aussi, même si Black Aces ne lui avait pas plombé la jambe au sniper. Harley Quinn est la reine !

Étourdie, je détaille mon environnement. Il s'agit d'un de ces hélicos faits pour transporter plusieurs personnes à l'arrière, avec des ouvertures sur les côtés. Je peux voir la tour enflammée du Cirque en dessous de nous, alors que des voitures de police tentent de dresser un périmètre de sécurité autour de la zone de guerre. Plus aucune trace de mercenaires, vivants en tout cas.

Un détail me revient soudain à l'esprit.

-La cuve cryogénique ! je m'exclame. Est-ce que quelqu'un est allez la chercher ? Mon monsieur J. va bien ?

-Euh…balbutie Rick, mal à l'aise. On devait fuir…alors j'ai ordonné qu'on vous récupère puis qu'on parte.

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines. Mon regard tombe sur le Cirque dévasté, puis sur mon subalterne soudain inquiet d'avoir dit une connerie. Il n'a pas idée à quel point.

-Donc, je récapitule, ma voix tremblant légèrement, tu as jugé que ma vie était plus importante que la dépouille de monsieur J. ?

-Je…oui…je veux dire…vous êtes plus importante qu'un corps congelé…j'ai pensé…

Trop, c'est trop. Je déboucle ma ceinture et bondis vers Rick. Le saisissant par le col, je l'arrache littéralement à son siège, ma force supérieure déchirant la ceinture, et le balance dans le vide par une des deux ouvertures. Tandis qu'il tombe en hurlant, je lui lance avec colère :

-ÇA C'EST POUR AVOIR PENSÉ QUE MA VIE VALAIT PLUS QUE MONSIEUR J. ! Crétin.

Il est peut-être encore temps, je songe en me précipitant vers les commandes. Le pilote, médusé par la punition de Rick, s'écarte lorsque je lui ordonne. Néanmoins, alors que je m'installe sur son siège, il me demande d'une voix inquiète si je sais piloter cet engin.

-Ce ne doit pas être si compliqué, je réponds.

-Oh mon dieu ! s'exclame quelqu'un en arrière lorsque je fais faire un piqué à l'hélico.

Finalement, il s'avère que diriger ce truc est plus complexe que d'agiter une manette. Des alarmes retentissent dans l'habitacle alors que le toit en ruine se rapproche à une vitesse inquiétante, mais je garde le cap. Au dernier moment, je quitte les commandes et me dirige prestement vers l'une des ouvertures. Après avoir soufflé un baiser à mes anciens lieutenants, je saute.

J'atterris avec une douloureuse roulade dans les vestiges du jardin d'Ivy, les lianes calcinées amortissant une partie de ma chute. Malgré les crampes dans mon ventre et mon affreuse migraine, je m'en sors qu'avec des égratignures et des déchirures dans ma tenue. Je lève la tête juste à temps pour voir l'hélicoptère exploser en s'écrasant contre un immeuble voisin.

-Désolée messieurs, mais vous êtes virés.

_Ce n'était que des boulets de toute façon. Parfaitement remplaçables._

Il me faut maintenant retourner à mes appartements, trois niveaux plus bas. En m'éloignant de mon point de chute, je marche malencontreusement sur une fleur qui avait miraculeusement échappé à la destruction. Une légère démangeaison me pousse à me gratter l'arrière de ma nuque, mais l'inconfort disparait rapidement.

XXXXXXX

_Ruines du Cirque_

_4 octobre, 11h00_

_Black Aces_

Mon fusil de précision a été d'une aide cruciale afin de repousser les mercenaires engagés par le Pingouin, et pas seulement parce que j'ai pu sauver Harley Quinn d'un Bane enragé. Posté sur un toit voisin, j'ai fait des ravages dans les rangs ennemis sans même être en danger une seule fois. Je suis assez fière de ce succès.

Je connais ce groupe de mercenaires, qui a déjà fait affaire avec l'organisation de mon père. Les Zodiaques sont un groupement privé dont les membres sont tous d'anciens militaires virés de leurs armées respectives pour manquement à l'honneur et crimes de guerre. Des salopards de toutes les nations du monde, en somme. Néanmoins, leur entraînement militaire et leur matériel acheté sur le trafic international d'arme les rendent sacrément dangereux en raison de leur efficacité.

Il est maintenant évident que nous sommes en guerre contre le Pingouin, désormais. Je sais toutefois admirer la manœuvre d'envoyer des chasseurs de prime. En n'envoyant pas ses propres hommes commettre un assaut direct qui aurait clairement des victimes collatérales, il évite tous liens pouvant l'incriminer directement.

Sans parler du fait que ses fier-à-bras ont lamentablement échoués à nous repousser, ma partenaire et moi.

Quand j'ai appris qu'Harley Quinn avait été évacuée par Rick et les autres lieutenants, j'étais soulagé. Puis, j'ai vu l'hélicoptère s'écraser, comme si le pilote était soudainement devenu fou. Il m'a semblé voir quelqu'un tomber de l'appareil, mais il ne pouvait pas s'agir du pilote, si ?

Après avoir rejoint Red Aces, nous avons reçu, à notre soulagement mutuel, un appel de notre maîtresse, bien en vie, qui nous ordonnait de la rejoindre à ses appartements du neuvième. L'ascenseur et les escaliers étant en ruine, il nous a fallu nous servir de nos grappins pour monter.

Les dégâts que nous constatons sont clairement l'œuvre d'un hélico de combat, probablement celui que j'ai vu se faire attaquer par certains des fanatiques de la reine du chaos. C'était magnifique de voir ces malades se jeter des fenêtres et submerger l'équipage de l'appareil jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écrase.

Harley Quinn est bien là, sa tenue sale et déchirée, mais elle est bien en vie et en bonne santé. Assise à même le sol et le dos appuyé sur la cuve de cryogénie du Joker, elle joue avec son nouveau pistolet. Elle sourit à notre arrivée, bien qu'elle nous gronde un peu.

-Vous en avez mis du temps, les filles !

-Les embouteillages, justifie Red Aces. Et beaucoup d'idiots suicidaires.

Nous rions un peu, puis je constate un détail. Je vois le ventre arrondi d'Harley ! Sans son chapeau, elle n'a aucun moyen de cacher sa condition. Il s'avère que c'est pour cette raison qu'elle nous a appelée nous en particulier. Parce qu'elle ne fait plus confiance à beaucoup de gens.

-On va vous conduire à l'autre repaire, je dis en l'aidant à se relever. Et on ne va pas oublier monsieur J.

-J'espère bien, parce qu'on va avoir du pain sur la planche. On a un pingouin à plumer.


	18. À mourir de rire

_Deuxième chapitre de la semaine, avec l'apparition d'un autre personnage de l'univers. :-P_

**Chapitre Dix-sept**

**À mourir de rire**

_Quartier Est de Gotham_

_4 octobre, 12h07_

_Harley Quinn_

Assise à l'arrière du camion, je ne quitte plus mon chéri. Je n'aurais jamais dû me fier autant à Rick et aux autres. Trop dangereux. À cause de leur imbécilité, j'ai failli le perdre…encore.

_Ne jamais se fier à qui que ce soit. Quand quelqu'un n'est plus essentiel, débarrasse-t'en._

La perte du Cirque était prévisible, le Pingouin se montrant généralement impitoyable lorsqu'on le défi. Et moi, j'ai fait fort en allant l'agresser sur son terrain aux yeux de tout le monde. C'est probablement pour cela qu'il est allé jusqu'à recruter Bane. Il me semble me souvenir que ces deux-là ne s'entendaient pas très bien après une opération commune qui s'était terminée brutalement lorsque chacun avait tenté de trahir l'autre.

Que deux ennemis s'unissent pour me faire la peau mérite que je m'y inquiète. Depuis que j'ai pris les choses en main à Gotham, je me suis fait pas mal d'ennemis. Il va me falloir frapper vite et me montrer impitoyable. C'est pour cela que nous nous dirigeons vers la Maison du Rire. C'est le nom que j'ai donné à ce très vaste entrepôt acheté jadis par monsieur J. sous le pseudonyme de Jack White, situé dans le quartier Est de la ville.

Nous y sommes justement. Dès que Black Aces a immobilisé le véhicule, j'ouvre la porte arrière et en sort, avide de me dégourdir les jambes.

Le bâtiment est une structure plutôt carrée à un étage ne se distinguant en rien des autres placés tout autour. Des panneaux solaires sont fixés sur le toit, ce qui me fait penser qu'il va falloir activer la génératrice. Misère…je ne pensais pas devoir m'installer ici aussi vite.

-Ti'Chou, va ranger le camion. Minimoi, va t'assurer que ce bâtiment soit habitable. Et vite. J'ai besoin d'un bain chaud, alors je veux de l'eau courante ! Red, tu m'aides à déplacer monsieur J. à l'intérieur ?

Seule autre personne à part mes As et moi à se trouver dans ce camion, Poison Ivy soupire et m'aide de son mieux à décharger la cuve cryogénique du camion. Fortement épuisée par le massacre qu'elle a commis sur les mercenaires et par la rareté des plantes par ici, la femme verte ne peut utiliser que la force de ses bras, tout comme moi. Une fois les deux cadenas et la chaîne bloquant la porte détachés, nous entrons.

Au même moment, un grésillement retentit, suivi par une série de claquements secs tandis que les lampes au plafond s'allument les unes après les autres. L'entrepôt est tel je l'avais laissé la dernière fois que je suis venu superviser le ravitaillement, il y a deux semaines : au milieu de visages rieurs peints sur les murs se trouvent plusieurs meubles recouverts de bâches que je commence à retirer. Il y a là une table servant de poste de commandement avec une grande carte de la ville épinglée dessus, plusieurs chaises et bureaux avec des ordinateurs ainsi que de nombreuses caisses. Des provisions, surtout.

-Comment as-tu pu rassembler tout ça ? me demande Ivy dont ton impressionné.

-Oh, en fouillant ici et là, j'explique avec un sourire. Je savais que le Cirque serait attaqué éventuellement par le nabot, alors j'ai déplacé mon vrai quartier général.

-Malin…

-Et ce n'est pas tout. Regarde.

Je me dirige vers un immense conteneur verrouillé et fais rapidement tomber le cadenas grâce à mon trousseau. La porte grince lorsque je l'ouvre, et elle révèle un véritable arsenal, assez d'armes et de munitions pour tenir un siège. Ou plutôt pour lancer une guerre.

Red siffle d'un air approbateur, hochant la tête. À ce moment, les As reviennent, refermant la porte de l'entrepôt derrière elles. À présent, les trois femmes m'observent, attendant visiblement que je leur explique mon plan génial. Enfin, je n'y ai pas pensé toute seule, bien sûr…

_Le temps de briller, ma chère._

-Cobblepot va bientôt découvrir ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à moi ! je m'exclame. Nous avons ici tout ce qu'il nous faut pour lui rendre coup sur coup.

-J'imagine que tu ne comptes pas nous envoyer seules au casse-pipe, souligne Ivy.

-Bien sûr que non Red. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que toute notre chair à canon ne résidait pas au Cirque. Je ne suis pas folle…en fait oui. Mais pas stupide.

Sans même leur autorisé à se reposer, j'envoie mes As aux positions désignées sur la carte afin qu'elles mobilisent nos hommes, en spécifiant que tous ceux qui m'aideront à renverser le Pingouin seront grassement récompensés. J'ai remarqué que pour la vermine des rues, grassement est un standard plutôt bas.

Poison Ivy reste avec moi pour organiser la Maison du Rire. Un entrepôt voisin m'appartient également, mais il est plutôt rempli de véhicules, certains modifiés pour être armés. En effet, j'ai pu trouver dans le monde flou du marché noir des individus qui n'aiment pas le monopole qu'exerce Cobblepot à Gotham. Ils m'ont même fait des tarifs réduits, si c'était pour m'en servir contre lui.

Puis, en attendant Black Aces et Red Aces, je m'isole dans l'ancien bureau de gestion de l'entrepôt que j'ai transformé en quartiers privés. Toutes les fenêtres ont des plaques métalliques soudées sur elles et la ventilation est solidement scellée. Presque entièrement à l'épreuve des chauves-souris.

Outre un lit confortable proche duquel j'ai installé mon chéri endormi –tout près d'une prise électrique, car sa cuve commençait à manquer d'énergie-, j'ai fait installer un coin salle de bain avec baignoire, accessoire que j'utilise avec délice afin d'enlever la crasse et le sang séché consécutifs aux combats de ce matin.

_T'as intérêt à assurer Harley. Les perdants n'en valent pas la peine._

-Je sais, je murmure, les mains croisées sur mon ventre.

_Nous avons fini de jouer maintenant. Braquages, extorsions, cambriolages…et puis quoi ensuite ? Vols de musée ?_

-Il fallait installer des bases solides à l'organisation. Même les brutes ne se battent pas pour rien. Il faut des fonds, des ressources…

_Tu veux m'apprendre comment les choses marchent dans le milieu ?!_

-Non ! Jamais je n'oserais !

_Bien. Maintenant, tu as les ressources, et tu es enfin assez mûre pour comprendre que personne n'est fiable. Même ceux qui affirment t'être fidèles. Seule l'utilité compte._

-Pour Rick…j'aurais dû le voir venir…

_En effet. Il était utile, mais son esprit était aveugle. Il ne voyait pas les choses comme nous les voyons. Pour lui, nous étions une vulgaire organisation criminelle._

-Il ne fera plus l'erreur. Et moi non plus, je te le promets.

_Donne-moi des résultats, et on en reparlera._

Mon petit poussin me donne un coup contre mon estomac, me donnant un vague haut-le-cœur. Toi aussi tu es d'accord, hein mon bébé ? Il faut accélérer les choses. Les grandes choses.

XXXXXXX

_The Bowery, quartier Nord de Gotham_

_5 octobre, 15h29_

_Harley Quinn_

-Ici Black Aces, annonce mon acolyte à la radio. Nous sommes en position et prêts à frapper.

-Même chose ici, confirme Red Aces.

-Ces sacs de viande vont le sentir passer, confirme Poison Ivy, une pointe d'anticipation cruelle dans la voix.

Pour l'occasion, j'ai enfilé un casque militaire modifié pour avoir des grelots identiques à mon ancienne tenue qui en dépasse. Un petit retour aux sources qui fait plaisir. Bien sûr, j'y ai greffé en plus mes implants hypnotiques. Je n'ai toujours pas envie de révéler l'existence de mon bébé. Trop risqué, surtout que la liste des personnes dignes de confiance s'amenuise.

-Allez-y les filles, j'annonce avec excitation. Maman est juste derrière vous.

Après avoir reposé la radio, je frappe deux coups sur le toit de la camionnette au sommet de laquelle je me trouve, indiquant au conducteur de mettre les gaz. Ensuite de quoi, je m'installe derrière le lance-grenade greffé juste derrière la cabine, m'accrochant fermement pour ne pas tomber.

Le véhicule démarre en trombe et jaillit comme un boulet de canon de la ruelle où il s'était planqué. Un cri de joie m'échappe, comme si je faisais un tour de montagnes russes, tandis que nous dévalons la rue et dérapons par moment sur le trottoir. Assis eux aussi dans la partie arrière de la camionnette, une demi-douzaine de brutes armées prennent également leur pied en tirant sur tout ce qui bouge, semant encore plus la panique.

Ce quartier est sous fort contrôle du Pingouin, proximité avec le Iceberg Lounge oblige. Il est probable que la majorité des victimes collatérales soient, d'une manière ou d'une autre, au service de mon ennemi. Sinon, bah on s'en fiche. Mon objectif principal est en vue…

La cible est un restaurant chic qui a la réputation de coûter la peau des fesses et de blanchir énormément d'argent dans l'arrière-boutique. Une bonne source de revenus pour Cobblepot. Lorsque le véhicule s'immobilise devant la terrasse, les clients écarquillent les yeux avec horreur. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause des types en masque de clown armés, du lance-grenade pointé sur eux ou si la personne aux commandes dudit lance-grenade est Harley Quinn, mais notre arrivée déclenche une vague de panique. Se marchant les uns sur les autres, des hommes et des femmes bien vêtus originaires de la bourgeoisie de Gotham fuient vers l'intérieur du bâtiment, désirant visiblement s'éloigner de ma trajectoire. Bonne idée, mais…

-Surprise, petit enfoiré, je murmure entre mes dents avant d'ouvrir le feu.

Mon arme émet un petit bruit sec en projetant un cylindre métallique qui va fracasser une vitrine en tournoyant sur lui-même. En rebondissant sur le sol, la grenade n'explose pas : ce serait trop facile, pas assez personnel. C'est un filet de fumée verte qui commence à en jaillir, et tandis que les premières personnes commencent à pousser des petits gloussements, je tire à nouveau, encore et encore.

Je vise les fenêtres de l'étage, la salle du restaurant, la terrasse et la ruelle sur le côté du bâtiment, entourant rapidement l'immeuble d'une brume verdâtre d'où me parviennent des rires incontrôlés et suraigus. Les mêmes bruits me parviennent de certains bâtiments voisins, m'indiquant que j'ai peut-être forcé la dose. Je m'en fiche.

En riant comme une folle, j'indique au conducteur de foutre le camp immédiatement. Nous laissons derrière nous mort et folie, comme cela doit l'être.

XXXXXXX

_Docks de Gotham_

_5 octobre, 15h30_

_Lil'Jay_

-Allez-y les filles, annonce Harley Quinn à la radio. Maman est juste derrière vous.

-Vous avez entendu ? je lance à la douzaine d'hommes et de femmes masqués en position derrière moi. En avant !

Nous déboulons en plein jour, commando affichant ouvertement nos couleurs vers une partie du port commercial de Gotham qui sert à faire entrer dans la ville la contrebande d'armes du Pingouin, puis à l'exporter vers les acheteurs de partout sur la planète. Le petit fumier utilise le marché de mort comme principale source de revenus. On va s'assurer qu'il doive se serrer la ceinture un peu.

En nous voyant débouler en hurlant, plusieurs dockers tournent les talons et fuient dans la plus grande panique. Les gardes portant des masques d'oiseau, en revanche, s'empressent de se saisir de leurs armes, mais le fait qu'ils sont pris par surprise joue en notre faveur, car c'est nous qui tirons en premier. Je balance derrière la première ligne d'ennemis deux grenades Haha, qui ont le temps d'exploser et leur gaz de se dissiper avant que nous arrivions à leur hauteur. Pas loin d'une dizaine de types s'écroulent, agiter par les fous rires mortels du gaz hilarant.

En tout, il nous faut moins de trois minutes pour nettoyer les quais. Je lève les yeux vers le cargo accosté tout prêt, le _Faveur d'Arctique_. Bâtiment-cargo typique avec un large pont conçu pour accueillir un maximum de conteneurs, une tête de pingouin géante est peinte sur la coque, renseignant tout le monde sur son propriétaire. C'est un des deux navires marchands spécifiquement possédés par Cobblepot. Ma mission est de m'assurer qu'il soit une perte totale.

C'est pourquoi nous avons avec nous suffisamment de C4 pour couler le _Faveur_ trois fois. Il s'agit de nous assurer non pas juste de paralyser les activités du Pingouin, mais également d'envoyer un message fort.

Six autres fiers à bras viennent nous rejoindre, transportant les précieux explosifs. J'ordonne à cinq personnes de faire le guet, spécifiant qu'ils doivent me faire un rapport toutes les cinq minutes sans faute, même s'ils sont morts. Sinon, ils souhaiteront être morts.

-Piers, je lance à notre «spécialiste» en explosifs. Où est-ce qu'on doit poser ces trucs ?

-Pour rendre ce bateau irrécupérable, il faut creuser un gros trou sous la ligne de flottaison. Dans un port aussi passant, ça va tellement paralyser le trafic maritime qu'il va falloir le démonter pour dégager le chemin.

Il s'y connait, le bougre. En effet, Piers entre dans une curieuse catégorie de terroriste : lorsqu'il posait des bombes un peu partout, il ne faisait pas ça pour une cause ou quelqu'un, il le faisait parce qu'il aimait faire exploser des trucs. Lorsque la police lui a finalement mis la main dessus, la cour l'a jugé mentalement instable et l'a envoyé à Arkham. C'est là qu'il se trouvait quand Harley Quinn l'a recruté.

Elle a d'ailleurs ajouté de plus en plus de fous dans nos rangs, ce qui me va très bien, parce que ceux-là, au moins, ne me regardent pas en m'imaginant sans ma tenue. Ils sont trop perdus dans leurs délires psychopathes. De plus, ma maîtresse rejette systématiquement tous ceux qui ont des antécédents de violeurs. Elle ne les aime pas plus que moi, et ça se comprend.

Nous suivons donc l'expert, qui sait comment s'orienter dans un navire marchand comme celui-ci. Nous devons affronter quelques gardes en chemin, mais ils n'opposent guère de résistance. Nous atteignons rapidement l'endroit qui, selon Piers, sera idéal. L'expression extatique sur son visage est étrangement rafraichissante. C'est bien de voir quelqu'un aimer son métier, pour une fois.

-Je voudrais un rapport, j'ordonne en me saisissant de ma radio. Nous sommes en train de poser les explosifs.

Le silence me répond. Je répète mon ordre, ajoutant quelques insultes pour faire bonne figure. Toujours rien. Cette situation me rappelle quelque chose…

Et merde, je réalise soudain. Serait-on aussi malchanceux ? Tout de suite, je divise mes hommes, laissant la moitié avec Piers et emmène l'autre vers la sortie, désireuse d'en avoir le cœur net. Si c'est ce que je crois et que Batman traine dans les environs…nous sommes vraiment dans la merde. Si c'est juste ces abrutis qui ne comprennent pas quand je dis que je veux un rapport, alors je jure de leur botter le cul assez fort pour les envoyer en dehors de l'État.

Je plisse les yeux en arrivant sur le pont en raison du soleil de l'après-midi. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être en opération en plein jour, et je grogne un juron en levant un bras devant mon visage. Après avoir essuyé les larmes perlant à mes yeux, je constate soudain la présence d'une silhouette sur les sommets du labyrinthe de conteneurs encombrant le pont. L'intrus disparait rapidement de mon champ de vision, et j'avertis mes sous-fifres de se tenir aux aguets.

Mes pistolets bondissent presque dans mes mains. On va voir si je vais te rater cette fois, chevalier noir…

Sans prévenir, une forme tombe des hauteurs et assomme au passage deux de mes hommes en les plaquant sur le pont métallique. Toutes nos armes se pointent en direction de ce nouveau venu, et je réalise alors mon erreur.

Point de cape noire et de tenue de chauve-souris pour ce nouvel adversaire, qui arbore un justaucorps bleu et noir ainsi que d'un masque noir sur les yeux. Deux courts bâtons entre les mains, le dénommé Nightwing se relève, nous fixant d'un regard furieux.

Finalement, je crois que j'aurais préféré affronter Batman.

Si ce qu'on dit sur la relation que le second justicier de Gotham entretenait avec feu Oracle est vrai, alors il y a de fortes chances qu'il ait des envies de meurtre. Pendant que dans ma radio, Red Aces annonce que sa mission est un succès, mes hommes et moi observons Nightwing qui nous observe en retour. Je peux sentir la jeune femme à ma droite trembler de tout son corps, et je me crispe en sentant venir la catastrophe.

Comme prévu, elle finit par craquer et ouvre le feu. Nightwing réagit avec d'excellents réflexes et fait une pirouette sur le côté, unissant ses bâtons en plein vol pour n'en former qu'un qu'il plante dans le sol pour s'en servir comme support et tremplin. Tournoyant comme un acrobate, il prend son élan et percute pieds en avant la pauvre idiote qui est projetée contre un conteneur métallique, le choc lui vidant l'air de ses poumons.

Le reste de mon escouade se disperse et ouvre le feu. Nightwing sourit légèrement et court vers une paroi métallique. À ma grande stupéfaction et celle des autres, il parvient à grimper presque à la verticale sur près de trente centimètres avant de bondir sur un conteneur faisant face au premier, puis bondissant de nouveau sur le premier et ainsi de suite. Ses bonds, en plus de le faire esquiver nos tirs frénétiques, lui permettent d'atteindre à nouveau les hauteurs.

J'ignorais que c'était possible, ça ! Même Batman aurait eu besoin de son grappin pour monter là-haut. Il faut dire que la tenue de Nightwing est nettement moins lourde que lui, et qu'à l'inverse du chevalier noir, il a la réputation de se battre en se servant de son agilité supérieure. Bref, ça pue.

-Red Aces ? j'appelle à la radio d'une voix que j'essaie de ne pas faire paraître angoissée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ma chérie ? me répond-elle d'une voix chantante.

-On a Nightwing dans les parages. J'ai déjà le tiers de mon commando de hors-combat. Des renforts ne seraient pas de trop.

-…J'arrive tout de suite. C'est la convention des justiciers de pacotille, notre maîtresse est partie assister Poison Ivy, qui est en train de se coltiner Batman.

Nightwing _et_ Batman ? Vraiment ? C'est à croire que ces idiots veulent défendre le Pingouin. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas, remarque. Ils ont besoin de criminels comme lui, car comme ça, ils peuvent impunément casser des gueules en costume bariolé. Ils ne pouvaient se trouver un autre fétichisme ?

Un cri étranglé dans mon dos me fait me retourner pour découvrir l'un de mes hommes agités de spasmes comme s'il était électrocuté tandis que Nightwing ressert son bras sur sa gorge et lui maintient sa paume droite sur le visage. Les petites étincelles jaillissant du gantelet du justicier me font rapidement comprendre ce qui se passe.

J'ouvre le feu sans me soucier du type au milieu et mes balles passent à travers son corps, forçant Nightwing à repousser le cadavre vers nous et à bondir de nouveau vers les hauteurs. Cette fois cependant, plutôt que de disparaître, il lâche sur notre groupe plusieurs petits projectiles qui explosent en libérant du gaz lacrymogène. Pris d'une quinte de toux, je n'arrive plus à voir quoique ce soit alors que mes yeux sont inondés de larmes et que ma gorge est en feu. Des bruits de combat m'apprennent que mes fier-à-bras sont en train de se faire passer à tabac, mais je les ignore, me concentrant sur la tâche simple de sortir de ce nuage désagréable.

Lorsque c'est fait et que ma vue revient, la haute silhouette de Nightwing sort du nuage, se dirigeant résolument vers moi.

-Chef, les explosifs sont en place. Je mets le compte à rebours sur deux minutes.

-Parfait, je réponds en souriant.

C'est très peu, mais cela m'offre peut-être la chance de piéger mon adversaire dans l'explosion. Mais pour cela, il faut que je tienne le coup deux petites minutes.

-Tu vas t'enfuir ? grogne-t-il en me pointant avec l'un de ses bâtons. Ce n'est pas après toi que j'en ai. Pas vraiment. C'est Harley Quinn que je veux.

-À cause de la petite Barbara ? je demande d'un ton moqueur.

Ma pique fait mouche, comme le prouve ce serrement de mâchoire. Encouragée, je poursuis dans mon élan.

-Tu sais, j'étais là quand elle est morte. Savais-tu qu'elle a _pleurniché_ comme une gamine ? Elle a _choisi_ de mourir. Parce que c'était une _lâche_.

-MENTEUSE ! hurle Nightwing en bondissant à l'attaque.

Visiblement, le jeune justicier à un caractère beaucoup plus agressif que le chevalier noir lui-même. Je lève mon arme vers lui, mais il la repousse avec tellement de violence que ma main la lâche. Je bloque tant bien que mal les premières attaques, mais un premier coup finit par m'atteindre au visage. Le goût cuivré du sang envahit ma bouche, tandis qu'une autre attaque déclenche une explosion de douleur dans mon abdomen.

-Vous allez payer ce que vous lui avez fait ! hurle-t-il tandis qu'il me tabasse. Je vais vous tuer ! Vous tuer !

Je tombe sur le pont et crache un mélange de sang et de salive. Il est vraiment enragé, celui-là. Je lui offre un sourire sanglant, amusée par ses propos.

-Je croyais que ce n'était pas le genre des «héros» de tuer ? Hein ?

-Au diable ces principes. Ce n'est que justice.

Je lui ris au visage.

-_Justice_ ? Ne me fait pas rire…en fait, trop tard, tu me fais rire. De mon point de vue, ta petite croisade ressemble à de la vengeance.

Il me saisit par le col et me plaque contre un conteneur, me fixant dans les yeux.

-Et alors ?

-Alors, explique-moi quelle différence il y a entre toi et moi ?

Perturbé par ma demande, il baisse sa garde. Parfait. D'un geste, je fais jaillir de ma manche un petit poignard et lui enfonce agressivement dans le biceps. Il pousse un cri de douleur et me relâche, reculant de quelques pas en tenant la plaie. Je ramasse au passage mon pistolet –il ne s'agirait pas d'abandonner ce trésor- et me précipite vers le bastingage.

-À plus mon mignon, je dis en lui soufflant un baiser. Ou peut-être pas…

Alors que je plonge dans la mer, les explosifs posés par Piers font leur œuvre. Une violente onde de choc me projette sur une vague qui manque de me noyer, mais me conduit jusqu'à l'autre rive du port. Une boule de feu jaillit de la coque du _Faveur d'Arctique_, projetant des fragments d'acier et des conteneurs un peu partout. Une autre explosion retentit lorsque l'incendie atteint la salle des machines, puis plusieurs autres lorsque c'est la contrebande de munition qui y passe. Finalement, ce qui s'enfonce rapidement dans les eaux n'a plus rien d'un bateau récupérable. Aucun signe de Nightwing, mais quelque chose me dit qu'on va le revoir. Dommage.

Je retourne sur la berge à la nage, où je rejoins Piers et son escorte, ainsi que les renforts tardifs promis par Red Aces. C'est elle qui termine ma mission en allant incendier les entrepôts du Pingouin, me reprochant de m'être fait avoir aussi facilement.

-Regarde dans quel état tu es ! déplore-t-elle. Tu ne devrais pas autant te fier à tes flingues et t'entraîner un peu plus au corps à corps.

-J'ai quand même réussi à blesser Nightwing, je réponds. S'il a survécu à cette explosion, il est amoché.

-Au moins…

Au final, les quatre cibles ont été détruites. J'imagine sans mal l'expression de rage sur le visage répugnant du Pingouin lorsqu'il va constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Surtout qu'il est assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'il ne s'agit que de simples représailles suivant la loi du Talion.

Il a détruit notre Cirque. Nous détruisons son empire financier.

Maintenant, la vraie fête va commencer.

XXXXXXX

_Métropolis_

_5 octobre, 20h00_

En compagnie de son épouse, Gavin observe avec un mélange de stupeur et de soulagement les images passées par le journal télévisé. Le reportage parle des violences extrêmes qui ont éclaté à Gotham dans les derniers jours. Les analystes se perdent en débats pour déterminer si, oui ou non, il s'agit d'une nouvelle guerre de gang d'une violence jamais vu depuis le tristement célèbre «Bataille Royale», alors que pas moins de cinq groupements criminels se sont affrontés pour le contrôle de la ville.

Pour le déserteur, cela ne fait aucun doute. Le bâtiment qui a brûlé hier était le quartier général d'Harley Quinn. Et pour avoir été assez haut placé dans la hiérarchie de Cobblepot, il reconnait chacune des quatre cibles de la reine du chaos. Elle a fait très mal au Pingouin, probablement plus qu'elle ne le réalise.

Car dans le milieu du crime international, la réputation, c'est tout. En perdant presque la moitié de ses ressources en une journée, Cobblepot va probablement perdre du soutien de ses contacts ailleurs au pays ou à l'étranger.

Si en plus, Harley Quinn s'est alliée à Poison Ivy…l'écoterroriste la plus dangereuse du monde a dévasté l'un des casinos du Pingouin, même si elle a dû se replier à cause de l'intervention de Batman.

En serrant sa femme contre lui, Gavin est soulagé d'avoir trouvé un moyen de fuir ce bain de sang. Avec un bébé à s'occuper, il va probablement falloir qu'il commence une vie d'honnête citoyen. Étrangement, cette perspective ne l'angoisse pas. Pour la première fois, il se sent…en sécurité.

Telles sont ses dernières pensées avant que tout l'étage de l'immeuble où il réside explose dans une gerbe de flammes. Tel est le destin de ceux qui tentent de s'en sortir après avoir doublé Oswald Cobblepot.


	19. Reste calme et tape un nain

_Après deux chapitres basés sur l'action, voici un chapitre beaucoup plus calme. Vous m'excuserez de ne pas m'étendre sur la note d'auteur, je viens juste de me réveiller._

**Chapitre Dix-Huit**

**Reste calme et tape un nain**

_Quelque part dans The Bowery_

_19 octobre, 6h15_

L'officier du GCPD Kate Bowman est à la tête de l'Unité des Crimes Majeurs de Gotham. Depuis que le Pingouin et Harley Quinn se sont lancés dans cette foutue guerre des gangs sans le moindre respect pour les dégâts collatéraux, l'UCM est plus demandé que jamais. Bowman ne croit pas se souvenir d'avoir vu un tel bordel depuis l'affaire du Bataille Royale.

Mais même à l'époque, on ne devait pas se coltiner l'héritière spirituelle du Joker. Cette Harley est une vraie tarée, et l'UCM craint plus que tout de tomber sur un de ses colis piégés au gaz hilarant. On a déjà perdu cinq bons officiers de cette manière.

Ce soir, une de ses escouades s'apprête à frapper une planque où le Pingouin rassemblerait vraisemblablement des armes. En tant qu'officier supérieure, elle ne peut plus se rendre sur le terrain et doit se contenter de coordonner les actions de ces hommes et ces femmes risquant leur peau là-bas, tandis qu'elle est en sécurité au QG. C'en est frustrant.

Équipés comme des militaires, les agents d'intervention possèdent des casques sur lesquels sont montées des caméras par satellite. Bowman arrive donc à voir tout ce que voient ses troupes. Pour le moment, ils sont en train de discrètement placer des charges de précision sur les gonds. Puis, lorsque c'est fait, elle donne le signal.

Les charges explosent, faisant tomber la porte vers l'intérieur. Quelqu'un cri un avertissement et lance une grenade flash à l'intérieur, avant de s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment, ses camarades sur les talons.

-Gaz, gaz, gaz ! s'exclame le sergent dirigeant l'assaut. Présence de gaz confirmée. À vos masques !

Kate Bowman jure intérieurement. Ce gaz verdâtre porte la marque d'Harley Quinn. Ça veut dire que la reine du chaos a, une fois de plus, devancé la police sur ce coup. C'est à s'arracher les cheveux ! Elle a déjà demandé deux fois une enquête au service des affaires internes. S'il n'y a pas une taupe au GCPD, elle est secrètement Supergirl…

Après avoir enfilé leurs masques à gaz, les agents de l'UCM fouillent systématiquement chaque salle, révélant la présence d'un assez grand nombre d'armes et de munitions. Depuis quand Harley Quinn gaze-t-elle un repaire de son ennemi sans pour autant le piller ? Soucieuse, Bowman ordonne au sergent de faire attention aux coups fourrés.

Une nouvelle recrue signale soudain du mouvement. Un grincement inquiétant, comme un rire épuisé, s'élève de quelque part dans la brume verte.

Un autre agent confirme la présence de plusieurs individus non identifiés. Le sergent ordonne à ces individus de se montrer les mains derrière la tête. Plusieurs silhouettes s'approchent, ricanant comme des maniaques. Une sueur froide coule le long du dos de Bowman.

L'assaut se fait sans prévenir. Les individus ricaneurs se jettent en riant frénétiquement sur les policiers affolés qui ouvrent le feu dans la plus grande confusion. Chacun hurle quelque chose de différent, certain appelant des renforts, d'autres révélant que ces «fils de pute ne meurent pas», d'autres encore poussant des cris d'agonie tandis qu'ils se font tailler en pièces. Tout cela avec un arrière-fond de coups de feu et de rires diaboliques.

-Envoyez-leur des putains de renfort ! s'écrit l'officier Bowman en quittant la pièce, se saisissant d'une veste pare-balles. J'y vais aussi.

-Madame, tente de la retenir un technicien, c'est contre…

Elle se fiche du protocole. Ses hommes sont en train de crever à cause d'une autre diablerie d'Harley Quinn, il est temps qu'elle affronte les choses directement !

Lorsqu'elle arrive au garage, là où l'attend l'escouade Gamma, elle a la surprise de constater la présence de Gordon en personne.

-Commissaire ? demande-t-elle en remarquant le gilet de protection et l'arme de service.

-On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir me rendre sur le terrain, dit-il avec un sourire fatigué.

Le commissaire Gordon n'a clairement pas l'air dans son assiette, depuis le meurtre atroce de sa fille et le scandale que cela avait fait de découvrir son identité secrète de Batgirl et d'Oracle. De larges cernes s'étirent sous ses yeux et son visage s'est pas mal amaigri, prouvant qu'il se néglige de plus en plus. Certains ont timidement suggéré qu'il prenne une retraite anticipée, ou au moins des vacances pour digérer son deuil, mais rien n'y fait. Le commissaire est obsédé par Harley Quinn désormais. Parfois, Bowman craint qu'il n'oublie ses principes au profit d'une vengeance personnelle à l'égard de l'assassin de sa fille unique.

Ce n'est toutefois pas le bon moment pour ramener ce sujet sur le tapis. Les policiers montent à bord d'une camionnette blindée et s'élancent en direction du Bowery. Une fois à destination, ils rencontrent un agent mutilé qui a réussi à se traîner à l'extérieur et agite son pistolet, tremblant de terreur et les yeux exorbités.

-Partout…gémit-il. Ils sont partout…les rires…les rires…je les entends dans ma tête…faites-les taire ! Pitié !

-Donnez-lui un sédatif, ordonne Gordon. Sortez-le d'ici.

Il faut deux hommes pour maîtriser l'agent traumatisé, et pendant ce temps, Bowman s'approche d'un cadavre à moitié sorti du bâtiment.

Portant l'uniforme des hommes du Joker, cet individu arbore un teint pâle et un sortir disproportionner qu'on retrouve généralement sur les victimes du gaz hilarant. Cependant, celui-ci est criblé de balles, ce qui indique qu'il n'était pas mort suite aux effets de la toxine. Les ongles ensanglantés semblent prouver cette hypothèse, car cet homme se serait battu à main nue…

C'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce qu'Harley Quinn a encore inventé pour terroriser un peu plus Gotham ?

XXXXXXX

_La Maison du Rire_

_19 octobre, 11h00_

_Harley Quinn_

Vêtue d'une blouse blanche par-dessus ma tenue et un calepin de notes entre les mains, j'ai l'impression d'être revenu en arrière, à l'époque où j'étais une simple psychiatre. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être ennuyeuse à l'époque ! Toutefois, c'est de circonstance aujourd'hui, car je suis en plein dans les procédures d'embauche de mes nouvelles recrues, fraichement évadées de l'asile d'Arkham.

Je prends quelques notes concernant la femme que j'ai interviewée il y a cinq minutes. Son dossier la décrivait comme une paranoïaque avec des tendances violentes, qui a suivi un temps l'exemple du célèbre Zsaaz en s'infligeant une cicatrice à chaque victime. Heureusement pour moi, elle a été arrêtée par la police avant qu'elle ne dépasse les huit marques –une note signale qu'on n'a retrouvé que quatre corps-. Elle pourrait être manipulable, si je parviens à diriger sa psychose de sorte qu'elle considère elle-même ma cause comme valable. Sinon, eh bien ce sera un rejet. Encore.

-Suivant ! j'annonce d'une voix claire, m'installant confortablement sur le fauteuil.

Deux brutes traînent un type maigrichon en camisole de force. Le crâne chauve et les yeux rêveurs, la recrue potentielle n'oppose guère de résistance qui justifierait une telle précaution. Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses…

-Laissez-nous, j'ordonne lorsqu'ils l'étendent sur le canapé face à moi.

-Vous êtes sûre ? demande l'un d'eux. Ce taré est un vicieux…

-Ne me pousser pas à me répéter…

Ils comprennent l'avertissement et s'éclipsent rapidement.

-Comment allez-vous, mon cher ? je lance avec un sourire. C'est…Dan, n'est-ce pas ?

Un gloussement vient répondre à ma question. Loin de me décourager, je poursuis l'entrevue.

-Vous pouvez me dire ce qui vous a valu d'être envoyé à l'asile ?

-J'entends des cris dans ma tête, dit-il d'une voix douce. C'est joli…ouais !

-Je vois…et ces cris, que disent-ils ?

-Elles crient…c'est comme de la musique…le chant d'un papillon sur du sang…

-Les gens ne vous comprennent pas, n'est-ce pas ? je dis sur le ton de la confidence.

-…

-Ils vous insultent, vous traitent de monstres. Mais en fait, ils ont peur. Peur des cris.

-Je…oui ! Les cris me parlent ! Ils chantent pour moi, je les écoute…mais personne ne me croit ! C'est les voix !

Je lui tapote l'épaule avec gentillesse, lui offrant un sourire compréhensif. Son dossier parle d'un schizophrène à forte sociopathie, avec aucun respect pour la vie humaine…des tas de conneries. Ce malheureux n'est qu'un illuminé, l'un des heureux percevant la réalité, la folie du monde.

-Tout va bien, je lui dis. Je vais vous raconter une histoire. Un jour, un homme perdit tout ce qu'il croyait avoir de plus précieux. Sa vie, sa famille, sa santé…il se croyait perdu. Mais la vérité s'est offerte à lui : tout n'est que mensonge. Les gens «normaux» sont aveugles ; en fait, seuls les gens comme vous et moi perçoivent la folie comme étant le fondement du monde.

»Bref, cet homme se lança dans une longue quête pour apporter le savoir à ses paires. Ces derniers l'ont ostracisé, insulté et traité de monstre. Puis, ils l'ont enfermé dans un asile.

-Comme moi, souffle Dan, buvant mes paroles.

-Oui. Cet homme était le plus grand héros de Gotham, mais personne ne le sait. Il s'agissait du Joker. Il est mort à cause des aveugles, mais c'est à nous de poursuivre son œuvre. Vous ne croyez pas ?

Il reste silencieux un moment, perdu dans ses pensées et probablement en train de consulter les voix. Puis, un large sourire épanoui se dresse sur ses lèvres et des larmes se mettent à couler sur ses joues.

-Les voix sont contentes…elles hurlent de joie…c'est…c'est magnifique.

-Vous allez m'aider ? je demande, satisfaite de ma victoire.

-Les cris sont d'accord…vous être notre prophétesse… notre sauveuse…

Je hoche de la tête en souriant aussi. Il est si simple de manipuler l'esprit de ces illuminés, de les convaincre que la vérité saute aux yeux…les autres nous traitent de fous, mais nous leur montrerons ce que les fous peuvent faire…

Après le départ de Dan, que j'ai moi-même libéré de sa camisole de force, une femme masquée s'approche.

-Qui a-t-il ?

-Le Pingouin a répondu à votre message. Il est d'accord pour vous rencontrer, mais à la seule condition que ce soit dans un endroit neutre. Il a suggéré de faire appel aux Falcone pour servir de médiateurs.

C'était prévisible. En réalité, je comptais même là-dessus. Après avoir mené cette guerre durant des semaines, Cobblepot réalise que cela lui coûte trop cher. Et une perte de profit est hautement plus douloureuse à ses yeux que l'humiliation d'être le premier à demander les pourparlers. Pourtant…c'est moi qui les ai demandés. J'imagine sans mal sa surprise lorsque je lui ai proposé une rencontre afin d'en finir avec ce conflit violent.

Cependant, je doute que cette rencontre se passe comme il l'espérait…

XXXXXXX

_Dans un entrepôt de la Falcone Importation_

_20 octobre, 21h30_

_Lil'Jay_

En compagnie de Red Aces, je patiente appuyée sur un pilier de soutènement, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine. Cobblepot est là, entouré par une bonne demi-douzaine de gardes du corps arborant ses couleurs et armés jusqu'aux dents. S'ils décidaient de nous attaquer, ma partenaire et moi, nous serions dans des sales draps, car nous sommes seules.

Or, tapis dans l'ombre et silencieux, se tiennent un grand nombre d'individus vêtus à l'italienne et les mains nonchalamment posées sur la crosse de mitraillettes. Les hommes de main de Falcone, envoyé avec «l'espoir de régler le conflit». Il est si amusant de voir les types du Pingouin les ignorer alors qu'en réalité, tous ces types sont sous mes ordres.

Il y a d'ailleurs un des gardes du Pingouin qui m'observe. Son visage m'est familier…je ne lui aurais pas cassé la gueule au Iceberg Lounge ? Je lui envoie un signe de la main doublé d'une grimace, et il me répond en se passant le pouce contre sa gorge. Charmant.

-Alors, elle arrive votre patronne ? siffle Cobblepot, qui doit en être à son troisième cigare de la soirée. Je n'ai pas que ça à foutre de l'attendre.

-Qui sait ? réponds Red Aces en haussant exagérément les épaules. Impossible de prévoir ce qu'elle va faire…

-Après tout, je termine, elle est la _reine du chaos_.

Nous éclatons de rire, ce qui fait virer le Pingouin à l'écarlate sous son chapeau haut de forme. Il frappe son poing sur la table pliante généreusement désignée comme étant la «table des négociations», mais l'intermédiaire des Falcone intervient.

-Je vous prierais de calmer vos ardeurs, monsieur Cobblepot, dit-il d'un ton calme. Vous êtes ici avec la généreuse autorisation de mademoiselle Falcone. Tout acte violent sera considéré comme une rupture de notre cessez-le-feu. Vous ne voulez pas vous battre contre deux fronts, n'est-ce pas ?

Garner est un ancien de l'organisation, qui a commencé à travailler comme porte-parole pour ma famille depuis l'époque de mon grand-père. Il a accepté les changements de chef de l'organisation sans sourciller, se contentant de faire son boulot. Il est fidèle au nom Falcone, pas à mon père ou à moi. Je peux au moins respecter cette neutralité par rapport aux luttes de pouvoir de ma famille.

La menace à peine voilée fait son effet, car le Pingouin tente de se calmer, n'y parvenant qu'en partie. Un nuage nauséabond l'entoure, incommodant visiblement ses gardes du corps qui s'efforcent de ne pas trop le laisser paraître. Eux aussi, ils commencent à être nerveux.

-Vous m'attendiez ?

Tout le monde lève la tête vers les hauteurs d'où est parvenue cette voix moqueuse bien familière. Assise sur une poutre métallique du plafond, une jambe pendant dans le vide, Harley Quinn ne regarde même pas en bas, occupée à se limer les ongles. Impossible de savoir depuis combien de temps elle est là, à observer le Pingouin perdre patience. Elle est incorrigible, je souris en secouant la tête.

-Descend de là Harley ! exige Cobblepot. J'ai cru comprendre qu'on était là pour parler affaires, alors parlons affaires.

-Oswald, mon chou, tu m'excuseras, mais je suis mieux ici. Ton cigare empeste, tu comprends.

Le Pingouin s'étrangle de colère devant la moquerie et écrase rageusement son cigare dans le cendrier. Puis, avec un louable effort de respiration, il fait baisser sa colère

-Comme tu voudras, siffle-t-il. Où sont tes gardes ?

En disant cela, il fixait de ses yeux de fouine les moindres recoins de l'entrepôt, comme s'il s'attendait à voir surgir des clowns de tous les trous. Selon les règles imposées par les Falcone, chaque partie n'avait le droit qu'à six gardes.

-J'ai mes deux As, répond Harley en fixant ses ongles, incertaine d'avoir réussi son travail. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus.

-Comme tu voudras.

-Nous pouvons arrêter de jouer ce soir, poursuit Harley, enchaînant sur les affaires. Il est vite lassant d'écraser tes larbins.

-Quoi ?! C'est toi qui demandes la trêve, alors c'est moi qui pose les conditions !

Harley tourne enfin sa tête vers le Pingouin et lui sourit comme elle sourirait à un enfant turbulent.

-Qui a parlé d'une trêve ? dit-elle. Si tu es là Oswald, c'est pour qu'on discute de ta reddition. Pour ce qui est de _mes_ conditions là-dessus, je ne te demande pas grand-chose. Tout ton territoire, la totalité de tes ressources ainsi que le renvoi immédiat de tes larbins. Tu pourras garder le Iceberg Lounge et tout ce qu'il contient si tu veux, mais le reste est à moi.

Il m'est difficile de déchiffrer l'expression du Pingouin à ce moment, car il arbore un calme troublant. Ses épaules tremblent un peu, puis je constate qu'il est en train de rire aux éclats ! Un rire affreux, semblable à un caquètement de canard. Bref, une horreur pour les oreilles.

-Oh, c'est tout ? dit-il, amusé. Tu veux peut-être les plombages de mes dents, un coup partit ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, avec le contrôle de tout ce territoire, hein Harley ? Tu vas y foutre le bordel, voilà ce que tu vas faire. Comme après le Bataille Royale.

Tout le monde à Gotham connait cet événement particulièrement violent. Il y a deux ans et sur une période d'un mois, les gangs du Pingouin, de Black Mask, de Double-Face et du Ventriloque se sont fait mutuellement la guerre sur cinq fronts, mettant littéralement les rues de la ville à feu et à sang. Sans parler qu'au milieu de tout ça, le Joker s'amusait à piquer au vif les belligérants au gré de ses changements d'humeur, faisant un peu plus de dégât.

Puis, lorsque tout le monde a été suffisamment affaibli, Batman est intervenu avec l'assistance de Nightwing et du GCPD, procédant à la plus vaste opération de nettoyage des gangs de l'histoire du pays. Le bordel décrit par Cobblepot fait référence à la débandade qui a pris les cinq gangs lorsque leurs chefs furent jetés en prison à Blackgate, certains se dispersant dans la nature et d'autres se rassemblant en myriades de groupuscules criminels. Mon père a beaucoup accru son influence à cette époque, rassemblant plusieurs transfuges sous son pavillon.

-Lorsque certains de mes fidèles lieutenants ont réussi à me faire sortir du pénitencier de Blackgate pour bonne conduite, poursuit le Pingouin, j'ai vu ce que cette guerre avait fait. Des centaines de voyous relâchés dans la nature, comme des chiens sauvages. Il m'a fallu des mois pour remettre de l'ordre dans tout ça, pour instaurer un _équilibre_.

Où il veut en venir ? Je me demande avec surprise.

-On ne peut pas diriger Gotham en faisant exploser des bombes ou en tuant tout ce qui bouge. Des cadavres ne rapportent pas de bénéfices.

Un sourire cruel se dessine sur ses lèvres.

-J'avais un minimum de respect pour le Joker, admet-il. Au moins, aussi taré qu'il fût, il semblait aller quelque part. Toi…tu n'es qu'un larbin qui tente de porter des souliers trop grands pour toi. Tu es tellement folle que tu ne sais que tuer et détruire. Aucun bénéfice, aucun gain, juste de la pure anarchie !

Son discours terminé, il dévisage Harley avec un air hautain, probablement fier d'avoir mis carte sur table et certain d'avoir rabaissée son ennemie. Ma partenaire et moi, nous tournons nos regards vers notre maîtresse, nous aussi curieuses d'entendre sa réponse.

Elle ne s'est pas départie de son grand sourire, et après avoir pris le temps de ranger sa lime dans une poche intérieure de sa redingote, elle se lève sur sa poutre et se laisse tomber avec une pirouette jusqu'au sol. Puis, elle se redresse afin de dominer son ennemi de toute sa taille.

-Mon pauvre et naïf petit Oswald, soupire-t-elle. Après tout ce temps, tu n'as rien compris. Tu n'es qu'un vulgaire criminel, à peine mieux que ces coupe-jarrets derrière toi.

-Nous nous retrouvons donc dans une impasse, grince-t-il en faisant mine de se détourner. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Rien d'autre qu'une folle sans cervelle.

-Pas si vite, s'emporte Harley Quinn. J'ai bien le droit de me servir de mon Joker ?

C'est le signal convenu. Je claque des doigts, et tous les hommes de main des Falcone se redressent en pointant leur arme sur Cobblepot et ses sbires. Voyant son chemin bloqué par ceux qu'il croyait neutres au conflit, le Pingouin se retourne et me dévisage avec cruauté.

-Depuis quand Jane Falcone t'aurait laissé l'autorité de…

En souriant, je retire d'un geste mon masque, me révélant sous ma véritable identité. Le Pingouin pâli en me reconnaissant comme étant la dirigeante des Falcone. Même si je me sens vulnérable sans ce masque, la frêle Jane est repoussée dans un recoin de mon esprit tortueux, et c'est avec l'autorité et l'insolence de Black Aces que je prends la parole.

-Cette autorité, je la tiens de mon père, que j'ai tué de mes mains pour prendre sa place. Et maintenant, je place toutes nos ressources à la disposition de ma maîtresse Harley Quinn. Vous êtes fait, Cobblepot.

Ses mains dodues se resserrent davantage sur son parapluie. Il sait très bien qu'il ne pourra pas remporter la victoire s'il doit affronter Harley Quinn ET les Falcone. Surtout après les pertes qu'il a subies dans les deux dernières semaines, toutes les affaires qu'il a perdues, l'argent que nous avons arraché à ses griffes, les hommes que nous avons tués…le voilà soudain réduit à l'état misérable d'une larve qui tremble sur place.

Lorsque je renfile mon masque, me sentant à nouveau moi-même, je crois que Cobblepot commence aussi à réaliser une chose : pour que j'aille daigner lui montrer mon vrai visage…c'est que nous n'avons pas l'intention de le laisser repartir en vie.

D'un geste, il déploie son parapluie pour en révéler le lance-grenade camouflé. Ses gardes du corps pointent leurs armes aussi, formant un cercle autour de lui dans une tentative admirable de faire leur boulot jusqu'au bout. Mais ils sont cernés. Harley s'approche d'eux, chantonnant une mélodie que je n'identifie pas, mais qui semble festive, jusqu'à pouvoir enrouler ses bras autour de mes épaules et de celles de Red Aces.

-Ainsi s'écroule ton petit empire, prononce-t-elle comme une sentence. Il est probable qu'effectivement, tes lieutenants rompent les rangs après ta mort et que le chaos règne au sein de ton gang agonisant. Mais tu sais quoi ? Ce chaos, c'est exactement mon but !

Elle lui tourne le dos et étend les bras vers une fenêtre donnant sur la nuit de Gotham, comme si elle voulait embrasser les cieux.

-La vie, l'argent, le pouvoir…tout ça est une énorme farce. S'il suffit de tuer un nabot pour provoquer l'anarchie dans nos rues, à quoi tout cela rime ? Je suis là pour apporter l'illumination aux gens de Gotham. Tel que mon poussin l'aurait voulu.

-T'es malade…dit le Pingouin dans un élan de bravade.

Harley repose son regard sur lui, un sourire inquiétant sur les lèvres.

-Ça, c'est sûr. Pas vrai, mon chéri ?

XXXXXXX

_En face du Iceberg Lounge_

_21 octobre, 8h23_

L'officier Kate Bowman sort de la voiture de patrouille, frissonnant dans le froid automnal malgré son épais manteau. Le temps est orageux, et les rafales de vent promettent déjà un hiver rigoureux.

C'est grâce au commissaire Gordon qu'elle a pu être réaffectée sur le terrain. Et on peut dire que pour son retour, elle est franchement servie !

Elle présente son badge aux policiers surveillant le périmètre et se glisse sous la banderole signalant une scène de crime. Les légistes sont déjà là, certains prenant des photos, d'autres cherchant des preuves. Bowman les ignore et se dirige vers ceux qui portent jusqu'à une civière le corps déjà enveloppé dans un sac mortuaire.

L'un des spécialistes la reconnait et la salue, la félicitant au passage pour sa promotion. Le retour sur le terrain lui avait également valu d'être nommée inspectrice, ce qui soulève des doutes sur la santé mentale du commissaire. Mais elle ne va pas s'en plaindre.

-C'est vraiment ce qu'on m'a dit ? demande-t-elle professionnellement.

-Ça dépend ce qu'on vous a dit. Voyez par vous-même.

-Attention, ce n'est pas joli à voir, la prévient la femme à côté de lui.

La fermeture éclair glisse, révélant le visage déformé d'Oswald Cobblepot, alias le Pingouin. Utilisation classique de gaz hilarant, comme en témoignent ce sourire à faire peur et les larmes de sang séché. Déjà que Cobblepot n'était pas une beauté à la base…

Bowman a malgré elle une expression dégoûtée. Elle est toujours partagée entre se réjouir de voir une telle ordure définitivement hors d'état de nuire et son malaise vis-à-vis la méthode du meurtre. Depuis toujours, elle considère ce gaz du Joker comme étant une sale façon de mourir, du genre qu'on ne souhaiterait pas à son pire ennemi.

-Il était cloué sur sa propre entrée, révèle le médecin légiste. Torse nu. Avec ceci de gravé sur son torse…

Il ouvre davantage le sac, révélant la poitrine velue de la victime. Les plaies à l'arme blanche ont probablement été faites post-mortem, puisqu'elles n'ont pas beaucoup saignée. Cela ne fait que rendre le message implanté dans la peau plus visible :

_Ça ne fait que commencer_

La mort de Cobblepot signifie la fin de cette guerre des gangs. Malheureusement, cela veut dire qu'Harley Quinn est désormais à la tête de la plus puissante organisation de Gotham, plus vaste que la mafia locale. Elle soupire de découragement en voyant le Bat-signal briller sur la couche nuageuse. Espérons que le chevalier noir sera une fois de plus à la hauteur de sa réputation…


	20. Un Halloween chez les fous

_Ce qui est marrant avec ce chapitre, c'est qu'il m'a successivement donné plus de mal que prévu puis moins de mal que prévu. À mi-écriture, j'ai dû recommencer tout un passage qui n'aura jamais vu le jour, mais au final, je crois que le résultat est plus satisfaisant. Il y a une légère alerte __**lemon**__ de faible niveau, presque du lime je crois._

_Enfin, je voudrais remercier mes lecteurs, ceux qui reviews (ça me fait toujours plaisir de lire vos commentaires) et ceux qui lisent en silence, comme me prouve les stats qui sont assez régulières à chaque semaine. Vous n'allez peut-être pas aimer d'apprendre que je commence à voir la fin de cette histoire. Sans connaître encore combien de chapitre Requiem pour un clown aura (on en est pas là encore), je crois pouvoir affirmer que nous mettrons un point final à cette histoire avant Noël._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture. Je vous aime. :-)_

**Chapitre Dix-Neuf**

**Un Halloween chez les fous**

_Quartier général du GCPD_

_30 octobre, 19h00_

Tout le monde est silencieux dans la salle de repos, tandis que la présentatrice des nouvelles fait état du lourd bilan de cette semaine. Pas moins de trois attentats au gaz hilarant sur trois lieux apparemment choisis au hasard, dont une école. Celui-là a véritablement déclenché la fureur de la foule à l'égard de la police.

-On dirait qu'Harley Quinn dérive de plus en plus vers le bioterrorisme, commente sombrement Kate Bowman sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier.

-Tu parles, répond un autre inspecteur en avalant d'un trait son café. Si seulement elle avait l'amabilité de faire un coup, un seul, dans une autre ville, peut-être que les fédéraux daigneraient nous apporter les renforts qu'on réclame.

-Les fédéraux ?! s'exclame une agente agitée. C'est la putain de garde nationale qu'il nous faut ! Harley Quinn et son gang sont mieux armés que nous. Comment on est censé les arrêter ?

Ce n'est pas la première fois que les autorités gouvernementales laissent Gotham se sortir seule de la merde. Lorsque Poison Ivy a relâché des spores toxiques un peu partout, il y a trois ans, les agents de la FEMA ont sagement attendu que Batman neutralise la mutante –rendant inoffensifs les spores de toute la ville- avant d'intervenir, se présentant comme étant des héros. Au moins, le gouvernement n'a pas jugé que bombarder Gotham était une solution qui en valait la peine.

Alors que Bowman en était à se demander comment le justicier masqué de Gotham allait se décider à mettre la main au collet de l'héritière du Joker, le commissaire Gordon pénètre dans la pièce. Aussitôt, les policiers autour de lui se redressent et affichent ce masque neutre qu'ils portent toujours en sa présence. Gordon a toujours obtenu le respect de ses hommes, pour sa droiture et son efficacité. Mais depuis l'assassinat de sa fille…il n'est plus le même. Il a perdu ses hommes. Ces derniers le prennent en pitié, considèrent qu'il ne devrait plus faire ce boulot. Mais uniquement dans son dos. Ils le respectent encore assez pour faire comme si de rien n'était.

Gordon jette un coup d'œil au reportage, grogne un peu, avant de jeter sur une table une pile de dossiers.

-J'espère que vous êtes prêt pour demain, dit-il d'un ton absent. Demain, c'est Halloween.

Gotham est probablement l'unique ville des États-Unis pour qui Halloween est une véritable frayeur. Du moins, pour les forces de l'ordre. On ne sait jamais quel malade va décider de sortir un plan tordu le 31 octobre. Est-ce que ce sera l'Épouvantail, avec son gaz à terreur, ou alors l'Homme-Mystère, avec ses crimes à énigmes ? Certaines années sont tranquilles, mais en général, le GCPD se tient prêt à agir.

-J'ai un rendez-vous, annonce Gordon en sortant de la pièce. Je ne veux être dérangé par personne, sauf si on est directement attaqué. C'est clair ?

Quelques hochements de tête lui répondent. Cela lui suffit et il part, se dirigeant vers l'escalier. Bowman fronce des sourcils en réalisant que son bureau est à ce niveau. Pourquoi monter ?

L'inspectrice ne sait pas pourquoi elle se met à filer son supérieur. Gordon est le policier le plus incorruptible du monde, jamais il ne ferait quoi que ce soit de criminel. Pourtant, elle s'inquiète de ce que son état dépressif pourrait lui faire faire. On n'est plus soi-même après un tel traumatisme…n'est-ce pas ?

Le commissaire continue de traverser le bâtiment sans remarquer sa présence jusqu'à monter sur le toit. Bowman se précipite pour bloquer le battant de son pied et observe Gordon tandis qu'il se dirige vers le projecteur du Bat-signal. Dans la lumière crépusculaire se trouve Batman en personne, attendant patiemment que Gordon arrive près de lui pour parler.

-Vous m'avez demandé de venir, dit le chevalier noir de son habituel ton dépourvu d'émotion.

-Exact. Je voudrais savoir quand vous allez vous décider à arrêter cette folle avant qu'elle ne fasse davantage de victimes ?

-Je fais de mon mieux, commissaire. Harley ne sort pratiquement plus de son repaire depuis la mort du Pingouin.

-C'est ridicule ! explose le commissaire. Nous parlons ici de la femme qui s'est déjà fait prendre parce qu'elle n'a pas pu résister à l'envie de danser dans la discothèque qu'elle était censée cambrioler.

Bowman se rappelle de cette histoire humiliante pour la reine du chaos. Lorsque les policiers sont arrivés à la discothèque, elle sautillait seule sur la piste de danse en chantant joyeusement ce qui s'est avéré être sa chanson favorite. L'arrestation de super-criminel la plus facile de l'Histoire.

-Elle a changé, rétorque Batman. Nous pensions que la perte du Joker l'affaiblirait, mais elle l'a rendue plus forte, plus imprévisible.

-Il s'agit d'Harley Quinn. Ce n'est pas le Joker !

Le justicier reste silencieux un court moment.

-J'aurais préféré que ce soit le cas, admet-il.

-Vous avez bien vu. Trois attentats ! Il y avait une école bondée dans le lot ! Les gens sont terrorisés, il faut…il faut…

Les épaules du commissaire Gordon tremblent. Batman pose une main rassurante sur son bras, mais le policier se dégage violemment.

-Ne laissez pas la soif de vengeance vous empoisonner l'esprit.

-Vous ne savez rien de ce que je ressens.

-Au contraire. Je connais le sentiment de perdre un proche. Plus que vous ne pouvez le penser.

-C'est…Batman, c'est si dur…Barb était tout ce qui me restait…tout…

-Mieux vaut arrêter cette conversation, commissaire. Nous ne sommes plus seuls.

Bowman sursaute en voyant le regard invisible de Batman se fixer sur elle.

-Ce masque ne sert pas qu'à faire joli, révèle le chevalier noir en tapotant sa tempe.

-Officier Bowman ? s'étonne le commissaire, furieux de s'être fait filer comme un bleu.

-Je vais vous laisser, annonce Batman. Je vous promets que je vais faire de mon mieux pour arrêter Harley Quinn.

XXXXXXX

_Musée d'histoire de Gotham_

_31 octobre, 21h12_

Selina Kyle est la meilleure dans son domaine. À maintes reprises, elle a su prouver que ce n'était pas de la vantardise, mais bien un fait. Ses exploits sont tels que malgré la discrétion qu'exige la profession, elle s'est fait un nom dans sa ville natale, là où elle concentre la plupart de ses travaux.

On l'appelle Catwoman, la cambrioleuse.

Ce sont les médias qui lui ont donné ce nom en premier, au début de sa profession. Ses vols étaient si audacieux, et effectués avec une telle discrétion qu'on la tout de suite comparé à un félin. Des gardes qu'elle avait dû assommer au passage confirmèrent ensuite que le chat-cambrioleur était une femme, d'où le sobriquet de Catwoman. Elle avait même, au fil des années, modifiée sa tenue pour ressembler à son animal fétiche. Aujourd'hui, Selina porte un justaucorps noir moulant ses formes avantageuses, fabriqué dans un alliage fait sur mesure de cuir et de fibres de kevlar. Une cagoule ornée d'oreilles félines recouvre sa tête, et des lunettes aux verres rouges complètent la tenue. Wayne Industries a conçu la technologie d'analyse de ces lunettes, mais vu qu'il ne s'agit encore que d'un prototype, il a fallu que Selina se les procure…à la main.

Pour le moment perchée sur la corniche d'un toit, elle observe avec des jumelles le musée à ces pieds. Le conservateur a fait fermer l'établissement plus tôt ce soir, en raison de la fête d'Halloween. Il n'y a pas que le GCPD qui préfère prendre des précautions aujourd'hui…malheureusement, il ne se méfie pas du bon type de menace.

L'objectif de Catwoman se trouve dans la collection de reliques égyptiennes que le musée accueille cette année. Parmi eux, une statuette enveloppée d'une pellicule d'or véritable à l'effigie de la déesse Bastet. Un chat, quoi. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Selina dérobe un objet félin, et ce ne sera probablement pas la dernière. Ça aide à conserver son nom et son aura de mystère.

-Mmh…dit-elle à haute voix. Ma foi, c'est qu'on a mis pas mal de gardes…

Elle se dresse debout et range les jumelles dans le petit sac accroché en bandoulière dans son dos.

-Que la partie commence.

Écartant les bras, elle bascule vers le vide et se laisse tomber en chute libre. Durant une seconde, elle ne fait rien, laissant la gravité faire son œuvre. Puis, en l'espace d'un instant, la femme-chat se recroqueville en boule et décroche le fouet à sa ceinture. Un claquement, et la lanière s'enroule autour de la gorge d'une statue décorant la façade du musée. Selina ressent le choc dans ses épaules lorsque le fouet arrête net sa chute et effectue un balancement du bassin afin d'utiliser son élan pour se projeter vers l'avant. En moins de trente secondes, la voilà qui se réceptionne sur le toit du musée, et aucun des gardes à l'extérieur ne l'a remarqué.

Pour avoir mémorisé par cœur le plan du bâtiment, Catwoman sait où diriger ses pas ensuite. Arrivant près d'un toit en verre conçu pour faire entrer le maximum de lumière solaire, elle constate qu'elle est dans la bonne aile. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle dégaine l'une des griffes rétractables intégrées dans son gant afin de découper une entrée. Bien sûr, le métal de ses griffes ne peut pas entamer du verre, mais c'est une autre histoire pour le caoutchouc servant à maintenir le verre dans son cadre.

Quelques minutes de travail plus tard, Selina glisse ses griffes entre le cadre et le verre et le retire doucement. Elle se laisse ensuite tomber à l'intérieur, amortissant sa chute d'une roulade. Elle est entrée, et en plein dans la partie du musée où sont exposés les artefacts d'Égypte. Tout se déroule comme prévu jusqu'ici.

Bien évidemment, il y a des caméras sur tout le long du couloir, mais ses lunettes sont capables de déceler le rayon d'action des appareils de surveillance. Ses talents de gymnastes lui permettent ensuite d'exploiter les angles morts où les gardiens sont aveugles.

Brusquement, elle a la surprise de buter sur un cadavre. Fronçant les sourcils derrière son masque, elle se demande pourquoi cette femme portant l'uniforme des agents de sécurité du musée a été tuée. Et surtout par qui.

Catwoman n'aime pas ça. Les imprévus sont toujours une mauvaise nouvelle, mais il faut apprendre à vivre avec, sinon on est un cambrioleur mort ou en prison. N'ayant nullement de finir de l'une ou l'autre des façons, elle se promet de faire attention. Cependant, elle est sûre d'une chose : seul un autre voleur a intérêt à s'infiltrer ici. La perspective d'avoir à compter avec un rival dans ce travail la remplit d'excitation.

-Tu veux jouer ? murmure-t-elle en abandonnant là le corps. Très bien, on va jouer.

Elle n'est pas inquiète. Après tout, elle est la meilleure.

Elle finit par arriver dans la pièce où devrait normalement se trouver la statuette. Dans la pénombre, seule une silhouette sombre est visible à travers la vitrine. Après s'être assurée du parcours à prendre pour esquiver les caméras de surveillance, Selina se dirige résolument vers l'objet de ses convoitises, tout de même déçue de la facilité jusqu'ici.

C'est alors qu'elle se fige, arrivée à proximité de la vitrine d'exposition. La petite porte sur le côté a été forcée. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvre pour se saisir de l'objet se trouvant dans l'emplacement d'exposition, elle se retrouve avec une peluche en forme de chat, assis dans la même position que la statuette qu'elle cherchait.

-Qu'est-ce que…s'exclame-t-elle.

-Tu cherches quelque chose ? lance une voix amusée au-dessus d'elle.

Selina Kyle lève les yeux et pousse une exclamation de surprise en lâchant la peluche sans valeur. Assise sur le rebord de l'une de ces fenêtres géantes qui percent une bonne partie des murs du musée, une silhouette l'observe, agitant moqueusement l'objet de ses convoitises. Ce qui la choque, toutefois, c'est l'apparence de cette personne.

Elle porte une tenue identique à la sienne !

-Alors là, dit-elle, c'est juste malsain.

XXXXXXX

_Musée d'histoire de Gotham_

_31 octobre, 21h50_

_Harley Quinn_

J'adore Halloween.

Même avant de rencontrer monsieur J., ça a toujours été une journée magique dans l'année pour moi, et je me faisais une obligation de me costumer tous les 31 octobre. Après avoir rejoint mon poussin dans sa cause, Halloween a pris un autre sens pour moi, plus…grand.

Le temps d'une soirée, les gens se permettent d'endosser un autre rôle, de quitter le cadre morne de leur vie quotidienne pour être un peu…fous. Et ce serait faux de croire que ce n'est qu'une fête de gamin. Quand je marchais dans les rues tout à l'heure, je croisais bien des adultes costumés, accompagnant leurs enfants, se rendant à des soirées ou préparant de délicieuses blagues d'Halloween.

Et bien sûr, j'ai dénombré un grand nombre de personnes costumées à l'image de certain de ces super-criminels qu'ils craignent tant normalement. Monsieur J. bien sûr, mais aussi diverses imitations du style de l'Homme-Mystère, Batman, Poison Ivy…même moi, j'ai droit à des imitations. Enfin, surtout pour mon ancien costume. Il faut croire que l'actuelle version est soit trop récente pour avoir été produite par les compagnies de déguisements, soit associée à trop de mes «réussites» des dernières semaines.

J'ai cependant perdu mon calme en croisant une version ridicule de mon costume. D'où cette idiote at-elle bien pu sortir l'idée de combiner ma magnifique tenue d'Arlequin à un déguisement d'infirmière sexy ? Une véritable insulte. Elle git à présent dans une allée sombre, le visage grimaçant suite à une bonne dose de gaz hilarant. Il faut se faire respecter.

À présent, j'observe avec plaisir la surprise et la vague colère de Selina, alors qu'elle me découvre portant une copie fidèle de son propre costume. Enfin, presque fidèle. J'ai fait ajouter des symboles de carte violets un peu partout, mais dans le noir comme ça, ce n'est pas très visible.

-Comment vas-tu, Selina ? je demande.

-C'est toi Harley ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce costume ? Franchement Harley, c'est vraiment tordu, même venant de toi.

-Allons Selina, c'est Halloween ! Il fallait bien que je me trouve un beau déguisement.

-Euh…merci ? Je crois…dis, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

-Oh, tu sais, un petit cambriolage, comme dans le bon vieux temps…tu te souviens ?

Nous avons déjà fait équipe, elle, Poison Ivy et moi, pendant quelque temps. Mais au final, cette alliance s'est dissoute quand j'ai réalisé que je m'éloignais de monsieur J., et depuis, je n'ai plus vraiment parlé à Selina. Il faut dire qu'elle d'ordinaire peu encline à se mêler des affaires des gens plus dangereux qu'elle.

-Je me souviens de ta maladresse maladive et de ta tendance à te laisser distraire.

-Encore cette histoire de discothèque qui me colle à la peau ?

-Entre autres, mais…rah, c'est pas ça le point. File-moi la statuette, je suis déjà en retard.

-Désolée, j'annonce en sortant Un monde joyeux de mon sac à surprise. Mais je ne crois pas.

L'arme produit un grincement lorsque je l'enclenche et la vise. Selina écarquille les yeux et lève les mains devant elle, reculant de quelques pas.

-Olah olah, du calme, dit-elle en agitant les mains. Tu fous quoi, là ?

-Encore une fois, je suis désolée. Ça n'a rien de personnel.

Elle croit peut-être que c'est un mystère ? Que personne ne voit lorsqu'elle et la chauve-souris s'échangent des yeux doux, la tension sexuelle lorsqu'ils sont dans la même pièce ? Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où ils se sont alliés pour une cause commune, combien de fois le supposé justicier l'a laissée s'en tirer, alors que n'importe quel autre voleur ou criminel se serait retrouvé en prison. J'ignore si ces deux-là se sont mutuellement déclarés, et je m'en fiche. Avant, j'appréciais Selina. Mais à présent, sa relation avec Batman en fait une cible sur ma liste.

La vengeance est plus importante que d'anciennes amitiés. Et pour blesser Batman, je dois lui arracher tout ce qui lui est cher. Tout. Surtout la femme qu'il aime.

-Tu n'as pas à faire ça, Harley…

Je ricane en resserrant ma main sur la crosse du revolver.

-Au contraire. Tu as fricoté avec le mauvais ténébreux, Selina. Les amis de mes ennemis sont mes ennemis, désormais. Adieu !

Le coup de feu résonne en échos dans toute la pièce. Malheureusement pour moi, mon adversaire esquive le tir en se laissant tomber au sol. Après s'être relevée avec souplesse, elle fait claque son fouet deux fois. Le premier coup m'atteint au poignet et me fait lâcher Un monde joyeux. Je pousse une plainte douloureuse et lâche la stupide statuette pour me masser la main. C'est alors que le second coup fait s'enrouler la lanière autour de l'artefact qui vole dans les airs et va atterrir presque directement dans la paume tendue de Selina qui tourne ensuite les talons et fuit en courant.

Sifflant un juron, je me laisse tomber de mon perchoir, ramasse mon arme en chemin et pars à la poursuite de ma cible. Je ne la laisserais pas s'échapper, elle doit mourir !

Elle s'élance à présent dans le couloir, dans une ligne droite bien tentante. Sans m'arrêter de courir, j'ouvre le feu, mais manque à nouveau ma cible, faisant plutôt exploser l'un de ces vases égyptiens avec une tête d'animal. Une alarme stridente retentit aussitôt, mais je l'ignore, focalisée sur Selina qui arrive déjà dans la pièce avec le plafond vitré.

Sous mes yeux, elle détend son fouet et l'agrippe quelque part à la hauteur du plafond, se propulsant dans les airs avec une agilité née de l'expérience. Au fond de moi, je trouve la situation curieusement cocasse et j'éclate de rire, arrosant de balle les vitres qui éclatent autour de la cambrioleuse qui parvient malgré tout à s'échapper par le toit.

-Je te retrouverai, Selina ! je hurle pour être sûre qu'elle m'entende. C'est une promesse.

Mon regard s'abaisse sur le sol submergé de fragments de verre. Souriante, je m'abaisse en pestant un peu contre mon ventre de plus en plus rond –heureusement que les implants hypnotiques ont pu être intégrés dans cette cagoule- et touche du bout des doigts des taches d'un liquide rouge. Du sang, je constate en frottant mes doigts ensemble.

Sans perdre davantage de temps, je sors mon téléphone portable et appelle le plan B.

-Black Aces ? C'est Harley. Oui, le minet s'est fait la malle, mais elle va probablement se diriger vers vous. Oh, et une chose : elle est blessée.

Je raccroche et me dirige en gloussant vers la sortie.

XXXXXXX

_Bas-quartier du Bowery_

_31 octobre, 22h22_

_Lil'Jay_

Lorsqu'Harley Quinn nous a rassemblées dans son bureau personnel, Red Aces et moi, nous savions qu'il allait se passer quelque chose d'important ce soir. Derrière elle, il y avait une carte de Gotham sur lesquels étaient punaisées plusieurs photographies, dont deux marquées d'un sourire vert. La première photo représentait Barbara Gordon, la seconde un médecin qui avait visiblement mis notre maîtresse en rage, une certaine Samantha Cohen.

Je savais qu'il s'agissait de sa liste de cibles. J'étais prête à la suivre jusqu'au bout, pour compenser mon échec vis-à-vis Nightwing, sur la liste, mais toujours vivant après notre affrontement. Mon enthousiasme s'est toutefois atténué quand j'ai appris que nous allions nous en prendre à la célèbre Catwoman.

Quand j'y repense aujourd'hui, Catwoman a été mon premier béguin féminin. Certaines fantasment sur des vampires lumineux ou des chanteurs efféminés, moi c'est visiblement sur des voleuses en justaucorps. J'ai toujours été bizarre aux yeux des autres filles.

J'étais fasciné par elle. À mes yeux, Catwoman était l'incarnation de la femme forte, libérée et se moquant de règles futiles. Je voulais lui ressembler ; c'est pour cela que je me suis créé l'identité de Lil'Jay et suis devenu secrètement une voleuse professionnelle. Au fond de moi, je nourrissais l'espoir fou que peut-être j'attirerais son attention et qu'elle me prendrait comme apprentie.

Des rêves de gamines. Aujourd'hui, j'ai une vraie mission, un but ; et celui-ci va au-delà de simples cambriolages stériles.

Après avoir raccroché le téléphone, j'annonce à ma partenaire les rebondissements du plan. Elle sourit et me répond qu'elle a plus que hâte d'attraper Catwoman.

-Tu crois qu'on devrait simplement la capturer et laisser notre maîtresse la tuer ?

-Ce n'est pas le plan, je lui rappelle. Quoiqu'il arrive, elle doit mourir ce soir. C'est pour cela que nous portons ces costumes.

À l'instar d'Harley Quinn, nous avons enfilé pour l'occasion des copies de la tenue de la reine des voleurs, avec nos symboles de carte respectifs comme seule différence. L'idée me plaît, c'est très drôle de s'en prendre à quelqu'un en apparaissant comme un clone de ce dernier, très…poétique ? Peut-être. Je ne comprends rien à la poésie.

Je prends une longue inspiration en jouant avec mon pistolet pour me calmer les nerfs. Nous nous trouvons présentement dans l'appartement d'une certaine Selina Kyle, la véritable identité de Catwoman. Le nom ne me dit rien, bien sûr, mais je suis tout de même déçu qu'il soit si…banal. Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce que Catwoman réside dans cet immeuble miteux, bien que son appartement à elle soit décoré avec bon goût. Le Bowery était le cœur du territoire du Pingouin il y a peu. Je me demande si la guerre contre ce dernier était un moyen d'atteindre sa prochaine cible ?

Red Aces s'approche et s'assoit sur le canapé à mes côtés. Passant un bras autour de mes épaules, elle me prend par le menton et me force doucement à la regarder.

-Tu sembles nerveuse ma chérie, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

-Notre mission…

-Oh chérie. Relaxe un peu, sourit…n'est-ce pas là la philosophie de notre maîtresse ?

Je hoche de la tête et sourit, charmée par son entrain. Ma partenaire se penche vers moi et m'embrasse, baiser que je lui rends avec plaisir. Encore une fois, son parfum me fait tourner la tête en enivrant mes sens et en me faisant bouillir de l'intérieur. Cependant, après un effort de volonté, je m'arrache à son étreinte lorsque ses caresses deviennent plus suggestives.

-Arrête ! Nous sommes en mission, je te signale !

-Et alors ? répond-elle. Ça ne t'a pas arrêté, lorsqu'on devait traquer ce type à Stillwater…

Je rougis à ce souvenir. L'individu en question avait des informations sur le Pingouin. En attendant qu'il retourne chez lui et tombe dans notre piège, nous avons…passé le temps dans son propre lit. Même lorsqu'il a marché dans ce piège à loups que nous avions placé et que le filet lui est tombé sur la tête, nous n'avons pas arrêté avant d'être repues.

Mais là, c'est différent. Je ne veux pas…je ne veux pas…

Elle se fait insistante, m'emprisonnant dans ses bras et multipliant les baisers. Ma volonté commence à faiblir, à présent que mon désir submerge mon sens du devoir. Il y a quelque chose d'étrangement excitant à imaginer deux Catwoman en train de faire l'amour. Lorsque la fermeture éclair sur le devant de ma tenue de cuir s'abaisse pour révéler mon absence de soutif –c'est que c'est vachement inconfortable, avec un justaucorps aussi moulant-, je commence à rendre ses caresses à Red Aces, qui gémit doucement en sentant ma main contre son entrejambe.

Je me laisse étendre le long du canapé et soupire de plaisir en sentant la langue de mon amante glisser sur mes seins avant de revenir à mes lèvres. Comme d'habitude, je la laisse jouer le rôle de la dominante et subits passivement ses attouchements en attendant ses propres instructions sur ses désirs. Le rôle de la soumise me sied mieux je trouve, je ressens de l'excitation à l'idée de n'être qu'un jouet entre ses mains expertes. Une ou deux fois, elle m'a laissé être dominante, mais elle a vite repris les rênes.

Un bruit attire soudain notre attention. Quelqu'un vient d'ouvrir la fenêtre de l'extérieur avant de s'engouffrer vers l'intérieur de l'appartement. Les grognements douloureux que cette personne émet sont clairement féminins. Red Aces et moi nous nous figeons, comme des enfants pris la main dans le sac.

-Oh ! s'exclame la femme en nous voyant. Navrée, j'ai me tromper d'apparte…non, non, c'est le mien…mais qu'est-ce que…

La lumière s'allume, m'aveuglant un court instant. Catwoman est là, se tenant le flanc d'une main, l'autre toujours sur l'interrupteur. Derrière ses lunettes rouges, elle écarquille les yeux en nous voyant enlacés dans une position plus que révélatrice…et toutes les deux vêtues comme elle. Difficile de ne pas trouver la situation cocasse, à défaut d'être un peu humiliante.

-Vous devez vous foutre de ma gueule ! s'écrit-elle, scandalisée. Là c'est juste…juste…trop malsain !

Je repousse prestement Red Aces sur le côté et bondit sur mon arme restée sur la table basse. Toujours la poitrine à l'air, j'ouvre le feu à plusieurs reprises, obligeant Catwoman à battre en retraite par la fenêtre. Un couteau de lancer se plante dans le cadre de la fenêtre, mais la cambrioleuse s'en sort sans dégât.

-Vite ! s'écrit Red Aces. Elle ne doit pas s'échapper !

Prenant à peine le temps refermer ma tenue de manière plus décente, je me saisis de l'étui de mon fusil de précision au vol et m'élance également par la fenêtre, déclenchant le début de la chasse dans la nuit de Gotham.


	21. La fête des fous

_Nous célébrons aujourd'hui le vingtième chapitre de Requiem pour un clown ! Vingt chapitres et plus de 200 pages, et l'histoire n'est pas encore terminé ! Elle prend plutôt un tournant encore plus dramatique, en ce jour d'Halloween…_

**Chapitre Vingt**

**La fête des fous**

_The Bowery_

_31 octobre, 22h41_

_Lil'Jay_

-On va se séparer, m'ordonne Red Aces en constatant que Catwoman a déjà disparu de notre champ de vision. Elle ne peut pas être très loin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait lorsqu'on la retrouve ? je demande.

Ma partenaire me regarde avec un sourire.

-Elle s'est échappée deux fois. Elle ne doit plus s'échapper. Jamais.

La réponse est claire. La capturer vivante n'est plus une option depuis qu'elle s'est joué à la fois d'Harley Quinn et des As. Je regarde Red Aces escalader agilement une façade comme elle sait si bien le faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de mon champ de vision, puis me met à réfléchir à la marche à suivre.

Catwoman ne prendra pas le risque de revenir ici, maintenant qu'elle sait que son repaire est connu de ses ennemis. Elle pourrait avoir d'autres planques quelque part dans la ville, mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas le cas. C'est une chasseresse solitaire, et s'éparpiller serait contre-productif. D'autant que normalement, personne ou presque ne connait sa vraie identité.

Traquée, elle n'aura plus le choix de se tourner vers d'autres pour se protéger. Catwoman est une voleuse, pas une super-criminelle, et contre une ennemie aussi puissante qu'Harley Quinn…

J'ai alors une idée. Plus j'y réfléchis, plus cela me semble logique. Une partie de moi me pousse à appeler ma maîtresse pour lui révéler mon hypothèse, mais une autre me retient. Ce fut mon idole, jadis. C'est à moi que revient le droit de l'attraper. De la surpasser.

Sans perdre de temps, je me précipite dans les rues, là où traînent encore des fêtards costumés. Habillée comme Catwoman, je me fonds assez facilement dans la foule, plissant le nez devant les relents d'alcool et parfois de vomis qui accompagnent chaque nouveau groupe. Certains chantent à tue-tête comme pour prouver au monde entier qu'ils se sont saoulés, d'autres se contentent de discuter entre eux avec entrain. Quelques personnes me complimentent au passage sur mon déguisement, le qualifiant de très réaliste, même s'ils critiquent l'ajout fantaisiste d'as de pique et d'as de trèfle. Idiots.

Quelqu'un me saisit soudain par le bras, m'obligeant à me retourner. Il s'agit d'un jeune homme déguisé en un hybride de zombie et de momie, dont les yeux vitreux me fixent d'un air que je n'aime pas du tout.

-Joli costume ma belle, me dit-il en me soufflant son haleine de rhum au visage.

-Lâche-moi Ducon, je crache en me dégageant. Ne me touche même pas.

N'appréciant visiblement pas de se faire rembarrer ainsi devant ces copains qui n'hésitent pas à se moquer de lui, l'abruti revient à la charge et tente de me gifler. Il y a quelques mois, j'aurais été effrayée par cette situation. À présent, c'est avec amusement que je me saisis au vol de son poignet et que je le tords d'un coup sec. Le membre émet un craquement sinistre, et ma victime tombe à genoux en braillant comme un veau qu'on égorge.

-Cette salope m'a bousillé le bras !

-Pas que le bras, crétin.

Je dégaine mon pistolet et lui pointe entre les deux yeux qui s'écarquillent d'horreur. Les types comme lui, qui n'ont aucun respect pour les femmes, ne méritent pas la moindre pitié. J'appuie sur la gâchette et le type est projeté par en arrière sous le coup, éclaboussant de sang et de morceaux de cervelle ses camarades qui tentent de s'éloigner en proie à la panique. En éclatant de rire, je me saisis de deux grenades Haha et les lance dans leur direction, soulevant deux nuages verdâtres qui font s'écrouler presque trente personnes.

Je me tourne ensuite vers une caméra de surveillance d'une boutique voisine et lui envoie un petit signe de la main, avant de continuer mon chemin.

XXXXXXX

_Asile d'Arkham_

_31 octobre, 23h00_

_Harley Quinn_

La traque du chaton est en cours, et je suis sûre que mes As vont pouvoir lui mettre la main dessus, tôt ou tard. C'est dans leur intérêt, en tout cas. Mais les filles savent se débrouiller.

Cependant, pour une nuit aussi spéciale qu'Halloween, se restreindre à la traque de la putain de Batman serait un beau gaspillage de temps. Mon poussin et moi, nous pensons plus grand, plus…fou !

Je glousse un peu en m'approchant du premier poste de sécurité de l'asile. Je n'aurais pas cru revenir ici dans ces circonstances, la vie peut vraiment être drôle parfois. Le gardien me voit approcher de loin et me fixe d'un air interrogateur, mais sans être inquiet. Il me semble l'avoir croisé une ou deux fois quand je travaillais ici, mais ce n'est qu'en arrivant assez proche pour lire «Steven» sur la plaquette de sa poitrine que j'apprends son nom.

-Je peux vous aider, madame ? demande-t-il, s'efforçant de cacher qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'observer mes seins moulés par la tenue. Si c'est pour une visite, il va falloir revenir demain et obtenir une autorisation.

-Oh, j'ai une autorisation : la mienne.

Alors que je prononce ces mots, je sors de mon sac à surprises Un monde joyeux et l'abats sans autre forme de cérémonie. La balle passe à travers le grillage de la fenêtre et ressort dans un bruit mou pour aller se planter dans le mur du fond.

L'endroit est exigu, avec assez d'espace pour un bureau, une chaise et quelques écrans servant probablement à contrôler les caméras de sécurité. L'emblème de la Wayne Industries est visible sur toute l'électronique. Malgré les modifications faites depuis les dernières années, j'arrive à repérer assez vite la commande d'ouverture du grillage menant à l'intérieur du complexe de sécurité. Ceci fait, je lève les yeux en direction de la caméra de sécurité ayant enregistré toute la scène. M'assurant de montrer mon meilleur profil, je souffle un baiser à l'intention de l'objectif, confiante sous une cagoule de Catwoman.

_Il y a un temps pour tout, ma chère, mais ce n'est pas encore le temps de se pavaner._

Je m'empresse de sortir du petit bâtiment et gambade joyeusement vers les bâtiments du complexe d'Arkham, rigolant en imaginant la panique des types ayant assisté au meurtre de leur collègue. Comme pour répondre à mes attentes, une alarme retentit et le grillage se referme derrière moi.

L'asile d'Arkham se compose de trois bâtiments principaux, tous entourés par de hauts murs de bétons surmontés de barbelés et de miradors. On trouve d'abord le quartier de détention, lui-même divisé en trois blocs séparés les uns des autres par un poste de contrôle central ; c'est à cet endroit que j'y avais mon bureau et que j'y faisais mes entrevues avec monsieur J. Plus à l'ouest, se trouve le manoir Arkham, ancienne résidence du vieux fou ayant fondé l'asile et servant aujourd'hui à abriter les bureaux d'administration. Il est à noter qu'une extension a été ajoutée il y a quelques années pour relier ces deux bâtiments, ce qui n'était pas le cas à l'époque où je travaillais ici.

La clinique de l'asile est un vaste bâtiment presque aussi bien équipé qu'un hôpital, et également la structure la plus moderne du complexe. Ici, les toubibs sont capables de répondre aux urgences après une émeute ou quand Batman ramène un criminel salement tabassé. Bien qu'également reliée au quartier de détention, la clinique est capable de s'isoler en cas d'urgence. C'est là que se trouve mon premier objectif.

Arrivée aux abords de l'une des grandes portes menant au complexe principal, je me cache dans les buissons et attends patiemment l'ouverture. De nombreux gardiens se déversent de l'ouverture à ce moment, se dispersant rapidement pour retrouver l'intruse. J'attends la fin de la colonne, puis me précipite à l'intérieur, arrivant nez à nez avec une retardataire qui s'arrête net en me voyant.

Sans cesser ma course, j'arrive à sa hauteur et bloque son bras armé d'une matraque avant d'enchaîner plusieurs coups de poing dans son estomac. Ma force amplifiée traverse la veste protectrice de la femme qui se met à déglutir du sang. Je l'achève d'un coup de pied dans le dos qui l'envoie s'écraser contre le mur, puis elle ne bouge plus.

La fermeture d'urgence des portes est juste à côté, et il me suffit que de la carte magnétique de ma victime pour l'activer, enfermant une bonne douzaine d'ennemis potentiels à l'extérieur. Plusieurs se retournent en entendant le grondement mécanique et écarquillent les yeux en me voyant les saluer de la main. Certains tentent de revenir en courant, mais la porte se ferme sur leur nez.

Cette alarme commence à devenir agaçante, mais je ne peux rien y faire tout de suite. L'excitation d'être tout près de mon meilleur coup jusqu'à présent est juste trop forte pour me faire me soucier de détails aussi ridicules.

La clinique n'est pas gardée, les gardiens ayant probablement été réclamés en renfort à l'entrée. Seul un secrétaire plongé dans l'écriture d'un rapport se trouve à l'entrée, et lorsqu'il lève les yeux, ce n'est que pour voir le canon de mon revolver. À peine s'écroule-t-il en bas de sa chaise que le téléphone se met à sonner.

-Allo ? je réponds d'une voix claire. Maison des fous, comment puis-je vous aider ?

-Pourriez-vous me passer Michel ? demande une voix féminine. Il est censé travailler à cette heure.

Mon regard tombe sur le cadavre à mes pieds. Le nom épinglé sur sa poitrine est révélateur.

-Oh, je suis désolée, après vérification, il semble être définitivement dans l'incapacité de vous répondre. Passez une bonne fin de soirée.

Je raccroche en ricanant et me dirige vers la maintenance. Le contrôle de la ventilation du bâtiment se fait à partir d'un unique bureau, ce qui me facilite la tâche. Sortant de mon sac une bombonne ornée d'un visage grimaçant, je m'arrange pour relâcher du gaz Delirium dans toute la clinique. Voilà qui fera une bonne diversion.

Lorsque je sors, les premiers cris et ricanements retentissent, et en levant la tête, je peux voir du sang éclabousser une fenêtre du deuxième.

Ma prochaine destination est les blocs de détentions, où sont enfermés les fous et les super-criminels les plus dangereux de l'est des États-Unis. Comme pour mon évasion, il y a de cela des mois déjà, je parviens sans trop de peine jusqu'à la salle de contrôle. Sauf que cette fois, je suis armée et dangereuse. Les techniciens et gardes se trouvant dans la pièce n'opposent pas beaucoup plus de résistance que leurs prédécesseurs.

-Bonsoirs, messieurs, dames ! je lance dans les interphones de tout le complexe. Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite un très joyeux Halloween. Je me suis dit, pourquoi vous tenir enfermer une nuit pareille ?

J'appuie sur le détonateur que je serrais dans ma main. L'explosion des portes fait trembler le sol de toute l'île, et je poursuis mon discours en activant l'ouverture de toutes les cellules.

-Allez-y mes braves fous et cinglés ! Que Gotham soit votre terrain de jeu ! Ne laissez personne se dresser en travers de votre chemin ! Et pour tous les gardiens encore vivants d'Arkham, je crois que nous avons un code rouge à la clinique…Joyeux Halloween à tous !

Mon rire résonne en écho partout, tandis que les détenus jaillissent de leurs cellules et s'emparent des armes des gardiens assez stupides pour ne pas avoir appris de la dernière fois. Sur un écran, je vois Aaron Cash rassembler le plus d'employés possible dans le bunker d'urgence. Le brave petit soldat.

J'ignore s'il s'agit de la magie d'Halloween ou de l'assurance d'embrasser la liberté pour de bon, mais les combats entre détenus se font étonnamment rares. Les quelques escarmouches se concentrent à l'entrée du quartier de détention, où un amalgame de gens cause comme un embouteillage. Alors que ces gens s'écoulent comme une armée de fourmis en direction des portes, je m'assure de couper les lignes téléphoniques avant d'arracher l'encombrante cagoule et de l'abandonner sur une chaise. Je me dirige ensuite vers une sortie me faisant contourner le gros des détenus, riant toute seule en compagnie de mon petit poussin.

Le ciel nuageux au-dessus de Gotham arbore déjà le symbole de la chauve-souris. Il doit s'être passé quelque chose là-bas.

XXXXXXX

_Centre-ville de Gotham_

_1__er__ novembre, 0h04_

_Lil'Jay_

C'est malin. Audacieux, mais malin.

Allongée sur le toit d'un bâtiment faisant face au quartier général de la police de Gotham, je prends le temps d'ajuster correctement mon fusil de précision. D'ici, j'ai une vue privilégiée sur tout le toit du GCPD, y compris sur le Bat-signal activé illicitement par Catwoman.

Vers qui d'autre pouvait-elle se tourner dans cette ville que Batman lui-même ?

Je me suis toujours demandé comment un simple projecteur orné d'une silhouette de chauve-souris suffisait à faire accourir le chevalier noir. Je soupçonne à présent qu'il doit y avoir un système d'alerte caché directement connecté au repaire secret de Batman, agissant comme une balise qui s'active dès lors que le projecteur est allumé. Pourquoi ne pas carrément fournir une alarme spécifique ? J'imagine qu'avoir son logo dans le ciel flatte l'égo de Batman.

Ma cible s'est très bien cachée, mais je ne m'inquiète pas. Tôt ou tard, elle finira bien par se montrer afin d'accueillir son «héros».

Le voilà justement qui arrive. La Batmobile n'est pas en vue, mais la silhouette sombre du justicier de Gotham plane depuis un immeuble jusque vers le toit, se réceptionnant souplement sur le toit. Dans ma lunette, je l'aperçois fouiller les environs du regard, son expression si désespérément neutre.

Elle est là. Jaillissant de nulle part, Catwoman se dresse devant Batman, dont la bouche s'ouvre pour dire quelque chose. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas utilisé cette technique, mais je me concentre pour lire sur leurs lèvres ce qu'ils se disent, articulant silencieusement les mots sans m'en rendre compte.

_-Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir, Selina ?_ demande Batman. _Ce n'est pas un jeu._

_-Ne vient pas me faire la morale ! _s'exclame Catwoman. _Je te signale qu'Harley Quinn et ses deux laquais viennent de tenter de me faire la peau._

Elle ne cache pas sa peur. Le masque de femme forte que je lui ai toujours donné a disparu. Par ma faute. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge. Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens de la culpabilité ?

_-Harley Quinn ? Pourquoi voudrait-elle te faire le moindre mal ?_

_ -Pour la même raison qu'avec cette pauvre Barbara !_ rétorque-t-elle en heurtant de l'index la poitrine musculeuse de Batman. _Parce qu'elle me considère comme une de tes proches. Elle veut se servir de moi pour t'atteindre !_

_ -Je ne la laisserai pas te faire du mal, Selina._

_ -C'est pas du jeu ! Je n'ai jamais voulu me mêler de vos affaires de cinglés ! Harley a complètement disjoncté, et c'est parce qu'ils l'avaient tous sous-estimé qu'elle les a eus. Le commissaire, Freeze, Cobblepot…même toi, tu la sous-estimes encore._

_ -Ce n'est pas…_

_ -Écoute Batman, ou peu importe qui se cache sous ce masque. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te sortir les doigts du nez et de finalement la considérer comme si tu affrontais le Joker lui-même ! Elle n'est plus la même, accepte-le !_

Mon viseur n'arrête pas de tressauter entre la tête de Catwoman et celle de Batman. Aucun d'entre eux n'est conscience de ma présence, ma ligne de tir est parfaite : ils ont même l'amabilité de rester sur place ! Pourtant, j'hésite, fascinée malgré moi par la conversation. J'ai beau vouloir suivre Harley Quinn jusqu'au bout…j'ai du mal à…chasser de mon esprit que Catwoman était mon idole. Mon modèle, la motivation de l'unique échappatoire que j'avais dans mon ancienne vie.

Je…je l'admire toujours. Je n'ai pas envie de la tuer. À quoi bon ? Éliminer Batman serait tellement simple à présent…une pression de la gâchette, et Gotham se retrouve débarrassée d'une de ses plus grandes plaies. Mais Catwoman…tout ce qu'elle a fait, c'est de s'acoquiner avec le mauvais camp.

Et si je tuais Batman ? Je caresse l'idée, mais Harley Quinn a été spécifique à son sujet : le chevalier noir n'a pas encore la permission de mourir. Et surtout, elle est la seule à avoir cet honneur. Elle joue avec le feu, c'est évident. Plutôt que de tuer Catwoman, je peux très bien lui épargner bien des efforts et…

Mais à quoi tu penses ? je me demande intérieurement, réalisant ce que je suis en train de faire. Pour la première fois, je suis en train de remettre en question les ordres d'Harley Quinn…à quel point la force m'a rendu arrogante ? Je lui dois tout ce que je suis aujourd'hui ; sans elle…sans elle, je suis une moins que rien.

Une faible.

Une idiote servile.

Une esclave.

En raffermissant ma prise sur la crosse de mon fusil sniper, je sers la mâchoire en prenant ma décision. Les deux individus toujours inconscients de ma présence n'ont aucun moyen de sentir le viseur glisser lentement vers la cible choisie. Mon index se crispe sur la gâchette, alors que je retiens ma respiration pour ne pas faire dévier mon tir. La détonation résonne dans la rue en un écho assourdissant, puis le Bat-signal juste à côté de Batman et Catwoman éclate en projetant des myriades d'étincelles. Par réflexe, Batman se saisit de sa partenaire par les hanches et la projette au sol, hors de ma ligne de tir, lui offrant un bouclier de son corps. Constatant que je n'ai plus l'effet de surprise, ni les moyens de les toucher, je passe au plan B et fonce.

Utilisant le câble de mon grappin comme d'une tyrolienne, je descends de mon perchoir en poussant un cri d'excitation. Lorsque j'atterris sur le toit du GCPD, je me saisis de mes pistolets et déverse un barrage de tirs qui force les deux individus masqués à battre en retraite.

Jugeant que la protection de Catwoman est plus importante que de m'affronter, Batman lance un fumigène à mes pieds, me faisant tousser et larmoyer. Dès que je sors du nuage hostile, je tente de m'élancer vers eux, mais ils se jettent en bas du toit. J'arrive sur le bord juste à temps pour voir l'ouverture supérieure de la Batmobile se refermer sur eux, et la voiture noire bondit sur la route dans un crissement de pneus.

Elle m'a échappé. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'arrêter, Batman m'a pris par surprise.

Du moins, c'est comme cela que je vais présenter les choses.

Harley Quinn sera furieuse que j'aille échouer dans ma mission, mais moins que si je lui annonce que j'ai volontairement permis à Catwoman de fuir. Si elle a simplement la moitié de la ruse qu'on lui donne, elle sera sortie de la ville avant le lever du soleil. Et elle mettra le plus de distance possible entre elle et Gotham.

À ce moment, la porte menant vers l'intérieur du poste de police s'ouvre avec un claquement, et plusieurs agents et inspecteurs se déploient autour de moi, l'arme au poing. Constatant la présence du commissaire Gordon, un sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres.

-Eh bien, je commente à haute voix en fouillant dans mon sac. Je n'aurai pas perdu complètement ma soirée.

-Ne bouge plus, Catwoman, ordonne Gordon.

-Catwoman ? je fais mine de m'étonner. Oh, c'est vrai, le costume. Voyons, c'est Halloween. Je ne suis pas Catwoman.

Ma main se referme sur l'objet que je referme et je recule de quelques pas sans me départir de mon sourire.

-Mon nom est Black Aces, je révèle. Et ce soir, c'est la fête des fous, et tout le monde est invité.

J'éclate de rire et vise le commissaire avec le pistolet à fléchettes sorti de mon sac. Le projectile file avec un sifflement et s'enfonce dans la nuque de l'officier, qui chancèle sous l'impact en se tenant le cou. Après avoir arraché la fléchette et l'avoir examiné d'un air effaré, il m'observe avec un mélange d'horreur et de résignation.

-Vous…le payerez, dit-il alors que le Delirium dans ses veines commence à l'agiter de tremblements.

-J'attends cela avec impatience, commissaire. À la prochaine…ou peut-être pas.

En riant, je me laisse tomber du toit, me servant de la façade du GCPD pour me propulser vers le bâtiment voisin. Je me saisis au vol d'un escalier de secours, grimaçant de douleur à cause de l'étirement violent de mes épaules. Sans être aussi douée que Red Aces en parkour, je parviens à descendre rapidement le long des balcons et des fenêtres, jusqu'à atteindre le trottoir. Après avoir couru sur quelques rues, j'oblige quelqu'un à me céder sa voiture et fonce, surexcitée et effrayée par mes actes.

XXXXXXX

_Aéroport de Gotham_

_1__er__ novembre, 6h23_

Même en pliant le journal et en levant les yeux devant l'écran de télévision, Selina ne peut pas échapper à la dernière nouvelle-choc qui a déjà dépassé les frontières de Gotham : la plus grande évasion massive de l'asile d'Arkham depuis des années, provoquée par nulle autre que la célèbre cambrioleuse Catwoman. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, mais il semble qu'Harley et ses As aient utilisé son apparence pour plus que de tenter de la tuer.

À présent que presque deux-cents fous dangereux se sont dispersés dans les rues de Gotham et des villes aux environs, la police la recherche pour meurtre et pour attentat à la bombe.

Enfin, pas elle. Pas Selina Kyle. Ils recherchent Catwoman. Tout ce que la jeune femme a besoin de faire maintenant, c'est de changer de ville, changer de nom, et tout redeviendra à la normale. C'est un peu dommage de devoir abandonner Gotham –elle avait fini par s'attacher à cette cité haute en couleur-, mais il faut ce qu'il faut pour survivre.

Car c'est ce qu'elle fait de mieux. Gamine des quartiers pauvres vivant dans une ville de bourgeois égoïstes et arrogants, elle a appris très tôt à trouver de quoi manger en volant les plus naïfs. En grandissant, elle a peaufiné ses méthodes, devenant une experte dans son domaine, jusqu'à atteindre le plus haut échelon. Parfois, elle aime affirmer qu'elle n'est pas une vulgaire criminelle. Selina aime se voir comme une personne pragmatique qui utilise simplement ses talents pour survivre dans un monde injuste.

Bien sûr, être une cambrioleuse de niveau national attire l'attention de justiciers comme Batman, mais les deux entretiennent une relation de respect mutuel et une certaine…affection contradictoire. Selina pourrait même oser affirmer que ce sont des sentiments réels, mais tant que le chevalier noir sera lancé dans sa cause perdue, il n'y aura rien de plus entre eux que cette turbulente oscillation entre alliés et rivaux. Elle ne connait même pas l'identité secrète de Batman. Elle aurait sûrement pu le découvrir si elle l'avait désiré. Mais ce mystère fait son charme.

-Les passagers pour le vol 343 à destination de Paris sont priés de se diriger vers le pont d'embarquement trois ! annonce une hôtesse du fond de la salle.

C'est pour elle. Abandonnant le journal sur le banc, Selina replace ses verres fumés et son chapeau à larges bords avant de se diriger d'un pas léger vers l'hôtesse. Cette dernière, une grande blonde aux cheveux courts, lui sourit en tendant la main, exigeant son billet. Une fois la procédure terminée, elle s'écarte du chemin en lui souhaitant un bon voyage.

Selina a toujours voulu visiter la France. Pour elle, il s'agit d'un pays magnifique à la langue exotique, où les riches font autant de potentiels «clients» pour elle…on ne se refait pas. Il y a bien assez de bourgeois sur cette planète, qui ont plus de richesses qu'ils ne pourraient jamais en avoir besoin en deux vies, pour qu'elle ne manque jamais de travail.

Elle doit être en avance. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui empruntent le couloir derrière elle. Peu importe. À présent, elle n'a plus rien à craindre. Harley Quinn et sa folie pourront bien aller se faire voir, ce n'est pas son combat à elle.

-Tâche quand même de ne pas mourir, murmure-t-elle en ayant une pensée pour Batman. Ce serait dommage.

Elle se dirige naturellement vers l'avant de l'avion, vers la première classe, et s'immobilise soudain, sous le choc. Assise sur un siège lui faisant face, Harley Quinn est là, de nouveau dans sa tenue de reine du chaos. Elle lève les yeux du magazine qu'elle était en train de lire et sourit à Catwoman.

-Bonjour Selina, dit Harley en posant le magazine sur une table. Bon choix Paris ; il parait que leurs hivers sont plus doux. Je devrais peut-être y faire un tour, une fois que mon travail à Gotham sera terminé…

Alors qu'elle éclate de rire, Selina tente de faire demi-tour, mais elle est arrêtée par la supposée hôtesse de l'air qui manipule un poignard méchamment acéré. Elle ravale sa salive, comprenant qu'elle s'est fait piéger.

-Tu as peut-être échappé à Black Aces, commente Harley. Mais tu as commis l'erreur de te croire en sécurité, alors que j'ai _deux_ As dans ma manche.

L'acolyte d'Harley décoche un coup de coude au visage de Selina, qui trébuche contre une banquette de l'avion et se prend les pieds dans ses propres talons hauts. Harley croise les mains sur sa poitrine et offre un sourire qui serait presque attristé s'il n'était pas teinté par toute la folie qui ravage son regard.

-C'est vrai mon poussin, dit-elle. Après tout, ce n'est rien de personnel.


	22. Longue vie au roi

_Ce chapitre est long, plus que la moyenne. Dans cet épisode, vous découvrirez…_

_-Chut !_

_-Bah quoi ?_

_-C'est pas la peine de tout révéler, alors on enchaine !_

_-Rah, pff._

**Chapitre Vingt-et-Un**

**Longue vie au roi**

_Huerta Memorial Hospital_

_5 novembre, 23h40_

Dans l'aile de maternité de l'hôpital, il ne se passe rarement quelque chose d'intéressant à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit. L'infirmière en chef Arya Oliver revisite pour la troisième fois sur son ordinateur l'état de santé de toutes les jeunes mères ou celles à en devenir. Rien d'alarmant, pour une fois. Sauf une catastrophe, aucun accouchement n'est prévu pour la prochaine semaine. Les bébés sont en pleine santé, et chacun dort paisiblement dans la pouponnière ou dans la chambre de leur mère.

Une nuit parfaitement calme. Et parfaitement ennuyeuse aussi.

Arya aime son boulot, mais travailler de nuit est tuant, quand il ne se passe rien. Et être l'infirmière en chef signifie que la plupart de vos collègues n'osent pas vous approcher, par peur d'être accusés de «fraterniser avec la patronne». Elle ne peut pas leur en vouloir. Elle espère juste que cela changera, après que les autres infirmières se soient habituées à sa présence.

Les pas lourds de l'officier de sécurité Cookie la tirent de son ennui. La femme sourit au géant en uniforme, qui lui rend son salut. Cette montagne de muscles oscille aisément entre la douceur et la dureté, lorsque la situation l'exige. Autant il est capable de gérer un petit en pleine crise de larmes, autant Oliver l'a vu sortir par la peau du cou un père enragé à l'encontre de sa femme. C'est son goût prononcé pour les sucreries qui lui a valu le surnom de Cookie.

-Rien à signaler ? demande Oliver en s'attendant à la réponse.

-Nope. Les gars en bas cherchent un idiot qui est parti aux chiottes sans prévenir, mais à part cela, rien de grave.

Elle hoche la tête avec compréhension. La menace grandissante qu'Harley Quinn fait planer sur Gotham a forcé la direction à augmenter le personnel de sécurité, mais par souci d'économie, ils ont engagé pratiquement que des bleus arrogants et inexpérimentés. Les quelques vétérans comme Cookie en ont plein les bras de leurs conneries.

-Je vais aller faire ma patrouille, annonce Cookie. À plus tard.

L'infirmière hoche la tête et sort le journal de la journée pour les mots croisés. La première page annonce à grand renfort de caractères gras l'incendie provoqué dans le quartier industriel de Gotham par Firefly, le pyromane évadé d'Arkham. On cherche encore à dénombrer le nombre exact de victimes.

Au passage, Oliver constate que la célèbre artiste canadienne Gabrielle Stone fera le vernissage de sa toute nouvelle collection de peintures dans une semaine. L'infirmière se promet intérieurement de s'informer là-dessus, ayant toujours admiré les œuvres à la fois magnifiques et troublantes de la peintre. D'autant qu'elle affirme s'être grandement inspiré du monde souterrain de Gotham, sa ville adoptive. Cela risque d'être…

Elle sursaute en constatant que le docteur Willis vient de pénétrer en coup de vent dans la pièce, ses cheveux sombres en bataille et ses vêtements visiblement enfilés en hâte. Le médecin la dévisage avec un air interrogateur.

-Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu, annonce-t-il en retirant son manteau. Madame White tient le coup ?

-Madame White…?

Le docteur s'immobilise.

-Vous m'avez bien appelé parce qu'une de nos patientes avait commencé son travail prématurément ?

-Je…non ! proteste Oliver. Tout est très calme. Je ne vous ai pas appelé…je vous le jure. De plus, je ne crois pas que nous aillons une madame White parmi nos...

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? grogne le médecin.

Prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, l'infirmière Oliver tente de contacter Cookie par sa radio, mais comme elle le craignait, personne ne répond. Sachant que ce n'est pas le genre de l'agent de sécurité d'ignorer les appels ainsi, le docteur Willis se précipite vers la pouponnière, l'infirmière en chef sur les talons. Fort heureusement, les bébés vont bien, dormant paisiblement dans leurs couchettes. Mais aucun signe de Cookie.

Inquiets, ils étendent leur recherche à l'aile d'examen. Une porte est entrouverte, menant vers une salle d'échographie. Willis passe le premier et ouvre la lumière. Oliver pousse un cri strident en voyant l'énorme masse de l'agent de sécurité étendue sur une chaise, le visage tordu sur un sourire trop familier.

-Ah, enfin des gens qui semblent compétents, commente une voix féminine avec satisfaction. J'ai besoin de votre aide, docteurs.

Elle est là en personne. N'importe quel citoyen de Gotham saurait la reconnaître, avec ce justaucorps et cette veste bicolore, ce chapeau haut de forme…Harley Quinn en personne, la reine du chaos. Arya Oliver est pétrifiée de terreur, mais un détail en particulier ne lui échappe pas, des plus troublants.

Le ventre de la supercriminelle est rond et volumineux, comme celui d'une femme enceinte de plusieurs mois. Son cerveau fait un rapide calcul mental.

_Oh mon dieu_, songe-t-elle avec un effroi encore plus grand encore. _Elle porte l'enfant du Joker._

Désignant son ventre, Harley Quinn glousse un peu.

-Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'aurais besoin de votre expertise. Mon poussin et moi sommes plus qu'impatients de découvrir quel genre de petit nous aurons.

-Nous ne…balbutie le docteur Willis. Je vous en supplie, ne faites pas de mal à nos patients ! Il y a des bébés ici, des mères sur le point d'accoucher !

-Vous me prenez pour un monstre ? s'offusque Harley d'un ton moqueur. Pour quelle raison voudrais-je tuer des bébés ?

Après avoir fouillé dans son sac, elle sort un impressionnant revolver décoré avec des couleurs riantes. Le médecin pâlit et s'accroche au cadre de la porte pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

-Ce sont plutôt les médecins que je n'aime pas. Comme celle qui a laissé mourir monsieur J. Ou encore, ces salauds de l'asile qui voulait me prendre mon chéri. Mais vous, je suis sûr que vous allez vous montrer raisonnable, si ?

-Oui…oui, bien sûr ! répond le médecin. Si je comprends bien, vous désirez une échographie ?

-Bien deviné doc ! s'exclame Harley en applaudissant. Maintenant, fais ton boulot. Personne n'a envie que je perde patience, n'est-ce pas ?

XXXXXXX

_Huerta Memorial Hospital_

_6 novembre, 0h57_

_Harley Quinn_

Il m'a fallu me dévêtir pour enfiler une espèce de veste d'hôpital en papier, car apparemment, ma tenue n'est pas adéquate pour l'appareil. Au moins, je garde Un monde joyeux à ma portée, car on ne sait jamais, avec ces blouses blanches. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Après avoir enduit mon ventre d'une sorte de pâte gélatineuse, le docteur nerveux passe un genre de machine relié à un écran sur mon abdomen. Je suis fasciné par les premières images de mon petit bébé, là devant moi ! À peine six mois de grossesse, et tu sembles en bonne voie de formation. Tu bouges, t'agites, c'est magique ! J'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux.

-Le bébé semble en bonne santé, commente le docteur Willis. Ce qui est…euh…une bonne chose…considérant vos…activités.

Je peux sentir le mensonge dans sa voix, suppurant de sa bouche comme une plaie infectée. Il est comme les autres. Lui aussi, il voudrait voir la chair de ma chair mourir, par peur de sa future grandeur. Celle de son papa ! Il n'est même pas né qu'il provoque les émois des faibles. Comme je suis fière de toi, mon petit poussin !

_Voyons voir ce qu'il est. Il tourne._

En effet, le bébé en formation tourne sur lui-même, agitant ses petits bras comme pour dire bonjour. Enfin, nous pouvons le voir de face, et sous le cordon ombilical, son sexe est enfin connu.

-C'est un garçon, annonce le médecin d'une voix éteinte.

Un fils…mon poussin, nous avons un fils ! Le prince héritier du roi des fous est annoncé ! C'est merveilleux, extraordinaire ! Bien sûr, j'aurais été aussi heureuse s'il s'était agi d'une fille. Tant que cela aurait été le résultat de notre amour, je serai contente de l'avoir avec moi.

_Et tu sais exactement comment l'appeler, n'est-ce pas ma chère ?_

-Oui mon poussin, je murmure. Je sais parfaitement.

XXXXXXX

_Six mois auparavant_

Monsieur ne va pas très bien. Depuis que nous nous sommes échappés d'Arkham pour la énième fois, il tremble un peu et est brûlant de fièvre. C'est la première fois que je le vois tomber malade, mais cela ne doit être qu'une simple grippe. Du coup, cela me donne l'occasion de le chouchouter sans qu'il ne proteste. À dire vrai, il devient particulièrement heureux de ma présence dans ces moments-là.

Ici, à l'écart des yeux de tous, il se permet de me montrer ce côté tendre qu'il ne réserve qu'à moi.

Avant de retourner chercher les fiers-à-bras du gang, nous nous sommes installés dans un appartement discret dont les propriétaires sont probablement partis en vacance. En empruntant des vêtements trouvés dans la chambre principale, j'ai pu aller faire des courses, et à présent, je prépare un délicieux repas pour mon grand malade.

Je l'entends rire dans le salon, devant la télévision qu'il a allumée en mon absence. Curieuse de voir ce qui l'amuse autant, je laisse là le ragoût en cours de cuissons et me dirige vers le salon. En passant devant un miroir, je constate l'étrange allure que j'ai avec mon masque et ma toque combinés à une robe violette et un tablier de cuisine. J'ai presque l'air d'une femme au foyer. Ça ne me déplait pas tant que ça. Pour lui, je peux être bien des choses.

Enroulé dans une couverture, monsieur J. arbore un large sourire en regardant les personnages uniques de ce que je reconnais comme étant _L'étrange Noël de monsieur Jack_, un film que je me rappelle qu'il a décrit comme l'un de ces préférés.

-Harley ! dit-il en me voyant à l'entrée de la pièce. Allez, viens un peu par ici.

J'obéis et va m'asseoir sur le canapé. À ma grande surprise, c'est lui qui enroule un bras autour de mes épaules et me sert contre lui. Une vague de bonheur m'envahit.

Il désigne l'écran d'un air approbateur.

-Tu sais ma chère, c'est un peu comme ça que je vois le monde. Étrange, tordu, mais fondamentalement _fou_. La combinaison de Noël et d'Halloween, c'est formidable ! Quand je vois ce film, je me dis que je ne suis pas le seul à comprendre…

Il reste silencieux un moment, et je ne dis rien. Je n'ose pas faire le moindre geste, savourant ce moment à simplement regarder un film ensemble. Finalement, il reprend la parole, mais sa voix n'a plus la même intonation. Il semble moins enjoué, presque…triste.

-Je suis fatigué, Harley. Mon combat m'épuise. Je m'échappe, tente d'arriver à mes fins, échoue et est renvoyé à Arkham. Si seulement je pouvais illuminer Batou…ce serait le signe de ma victoire. Mais personne ne m'écoute jamais. Je suis toujours seul. Ah. Si quelqu'un devait se faire appeler le chevalier solitaire de Gotham, c'est bien moi.

Il éclate de rire, mais je suis horrifiée par la teneur de ses propos. Ce n'est pas le monsieur J. que je connais. Jamais il ne baisserait les bras ainsi, jamais. Oubliant qu'il n'aime pas ces cajoleries, je me redresse et le force à tourner la tête vers moi pour l'embrasser. Il ne réagit pas et m'observe en plissant les yeux.

-Tu n'es pas seul mon poussin, je lui déclare avec conviction. Je suis la Sally de ton Jack. C'est ensemble que nous créerons notre étrange Noël.

Un sourire éclaire son visage.

-La Sally de mon Jack…murmure-t-il. Bien trouvé. J'aime bien. Allez, viens ici.

Au final, le repas a passé trop de temps sur le feu et s'avéra immangeable. Mais je m'en fiche. Nous avions autre chose à penser à ce moment. Même si le lendemain, il redevint lui-même, c'est-à-dire le caractériel monsieur J. qui me crie beaucoup dessus, je me rappellerai toujours de cette nuit magique.

Car, une semaine plus tard, son état s'était si dégradé que je me résolus à faire enlever le docteur Cohen dans une tentative désespérée de le sauver.

J'ai échoué.

Je n'ai pas pu le sauver.

XXXXXXX

_6 novembre_

Je n'ai peut-être pas pu sauver mon grand amour de sa maladie, mais il m'aura fait don de cette dernière nuit où notre enfant fut conçu. Et c'est grâce à ce moment magique que je sais comment le petit se nommera.

Jack.

En l'honneur du héros de ce film qu'il adorait temps, ce simple film qui révélait tant de choses sur sa vision du monde. C'est à ce moment que je réalise également l'origine de son pseudonyme Jack White. Peut-être était-ce son nom jadis, dans ce passé douloureux qui a fait basculer sa vie et l'a transformé en ce Joker craint par tous et toutes ? Je ne le saurai jamais. Mais je peux appeler son fils ainsi.

_Excellent choix ma chère. Un prénom dont il pourra être fier. Huhuhuh._

Ayant obtenu ce que je voulais, je me redresse de sur le lit d'hôpital, forçant le médecin et l'infirmière à se replier vers le fond de la pièce. Un grognement m'échappe lorsque mon atterrissage au sol provoque un élancement dans mon dos. L'endurance accrue offerte par Ivy n'est plus suffisante pour repousser la fatigue conséquente de mon état. Mes nausées sont plus fréquentes, et je m'épuise plus rapidement. Sans compter que mon appétit, déjà en croissance au début, s'est décuplé au point que je me suis découverte capable d'engloutir une pizza à moi seule. L'expression ahurie de Black Aces ce jour-là était hilarante.

_Idiote. Tu sembles également te permettre de rêvasser quand il ne faut pas._

Je secoue ma tête et reporte mon attention sur le couple de toubibs. Je ne suis pas encore prête à laisser mon secret s'éventer. Or, ces deux-là en savent trop. Et j'ai appris très tôt à ne faire confiance à personne. Ils ne peuvent pas simplement partir comme ça et bavasser à tout le monde. Je dégaine donc Un monde joyeux et le pointe vers eux, déclenchant une exclamation affolée de la femme qui sanglote en fermant les yeux.

_Arrête Harley !_

-Mais mon poussin…

_Tu vas laisser trois cadavres portant ta marque dans une pouponnière ? Voyons ma chère, cela donnerait le même résultat que si tu les laissais partir._

-Je…je n'y avais pas pensé.

_Bien sûr que non. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Héhéhé._

-Guide-moi mon poussin ! Que dois-je faire d'eux ?

L'idée est géniale, brillante et délicieusement sournoise. Abaissant mon arme, je la range dans mon sac à surprises et commence à y chercher quelque chose en m'adressant à mes deux otages.

-Je ne suis pas une ingrate, j'annonce à leur grande surprise. Je ne vais pas vous tuer, puisque vous m'avez aidé.

-C'est vrai ? balbutie le médecin avec espoir. Si c'est ce qui vous inquiète, je vous donne ma parole que nous ne parlerons à personne de votre état. Le secret professionnel est une vertu pour nous, même pour…c'est une vertu.

_C'est pas beau de mentir, doc'._

-Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, je déclare en mettant la main sur le petit conteneur de plastique que je cherchais, mais le tristement célèbre Scarecrow fait partie des fous toujours manquant après l'évasion massive.

-Celle provoquée par Catwoman ? demande l'infirmière.

Le regard complice que je lui lance, doublé du petit gloussement amusé, achève de détruire ses doutes sur mon implication dans cette histoire.

-J'adore Halloween, pas vous ? Dommage que cela ne dure qu'une seule fois par année. Mais là n'est pas le point. Le bon docteur Crane est un fou dangereux, qui ne respecte ni la vie ni la mort des gens.

Je pose la fiole bien en évidence sur la table. Il semble que le docteur Willis est le premier qui commence à comprendre où je veux en venir, et il pousse un glapissement étranglé en me voyant sortir un masque à gaz décoré d'un large sourire peint.

-Ce serait vraiment dommage que Scarecrow s'infiltre ici. Il parait que son gaz est particulièrement atroce. Il ne tue pas, vous savez. Il vous rend fou, c'est tout.

Pour être honnête, j'ai déjà été victime du gaz-terreur de Scarecrow, à l'époque où il s'est mis à utiliser les détenus d'Arkham pour ses «expériences». J'étais déjà devenu Harley Quinn à ce moment, alors je n'avais aucun moyen de résister. Les choses que j'ai vues…personne ne saura jamais ce que j'ai vécu durant ces trois jours pénibles.

Après avoir enfilé le masque, je fais un clin d'œil aux toubibs et laisse la fiole se fracasser au sol, ramassant ensuite le conteneur vide. Dès que j'ai quitté la pièce, les premiers hurlements de terreur retentissent, provoquant le réveil presque immédiat des bébés de la pouponnière qui se rajoute au vacarme.

En repassant devant le bureau de l'infirmière en chef, je constate que le journal est ouvert sur un article parlant du vernissage de la peintre Gabrielle Stone. Un sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres.

Les expositions d'art peuvent parfois être ennuyeuses. Sauf si l'on décide de pimenter les choses à sa manière…

XXXXXXX

_La Maison du Rire (sous-sol)_

_8 novembre, 15h12_

_Lil'Jay_

J'ai passé un sale quart d'heure lorsqu'Harley Quinn a appris que j'avais raté Catwoman. Bien sûr, je n'ai jamais osé admettre que je l'avais volontairement laissé fuir. Harley m'a donné quelques baffes pour m'apprendre le respect de ses ordres, mais le pire fut Red Aces. Car elle a décidé d'agir comme si je n'existais plus pendant presque une semaine. Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu à la Maison du Rire, d'ailleurs. En mission, que me disait toujours Harley Quinn quand je lui posais la question.

Je voulais lui parler à nouveau, lui demander pardon pour mon incompétence. Qu'elle me parle à nouveau, qu'elle accepte enfin mon existence. L'angoisse et les larmes me nouaient la gorge.

Puis, elle est soudain venue me chercher. Hormis sa cagoule à grelots, elle ne portait pas sa tenue de Red Aces, ce qui me surprend. Elle me sourit, mais pas de la façon que je lui connais. Ce sourire est dénué de joie, presque cruel, comme si elle appréciait à l'avance le châtiment qu'elle s'apprête à m'infliger. Car je ne me fais pas d'illusions : elle est revenue pour me punir de ma maladresse.

Je suis prête à subir ses foudres. Tout, plutôt que d'être ignorée par elle.

Elle me conduit jusqu'à un sous-sol dont j'ignorais l'existence sous l'entrepôt, puis s'arrête et se retourne pour me saisir à la gorge. Plus grande que moi, elle m'élève à sa hauteur pour m'embrasser avec agressivité, ignorant le fait que je commence à suffoquer sous l'effet des doigts écrasant ma trachée. Dans le même temps qu'elle m'inflige cette torture, son odeur de vanille, si associée dans mon esprit aux plaisirs charnels, transforme cette punition en un paradoxe de sensations.

Finalement, Red Aces me laisse retomber au sol, et mes jambes n'arrivent pas à supporter mon poids et s'écroulent sous moi. Ma partenaire m'observe de haut reprendre mon souffle en me massant la gorge, les poings sur les hanches.

Sans dire un mot, elle me saisit ensuite par le col de ma tenue et me force à avancer vers une porte métallique qu'elle ouvre à l'aide d'un code numérique. Elle me jette ensuite dans la pièce faiblement éclairée avant de m'y suivre et de verrouiller la porte derrière nous.

La première que je remarque, c'est que les murs ont été capitonnés de blanc de sorte que la pièce est complètement insonorisée. Mon regard tombe ensuite sur les traces de sang colorant de vermeil l'immaculé de la pièce, puis sur la silhouette suspendue par des chaînes au plafond. Il s'agit d'une femme horriblement mutilée, dont le visage semble avoir été lacéré avec une précision terriblement chirurgicale. On a tenu à la défigurer, à la priver de sa beauté. Le fait qu'elle soit complètement nue ajoute la perte de sa dignité à la liste certainement longue des sévices qu'elle a subis.

Elle est consciente, et malgré la souffrance que je peux y lire, son œil vert survivant –l'autre ayant été arraché- me dévisage avec un mélange de résignation et de défi. Je commence à remettre les morceaux en place, et mon choc est immense quand je comprends que cette malheureuse à peine reconnaissable est Catwoman !

-Après ton supposé «échec», me murmure Red Aces à l'oreille, j'ai réussi avec notre maîtresse à intercepter le minet juste avant qu'elle ne quitte le pays.

-Pourquoi…ceci ?

J'ignorais que Red Aces avait sa salle de torture personnelle. J'ignorais que Catwoman avait été capturée presque immédiatement après sa fuite. J'ignorais tellement de choses ! Quelle idiote je fais à présent.

-Au début, m'explique ma partenaire, je me suis contenté de la punir pour tout le fil à retordre qu'elle nous a donné. Puis, j'ai réfléchi. Tu ne rates jamais ta cible. Pas avec ton fusil de précision. Et lorsque tu as décrit ton échec, il y avait quelque chose de _désagréable_ dans ta voix. Un relent de _mensonge_.

Elle me force rageusement à me remettre debout et désigne d'un air accusateur sa victime enchaînée.

-Alors je me suis demandé pourquoi tu aurais menti à notre maîtresse. Pourquoi tu m'aurais menti à _moi_ ! Car la seule autre possibilité, c'est que tu aurais volontairement laissé fuir cette pute. C'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne m'aimes plus, petite garce ?!

Lorsqu'elle me frappe à nouveau, la vérité m'apparait. C'est de la jalousie que Red Aces ressent ! Elle croit que j'éprouve des sentiments pour Catwoman, et que c'est la raison pour laquelle je l'ai laissé partir. Que j'ai désobéi à Harley Quinn et à la mission. Je me mets à pleurer, la suppliant de me croire quand je lui dis que je l'aime, qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Catwoman et moi. En pure perte.

Mon amante m'explique avec des gloussements sadiques combien elle a pris son temps avec sa victime, la torturant, l'humiliant et la rabaissant durant toute la semaine, sans aller au point de la tuer. Me saisissant par l'un des grelots de ma cagoule, Red Aces rapproche mon visage de celui de Catwoman et me force à regarder.

-Alors ? me demande-t-elle. Comment la trouves-tu, à présent ? Une moins que rien, qui me suppliait de la tuer, qui pleurait comme une gamine et qui hurlait comme une truie qu'on égorge. J'ai fait de son corps une œuvre d'art à ta gloire, ma chérie. Parce que je t'aime, et que je ne veux que toi.

La main de Red Aces se referme sur la crosse de mon pistolet et le dégage de son étui. Puis, d'un geste agile de la main, elle fait tournoyer l'arme de sorte à pointer la crosse dans ma direction.

-Prouve-moi ton amour, ma chérie. Signe cette œuvre de ta marque. Tue là. Et tout sera pardonné. Je te le promets.

Je prends l'arme des mains de Red Aces et la soupèse. C'est avec cette arme que j'ai tué mon père, prenant ma liberté au passage. Je lève la tête vers la femme meurtrie devant moi et croise son demi-regard. C'est par ma faute si elle est tombée entre les mains de Red Aces. Si j'avais suivi les ordres, elle aurait eu le droit à une mort rapide et sans douleur.

À la place, elle et moi n'avons eu que de la souffrance.

Alors que je pointe le canon du pistolet sur son front couvert de sang séché, il me semble que le voile brisé dans son regard s'apaise. Comme si au fond, elle me remerciait. Ou alors, je me fais des idées. Elle doit être au bord de l'évanouissement.

Le coup de feu est parfaitement absorbé par l'insonorité de la salle. Je vois la douille voler dans les airs comme au ralenti et rebondir une première fois contre le sol avant de rouler dans un coin. Voilà, c'est fait. Propre et sans bavure.

-Tu as fait le bon choix ma chérie, minaude Red Aces en me tournant vers elle. Dans mes bras, mon amour.

-Attends, je proteste. On ne peut pas faire ça ici ?

-Héhéhé. Tu es mignonne. Ce n'est pas comme si elle allait se plaindre qu'on fait trop de bruit. Et puis j'ai envie de toi là, tout de suite.

Quand elle prend ce ton rauque et autoritaire, il n'y a rien à dire. Je la laisse faire, et je suis forcée de faire semblant d'avoir du plaisir durant toute l'étreinte, n'arrivant pas à oublier le regard morbide du cadavre près de nous.

Une balle peut abattre un homme puissant, mais corrompu. Visiblement, une grande femme à l'esprit rebelle peut également succomber d'une simple balle.

XXXXXXX

_Musée d'art moderne de Gotham_

_12 novembre, 18h02_

_Lil'Jay_

Selon Harley Quinn, ce sera un coup des plus importants, possiblement le plus important depuis la fin de la guerre contre le Pingouin. Chacun doit y jouer son rôle, Red Aces et moi y compris. Et mon rôle, ce soir, c'est de replonger dans la peau de cette horrible Jane Falcone.

Vêtue d'une longue robe noire découvrant mes épaules et de talons hauts, j'ai l'impression d'enfiler un vieux costume trop petit pour moi. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise. Heureusement, la famille Falcone est bien connue dans le cercle des riches de Gotham, et je suis salué par un nombre interminable de gens dont je ne retiens pas les noms et qui m'exprime leurs plus hypocrites condoléances tardives pour mon père. Combien j'aimerais les moucher en leur jetant au nez que c'est moi qui ai appuyé sur la gâchette ! Je suis virtuellement intouchable, grâce à mon régiment d'avocats et aux pots-de-vin réguliers que mon clan verse aux magistrats et juges influents. Comme mon père avant moi. Cette perspective me retourne l'estomac, et c'est pourquoi je me tais et joue sagement mon rôle. Je suis assez douée là-dedans aussi.

Ça aurait pu être pire. Gabrielle Stone est probablement mon artiste favorite, parvenant à exprimer sur ses toiles à la fois la vérité de l'âme et le mensonge de la chair. Dans un sens, sa vision des choses ressemble à celle d'Harley Quinn et de la mienne. Un monde mensonger à la surface, et difformé par la folie à l'intérieur.

Après trois ans d'absence, elle revient en force avec toute une collection dédiée aux super-criminels et «super-héros» de Gotham, ville que l'artiste a adoptée au début de sa vie d'adulte. Ils sont tous là ou presque, versions difformes et grotesques du Pingouin, de Mister Freeze, du Joker…même Batman a droit à quelques peintures, cette apparence détruisant sa grandeur illusoire étant plus que divertissante.

La femme elle-même vient de monter sur scène, portant pour l'occasion un petit masque sur ses yeux pouvant autant être celui du premier costume d'Harley Quinn que celui de Nightwing.

-Vous savez, j'aime Gotham, dit-elle avec un sourire. Lorsque j'ai quitté ma ville natale, j'ai été immédiatement fasciné par ce monde souterrain qui hantait les rues de cette grande ville.

Des applaudissements retentissent, alors que tout le monde acclame ce compliment sur Gotham.

-Ce monde souterrain est fascinant, car il est la représentation d'une société malade. Une société qui, à force de trop se renfermer dans le conformisme ennuyeux, exprime son mal d'originalité en voyant l'apparition d'individus en costumes bariolés qui se battent pour ajouter du piquant dans vos vies médiocres.

Cette fois, un silence troublé s'élève. Le ton de l'artiste n'est plus aussi élogieux…

-La vérité, lance une voix depuis l'entrée, c'est que Gotham a sombré dans une folie hypocrite. Vous, tous autant que vous êtes, n'êtes que des fous qui ne s'assument pas.

Des glapissements de surprise et d'horreur s'élèvent, et la foule se sépare à mesure que s'avance Harley Quinn, tapant sa canne dans sa paume à rythmes réguliers. Derrière elle se déploient plusieurs individus armés, des membres du gang portant des masques de clown sur lesquels sont dessinés des symboles de jeu de cartes. Les portes du musée sont verrouillées, tandis que des bombonnes de gaz hilarant sont sorties des sacs transportés par les brutes.

Voilà mon moment. Je m'avance rapidement vers Gabrielle Stone qui n'a pas bougé de son estrade en fouillant dans mon sac à main et bondit sur elle, manquant de trébucher à cause des talons. J'enroule un bras autour de son cou et pointe mon pistolet dans ses cotes.

-À présent, j'annonce à la ronde, certains d'entre vous seront exécutés sur-le-champ. Quelques chanceux seront maintenus en vie et gardés comme otages. Des questions ?

-Quel est votre prix ? demande un homme chauve et furieux. J'ai beaucoup d'argent, je suis sûr que…

Je lui tire une balle entre les deux yeux pour le faire taire définitivement et demande s'il y a d'autres objections. Sans surprise, personne n'ose plus parler, jusqu'à ce qu'une dame obèse demande d'une voix tremblante qui seront les otages.

Harley sort d'une poche intérieure un paquet de cartes tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire, à l'exception qu'il a été dessiné à son image et celle des As.

-Nous laisserons le hasard décider, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle en brassant habilement les cartes. Tous ceux qui posséderont…disons…des cartes de cœur…seront épargnés. Pour l'instant. Action !

Elle jette le paquet dans les airs, éparpillant les pièces de carton dans toute la salle de réception. Des cris de panique retentissent et ces gens si hautains d'ordinaire se bousculent, crient et se battent comme des animaux sauvages dans l'espoir de récupérer une des cartes salvatrices. Harley Quinn éclate de rire en constatant combien ils se sont si facilement laissé emporter par la folie. Moi aussi je ris, mais pas pour la même raison.

Parce que je sais très bien qu'en réalité, c'est les carreaux qui vont être les otages.


	23. À bas les masques

_Comme je vous l'ai promis, il y a quelque chose de gros dans ce chapitre. Une révélation, et un coup fort. Comment ça, ça fait deux choses ? Rah, si vous le prenez comme ça, allez donc lire le chapitre. :P_

**Chapitre Vingt-Deux**

**À bas les masques**

_Musée d'Art moderne de Gotham_

_12 novembre, 20h12_

_Lil'Jay_

À travers la porte vitrée, je peux voir les corps tordus au milieu de la brume verte du gaz hilarant. Certains ne sont même pas morts par la toxine. Ces bourgeois-là, ils se sont entretués pour avoir une fausse carte salvatrice. Rien que pour voir cette concrétisation de la vision d'Harley Quinn, ce coup en valait la peine.

J'ai été autorisé à renfiler mon masque de Black Aces et à transporter mes armes, ce qui est un soulagement. Toujours vêtue de cette robe révélant définitivement trop de peau à mes yeux, je dois supporter le regard insistant des hommes de main de sous leurs masques. Tous font partie des Fanatiques, ces fous d'Arkham convertis corps et âme à la cause. Ce n'est pas vraiment qu'ils rêvent de me violer dans un coin ; c'est plutôt que la plupart sont des tueurs psychopathes, et je sais qu'ils doivent combattre le besoin pressant de taillader mes chairs blanches. Étrangement, je préfère ce genre de regard à celui de vulgaire pervers. Et je peux au moins me promener et admirer les œuvres d'art de Gabrielle, tout en jetant un coup d'œil de temps en temps aux otages.

Il ne reste guère moins d'une dizaine de personnes parmi les invités spéciaux au vernissage. L'hôtesse elle-même compte parmi le nombre, agenouillée avec les autres et les poignets menottés derrière elle. Contrairement à d'autres, elle ne sanglote pas.

Harley se balade dans l'aile que nous avons investie, chantonnant des rythmes joyeux, tandis que ses hommes patrouillent ou surveillent les prisonniers. Il y a une heure, ma maîtresse a envoyé un enregistrement audio à l'extérieur disant qu'elle voulait convertir nos prisonniers, et qu'en cas de dérangement de la police, nous allions tous les tuer. Il va sans dire que le bâtiment entier est cerné, et qu'il y a probablement des snipers visant chaque fenêtre. Les médias aussi doivent être présents.

-Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? me demande une dame avec beaucoup trop de bijoux. Nous retenir prisonniers ne sert à rien, vous ne pourrez pas sortir ! Les flics sont partout ! Libérez-nous, pitié.

Je m'agenouille devant elle, lui offrant mon sourire le plus effrayant.

-Pas encore, je lui glisse sur le ton de la confidence. La fête n'a pas encore commencé. Maintenant, fermez là, et arrêtez un peu de gigoter. Vous allez ouvrir votre cadeau trop tôt…

Les otages sont disposés en cercle autour d'un énorme paquet cadeau sur lequel leurs menottes sont fixées. Ils ont reçu l'information qu'il s'agissait d'une bombe particulièrement sensible aux mouvements brusques, et que s'ils tentaient de se libérer, il faudrait «ramasser leurs morceaux à la petite cuillère». Je crois qu'un des Fanatiques a un peu joui en entendant ces mots.

-Du nouveau, Ti'Chou ? me demande Harley dans ma radio.

-Rien ici, je réponds.

-Ça ne va pas tarder à changer. Il est arrivé.

Inutile de préciser de _qui_ nous parlons ici. Un tel chambardement ne pouvait qu'attirer l'attention de Batman, bien plus compétent que les forces de l'ordre du GCPD. À présent qu'il a trouvé un moyen d'entrer, il pourrait être à peu près n'importe où au plafond, dans les murs ou sous nos pieds. Est-ce qu'il y a un sous-sol ici ? Avec la chauve-souris, plus rien ne m'étonnerait.

-Salut la chauve-pourrie ! s'exclame la voix d'Harley qui résonne dans tout le musée grâce au système d'interphone. Je t'en prie, mets-toi à l'aise, laisse ton masque au vestiaire !

Elle tente de le déstabiliser. Je ne crois pas que cette stratégie vieille comme le monde n'ait jamais fonctionné contre lui, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Elle doit avoir un plan. Ça ne peut être que ça.

C'est alors que je la vois entrer dans la pièce, tenant un micro sans fil devant son visage. Écarquillant les yeux de surprise, je ne bouge pas alors qu'elle me fait un clin d'œil avant de continuer son discours qui résonne dans les couloirs. Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu, non ? Depuis l'affaire Catwoman, j'ai parfois l'impression d'être laissé en dehors des questions stratégiques.

Soudain, je sens une présence dans mon dos qui me donne la chair de poule. Ayant appris à me fier à mon instinct, je tente de me retourner, mais je ne suis pas assez rapide. Un bruit mécanique retentit et je sens un câble métallique s'enrouler autour de moi, plaquant mes bras le long de mon corps et me faisant lâcher mes armes. Je suis presque immédiatement tirée vers l'arrière et mon dos heurte le mur. Puis, une poigne solide me soulève et une autre main gantée se plaque contre ma bouche, m'empêchant d'avertir Harley Quinn. Un choc sourd contre ma tempe fait exploser des étoiles devant mes yeux et je tombe mollement sur le sol.

Sans sombrer dans l'inconscience, je ne peux qu'observer de ma vision brouillée la cape du chevalier noir s'imposer dans mon champ de vision et se diriger furtivement vers Harley qui nous tourne toujours le dos. Furieuse contre mon impuissance, je m'agite contre mes liens, parvenant à les desserrer un peu, mais ce n'est pas suffisant.

Batman bondit sous mes yeux sur ma maîtresse la saisissant par le col et la plaquant contre le mur. Un cri de surprise lui échappe tandis qu'elle voit le poing voler vers elle, mais Batman s'immobilise soudain, comme s'il hésitait. C'est à ce moment qu'elle agit.

Se libérant de ses menottes, Gabrielle Stone bondit sur ses pieds à la grande surprise des autres otages qui ne disent pas un mot. En quelques pas souples, elle bondit sur le dos de Batman et s'agrippe solidement à ses épaules. Le justicier chancèle et lâche sa prisonnière, tentant de se débarrasser de cette agresseuse imprévue.

-Surprise, Batou ! s'écrit l'artiste en faisant jaillir une lame de sa manche.

Le chevalier noir s'agite pour se libérer de ce poids, malheureusement pour lui, il ne parvient pas à esquiver le petit stylet qui s'enfonce dans son biceps à travers le rembourrage de sa tenue. L'artiste pousse un rire victorieux, suivit par un cri de surprise lorsque son bras est saisi par la main gantée de Batman qui la projette par en avant. Avec souplesse, elle parvient à éviter le plus gros des dégâts et offre un petit sourire à sa proie.

Chancelant, Batman arrache l'arme de son bras et la laisse tomber sur le sol avec un tintement métallique. Il grogne et se tient la tempe, comme s'il était pris de vertiges. Je comprends alors que le stylet devait contenir une toxine quelconque qui est présentement en train de faire son petit bonhomme de chemin dans son système sanguin.

Soudain, quelqu'un derrière moi me soulève sur mes pieds comme si je ne pesais rien et me libère du câble qui me retenait prisonnière. En me retournant, j'écarquille les yeux en voyant Harley Quinn me faire un clin d'œil. Mais alors…qui est la femme que j'ai vu entrer plus tôt dans la pièce ?

-Mon pauvre petit Batou, dit Harley en s'approchant de lui, sa canne posée sur son épaule. Tu t'es fait avoir par le bon vieux coup du faux moi. Monsieur J. s'en servait déjà avant moi ; vas-tu enfin cesser de tomber dans ce piège ?

La doublure glousse en laissant tomber son chapeau et en passant sa main sur son visage maquillé ; à présent, je reconnais l'une des Fanatiques d'Harley, avec ses grands yeux rêveurs, comme si elle voyait un autre monde.

Batman tente un pas vers son ennemie, mais trébuche et tombe sur un genou. Son regard tombe sur celle qu'il croyait être une simple otage, alors qu'elle accepte avec reconnaissance un objet qu'Harley Quinn est allé chercher dans son sac à surprises : la cagoule de Red Aces. Lorsqu'elle l'enfile, Gabrielle Stone redevient celle qu'elle a toujours été : l'une des As.

Quelle ironie que l'une des artistes les plus célèbres de la décennie soit secrètement l'acolyte de la légendaire reine du chaos de Gotham. Lorsque j'ai découvert la vérité pour la première fois, cette nuit où nous avons consommé notre relation, j'avais moi-même été sous le choc, étant justement une admiratrice de ses peintures. Cela ne fait qu'une raison de plus d'adorer ma partenaire.

-Tout ça n'était qu'un piège grossier à ton intention, Batman, révèle Harley en raffermissant sa poigne sur sa canne. Et tu as sauté dedans à pieds joints. Maintenant, bonne nuit, la chauve-pourrie !

Prenant un élan semblable à celui des joueurs de baseball professionnels, elle fait tournoyer sa canne avant de l'envoyer percuté durement la tempe gauche du justicier. Déjà affaibli par le poison de Red Aces, Batman s'écroule sur le côté en faisant quelques roulis avant de s'immobiliser. Il respire toujours, mais il est…vaincu.

Nous avons battu Batman.

XXXXXXX

_Musée d'art moderne de Gotham_

_12 novembre, 21h00_

_Harley Quinn_

Ce plan bien ficelé a si bien marché que j'ai encore du mal à y croire. Jamais je n'aurais jadis réussi ce coup seul. C'est toujours monsieur J. qui parvenait avec son esprit génial à piéger la chauve-souris et à le faire danser au son de sa propre mélodie. Moi, je me contentais toujours de prendre des raclées. Parce que je ne suis pas lui. Je ne le serai jamais.

Pourtant, j'ai réussi. Batman se tient devant moi, inconscient et à ma merci. J'en pleure presque de joie.

_Tu n'es pas seule. Maintenant, toutes les portes s'ouvrent devant toi._

-Toutes les portes…je dis dans un souffle.

_Ne prétends pas que tu n'en a pas envie._

D'un signe de la main, j'ordonne à mes As de l'asseoir contre un mur et de lui ligoter les poignets. Red Aces tente d'une main avide de s'emparer de la lourde ceinture renfermant les multiples gadgets faisant la célébrité du chevalier noir, mais c'est comme si l'accessoire était boulonné à sa taille. De dépits, elle lui donne un coup de pied.

La tête de Batman est penchée contre sa poitrine. Ce masque cachant tout son visage à l'exception de sa mâchoire me fait trembler d'anticipation.

_Le plus GRAND secret. Qui se cache sous ce masque ? Le sais-tu ? Veux-tu le SAVOIR ?_

-Oui, je dis en tendant la main vers mon ennemi vaincu. Je vais enfin…savoir.

À l'inverse de la ceinture, le masque n'oppose aucune résistance lorsque je glisse mon pouce en dessous. Je m'immobilise, savourant pleinement le moment présent. Même petit Jack s'agite en moi, comme si mon excitation se transmettait à lui. Puis, d'un geste sec, j'arrache le masque. Dans mon empressement, la matière souple reliant la cagoule à la cape se déchire, me laissant comme si je tenais dans ma main le scalp du chevalier noir.

Je l'ai fait. J'ai démasqué la chauve-souris !

L'homme devant moi est plutôt séduisant, sa mâchoire carrée agrémentée d'un profil bien dessiné et de cheveux sombres plutôt courts. Toutefois, je suis pris d'un tel choc que je recule, lâchant le masque au sol. Black Aces pousse un glapissement de surprise, l'ayant également reconnu, et Red Aces pousse un juron. Il est impossible pour n'importe quel citoyen de Gotham de ne pas reconnaître cet homme.

Bruce Wayne, milliardaire, philanthrope et jeune héritier de la puissante société Wayne Industries. Littéralement l'un des hommes les plus puissants de toute la ville, et probablement du reste du pays. Une légende vivante, un symbole de cette société mensongère dans laquelle nous vivons.

Un léger tournis me prend alors que la vérité se fait décortiquer par mon cerveau hyperactif. C'est si…génial. Parfait même. Qui viendrait soupçonner le jeune Bruce d'être le criminel masqué se faisant appeler héros ? Dans sa position et avec ses moyens, il a plus que les moyens de produire son arsenal sans attirer l'attention de personne. Il doit avoir des passes droites dans son industrie de haute technologie. Un complice peut-être ? Va savoir.

Brucie s'ennuyait dans sa vie de petit bourgeois né avec une cuillère en argent dans le bec ? Enfiler un costume noir pour aller taper sur des vilains, grossir son égo déjà démesuré en se faisant acclamer par une foule d'aveugles. Il fait de beaux discours sur la loi et la justice en tant que Bruce Wayne, mais contrevient à toutes les lois qu'il prétend défendre dès qu'il a un masque.

Ce type est un tordu de première. Et c'est _moi_ qu'on traite de folle ?

Tout prend son sens à présent, je songe alors que des souvenirs me reviennent.

XXXXXXX

_Quatre ans auparavant_

Pour une fois, c'est moi qui pénètre dans le restaurant la première. Une mitraillette à la main, je tire une longue rafale au plafond pour attirer l'attention des gens rassemblés, déclenchant des cris d'horreur un peu partout.

-Silence, pauvres larves ! je gueule en pointant au hasard mon arme sur les gens installés autour des tables. Monsieur J. va vous recevoir.

À son tour, il entre, escorté par deux fiers-à-bras, avançant avec un sourire et une démarche de conquérant. En voyant la peur sur le visage des gens, certains réduits à marmonner des prières à quelque dieu inexistant et d'autres à pleurer silencieusement, il ricane d'amusement.

-Bonsoir, dit-il. Belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ?

Un silence angoissé lui répond. Quelques personnes hochent de la tête sans trop y croire. Mon poussin bondit vers une dame âgée et lui passe un bras autour des épaules.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mamie ? demande-t-il. Souris, la vie est trop courte –surtout pour toi-. Hé hé hé.

Il prend une cuillérée de l'assiette de la vieille, savourant ce qui semble être un potage de légumes, avant de hocher de la tête d'un air approbateur. Puis, il glisse la cuillère entre les doigts boudinés de la femme qui semble sur le point de s'évanouir avant de lui tapoter doucement l'épaule.

-Harley, ce potage est un délice ! Tu devrais peut-être demander la recette au cuistot !

-Je peux le faire mon chou !

-Plus tard. Hé hé hé. N'oublions pas que nous sommes «en voyage d'affaires».

Dansant légèrement au milieu des tables, monsieur J. se dirige vers une table dans un box privé à laquelle sont attablés un homme dans le début de la trentaine et deux femmes qui auraient pu être séduisantes si elles n'avaient pas l'air de deux putains. Je suis mon poussin en souriant, l'arme toujours à la main, et incline la tête sur le côté, faisant tinter les grelots de ma coiffe.

-Bruce Wayne ? je demande à l'homme. Je vous imaginais…plus grand.

Pour être franche, le jeune milliardaire dégage effectivement un charisme qui ne manque pas de m'affecter. Il y a quelque chose de fascinant chez lui, de…mystérieux. Je hausse des épaules et pointe l'arme entre ses deux yeux ; je ne suis pas célibataire, tant pis pour lui.

-Joker…Harley Quinn…dit Wayne avec un calme surprenant.

En tant que petit bourgeois né dans la soie et n'ayant jamais connu la pauvreté ou le danger, je me serais attendu à ce qu'il s'écroule comme une lavette en pleurant pour qu'on l'épargne. C'est le cas pour les salopes l'accompagnant, mais lui, il reste de marbre, ne montrant aucune trace de peur. En fait, son regard semble…éteint. Comme résigné à son sort.

On dirait presque…non, c'est ridicule. Il y a quelque chose en lui de familier, mais je suis à peu près sûre de ne jamais l'avoir rencontré de ma vie. Quoique tout le monde a déjà vu Bruce Wayne à la télévision, en train d'organiser des soirées caritatives ou de faire des discours sur le bien et la justice. Ça doit être ça.

Monsieur J. fait signe aux femmes de foutre le camp, ce qu'elles font prestement, et s'installe à côté du gosse de riche comme s'il venait de retrouver un vieil ami.

Comment vas-tu, Brucie ? demande-t-il. Ça fait un bail quand même.

-Cessez de tourner autour du pot, Joker. Si je suis un otage dans un de vos plans foireux, dites-le directement.

-Pff. Tu n'es décidément pas drôle, se plaint mon poussin. Eh bien, si tu veux la jouer comme ça…aurais-tu l'obligeance de l'attacher, ma chère ?

-Tout de suite mon poussin !

Je confie brutalement ma mitraillette entre les mains grossières d'une des brutes nous accompagnons et sort de mon sac à surprises des lanières en plastique industriel pratiquement incassable. Wayne place de lui-même ses mains dans son dos.

-Toujours à obéir aux ordres de ce malade ? me souffle le richard alors que j'enroule les lanières autour de ses poignets. Ça vous perdra, mademoiselle Quinzel.

Furieuse qu'il ait utilisé mon ancien nom, je lui décoche un coup de poing à la mâchoire, me faisant plus mal aux jointures que le blessant vraiment. C'est littéralement une armoire à glace, ce type. Mais personne, PERSONNE, ne m'appelle Quinzel.

Je suis Harley Quinn.

-Harley, me gronde monsieur J., ne blesse pas notre invité tout de suite. On va en avoir besoin plus tard.

-Excuse-moi mon chéri, je dis piteusement.

Une fois notre prisonnier ligoté, nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie. Mes yeux balayent la salle et tous ces gens apeurés, et je demande innocemment si c'est acceptable de laisser tout le monde sans un petit cadeau d'adieu. Monsieur J. claque des doigts sans se retourner, me ramenant à l'ordre.

-Il y a des temps pour s'amuser et des temps pour le travail. Présentement, c'est un temps pour le…travail.

Il tourne la tête, offrant aux clients du restaurant son plus effrayant regard, avant d'éclater de rire jusqu'à l'extérieur. Il se passe alors quelque chose d'imprévu.

À présent que nous sommes à l'écart des innocents –du moins, c'est ce que je conclus-, Bruce Wayne donne un coup de tête dans le nez d'un des fiers à bras, lui fracturant le monument dans un geyser de sang. L'idiot pousse un cri de douleur et lâche notre prisonnier, qui fonce immédiatement vers la seconde brute qui n'a pas le temps de lever son arme avant d'être passé à tabac avec seulement les _pieds_. Les mains attachées dans le dos, ce type parvient à se battre comme un pro !

-Attrape-le, Harley !

Je bondis en avant en me projetant d'une pirouette et tente de le frapper, jugeant que je devrais être plus efficace que ces bras cassés. À ma grande surprise, Wayne libère d'un coup ses bras, une petite lame brillant un instant dans sa manche sous l'effet d'un lampadaire. Je l'attaque tout de même, mais le petit bourgeois bloque chacun de mes assauts avec facilité. Finalement, il referme sa main autour de ma gorge et me frappe la tête contre le pare-brise de notre voiture. À moitié assommée, je tombe mollement contre le trottoir, me demandant encore ce qui vient de se passer.

À travers ma vision floue, je vois Wayne courir vers une ruelle, monsieur J. marchant derrière lui en ouvrant le feu d'un pistolet. Il est malheureusement trop tard. Il nous a glissé entre les doigts.

-La prochaine fois, Harley, me souffle monsieur J. en me relevant pour me jeter dans la voiture. Nous l'aurons la prochaine fois.

XXXXXXX

_Musée d'art moderne de Gotham_

_12 novembre, 21h13_

_Harley Quinn_

Ça change tout.

J'ignore ce que je m'attendais à découvrir en démasquant Batman. Certainement pas le prince de Gotham. Maintenant que j'y pense, monsieur J. n'a jamais tenu à découvrir la vérité sur son vieil ennemi, même s'il en a eu plus d'une fois l'occasion. Une fois, il m'a arrêté d'une gifle lorsque j'ai tenté de démasquer un chevalier noir capturé. Il disait «à quoi bon gâcher le plaisir ?»

Mais il n'est plus là. Le plaisir est passé aux choses sérieuses. Et maintenant, je découvre de toutes nouvelles possibilités pour le frapper. Lui faire _mal_. Je veux qu'il me voie piétiner du pied tout ce qui lui est cher, sa vie, ses proches, sa ville…et enfin, lorsque le chaos et la folie seront irréversibles…

Il aura ma permission de mourir.

Cette pensée me fait rire de façon joyeuse, et je me mets à danser autour de la pièce, sous les regards enjoués de mes As et ceux dévastés des otages. C'est en dansant que je vois le petit objet rouler sur le sol. Mon rire s'étrangle et je fais un tour sur moi-même, levant mes bras devant mon visage.

La grenade flash explose, arrachant des plaintes dans toute la pièce alors que les yeux sont meurtris par cette lumière blanche. La chance et mes réflexes m'ont épargné le pire, et lorsque je roule sur moi-même sur le sol lisse. Mon chapeau et ma canne vont rouler un peu plus loin dans la pièce, hors de ma portée.

Le nouveau venu arbore une tenue noire et bleue aussi reconnaissable que le bâton qu'il brandit entre ses mains. Nightwing, le lèche-botte de Batman. Toujours au sol, je ne peux m'empêcher de constater la ressemblance physique entre lui et le jeune Robin, ancien acolyte de Batman. Il s'agit forcément de la même personne.

Nightwing pose son regard sur moi et serre la mâchoire avec colère, faisant tournoyer son arme autour de lui. Affolée, je recule en rampant sur le dos, gênée par mon ventre. Mon…

Je réalise soudain que sans mon couvre-chef, je n'ai plus les moyens de cacher ma grossesse aux yeux de tous ces témoins. Bon, tout le monde est pour l'instant aveuglé, mais pas Nightwing. Lui, ses yeux me fixent avec un mélange de dégoût et de stupeur.

-Je me demande comment tu as pu cacher ça aussi longtemps, dit-il en pointant son arme sous mon menton. Ce bébé…c'est celui du Joker ?

Aucune réponse ne fuse de mes lèvres, mais il prend cela pour une affirmative. Je me mets à rire, lui faisant hausser un sourcil. Puis, je referme mes mains sur son bâton et effectue une pirouette sur le côté, le désarmant tant il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. Toujours en riant, je fais siffler son arme comme un gourdin, coups grossiers qu'il arrive à esquiver. Sa contre-attaque prend la forme d'une esquive particulièrement impressionnante lorsque je tente de le frapper d'estoc et qu'il plie son dos vers l'arrière tel un professionnel de limbo. Prenant ensuite appuie sur ses mains, Nightwing décoche un coup de ses deux pieds contre mes avant-bras, me faisant lâcher l'arme.

Avec la souplesse d'un acrobate, il se remet debout et me fait face. J'envoie mon pied vers son visage, il se penche sur le côté et se saisit de ma jambe. Plutôt que de me laisser perdre l'équilibre aussi simplement, je bondis pour plaquer mon autre jambe contre son cou et utilise nos deux poids pour le faire trébucher. Il est beaucoup moins costaud que Batman, ce qui rend la manœuvre faisable. Je parviens en tombant à amortir le choc à mon bébé, mais Jack me fait savoir qu'il n'aime pas ça. Pardonne-moi petit poussin, pardon…

Ignorant ma douleur, je me relève et fouille frénétiquement dans mon sac à surprises en reculant. Les cigares explosifs ? Non. Les cartes tranchantes ? Un peu mieux, mais trop peu efficace. Je trouve une grenade Haha que je lui lance, mais dans mon empressement oublis de l'activer, ce qui fait que l'explosif rebondit contre le mur sans faire de dommage. Je crache un juron en voyant Nightwing se relever et me foncer dessus, me saisissant à la gorge. J'ai beau avoir une force supérieure à un humain normal, mon énergie est déjà à un bas niveau après cet affrontement. Je suis trop faible pour me défendre adéquatement…

_DÉFENDS-TOI ! Ne te laisse pas avoir par ce morveux !_

Je me débats, tente un coup dans les bijoux de famille, mais sent la protection d'une coquille amortir mon coup. Pas bête de sa part.

_Les perdants n'ont pas de valeur. Tu ne peux pas perdre._

-Je ne…perdrai pas…je glapis en ayant de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

-Tu vas payer pour ce que tu lui as fait, grince Nightwing. C'est pour Barbara…

C'est quelque chose que je n'avais pas prévu. Naïvement, je croyais que le gamin suivrait jusqu'au bout la philosophie de son mentor de ne jamais tuer. Le fait qu'il se laisse emporter par la haine comme n'importe quel criminel est étrangement gratifiant. J'ai réussi à le corrompre, lui qui se prétend si noble. Cela me fait ricaner, même si j'ai maintenant des nausées et la tête qui tourne par manque d'oxygène.

Mon ricanement accroit sa colère, ce qui inversement accroit mon hilarité.

-Où sont tes principes, Robin ? je lui lance d'une voix rauque. Si tu me tues maintenant, tu seras comme nous…comme nous…

-Je ne suis pas comme toi !

-Oh si, mon chou…

Sa prise se relâche légèrement, me permettant d'inspirer une longue goulée d'air bienvenue. Du coin de l'œil, je vois une silhouette bouger derrière lui. Je souris à Nightwing, puis envoie mon front sur sa mâchoire, le faisant me lâcher et me permettant de me baisser. Black Aces profite de l'ouverture et ouvre le feu. La balle projette une gerbe de sang sur le mur. Avant qu'il ne s'écroule, j'ai le temps de constater que c'est un tir à la tête.

_Du travail bien fait._

-Mais quel chiant ce type ! s'exclame Black Aces. Il faut apprendre à mieux gérer ses peines d'amour.

Avec approbation, je hoche la tête et me tourne maintenant vers les otages. Avoir vu les deux «héros» se faire battre sous leurs yeux a terminé de les démoraliser. En récupérant ma canne, je passe le pouce sur ma tête miniature. Ce serait si simple de les gazer…de cacher le secret interdit qu'ils ont vu.

_C'est trop facile, voyons. Où serait le plaisir ?_

J'observe Batman, toujours inconscient, ainsi que Nightwing baignant dans son sang, probablement mort ou mourant. Après une minute d'hésitation, je sors de mon sac un ruban adhésif industriel et m'en sers pour bâillonner les prisonniers. Puis, parlant d'une voix bien audible, je demande à Piers de rappliquer afin de programmer un compte à rebours sur la bombe. Les otages écarquillent les yeux et poussent des protestations inaudibles, mais nous les ignorons. Dès que le spécialiste en explosifs a terminé son travaille, je le désigne lui et une femme en leur ordonnant de me suivre.

Pour les autres, je donne un ordre simple : attaquer les policiers par la porte principale du musée et combattez jusqu'au dernier pour nous permettre de fuir par l'arrière. J'ordonne à ma doublure de rajuster son costume et d'aller leur apporter son soutien, histoire que le plus possible de flics converge vers la diversion.

Il est amusant de constater combien la méthode est efficace. Lorsque je sors avec mes As et les deux Fanatiques par la sortie de secours, il n'y pas un seul policier. Les coups de feu répétés de l'autre côté du bâtiment nous confirment qu'ils sont tous en train de combattre les Fanatiques.

Après avoir avancé silencieusement sur quelques ruelles, je m'arrête le temps de sortir quelque chose de mon sac. Il s'agit du masque de Batman, ridicule à présent qu'il n'y a plus l'homme dedans. Je retire mon chapeau et le tends à Piers, et enfile la cagoule sur ma tête, parodiant l'expression trop sérieuse de mon ennemi.

-Je suis Batman, je dis d'une voix grave. Je n'ai pas d'humour. Ah. Ah. Ah.

Tout le monde éclate de rire devant ma pitrerie. À ce moment, des flocons de neige commencent à tomber sur Gotham. L'hiver arrive.

Le plan Asylum va pouvoir suivre son cours.


End file.
